


Only On My Own

by RebelPaisley



Series: Pauper Chad [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Abandonment, Accidental Eavesdropping, Adoption, Adult Language, Aggresive Journalists, Arguments, Attack, Attempted Blackmail, Bargaining, Break Up, Charity Clothing Line, Comedy, Complete, Compromise, Consort Training, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Depression, Diplomatic Incidents, Engagement, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Fashion Show, Fighting, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Invasion, Lies of Omission, Live Interview, Loneliness, Longing, M/M, Making Up, Mental Breakdown, Moving In Together, Multi, No Beta we die like vikings, OT3, OT7, Panic Attack, Politics, Polyamory, Poor Chad, Post Descendents 3, Public Dress Down, Realizations, Recovery, Referenced Assasination, Referenced Manipulation, Referenced Minor Physical Assault, Referenced Neglect, Referenced Orgies, Referenced Tentacle Sex, Romance, Seamstress Chad, Sex Training, Sexual Situations, Slash, Starting Over, Unrealistic Expectations, Unwanted Sexual Advances, assasination attempt, coruption, flirtation, referenced miscarriage, safehouse, siege, slumber party, slutshaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 82,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelPaisley/pseuds/RebelPaisley
Summary: Chad got the fairytale ending, now he just needs to keep it.  Unfortunately, life as a king’s fiancé is a bit more difficult than he had anticipated.  Good thing he’s not alone in this, right?…right?Also known as:Chad’s adventures in becoming a king’s consort, and adjusting to actually having people around to talk to on a regular basis.  It is not as smooth a transition as he had anticipated, but if Chad was used to anything, it was hard work.  He could do this.Probably.
Relationships: Ben/Chad Charming, Ben/Chad Charming/Jay/Mal/Gil/Harry Hook/Uma, Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Chad Charming/Doug/Evie, Chad Charming/Jay, Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Gil/Harry Hook/Uma
Series: Pauper Chad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677844
Comments: 126
Kudos: 99





	1. Moving In, Moving Up

“Sorry,” Chad said, knowing that even though he was on the mend, some lingering effects of his illness made it easy for him to lose focus. “You want what?”

“We want you to move in with us,” Mal explained brightly, using the same earnest but certain look she had used the first time she had put forth this suggestion. “Obviously, we want Uma and her crew to move in with us too-”

“Her _crew_ has a name,” Harry grumbled from his position curled against Chad’s side, his head tucked in the blond’s lap while Chad reclined against a mountain of pillows that seemed to grow every day. He suspected that was Jay’s handiwork, but there was a chance he was working in tandem with Gil. 

“- _but_ ,” Mal continued as though she hadn’t heard him, carding a hand through the sailor’s short locks as an unspoken apology. “We don’t like the idea of you being all alone out there in your cottage.”

“Not that it isn’t nice,” Harry hummed. “It’s quite cozy.”

“He may have tagged along on one of Jay’s supply runs,” Mal explained before Chad could work up the coherence to ask himself.

This gave him enough time to mount a different defense. “But I’m not alone,” he explained carefully. “My dad lives with me.” 

Sometimes.

“Right.” Mal was kind enough not to fight him on this point, gently taking his hands in her own despite the fact that they were covered in germs that could definitely get her sick. “But he travels a lot, right? And you’re not sure when he’s going to come back?”

Chad could feel the beginning stirs of heat kindle in his cheeks, and was grateful he could attribute that much to his lingering flu. “…that’s right.”

Mal squeezed his hand, as though sensing his unease. “Hey, there’s nothing wrong with that, Kit. But _because_ that means you’re alone a lot, we wanted you to move in here, with us. And _because_ you’re not sure when your dad will get back, I contacted Carlos about setting up a detection system around the cottage. That way you’ll know when he’s coming and can go out to meet him. And if you’re worried about upkeep, we could go out and visit the place whenever you want, and hire some attendants to look after the garden. You’re worth it,” she added, likely knowing he was about to protest.

Which, he _was_. His cottage wasn’t really nice enough to warrant attendants, but it was _his_.

Harry seemed to get that, the sailor tilting his head back to look Chad in the eyes. “We’re not asking ye to give up your home,” he drawled softly, reaching up to tangle his hand with Chad and Mal’s. “We know how important it is for ye to keep something for yourself. We’re just asking ye to, ye know, _expand_ that home.”

“A second home,” Mal offered sagely. “Here, with us. I mean…” Her cheeks heated in a lovely flush that would never fail to make Chad woozy. “We _are_ going to be married one day. You should um- get a taste of that before you commit to the insanity.”

“I like the insanity,” was Chad’s immediate response, needing them to understand he was all in. “It’s one of my favorite things.”

“I’m going to remind you of that later,” Harry warned, allowing his eyes to fall shut with a contented smile.

“You don’t have to agree to this now,” Mal pressed, squeezing his hand again. “You’ve got plenty of time to think it over, I just wanted you to know that when you want it, _if_ you want it, there’s a room here for you.”

“And ye don’t have to give up your job if ye don’t want to,” Harry added with a hum. “Though there will be a decrease in the hours your work. Ye know, to a _legal_ limit.”

“Um…” Chad wasn’t sure how to handle that. “I don’t know what I’d do if I wasn’t working.”

At that, Harry grinned at him. “Whatever ye want, Kitten.”

“Maybe you could work with Evie,” Mal offered. “She always needs help with her men’s wear.”

“And ye’ve got a right eye for style,” Harry said, so certain and so fond that Chad thought he actually _could_ do it. 

He supposed if he was going to marry a king, he should probably do something a bit more impressive than minor mending. Fashion design… _that_ could be something. 

And he did like the idea of dressing his boys. And having boys. As in multiple. _Him_.

“I um…” Chad felt flustered, something they must have known was inspired from outside his sickness due to the wicked grins on their faces. “I think I’d like that. And the… and moving in. I think…” He swallowed, trying to center himself. “I think it’s time.”

“And we’re all bloody glad for that, aren’t we?” Harry chirped, and Chad had a feeling he was right.

-:-:-:-:-:-

“It’s just a few things,” Chad explained for what felt like the tenth time, tempted to tug on the sleeve of his borrowed sweater (Gil’s, at the blond’s insistence) to work out some of his nerves. “You didn’t have to come, Ben.”

“I _wanted_ to,” the king replied, just as he had every other time they had this conversation. It had been about three of four throughout the course of the car ride, and Uma’s expression had only grown steadily more amused, likely understanding the full extent of Ben’s stubbornness. “Besides, there’s a few things I want to see for myself.”

“And we’re getting lunch,” Uma added. She was as commanding and lovely as Harry described her, carrying off an easy aura of competence as natural as breathing. “So _some of us_ can get to know you better.” 

Though Chad didn’t know for sure, he had a good feeling that Uma was a master swordswoman, and being in her presence made him feel safe. She seemed to catch onto that, though for whatever reason it surprised her.

“Yep,” Ben hummed, oblivious to the mild chiding and offering Uma a bright grin that made the captain roll her eyes. “First, we’ll hit the alterations shop, then lunch wherever the captain desires.”

“You sure know how to kiss up, Ben,” Uma drawled. “It seems Mal has trained you well.”

“Or, I uh… like doting on my fiancés,” Ben admitted, cheeks heating in a lovely flush that made Chad feel all jittery inside. 

At Mal’s insistence, Ben had already shown them the designs for their rings. Chad’s was platinum, with light blue crystals that brought out his eyes, designed with a gentle sort of elegance that made him feel overwhelmingly grateful. He loved it, every piece of it, and was awed by how well the king had managed to capture each of their essences, every ring matching the personality of the intended recipient to a perfect T.

“Sap,” Uma muttered, and Ben didn’t choose to argue with her, contented to wrap an arm around each of their shoulders until they pulled into a familiar parking lot. 

It was going to take a long time for Chad to get used to being in such close proximity with the _king_. Luckily, Jay had already tried to break him into things, reminding Chad that Ben wasn’t just a king, but a book nerd, sports player, and enthusiastic goofball. Sure, Ben was raised to be king, but he was also kind and generous and _genuine_ , and those were the qualities they were marrying him for. 

_Wow_ , marriage. It still shook Chad to think about it. Think that someone would want _him_. 

Out of habit, Chad guided them to the back of the shop, though Ben assured him that he had already called ahead to let the store know of their visit. Chad just needed to collect a few things he had stashed in the back room before turning in his formal resignation, and then the place he had worked for so long would be but a distant memory. 

Before he had filled out the paperwork, Ben had been sure to sit with him to show that the cottage’s expenses would be taken care of in perpetuity. And while Chad was reluctant to take what he saw as a handout, Harry and Mal and, well, _all_ of them, were very insistent about how he’d done more than enough to earn this. Ben was clear to assure Chad that this wasn’t contingent upon Chad actually marrying them – that it was a gift he _deserved_ , a gift that made Chad break down into tears of gratitude until Jay and Harry were fighting over who got to pull him into their lap, leaving Gil to win out in the end with a bright smile. 

Just like that, the problems that had been plaguing Chad for years were just… gone. He didn’t have to worry about budgeting or making ends meet, he didn’t have to worry about how to stretch his paycheck or how many meals he’d have to skip or if he’d have enough clothes to make it to wash day. He didn’t have to worry about _any_ of those things. Quite suddenly the future was open to him, and as much as he loved his new partners, he couldn’t help but be tempted with thoughts of school, with finishing his education and designing new clothes with Evie or helping the others change the world. 

He didn’t have to just survive anymore, now he could _live_. 

It was that thought that pushed him into the backroom of the alterations shop. For the most part, things seemed to be entirely the same, except instead of the judging disposition of Lila, there was another seamstress in her place, and two more set up across the room, one older gentleman and a younger girl. 

They all paused when they caught Ben’s entrance, but the king waved them off with a bashful smile. “Sorry to interrupt, guys, we just came to pick up a few things.”

“ _And_ speak to someone, I hope,” a new voice said, and that was all the warning Chad got before Mrs. Eudora _herself_ pushed into the backroom, wearing a smile so kind it threatened to melt Chad from the inside out. “You must be Kit,” she said, offering a gentle hand for him to shake. 

It took him a few moments to register this, too awed by her presence. Mrs. Eudora was known as one of the best seamstresses in all of Maldonia – she’d even sewn for the king and queen. Her designs were the stuff of legends – classic and tasteful, and Chad had always been grateful that he’d managed to snag a job at one of her franchise stores. Back when his father was easing him into information on the kingdoms in Auradon, Chad had gotten mildly fixated on Mrs. Eudora, staring at her selection of princess dresses with quiet wonder. His father, forever encouraging, had brought back a sewing kit on his next visit. The rest was history.

Uma had to elbow Chad out of his stupor, prompting him to shake the gentlewoman’s hand. “Yes, ma’am,” he greeted, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. “It’s an honor to meet you.”

“I assure you, the honor’s mine,” she said, voice tinged in a sweet Maldonian accent. “I had to hire two seamstresses just to match the amount of work you did.”

Chad felt his blush spill down the back of his neck. “I just tried to do my best, Mrs. Eudora.”

“It’s just Eudora, sugar,” the seamstress grinned, patting his shoulder kindly. “And I think it’s a little bit more than that. Would you like some tea?”

“That would be delightful,” Ben said, when he realized Chad was entirely thrown by the change of subject, and that was how the four of them came to visit the manager’s back office, Mrs. Eudora busying herself with a kettle and a minimalist but serviceable tea set. 

It took Chad a few seconds to place a reason to the mild sense of _wrong_ that had washed over him, and then he realized it wasn’t Mr. Marius’ name on the nameplate posed at the edge of the desk. These weren’t his decorations or knickknacks. Everything seemed new and cleaner, different pictures, a different name – not Eudora, but someone else entirely.

“We’ve had some personnel changes,” Mrs. Eudora explained when she caught him looking at the nameplate. “Once his majesty brought some matters to my attention, I felt inclined to launch a more detailed investigation.” She handed each of them a mug full of orange-smelling tea, and they spent a few moments fixing those with sugar and honey. “That was how I realized that Mr. Marius had been operating with only one full-time seamstress and one assistant seamstress for the past six years. It was something I hadn’t caught before because his sales were the same as any other store that possessed a full staff. Because the numbers weren’t off, I didn’t bother looking into things further.” She paused to look specifically at Chad, who felt frozen in place under the weight of that stare. “And for that, I am sorry. It was a gross level of negligence on my part.”

“…I don’t understand,” Chad eventually admitted, hated the stoic expressions both Ben and Uma had adopted.

“You’re young, aren’t you, baby?” Mrs. Eudora asked, her voice gentle. “Tell me the truth, how old were you when you started working here?”

Chad’s chest felt so very tight. This was something he’d never had to lie about – Mr. Marius had always done that for him, and he felt less inclined to do that now. He didn’t want to lie to his fiancés, and he certainly didn’t want to lie to his _idol_. 

It left him in the difficult position of owning up to the truth.

“I was, um… twelve,” he admitted quietly, hating the way Ben seemed to tense beside him. “Mr. Marius hired me under the table.”

“Because you needed to help make ends meet,” Mrs. Eudora surmised, and while that wasn’t entirely true it also wasn’t entirely _wrong_ , so Chad didn’t try to correct her, choosing to nod instead. 

“Honey,” she began carefully, reaching out to curl a hand around his. “Mr. Marius took advantage of you for a long time. Instead of looking out for you, he preyed on your ignorance for his own benefit, and I let it happen.” She gave his hand a light squeeze before pulling away. “It would be well within your right to take action against me-” 

“Never,” Chad said, even though he was overwhelmed with everything else. Mr. Marius had taken advantage of him? He… Chad supposed that made sense but- he’d always been so _nice_.

Mrs. Eudora laughed. “His majesty thought you might feel that way,” she admitted. “So how about this? I’ve got an open slot in my collection presentation at Auradon Fashion week. As soon as you’re ready, you can have a collection come down my runway – full of _Kit Jaeger_ originals.”

“…Evie could give you tips,” Ben offered quietly, trying to guide Chad out of the immediate flood of overwhelmed possibilities. “I would love to see a collection designed by you.”

“I-” Chad flushed, flummoxed by the sudden attention. No one ever thought his designs were good, and this was only given out of pity, but-

“It doesn’t have to be this year,” Mrs. Eudora said. “It can be next year, or the next. Whenever you’ve got a collection ready, I’ll have a spot for you in my lineup.”

It was truly a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, and while Chad didn’t _deserve_ it, he knew, for once, that he couldn’t ignore it.

“I’d be honored,” Chad settled on, knowing he had to at least try, even if he failed. “Thank you. I won’t have anything ready this year-”

“Good things take time,” Mrs. Eudora assured him. “You can have as much as you need, sweetheart.” 

He was even starting to believe that too.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Ben and Uma were quiet when they were led into the private room of a café that specialized in Apheliotian food. Gil had nothing but good things to say about Apheliotian food, though then again, he had nothing but good things to say about _most_ food. Still, Chad found that he rather enjoyed the gyro and courgette balls, and looked forward to the promise of something called _baklava_ for dessert.

He would have enjoyed the food more had he not noticed how obviously withdrawn Ben and Uma were, both of them distracted as they picked at their food. Clearly, something had happened in the alterations shop that hadn’t sat well with them, Chad just didn’t know _what_. 

Eventually, Ben was the one who broke the silence. “I thought… you said you’d been working there since you were sixteen.”

Technically, that lie had been perpetuated and Chad had never corrected it, but he understood where the king was coming from. “I may have fudged the truth to avoid getting in trouble,” Chad admitted. 

This seemed to be enough to release the floodgates for Uma. “You had to start working when you were _twelve_?” she asked, setting her fork aside and shifting her one-sided glaring match from her salad to Chad. “Where the hell has your dad been?”

“ _Busy_ ,” Chad said, instead of _‘I don’t know_ ’, because what kind of son didn’t know where his father went? “He does what he can, but I’ve got put in some work too, okay? And things weren’t that bad.”

“That _shit_ was overworking you for _years_ ,” Uma snarled, in clear disagreement. “All while your _neglectful_ father-”

“He isn’t neglectful,” Chad sputtered, overwhelmed by Uma’s sudden ferocity. “What we have is unconventional-”

“It’s _abuse_ ,” Uma spat, Chad’s ears seeming to ring with the words – ‘abuse’ and ‘neglect’ creating louder and louder echoes until they threatened to overtake him entirely.

“Let’s just take a pause here, guys,” Ben cautioned, looking around, as though there was anyone to witness this conversation in their private room. “And calm down before we say something we regret.” 

“That’s not something I do,” Uma said, turning her furious glare onto Ben. Onto the _king_. “I call it how it is, and _that’s_ what happened. What’s _been_ happening.”

“My dad isn’t neglectful,” Chad said, because that was the important message in all this. “Mr. Marius might have taken advantage of me-” Because he was a dumb kid that didn’t know any better. “-but my dad _loves_ me.”

“Your dad loves you so much he told you to shut yourself away from the entire world,” Uma said lowly, unimpressed with the defense. “Loved you so much he essentially locked you up in Rapunzel’s tower, except Mother Gothel didn’t make Rapunzel help pay rent.”

Gil had said something a lot like that the first time he’d come over, and it made Chad’s chest squeeze painfully tight, air refusing to come in the easy flows it usually managed.

And just like last time, he only had one defense, one unquestionable truth. “…my dad is not a villain,” Chad whispered, the words seeming to echo through the room. “He _loves_ me. I know he loves me, and I realize you might find that hard to believe, but the only reason he did _any_ of that was for my own protection.”

“Except it wasn’t until you stepped outside his box that you got safe, wasn’t it?” Uma pressed, refusing to back down. “It wasn’t until you broke some rules that you made friends and found love and _didn’t_ get worked into an early grave. Didn’t have to fight just to survive. Your father didn’t give you that, _you_ did.”

No, but his father had given him everything else. His father had laid the foundation for who Chad would be as a person. His father encouraged him to be a seamstress, to be an artist, to read and laugh and garden without hesitation. He’d taught Chad all about their homeland – Hanover, with its dwarven artisans and rich culture and complicated political structure. If his father hadn’t cared, he never would have given Chad that much. 

Sure, he hadn’t been back for a while, but he couldn’t stay away for that much longer, could he? Eventually he would see Chad’s engagement announcement and then he’d come back and chide Chad for breaking the rules but he’d still be happy for him for starting a life of his own. He would be proud of Chad’s hard work, and all it’d earned him. 

But Uma didn’t seem to understand that. Maybe her parents were super involved in her life. Maybe she couldn’t comprehend alternative relationships.

Chad didn’t really see a way out of this conversation that ended in grace, didn’t know Uma well enough to know where she drew the line. In the end, he drew one for her, deciding he was done with his food and done with this line of dialogue.

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” he said quietly, knowing Uma wasn’t willing to see reason.

“That’s because you’re a coward,” Uma decided, gaze half-lidded as she refused to pull any punches.

“ _Uma_ ,” Ben said, sounding pained, but the captain merely waved him off.

“Forget it,” she said, pushing her plate away. “I’ll find my own way home. You two don’t wait up.”

Ben stood to match her. “Uma-”

“Don’t worry.” She grinned, an almost bitter thing. “This doesn’t affect our engagement. Hell, I’ll be fine by tomorrow, I just can’t deal with this now.”

“Maybe,” Ben allowed. “But maybe we also shouldn’t set a precedent of restaurant visits ending with people angrily storming out.”

He was- that lunch, the one Chad tried not to think about. Ben was referring to that, and just the thought of that raining afternoon was enough to make Chad fade out slightly, get lost in unpleasant memories until he was shivering with phantom cold. 

There was a tense moment before Uma sighed, slumping back into her seat. “Shit,” she grumbled. “I was almost like those two dumbasses, wasn’t I?”

“Temporary dumbasses,” Ben reminded her, but at least he’d managed a soft smile, one that gave Chad hope. 

“ _Shit_ ,” she repeated, and then she proceeded to take Chad completely by surprise by slumping her forehead against Chad’s shoulder. “Okay, just… for the moment, we’re gonna have to agree to disagree about this shit.”

“ _And_ ,” Ben added. “-since we can’t control the past, why don’t we focus on our future? We have each other and we have… stability and safety. Those are guarantees.”

“Yes,” Uma sighed, though she eventually pulled back. “For the record, I’m not mad at you, Kit. I’m mad that you weren’t treated as good as you _should_ have been. That’s all.”

That was… oh. 

Even if Uma had misunderstood Chad’s father completely, she’d only gotten worked up about it because she cared about _him_.

“…thank you, Uma,” he whispered, not daring to raise his voice in case he set her off again. “I really appreciate that.”

“I know you do,” she said, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and drawing him close. “And I appreciate _you_.”

And she even seemed to mean it, which was a pretty wonderous thing.

-:-:-:-:-:-

“And this,” Gil said with a sweep of his hand. “Will be _your_ room.”

“Which is right next to my room,” Jay added with a wag of his brows, coaxing Chad into the large, comfortable space. 

“And mine!” Gil added. “That was the compromise.”

“From Harry.” Jay rolled his eyes. “He can’t be between you and Gil _and_ Uma – he had to pick.”

“So I begged really hard and he let my room be next to yours!” Gil chirped, tugging Chad into what would be _his_ sitting room. “Ta _da_!”

Most of the rooms in Auradon Castle had a distinct design pallet because of the historic nature of the castle. That said, the design team had done a wonderful job taking the few minor suggestions Chad had made (mostly based on memories of how his cottage _used_ to look before he had to sell most of the furniture) a tasteful but frankly wonderful space.

The majority of the room was done in pale neutrals – whites and creams – but it was accessorized in light blue. The curtains, the pillows, the padded bench – all of it was in light blue, the same blue that matched his engagement ring. It was Gil that had explained to him the importance of _colors_. Apparently, each of his beaus had family colors that they wore with pride – which explained Harry’s dedication to white, black, and red, and Gil’s dedication to brown and gold. Jay was a combination of the two of them, with red and gold, where Mal was, obviously, purple. Uma wore aqua and purple almost exclusively and Ben, of course, toted the colors of Auradon. 

It was Gil that had encouraged Chad to pick a color of his own, something he could hold onto for himself, and that was how Chad came to select what had become his new favorite color, choosing to accent it with a pale gold, in honor of Gil and Jay. Harry had pouted upon hearing this, but Chad had made it up to him once the doctors had _finally_ cleared him, and the sailor seemed more than satisfied with the compromise.

“This is your sitting room,” Gil said, motioning to the selection of couches and love seats settled near a fire place. He grabbed a remote that had been hidden in a clever pocket on the arm of the couch and hit a button, causing the painting fixed atop the fireplace (a landscape done in pale blues) to retract and reveal a flat screen tv. Like the ones Evie had at her castle. There was just – _in his room_.

“You can watch tv and stuff here,” Gil explained, seeing Chad’s excitement.

“We’re working on getting a VHS hookup,” Jay added, walking over towards one of the bookcases that flanked the fireplace and pulling open what seemed to be a false door of books to reveal a selection of electronics Chad had only seen in Evie’s entertainment room. “So you can still play your tapes. Carlos also hooked you up with a DVD player and a few video game systems.”

“We can figure those out together,” Gil whispered, but it was Gil so it wasn’t much softer than his normal voice. “Over there you’ve got a table for food or entertaining or spreading out research papers,” he explained with a wave of his hand, pointing towards the far side of the room. “Harry’s is covered with maps right now. And Jay’s would be too-”

“If I wasn’t a shit, I _know_ ,” Jay sighed, taking Chad’s hand and tugging him towards a different door that went off the sitting room. “This is your office,” he explained, gesturing to the room that had three walls _entirely_ comprised of bookcases – some full and some empty, waiting for his additions – and Chad found himself so very grateful at how much attention was given to his passion for reading. There was a desk of light wood and a wingback chair of pale blue angled in the corner, along with a window seat full of comfy looking pillows, perfect for soaking up the sun while catching up on a new book. 

“We all have them!” Gil chirped just over Chad’s shoulder. “I don’t know why, though. I mostly use mine to pretend to be an important council person. It’s very empty.”

“We could fix that, though,” Jay said while Chad struggled to decide if Gil needed comfort or not. “Fill it with sailing or hunting stuff. Or maybe we could convert it into a studio, like Mal’s.”

“Speaking of!” Gil said brightly, and that was all the warning Chad got before his wrist was claimed by Gil, the other blond dragging him to the complete opposite side of the sitting room through another door. “Ta _da_! _Again_!”

He waved his hands very enthusiastically towards a space that made Chad’s breath catch, frozen by the floor-to-ceiling windows, the bounty of natural light, but also-

It was a fashion designers’ _dream_. A selection of large, flat tables where he could spread out his fabric and cut out patterns. A variety of male and female mannequins just waiting for use. There was a design table and cork boards for him to pin sketches. There were reams of paper for pattern lay out and sketchbooks flanked by every manner of colored pencil and detail marker he could imagine. There was a rack that stretched the length of one wall that was clearly intended to hold bolts and bolts of fabric, there were a variety of sewing machines – _all new_ , along with an embroidery machine and a serger, for finishing off inside seams. There was even a storage cabinet full of notions – thread and zippers and buttons, snaps, clasps, anything he could possibly fathom needing. It was all _right there_. 

“Evie designed it,” Jay explained quietly, his voice carrying over Chad’s shoulder. “We figured she’d know everything you’d need.”

“It’s… it’s perfect,” Chad whispered, hands pressed against his lips the same way they’d been when he’d first caught sight of the library. He could feel a familiar wetness in his eyes, though at least this wasn’t from sorrow. He was overwhelmed by their thoughtfulness, but mostly by the idea that his could be _his_. “ _Thank you_.”

“Hey, don’t cry.” Gil hovered in front of him, brows furrowed in confusion as happy tears leaked from the corner of Chad’s eyes. “This is a happy time.”

“I _am_ happy,” Chad gasped, pressing a hand against his chest. “It’s just- you didn’t have to do this. It’s so much. It’s-”

“Not too much,” Jay interrupted, wrapping around Chad’s back. That was all the indication Gil needed that he should do the same, so he joined the hold, until Chad was cradled between them. “This is _just_ right.”

“What if I’m not good enough to use it?” Chad gasped, struck by the sudden concern.

“According to Harry and Evie, that could never happen,” Jay hummed. “And while I wouldn’t trust Hook’s word all that much-”

“ _Hey_ ,” Gil chided with a pout.

“-Evie knows her stuff,” Jay continued, grinning. “You _deserve_ this, Kit. This is yours.”

“But if you’re not ready to use it yet, we can take you to your bedroom,” Gil offered sagely. “Mal let me help pick out your comforter. It’s very squishy.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Jay said, understanding without asking that Chad needed a few moments to just process this. It had all been so overwhelming, to have a space as nice as this dedicated to _him_ , but he had to remember that this was his to keep. It wasn’t going to disappear if he closed his eyes, if he stopped working for a second and let it slip from his fingers.

This was staying.

He just needed to remember that.

-:-:-:-:-:-

“Do we really have to leave?” Gil asked somewhat piteously, flopping down on the bed beside Chad after a day of preparations for the big trip which he, Jay, and Harry would set off on at the end of the week. “I mean, I really _wanted_ to raft rivers and see penguins and stuff, but that was before I got engaged to a bunch of wonderful people.”

He grinned up at Chad hopefully who set his sketchbook aside, happy to comb his fingers through Gil’s thick locks instead. It was strange to think that lounging against the _king’s_ headboard while he sketched a theoretical fashion line would become Chad’s new normal, but here he was, with six loves to boot, and he felt so very cared for that the others’ emanant departure didn’t sting as much.

It still did, because Chad loved them, but the confirmation that he was _wanted_ helped.

Mal sighed from her position perched atop her chaise lounge, lifting the spellbook she had been reading just enough so Jay could sprawl out over her legs, similarly exhausted. “Boo-bear, trust me, we don’t want you guys to leave either, especially not after I finally got _this_ dumb lug-” She tapped pointedly on Jay’s head. “-to own up to his feelings. Unfortunately…” she trailed off, giving Ben a meaningful look from where he was hunched over his desk.

The king, who had been pretending to work but had really been staring at the picture Mal and Jay presented, shook his head, dutifully picking up the thread of conversation. “Unfortunately, the arrangements have already been made,” he offered, apologetic. “Which wouldn’t be such a big deal, but Jane’s already contacting all the royal families that will be hosting you on the tour.” 

“And they’re going to be expecting a little one-on-one time to get familiar with _Isle issues_ ,” Mal scoffed. “It’s only going to get worse when the engagement announcement goes out, so you three better brace yourselves.”

“Brace ourselves for what?” Harry asked as he strolled into the bedroom, holding tight to Uma’s hand. He must have detoured to collect her from her office, because Uma had a tendency to get lost in paperwork if left to her own devices.

“Shitheads,” Mal drawled, grinning at the muted snicker Jay pressed against her thigh. “Say, could you two do me a favor and dote on Ben?”

“That really isn’t necessary,” Ben insisted with a flush, but the two were already grinning like sharks, making a detour to pull the king away from his desk.

“You act like it isn’t a favor for _us_ ,” Uma said when she pushed him down on the other side of the bed, crawling over him so she could snuggle the lanky royal from behind. It left Harry to cuddle against his chest, which he did with a mock brashness to cover up his flush, which literally never worked now that Mal had pointed it out to Chad. So in the end, it was just really cute. 

“Why are we bracing ourselves for shitheads?” Harry asked as he snuck a hand under the front of Ben’s sweater, feeling at his stomach while a brilliant flush spilled across Ben’s cheeks.

“The press conference,” Mal said, and all of them just sort of stopped to groan, even Gil, though he seemed to do it more out of solidarity than anything else. 

“That’s going to be a _nightmare_ ,” Jay grumbled, sliding his hand up Mal’s leg hopefully and toying with the hem of her skirt before she smacked his fingers away. 

“It won’t be that bad,” Ben assured them, the same way he had since he laid out their plans for it. “We’ll make the official announcement the day before to let them get over the initial crazy, do a quick press conference with only the people we have briefed beforehand, and then you three will regrettably leave us.”

“What a sendoff,” Jay groaned, contenting himself with petting Mal’s thigh while she traded out her spell book for a sketchbook.

“And you’re sure they won’t be mean?” Gil asked, his fingers gently caressing the skin just above the waist of Chad’s pants, following Harry’s example.

“I’m sure,” Ben said, trailing off with a gasp when Harry set his hands higher, towards his pectorals. “ _Harry_.”

“We’re leaving in a _week_ ,” Harry grumbled, pressing kisses against the king’s shoulder. “I don’t know how ye expect us to keep our hands to ourselves when we’ll be without ye for so long.”

“Right,” Uma scoffed, but she was teasing Ben too, carding her fingers through his hair and teasing the skin at his waist. “And it’s not just because you’ve been pining after his royal majesty’s ass for so very long.”

“It’s a _respectable ass_ ,” Harry urged with a flush, making Ben laugh sort of helplessly, at least until Harry started twisting his fingers. 

“Mal,” Jay groaned, nuzzling her hip desperately. “ _Please_?”

“I should make you wait for being such a shit,” Mal declared with a sniff, but she was already freeing up her hands. “You wanna put that mouth to use? Eat me out.”

“ _Got it_ ,” Jay said, and then he was- _wow_ , okay, he was reaching up under Mal’s skirt and easing her panties off, and she was letting him, smiling fondly at his excited movements-

There was a hand between Chad’s legs. 

An enthusiastic hand cupping him carefully, and when Chad looked down it was to see a flushed but pleased Gil, his smile brilliant and hopeful. “Could I make you feel good too? Before we go?”

“An-anytime,” Chad gasped, setting his sketchbook aside and pretending that his heart wasn’t beating horribly out of his chest when Gil shifted upwards, capturing Chad’s lips in an easy movement. Chad would never grow tired of Gil’s kisses, because for all that he was strong, his kisses were always careful and doting, and he cradled Chad against the bed as though he were afraid to break him. 

“So pretty,” Gil whispered between kisses, letting his hands slide under Chad’s shirt so he could brush against the skin there, and despite the fact that they had done stuff like this before, Chad shuddered, because it felt so very nice. 

“G-Gil,” Chad gasped when they paused for air, their kisses slow and languid and probing. He reached up to tangle his hand in those thick curls, the other bracing against Gil’s broad shoulder.

“It’s okay,” Gil said, and then he was leaning back, pulling Chad with him until he was more or less kneeling on the bed with Chad cradled in his lap, his legs spread wide so he could straddle the other blond. 

Gil wrapped an arm under Chad’s thighs to secure him in place, pressing them chest-to-chest and Chad shuddered, because this was insane but also lovely, because he could hear Mal’s sounds of appreciation while Jay um- did stuff to her and he could see Uma and Harry tease Ben out of the corner of his eye but at any moment, they could watch Gil and Chad too. And even if what they were doing wasn’t particularly risqué, it was still invigorating to think that it could be _seen_. 

And yet, they didn’t barrel onwards. It was sort of nice, just… making out with Gil, having the other teen caress the skin underneath Chad’s sweater, petting him with no real intent. It made Chad want to return the favor because he could, letting his hand to wander Gil’s body over his shirt, squeezing at his pectorals and taking satisfaction in the way Gil shuddered beneath him. 

Gil pulled back with a sigh, resting his forehead against Chad’s as they just sort of stared at each other. “I’m um… I’m really glad I asked you to dance, even though I didn’t know how.”

Chad hadn’t thought he could feel any more contented, but those words did it for him, made him shake to his core, because they were so pure. “I’m glad you did too,” Chad whispered, feeling bashful. “Thank you for doing that. I…”

“-am the best,” Gil finished for him with a smile.

Chad laughed, ducking his head so he could nuzzle against Gil’s shoulder. “ _You’re_ the best.”

“No way,” Gil hummed, stroking a hand through Chad’s curls. “You’re talented and hardworking-”

“You work hard too,” Chad pointed out. “And you’re always so positive and you make everyone happy just by being around-”

“You do that _too_ though,” Gil said, setting a hand at the base of Chad’s skull so he could tilt the blond’s head up again, make Chad look him in the eye. “And you’re kind-”

“ _You’re_ kind-”

“I love you two so much,” Mal groaned, pulling their focus from each other to watch as um- Jay mouthed between her legs, her skirt pushed up to her waist and her head thrown back with a sigh. Mal’s cheeks were dusted with a pale flush that spilled across the bridge of her nose, and though her eyes were squeezed shut as though to savor Jay’s attention, she cracked them open so she could smile at Gil and Chad. “The rest of us are sexing it up and you two are trying to out-compliment each other.”

“But it needs to be _done_ ,” Gil whined, tilting his head against Chad’s. “Kit’s so sweet and pretty-”

“You are also both those things,” Chad said, flushing horribly.

“Maybe,” Gil said. “But not as good as you.”

“Okay, the correct response was ‘definitely’,” Chad pressed. “And if anything, you are _better-_ ”

“My sweet boys,” Mal gasped, and them um- Chad was pretty sure she was falling apart if her drawn out moan was any indication. That combined with Jay’s slick-shined grin of satisfaction seemed to indicate as much. “Jay,” Mal said as the tall teen cleaned off his mouth with the back of his hand. “Go ravish our blonds, would you?”

“Help him, Harry,” Uma ordered, and when Chad and Gil turned to look her way Ben was flushed and dazed and Harry was um- pulling off of his spent length with a grin. Uma had a hand between her own legs, shoved deep into her pants to satisfy herself while she traded kisses with an embarrassed Ben, but that was all Chad and Gil got to focus on before Harry and Jay were pushing them back onto the bed. 

Gil reached out and grabbed Chad’s hand, curling their fingers together. “You’re going to look so pretty when you come.”

“ _Gil_ ,” Chad whined. “You also-”

“Let’s get those mouths distracted, shall we?” Jay asked as he crawled down Chad’s body, nuzzling pointedly between his legs.

Harry, who was one step ahead of him and guiding Gil out of his pants, gave his partner in crime a sly grin. “We _shall_.”

Things sort of got hazy after that.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Saying goodbye was a horrible day. 

Chad knew it wasn’t goodbye _forever_. He knew the others would rather stay in Auradon to explore their new relationship, but they had duties to attend to and a world to explore, and they _deserved_ the chance to experience it. They had already discussed at length the efforts they would make to stay in contact – emails, texts, phone calls, webchat, Skype. They were going to be _fine_ , and each of them had a copy of the explorers’ schedules so they knew where they’d be at any given time. 

It was just hard, was all. It was easy to _know_ all that, to know they’d be fine, and difficult to actually let them go. Gil had been the reason Chad had gotten dragged into this relationship in the first place. Harry had been his first constant companion, and Jay his first dive into _real_ intimacy. As much as Chad loved the others, it was those three that he was most comfortable with, and losing them felt akin to losing part of his support system that he’d just _gotten_ , and it was a difficult thing to wrestle with. 

They were coming back. Chad _knew_ they were coming back, that they’d celebrate the major holidays with their fiancés. Chad knew this wasn’t a repeat of his dad, who had left with a cheerful wave and still hadn’t returned. This was different, because it wasn’t just him waiting for the explorers to come back, but Mal, Ben, and Uma as well. 

Maybe Chad was easy to leave behind, but the king and future-queen of Auradon was nothing to sniff at, along with the Captain of Refugee Affairs. 

They’d asked him to stay, Chad needed to remember that. It was an important detail. 

“No long faces, Kitten,” Harry drawled, holding Chad close by the lapels of the pretty jacket the first mate had made him. “We’ll be back before ye know it.”

He pulled Chad into a sweet kiss, soft but respectable because the press where there, waiting to watch the three explorers head off on their expedition. Ben and Uma had already given some impressive speeches, and Mal had cackled when she’d been allowed to sacrifice a bottle of champagne against the bow of the ship, supposedly bringing good fortune to their three traveling beaus on all their adventures.

“I’ll miss you,” Chad said, instead of ‘ _I hope so_ ’ and _‘please don’t leave_ ’. “Don’t try to one-up Jay too much, okay? And don’t push yourself too hard. And you can call at any time-”

“Kitten.” Harry cupped his face with a distinct gentility that made some of the paparazzi coo. “I already got a full rundown from the captain. I promise I won’t do anything too stupid.”

“But he will definitely be doing stupid things,” Jay hummed, nudging his way into their huddle. “Because that’s what he does. Now shove off, Harry, I want a goodbye kiss too.”

“Incorrigible,” Harry muttered with a roll of his eyes, but his cheeks bore a distinct flush, which likely meant that he and Jay would be doing ‘wicked’ things later.

Jay cradled Chad’s face between both hands, leaning forward with a mischievous grin. “And you will miss me most of all,” he intoned, almost like he was putting Chad into a trance. “For I am the most dashing of your beaus.”

“Think that title goes to Mal,” Chad giggled, earning an appreciative sound for the mighty Lady standing beside him, the purple-haired teen working with Ben to give Harry some last-minute affection.

“Second most, then,” Jay offered. “Third most? Throw be a bone, blondie, you’ll make a guy weep from low self-esteem.”

“I don’t think you’re capable of such a thing,” Chad mused, earning a laugh from Jay before he ducked forward and claimed Chad’s lips in a kiss.

“I’ll miss you,” Jay murmured when he pulled back, keeping his voice low enough so it was just the two of them. “You can call us too, you know, if you need it. The phones don’t work one-way.”

“I know,” Chad said, instead of _‘but what if I interrupt your work?_ ’ or _‘what if I bother you?_ ’ or _‘what if you don’t answer?_ ’ – which seemed like important questions to his anxiety which actually weren’t that important at all.

Jay gave him a careful look. “I mean it,” he said. “I expect you to text me pictures of all the stuff you’re sewing. And of any random thoughts you have. I know… I know it can be an adjustment settling into this life-” Because Jay was from the Isle, Jay and Mal, who’d probably been overcome with culture shock when they first got to Auradon. “-and I don’t want you to feel bad if you don’t have a seamless transition, that’s all.”

“ _Awww_ ,” Mal cooed, breaking away from Ben so she could poke at Jay’s cheek. “Look at you being all mushy and emotional.”

A flush spread across Jay’s cheeks. “ _Mal_.” 

“Don’t worry,” Mal said, hooking an arm around Chad’s neck. “He’s got us to watch after him too.”

“Okay,” Jay said. “I was just _communicating_ , the way _someone_ thinks it’s important to-”

“Are we play bickering?” Gil asked, barging into their huddle with a grin. “I love it when you guys do that. Jay, make that pinched face of yours.”

“What pinched face?” Jay said, furrowing his brows.

Gil clapped his hands together in delight. “ _That_ one. Hey, Kit.” He turned to face the other blond in the next second, Gil a longtime master of deftly changing the course of a conversation without any kind of transition. “I’m going to hug you now.”

He may have also picked Chad up and spun him, but Chad didn’t mind, laughing the whole time until Gil finally cradled Chad against his broad chest.

“…I’ll miss you,” Gil murmured, short and sweet and to the point.

“Yeah,” Chad sighed, squeezing Gil close. “I’ll miss you too.”

That time when Chad watched people he loved leave him, he got to stand hand-in-hand with three others that definitely cared for him (he was thinking Mal might even _love_ him, though he was unsure about the other two). It made the ordeal entirely less painful than it could have been, than it had been before.

It made him hopeful.

He clung to that hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this is the middle story of a trilogy. So while there will be ups and downs, ultimately it will likely end in a way you probably don’t want it to. That said, I am a person who thrives on happy endings, so whatever isn’t addressed in this story will get fixed in the final and third story. Just wanted to give a heads up :)
> 
> Greetings, all! Here we are, going back unto the breach ;D As always, please let me know if I missed something in the tags. I prefer to ere on the side of caution with these things, but when you stare at something for long enough, it can be easy to lose the details :)
> 
> I update once a week, generally on Sundays, but because things have been so crazy lately, I decided to make an effort to update twice a week. So there will be one update on Sunday and one update on Wednesday/Thursday each week as long as the quarantine lasts. At least, I will try for this. There will always be an update on Sunday, though :D 
> 
> Story notes:
> 
> It would technically be seven years since Chad began to work there, but let’s just say while he was twelve Marius actually had two other seamstresses that he began phasing out until it was just Chad and Lila. 
> 
> I got Apheliotia from a fan map of Auradon. Due to its close proximity to Mount Olympus, I made it essentially Greece.
> 
> Hanover is also what I call ‘Charmington’, Snow White’s kingdom, because I refuse to use the name ‘Charmington’. 
> 
> …Can you tell that I sew? Because I sew, and man would I want a studio like that ;D
> 
> Until next time :)


	2. Acquiring a Master

Chad caught the conversation by chance.

He hadn’t meant to eavesdrop. He hadn’t _meant_ to do anything aside from return to Jay’s room, only he’d gotten lost in the secret passageways that had seemed so much clearer with Mal’s guidance, and he would have stopped to ask for help if only he could _find_ someone to ask.

That was what led him to follow the sound of voices in the first place, only they seemed to be coming from behind a crack in the wall – some seamless secret panel that Chad probably wasn’t supposed to know about, and he considered opening it before he finally registered Ben’s voice on the other side. 

_Finally_ , Ben would help Chad. Ben was always far more patient than he should be, but Chad was beginning to think that was just a qualification to be king.

Chad was about to call out when he registered _what_ was being said, which was what prompted him into accidental eavesdropping in the first place.

“ _-it isn’t rushed_ ,” Ben was saying. “ _I know this seems drastic-_ ”

“ _It **is** drastic_,” an older man said, sounding not too happy about it. “ _Two would have been pushing it, but **six** , Ben?_”

“ _Darling,_ ” an older woman began, but she was cut off by the frustrated gentlemen.

“ _We love Mal_ ,” the man pressed. “ _She compliments you well, Ben, and perhaps Jay is an inevitability that we could work with – but Uma-_ ”

“ _Has been a champion for Isle policy reform for months_ ,” Ben cut in. “ _And that’s just over the summer, imagine what we could do if we gave her more time_.”

“ _I’m not saying she isn’t an impressive young woman, Ben_ ,” the man said. “ _She is a credit to her generation, but **marrying** her? That’s a bit of a stretch. And then throwing in her crewmates-_”

“ _Gil and Harry-_ ”

“ _Are perfectly nice boys_ ,” the woman said. “ _They **are**. And it’s obvious to see how they love Uma so. But Harrison’s attachment to Mal and Jay’s attachment to Gil- that isn’t grounds for marriage, Ben_. _You could still be together, still love each other-_ ”

“ _But marrying them gives them power_ ,” the man said. “ _A power you’re diluting over six other people. The citizens of Auradon would be confused. Do you have any idea how this looks?_ ”

“ _Like I love a lot of people?_ ” Ben offered. “ _And that they love me?_ ”

“ _They’ll think it’s sexual_.”

“ _It’s **not** ,_” Ben growled – _actually_ growled. “ _That’s why I want to get married. To prove we’re serious. To prove it’s not just some passing fancy. We already talked about it_.”

“ _It isn’t that simple Ben_ ,” the man sighed. “ _This is- it’s **lunacy**_. _Standing up on an alter with six other people – do you know what kind of standard that would set? Multiple royals could try to mimic you in bid to form alliances in the sake of ‘love’ and we wouldn’t be able to argue against it because the King of Auradon himself was in a polygamous relationship_.”

“ _In which I am the only royal,_ ” Ben pointed out. “ _If you want to make that a rule, go ahead. And if you **really** hate this, we could pair up and marry each other, but we’d always be together, dad. That’s not changing_.”

Ben was- he was talking to his _parents_ , Chad realized. This was a conversation with the former king and queen.

“ _So stubborn_ ,” the man muttered.

The woman let out a fond laugh. “ _I wonder where he gets it from_.”

There was a pause. “… _you’ll be the one to argue it in front of the council_ ,” Ben’s dad said. “ _And you better make a strong case_.”

“ _I will_ ,” Ben laughed, sounding relieved.

“ _Though I must make one last point_ ,” his dad said. “ _This Kit fellow-_ ”

“ _Dad_ ,” Ben groaned.

“ _No,_ ” Ben’s mom cut in. “ _He has a point, dear_.”

“ _You’ve known him for what- two months?_ ” Ben’s father asked. “ _And in those two months you’ve barely spoken with him, and with your current schedule that likely isn’t going to change anytime soon_.”

“ _I don’t want to hear this_ ,” Ben said, seeming to turn away from the others.

“ _Tough_ ,” the man pressed. “ _You want to marry this man you’ve barely met, about whom you know very little. The others at least have an idea of what will be expected of you, what will be expected of **them** , but does Kit know? Does he have any idea?_”

Every moment Ben didn’t answer Chad felt his body get a little colder, his stomach tightening into useless knots.

“ _He has no idea what he’s getting into_ ,” Ben’s dad concluded. “ _And you won’t have time to coddle him. Mal almost folded under the pressure and she’s **used** to high stakes situations. What is this Kit ready for, besides sewing?_”

“ _Enough, dad_ ,” Ben murmured, voice low and frustrated.

“ _You’re committing to too much too soon_ ,” his father countered. “ _You barely have an idea of his character. One strong push and he could crumble – and then what? How will it look when one of your fiancés is grossly unsuited to be your consort? What will the papers say then?_ ”

“ _They won’t say **anything**_ _because it’s none of their business!_ ” Ben snapped, moving across the room with heavy footsteps.

“ _Don’t be naïve, Ben_ ,” his dad huffed. “ _I’m not saying this to be cruel, I’m saying you should **think** about this_.”

“ _Seven really is a large number, Ben_ ,” the former queen added. “ _Six would look much neater. Three pairs of two, nice and even_.”

“ _I’m not cutting Kit out just to make this easier for people to process!_ ” Ben snapped. “ _I’m not cutting **anyone** out and that’s final!_”

“ _Ben!_ ” the man called, but Ben already seemed to be leaving, storming across the room and exiting it with a hefty _slam_ of the door. “ ** _Ben!_** ” 

“ _…he’ll come around_ ,” Ben’s mom decided. “ _He just needs time_.”

“ _And if he doesn’t?_ ” The king asked. “ _What if we’re stuck with this… novelty?_ ”

“ _You know_ ,” the former queen began softly. “ _I was considered a novelty once too_.”

“ _That’s different_ ,” Ben’s dad rumbled.

“ _Maybe, maybe not_ ,” she allowed. “ _We could be fearing for nothing, Adam. Kit might be the glue they need to stay together. He might be a wonderful consort_.”

“ _I hope he is_ ,” the former king sighed. “ _For his sake as well as Ben’s_.”

Chad backed away before he could listen to more, heart pounding furiously in his chest as he set off down the hall. Stupid, that he hadn’t thought of the implications of marrying Ben. Chad thought since he was just one of many he could just sort of skate by, lingering in the shadows – but he couldn’t, could he? He was going to be a consort which gave him power and an obligation to the people of Auradon, both of which he was drastically unprepared for. 

That in itself was terrifying, but greater still was the implication that Ben – that the others – might ‘come around’ like King Adam said. If Chad struggled, if he couldn’t _help_ – would they… would they want to cut him out? It wasn’t like he was a necessity by any means, there were _seven_ of them in total, and Ben’s mom had been right about the even number. Without Chad, things were balanced. 

It was just- he _wanted_ to be there. He didn’t think he could go back to living a life in seclusion out in his cabin after he’d gotten a taste of something good, of something that could be his. He didn’t want to be tossed aside because he’d crumpled under pressure, because he’d caused problems, because he wasn’t prepared to do what was needed of him.

…so he made a decision.

This was, in a way, just like working at the alterations shop. Chad couldn’t get fired if he didn’t _give_ them a reason to fire him – he just needed to learn how to be a good consort. If he could _help_ Ben instead of hindering him, if he could comfort the others and be the glue that Ben’s mom eluded to- then they wouldn’t have a reason to doubt.

In hindsight, it was obvious. Ben’s parents didn’t know Chad, so he’d just have to show them what he could do. Chad had already learned to survive on his own, he was still young. He could learn more things, new things, and be the best partner the others could ever hope for. Be an equal instead of a weak link. 

But to do that, he needed Cogsworth.

And to get out of these secret passage ways, but he was willing to take this one thing at a time. 

-:-:-:-:-:-

“Allow me to see if I understand you correctly,” Cogsworth began in what Chad was beginning to realize was his usual bluster. “You want me to _teach_ you how to be a royal consort?”

“Ben said that you trained Queen Belle,” Chad explained. “Or that you helped her catch up? I just- I’m far behind, comparatively, and I don’t want to hold anyone back so… I was hoping I could defer to your expertise.” Though under his incredulous stare, Chad was beginning to regret the decision. “Or maybe you have some books you can lend me? I’m a visual learner, I can pick things up quickly.”

This seemed to startle Cogsworth into action. “Oh no, my dear boy – if anyone can guide you, it’s _me_.” He puffed up with a self-important smile, one that came from running a respected household for many decades. “I was just surprised. None of Benjamin’s other fiancés have taken the time or even the consideration to reach out to me for training. It truly speaks to your character how thoughtful you are.”

Cogsworth shifted to his feet with a grin, humming an offkey tune under his breath as he sorted through his paper files.

“Now, I shall help you as much as I am able, but I believe it will be best for you to have someone who is fully dedicated to getting you up to snuff. Ah, here it is.” He pulled out a notecard and laid it down next to his phone, punching in a number written in small, neat print as he cradled the phone receiver against his ear. “Hello, is this the La Bouff residence?” There was a pause. “This is Henri Cogsworth, head butler of Auradon Castle. I was hoping to speak to a Miss Charlotte La Bouff? Yes, I’ll hold.”

While he waited, Cogsworth gave Chad a smile. “Miss La Bouff is one of the best etiquette instructors in Maldonia and lifelong friends with Queen Tiana. If anyone can help you, it’s her.” He blinked as though someone had picked up on the other end of the line, a grin melting across his face. “Ah yes, Miss La Bouff? Henri Cogsworth – yes, _the_ Cogsworth. I have a consultation contract I was hoping to offer you for- no, I can’t comment on that, though I can say you’re not far off.” The next moment he flinched, pulling the phone away as an excited shriek echoed through the speaker. “…so I’ll take that as a yes, then? Excellent, I’ll email over our standard paperwork shortly.”

“…are we good to go then?” Chad asked when the butler finally hung up. “Or at least to get started?”

“Yes, my boy.” Cogsworth grinned. “I must say you will be in _very_ good hands.” 

“Anything to help the others,” Chad said, knowing this would likely become his rallying call. 

Anything to help Ben and Auradon, and be the best partner he could.

-:-:-:-:-:-

“Now aren’t you just the cutest _thing_?”

Miss Charlotte La Bouff (who preferred to be called ‘Miss Charlotte’ or ‘Lottie’, though Cogsworth had nearly had a conniption at the suggested nickname), was a noblewoman whose age Chad was unable to determine because she seemed so perpetually full of energy. Her curly hair was styled in a short bob, and she had a penchant for pink – pink dress, pink shoes, a pink matching hat that had been given over to Cogsworth with her pink gloves and pink coat. She even had a pink notebook and tablet, making her more committed to one color than Chad had ever been to, well, _anything_.

“Good bone structure,” Miss Charlotte continued on, walking a slow circle around Chad. “Soft curls, blue eyes- and your _skin_. You need a little TLC to brighten things up, but who doesn’t?” she offered this to her assistant with a grin before returning to her checklist. “Aesthetically, you’re most of the way there, honey, which _believe_ me makes our lives easier.” At Chad’s confused look, she elaborated, “A majority of the human experience is visual. Even if you’re not comfortable in the act of being consort, if you can securely _look_ the part, people will be happy to believe in the illusion.” 

She left him to delve into his closet, which was still an eclectic collection of clothes obtained from his significant others.

“Style-wise… you need some help, sugar,” she declared. “Some of this is salvageable, but red is just not your color-”

“I um- don’t wear all of it,” Chad tried to explain. “Those are more like presents from the others, to remind me of them when they’re not here.”

She blinked wide blue eyes at him. “That is the _cutest_ thing ever. Travis-” She snapped her fingers to get the attention of her assistant, a thin redhead who seemed entirely devoted to Miss Charlotte and the ground she walked on. “Make a note of that so we can find a way to sneak it into future interviews. You know,” she examined the clothes once more. “Maybe we can make this work. Have a basic set style for you that we can occasionally dress up with clothes from one of the others. Yes!” She thrust a happy finger into the air. “That sounds perfect. Travis?”

“Already have it written down, Miss Charlotte.”

“Thank you, Travis.” Miss Charlotte smiled at him with a generous flutter of her eyes. “Now…” She guided Chad back out of the closet, herding him towards the table Cogsworth had brought into his room for this express purpose. “I’m going to need a little more background information on you so I can get a feel for exactly _what_ level of preparedness you’re at. See-” She started flipping through her notebook. “I received some information from Mr. Cogsworth, but I wanted to verify. He um- he said you’ve never been to school?”

“I was homeschooled,” Chad replied, feeling an embarrassed heat rise to his cheeks. “Well- not _officially_. I had a lot of workbooks, at least until I was twelve, and then I picked up everything else from books.”

“And everything _else_ includes…?”

“Um- budgeting?” Chad offered. “Gardening, cooking, basic first aid. I sew!” Right, that was his damn _job_. “Very basic home repairs. House… stuff. I um- have to file my taxes this year but I haven’t learned how to do that yet-”

“So basically your formal education ended when you were twelve?” It wasn’t a cruel summary, though when she laid it out like that with her and Travis’ gazes fixed on Chad so intently, it made him feel especially incompetent.

“…yes,” he said. 

He may as well get it all out now. If he was going to be honest with anyone, it had to be Miss Charlotte if he wanted to be a good consort.

“Okay…” She started chewing on her pink-painted lip. “That is… less good, but fixable!” She always seemed to always try and end on a peppy note, which Chad appreciated. “Travis, make a note to arrange for a private tutor for Mr. Jaeger, would you? Have them be prepared to cover middle school onwards – we’ll make sure you get the basics and then flesh things out as we go.” She returned her focus to her notebook. “Now Cogsworth also said that before the ball you didn’t regularly interact with anyone outside of a handful of people, which included your coworkers and a few employees at other stores around Conques, but that isn’t accurate, right? You must have had other friends.”

Chad swallowed, hating how sincerely she disbelieved that notion. “That was accurate,” he confirmed quietly. “My dad is very protective of me. He has a strict set of rules for me to follow.”

“Right, Cogsworth did mention that,” she started scrawling notes with a pink pen. “And your father’s dead, right?”

“ _No_.” Chad didn’t mean to startle Miss Charlotte but he had been unable to keep his composure in check, panic spilling into his tone. “Sorry,” he said to her expression of shock. “No, he’s alive.”

“He is?” She frowned at her notes. “When was the last time you saw him?”

That was a question Chad didn’t look forward to answering.

“…six years ago.”

It seemed so much worse to say it out loud. And realistically, Chad _knew_ that was a long time to go between visits, especially since Chad’s dad had always made sure to visit him a few times a month before that, but any day now he would return to the cottage and Chad needed to be there for him, or at least be nearby, and then they could sort out the no-phone rule because Chad didn’t like not being able to reach his dad-

“Sugar...” Miss Charlotte covered his hand with hers, and it was only then that Chad realized he was shaking, his throat seeming unbearably tight. “I don’t think your daddy’s coming back.”

Chad inhaled sharply, breath coming fast and shallow and somehow refusing to settle in his lungs.

“In fact,” Miss Charlotte continued, looking at her notes. “I would say based on his rules that it’s likely that you’re a um… bastard son of a noble. Now, we don’t need to know _who_ ,” she rushed to say as though she hadn’t rocked Chad’s world. “Because the poor thing’s likely dead, but it’s the only thing that makes sense given the circumstances.”

“N-no.” Chad shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut as though blocking out the rest of the world would somehow make that false. “No, he was- he _is_ a good dad. He _loves_ me.”

“I don’t doubt that, sweetheart.” She squeezed his hand carefully, tone nothing but sincere. “Believe me, that safehouse he set up for you? That took way more effort than putting you up for adoption. He _did_ love you, and he wanted to take care of you, he just- he ran out of time.”

“I can’t believe this,” Chad murmured, because this made the last six years of his life wasted time, wasted _waiting_ for a man he may have always known was dead. “I mean,” he began, feeling tears leak from the corners of his eyes. “I can believe it, I just- I really don’t want to.”

“Okay, breathe,” Miss Charlotte said with a soothing tone. “ _Breathe_. See, this here is an opportunity for our first lesson. Because crying can be cathartic but it also isn’t very pretty, so you want to avoid doing it when you’re in someone else’s company. So-” She cradled both of his hands in hers. “The first thing you’re going to do when you start crying, _assuming_ you weren’t able to fight it off, is take slow, deep breaths. Just like this, okay.” She mimicked the breathing she wanted Chad to follow, prolonged drags that seemed impossible at first, but after a few moments Chad settled, and was able to find his pace. “And then you’re going to start listing every kingdom in Auradon in your head alphabetically, and you’re gonna keep doing that until you stop crying.”

“I um- don’t think I know every kingdom in Auradon.”

“Then list the ones you _do_ know,” she pressed. “And watch your ‘ums’. You will learn that succumbing to sorrow is no excuse for a poor showing. In fact, sometimes it can even help.” She gave his hand one last squeeze before digging into the pink clutch Travis handed her, pulling out a rose-colored handkerchief. “But that’s for strategically fabricated tears more than anything else, and not something you have to worry about now.”

Chad dabbed at his cheeks carefully, mimicking the movements as Miss Charlotte mimed them.

“Distraction and breathing – these will be your tools,” Miss Charlotte explained as Chad managed to cut off his tears – and it was bizarre, to think that his _dad was dead_ but he was listening to this stranger instruct him on how to maintain appearances. He supposed that was for the best. He would cry later, when he was alone. As was polite.

“Now, onto the next step!” She guided him towards his minimally stocked bathroom – the majority of his toiletries, what few he had, in Jay’s bathroom. He found it easier to stay in the other teen’s space while he was gone. “This is the damage control step. I’m going to put together an emergency pack that you need to keep with you at _all times_. It will have all the essentials, but today, you can use mine.” She started unloading her purse. “First things first-” She handed over two gel packs shaped like crescent moons. “Crack these in half and press them underneath your eyes. There’s a chemical reaction that will cool them off, and the low temperature will help you from looking puffy. Next-” She handed him a tissue after he obediently followed the instructions. “-blow your nose, but make sure there’s no one nearby. If you _do_ have company, just sort of dab until you can get to a private spot. Everyone blows their nose but no one wants to see a royal do it – it’d make you too human.”

Chad did as he was told, earning a giggle from her.

“Like that,” she grinned. “Now, we’re gonna give those cold compresses a few minutes and then I’m gonna teach you about the wonders of _concealer_.”

And she did. She also began to explain that this would just be the bare basics of his makeup routine because apparently guys wore it too, and if he wanted an edge to assure that the ‘camera was kind’, its application needed to become second nature. There were also drops to help make his eyes look less red, until Chad was eventually greeted by a version of himself in the mirror that seemed… normal.

“Okay.” Miss Charlotte clapped her hands together when they returned to the table. “Why don’t we focus on some positive things? Sure, you haven’t spoken to many people before – but instead of viewing that as a detraction, we’re gonna spin it as _romantic_. It’s a new Auradon fairytale!” she gushed, motioning for Travis to take notes. “I can see it now – a shy but humble boy living a life in protected seclusion after the tragic loss of his mother- which as far as we know is true,” she explained before Chad could ask. “-braving the wonders of the ball to get a glimpse of the outside world and being swept off his feet several times over before finding _true love_. Why, we’re gonna make Auradon fall all over you,” she declared with a swish of her pen. “And by the time I’m finished, no one will doubt your ability to be consort, because you’re doing it for _love_.”

“Yeah,” Chad said, managing to crack a smile that felt close to genuine. “I am, aren’t I?”

“It’s ‘yes’, dear,” Miss Charlotte corrected. “But I think you’ve got the point.”

Which was really all Chad needed.

-:-:-:-:-:-

“Shoulders back!” Miss Charlotte ordered. “Hips forward, head up!”

Chad did as he was instructed, painfully aware of the books balanced precariously on his head as he tried to make another slow lap of the room.

“Keep your hands at your sides, sugar,” Miss Charlotte tutted. “You’re not a tightrope walker.”

“Sorry.” Chad made a conscious effort to relax his arms, going for a more neutral sway.

“Don’t apologize, just fix it.” The words seemed harsh, but she offered them with a smile based in the brutal efficiency that was the La Bouff teaching style. There was a reason Miss Charlotte was considered one of the best etiquette teachers in all of Auradon. She was kind, but firm – direct in her explanations and clear in her expectations. The work was difficult, but Chad was grateful to have her as a teacher since he always knew what was expected of him.

“There you go,” she cooed when he had successfully circled the room. “This might seem silly, but posture can be _everything_. As a royal, it is your duty to seem larger than life – to be poised and polished beyond compare. See, the citizens of Auradon will need someone to look up to, someone… unearthly,” she explained with a sweep of her hand. “Now the others already have that because of their origins and his majesty has been training since birth to have a regal bearing, so _you’re_ the one playing catchup.” She strolled beside him in careful, measured steps. “But you’re doing so wonderfully, Kit. This will be second nature in no time.” 

From his position off to the side, Travis cleared his throat. “Is this really necessary Miss Charlotte?”

“Of _course_ it is, Travis,” Miss Charlotte huffed, propping her hands on her hips as she shot her assistant an annoyed look. “When people look to royalty they don’t want to see something relatable – they want to see someone who is _above_ having problems. They don’t want to see that he’s human like the rest of us – Kit here is going to be a symbol of hope and refinement, and _no one_ can ever see him sweat.”

“Except my partners, right?” Chad asked, having a good idea what the answer was but double checking just in case.

“Oh, goodness _no_ ,” Miss Charlotte gushed, pressing a hand to her chest. “Honey, your partners will be counting on you too. It will be your job as the _caregiver_ to assuage their concerns, give them comfort and be a pillar of support for their comparatively more difficult duties. See…” She let out a slow sigh. “I hate to tell you this, sweet pea, but of the lot of you, _you_ are the most expendable, which means your job is _twice_ as hard. Auradon’s going to have a hard time wrapping their head around your relationship, but the others… well, they can sort of be explained. You, however, are an outlier, which means you’ve got to have that extra… _something_ ,” she said with a wave of her fingers. “-to make your inclusion understandable.”

Thankfully, Travis chose to speak up next, allowing Chad to begin his mental review of the kingdoms of Auradon in alphabetical order. “What does that mean? Wouldn’t being included out of love be enough?”

“ _Travis_ ,” Miss Charlotte huffed. “If King Benjamin were marrying _one_ person then sure, it wouldn’t matter, but he wants _six_ , which means he can’t have any deadweight hanging about.” She turned her attention to Chad, disposition immediately shifting into something more kind. “Not that you’re deadweight, sugar.”

“No, I understand,” Chad said quietly, beginning another loop. “That’s why I reached out to Cogsworth in the first place.”

“ _See?_ ” Miss Charlotte crooned. “You’re so _practical_. And in the name of love too. Yes-” She clapped her hands together. “Auradon’s gonna _love_ you.”

For Chad’s sake, he hoped she was right. 

It would certainly make his ‘nurturing role’ easier to bear. 

-:-:-:-:-:-

Training was difficult, but Chad had expected that. 

The others were busy – with Jay, Gil, and Harry off in the world the castle seemed that much emptier, but the truth was that even for all their lack of paperwork expertise, the three of them were great at getting Ben, Mal, and Uma to take breaks.

Without their presence, Ben and Mal were in council sessions almost always, spending their time in the capital building that hosted the council meeting space and supreme courts of Auradon, brainstorming new relief frameworks and implementing legislature. It was Mal’s job to be the public face of the Isle refugees, spending most of her time talking to various organizations in between her magic lessons with Jane and Evie (Jay had been included in those too, because Jay was a _sorcerer_ who apparently used his skills sparingly even though if Chad was a sorcerer he’d be like, flying all over the place). 

Uma worked with the Isle refugees directly, checking in with the mass of social workers they had on hand to ensure that the kids were settling in okay, and then moving on to the case workers for the refugees that weren’t minors, helping facilitate their transition back into normal society. It was a difficult job, both technically and mentally, but Uma’s steadfast determination made her a perfect fit for it, along with her unwavering sense of morality that had her fighting to protect the rights of the refugees every day. Chad made a point to pull her aside for lunch at least twice a week, sometimes successfully getting to eat with her, other times forcing food upon her between meetings that she scarfed down on the go. Chad never accepted her apologies, because she was doing important work and he was proud of her, as little as she needed it, and the first time he’d expressed that he was pulled into a deep kiss tinged with juice from the strawberries he’d given her. 

So the others were busy. Before the boys had left, Chad would take turns sleeping with each of them, or all of them, depending on the day, but without them he was alone in his bed once more. Mal and Ben had already told him not to wait up for them, because they generally got back late and left early in the morning, and sometimes Uma didn’t come back to the castle at all, preferring to sleep in the ocean because she was _part mermaid_. 

But it was okay if they were busy, because Chad was busy too. 

It was hard work, but Chad was used to that. He was used to getting up early, except instead of biking to the alterations shop, he was working out in the gym with his personal trainer. Instead of spending a few hours cleaning the backroom and finishing Lila’s work, he was going into private study sessions with his tutor to help him catch up with his GED.

He’d break for a quick lunch (he had a _diet_ now, to help maintain his optimum physique) and then it was on to etiquette training with Miss Charlotte, who taught him the ins and outs of being a consort. She taught him how to read people, how to be more careful with his trust. As consort, a lot of people were going to want to take advantage of him for his position, and it was _his_ job to ensure that didn’t happen. She taught him how to look for spies and plants and how to protect against blackmail, how to _collect_ blackmail of his own (just in case). She taught him how to talk when giving an interview and how to talk when hosting a private tea and how to act at a formal event. She taught him how to dress and smile and be supportive and calm and lovely. 

After that, Chad had a bit of free time to review what he’d learned that day before having a quick dinner, usually alone because the others were busy, and then it was right back to work. On occasion he’d video chat with the boys, or call Evie just to catch up. He’d text Doug about any interesting books he’d discovered and forward pictures of the outfits he’d designed in the margin of his notebooks to Dizzy, who was a blossoming fashionista herself. Miss Charlotte said it was important to have a solid support system, only Chad didn’t have any family members, so his supports would all have to be friends. 

After that would be an evening workout, and then if he wasn’t tired, he had time to do some frivolous stuff like read a book for fun, or putter around his fashion studio. Sometimes he would sew something, but most of the time he was too tired, still struggling to adjust to his new schedule. 

He felt lonely, but then he’d take a warm shower and cuddle under the comforter his _fiancés_ had picked out for him and remember why he was doing it all.

He had to be glue. He just _had_ to.

And doing that would take sacrifices, so he made them.

After all, it wouldn’t due for the king of Auradon to have an unremarkable fiancé. Everybody knew that.

-:-:-:-:-:-

“What the _fuck_?!” was how Mal chose to storm into dinner, her eyes blazing a protective shade of green that easily drew Chad and Uma’s focus from setting the table. Chad, of course, was practicing his place settings. Uma was doing her best to rearrange his efforts on principle, which had actually become a fun game of review after all.

At least, until Mal had entered in a clear rage.

Uma, as was her way, remained completely unaffected in the wake of this, giving Mal an unimpressed look. “Calm down, poser. It can’t be _that_ bad.”

“Yes, it _can_ ,” Mal snapped, tossing the magazine she’d kept tucked under her arm in Uma’s direction. 

With a level of coordination Chad could never hope to mimic, Uma snatched the magazine out of the air, reviewing the page Mal had already prepped and turned it to.

“Look,” Mal said, pointing wildly with her hand. “That stupid gossip magazine is supposed to have _legitimate_ profiles on each of us in Lumière’s bid to ‘introduce us to the public’ or whatever, and Kit’s totally lists him as an orphan!”

Chad waited for her to elaborate, tempted to relieve Uma of the magazine out of curiosity, and paused when he realized that was the extent of Mal’s rant.

“…but I am an orphan,” he said eventually, feeling at a minor loss.

Mal paused her furious pacing, coming to a halt as she stared at Chad with wide eyes. “…what?”

Uma’s expression was more unreadable. “You said your dad was alive.”

“Right.” A swell of heat blossomed beneath Chad’s collar. “Miss Charlotte helped me realize that he’s probably dead, and that I was his bastard son, or something. It was the only thing that explained all the rules.”

There was a tense silence.

“Why didn’t you _tell_ us?” Mal asked eventually, seeming at a loss now that she could no longer reasonably hold onto her anger.

Chad tried to give the question the consideration it was due. “…it didn’t come up?” He wasn’t actually sure _why_ he hadn’t mentioned it. “It didn’t seem all that important. I mean, I already cried about it.”

“Right,” Uma said, seeming to process these words without inflection. “But we should have known about that.”

“…sorry,” Chad offered, shrugging his shoulders as he went back to correcting the place settings. With the distraction of the magazine, Uma was suitably engaged from sabotaging his efforts. “I’ll um… keep that in mind for next time.”

“What?” Uma pressed. “In case your mom ends up dead?”

“ _Uma_ ,” Mal hissed, though Chad wasn’t offended. He’d never had a mom that he knew of, what was there to miss?

“Seriously,” Uma continued, ignoring Mal’s attempted chide. “You didn’t tell _anyone_? Not even Gil and the others when you call them?”

“I didn’t _think_ to,” Chad repeated. “I’m sorry. It’s just… my dad hasn’t been around for a while, and I kept thinking he would come back and things would be _fine_ but…” He trailed off with a shrug. “I guess I didn’t want to admit that it wasn’t going to happen.”

No matter what anyone said, his father had been a good man. He’d been a kind one, too, one that was always sure to give Chad plenty of hugs and hair ruffles, to tuck him into bed at night and scare all the monsters away. He always read Chad a bedtime story, always cooed over his projects and fed into his hobbies and mostly, he’d protected Chad. 

And when Chad was twelve, he’d died.

It still hurt to think about.

Uma sighed, tossing the magazine lazily onto the table before she crossed to Chad, pulling him into a tight hug. “I know you and I have had some differences about your dad, but if he helped raise someone as wonderful as you, he’s probably not a complete shithead.”

“ _Uma_ ,” Mal groaned, closing in on Chad’s other side until he was in a happy sandwich of comfort.

“What I _mean_ is,” Uma continued. “He deserves to be celebrated. And you deserve the right to mourn him so… if you feel sad about that, no matter how busy we are, you can always come to us, okay Kit?”

“What she said,” Mal murmured against his shoulder. “I’m sorry we weren’t there when you realized he was gone. That must have been really hard.”

“…it was,” Chad admitted, because he tried not to lie to them. Miss Charlotte said he shouldn’t burden them with his problems, but for this he felt there was an exception. They’d _asked_ , for one, and granted, he wouldn’t go out of his way to bother them going forward, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate this attention while he had it.

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” Ben’s voice drifted into the private room, tinged with a slight air of exhaustion that seemed to follow him everywhere nowadays. “I was just…” He trailed off when he caught sight of them. “What’d I miss?”

“Kit’s father passed away,” Mal muttered, squeezing Chad close. “Probably when he was twelve.”

“Sorry,” Chad said preemptively, once he realized this was an issue. “I didn’t think-”

“Say no more,” Ben said, and then he was joining in on the impromptu cuddle fest, until Chad felt entirely loved and cared for. It was a reminder why all his hard work was entirely worth it.

For _this_ , he would fight, much like his father had fought for him. 

For this, Chad could be a warrior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Thank you for the lovely gifts of support and feedback!!! Both make me very grateful to write for a community that is so kind and awesome, so please accept my offering of like, a million exclamation marks to express my appreciation ;D 
> 
> Story notes:
> 
> Charlotte La Bouff and Travis are from The Princess and the Frog. Travis is the random guy in the jester costume asking Charlotte to dance at the beginning of the movie, who for the sake of this story was appropriated into an assistant because I needed one :D
> 
> There are articles out there on how to stop crying, I referred to one from MedicalNewsToday for this story, and I found a different one for how to quickly look like you weren’t crying from a blog – the internet truly is a marvelous place.
> 
> Now I realize like, half of Charlotte’s suggestions are not the healthiest things in the world, but she really has the best intentions. She isn’t really the bad guy in this situation, just her understanding of the situation. Her job is to help Chad fit in at all costs, so she’s trying to give him every tool she can, even if they aren’t necessarily the best ones. This will eventually be addressed, but I just wanted to explain that I really do like Miss Charlotte, she’s a great character from Princess and the Frog. 
> 
> Until next time :)


	3. Starting Trends in a Revelation

“Are you ready, sugar?” Miss Charlotte fluttered around Chad in a buzz of energy he felt down to his very bones, melding with the restless anxiety that had claimed him the moment he’d woken up that morning and refused to go away. “It’ll be just like we practiced. You don’t have to worry about a single thing. Just go out there and be your charming self.”

“Okay.” Chad tried not to shift too much so as not to disrupt the efforts of the woman doing his makeup, one of the handful of professionals Miss Charlotte had brought into the castle in preparation for today’s tour. There had also been someone to do his hair, and an assistant that would follow him for touch ups during commercial breaks, along with handlers to help manage the small crowd of interviewers that would be broadcasting that afternoon.

It was all very intense, and it would be easy to get overwhelmed by the mere prospect of it, but Chad had come too far just to break down at the idea of a basic conversation. That was all it was going to be – just a conversation. Ms. Charlotte had already briefed the interviewers and everything.

The main person asking the questions would be _Queen Snow White_ of Hanover, and Chad almost had a panic attack over _that_ until Ms. Charlotte had shown him recordings of all her old interviews. Queen Snow was always fair and non-judgmental, she always seemed to give the person she was interviewing a chance to speak while presenting them in as much of an unbiased light as possible. She had been a great help to Ben in getting some of his refugee programs in place. 

Compared to _that_ , Chad was nothing, and it would be ludicrous to think of a queen attacking him for his humble roots.

She wouldn’t. Things were going to be _fine_. 

By the time Ms. Charlotte herded him towards the small receiving room the press were being held in, Chad had managed a look of pleasant acceptance, his smile soft without being needy, his presence a balm, a _gift_ , just like every good consort’s.

“Hello, everyone,” Chad greeted, smiling when the cameras began to flash. “Welcome to Auradon Castle.”

Everyone seemed to defer to Queen Snow who moved up to Chad first, offering him her hand. “Kit Jaeger? It’s a pleasure to meet you, dear. I’m Snow White. We’ll be doing a brief introductory in here before you start the tour.”

“Thank you, your majesty,” Chad said, slipping into a bow that was finally becoming natural, sure to keep his posture extra perfect.

“We’re very grateful for this opportunity, Mr. Jaeger,” Queen Snow continued with a comforting smile. “We didn’t get an opportunity to talk to you at the big press conference, and the few blurbs they have released about you haven’t been nearly enough to satisfy the public’s curiosity.”

“Then I hope to rectify that situation today,” Chad said, to the murmured delight of the press. 

Queen Snow’s cameraman stepped into position. “Okay, we’re going live in 3… 2…”

The queen turned to face the camera with practiced ease, holding her mic at the ready. “Snow White here, live from Auradon Castle. Today we’re joined by Kit Jaeger, King Ben’s elusive Auradon fiancé. Now, Mr. Jaeger, we have a few questions from the folks back home regarding your engagement. Everyone knows the story of Mal Bertha and Jadir, of the great Captain Uma and her crew, but not much is known about _you_. Is it true that you’re Hanoven-born?”

“Yes, your majesty,” Chad confirmed, doing his best to keep his voice soft but confident. “My father was a craftsman from Hanover. We moved to Central Auradon when I was very little, where he made a living as a carpenter.”

That was the story Miss Charlotte had come up with. She even had a slew of old ‘customers’ that had gone on record talking about how wonderful his father’s fictional furniture was.

“And is he pleased by your engagement?”

“He… passed away six years ago,” Chad admitted, allowing his shoulders to slump. “But I imagine he would have been. He was very supportive of me.”

“Oh dear, you have my deepest condolences,” Queen Snow soothed. “Do you have any other family members?”

“No.” Chad shook his head. “I went into the foster system until I was old enough to become an emancipated minor.” Miss Charlotte had come up with that part of the story too, had arranged for fake foster parents who were kind but overworked, who Chad had nobly parted from to relieve the strain on their family. “I’ve been by myself ever since.”

“What changed that?”

“The ball.” Chad allowed himself to blush there. “It seems like an honest to goodness fairytale, if you’d believe it. I met Gil first.”

“Yes.” Queen Snow grinned. “He asked you to dance, didn’t he?”

“Yes.” Chad knew he looked mushy but couldn’t help it. “And then I met Harry who… let’s just say is a very enthusiastic dancer.”

And now came the part that was more lies than truth, but he had already agreed with the others that this was a much better story to tell the press.

“Oh?” The queen’s brows rose with an amused look. “Is there a story there?”

“He might have ripped my jacket,” Chad laughed, prompting a round of chuckles from the press. “He felt so guilty about it that he insisted on getting me a new one. I didn’t know until we were deep in the castle that he was taking me to the _king’s bedroom_.”

“He raided King Ben’s closet?” Queen Snow asked with a laugh.

Chad allowed his blush to darken. “Yes. I tried to refuse, it was just an accident, after all, and then Lady _Mal_ found us.”

“Were you embarrassed?”

“Unspeakably so,” Chad admitted. “It was… overwhelming to be with both of them at once. I um… I may have climbed down the rain gutter to escape them.”

“You _ran away_?” the queen said, voice filled with disbelief, prompting another round of laughter from everyone else.

“It was very intense!” Chad insisted. “And I was just a seamstress at the time. No one special, and I really didn’t want to take one of the king’s coats, so I waited for them to be distracted and climbed down the outside of the castle.”

“That is certainly a first meeting for the ages,” Queen Snow giggled. “Then what happened?”

“I thought it was over, to be honest,” Chad said. “I’d had my fairytale moment and then it was back to work, only Mal and Harry tracked me down the next day, and Harry _refused_ to leave my side until finding some way to make up for the ripped jacket.”

Queen Snow hummed. “In that case, were the rumors that Mr. Hook was working in an alterations’ shop actually true?”

“Sort of,” Chad allowed. “He volunteered to help me. He acted as my assistant, even though I told him it wasn’t necessary. It wasn’t until later that I realized he’d done it because he _liked_ me.”

“And what’s not to like?” Queen Snow said. “We’ve all seen your work, you’re a very talented designer.”

“Thank you, your majesty.” That time Chad’s blush was a hundred percent genuine. “I find the talent of Mrs. Eudora and my friend Princess Evelyn very inspiring.”

“How sweet,” the queen cooed. “So I guess from Harry’s self-imposed sentence, you met the others?”

“I did.” Chad nodded. “Harry would take me to lunch with them sometimes, or we’d hang out at Princess Evelyn’s castle after work.”

“Sounds like a true whirlwind romance,” she hummed. “Now, you were present for Lady Mal and Mr. Hook’s altercation right before the engagement was announced. Is there anything you’d like to comment on that?”

Ben had dismissed the question at the initial press conference, but Ben also hadn’t been there. Miss Charlotte had told Chad to dismiss it if he didn’t feel comfortable, but…

He chose his words carefully. “What we have,” he began slowly. “It… it hasn’t been done before. And facing that, coming to terms with being attracted to more than one person… it was a struggle, I won’t lie about that. For the most part, it seems entirely too good to be true. And there was a lot of fear in there, fear that we were alone in our feelings, and that caused some… unfortunate arguments.” Chad still didn’t like thinking about that day. “But we managed to work it out in the end. And now the only arguments we have are over wedding plans, if you believe it.”

“It _does_ sound like a fairytale,” Queen Snow confirmed, smiling. “Now, when we come back, Mr. Jaeger is going to take us on a tour of Auradon Castle, and maybe spill some of those wedding details! We’ll see you right after this commercial break.”

“And we’re out,” one of Queen Snow’s assistants said.

“Excellent,” Miss Charlotte said, fluttering into the thick of things. “Let’s relocate to the library and go from there!” She dropped her voice low, just for Chad. “And _excellent_ job, sugar.”

Yes, _yes_. He was doing something _right_.

The rest of the tour went remarkably well, Chad taking the group through the public areas of the castle and giving a brief summary of each of the spaces. This was to demonstrate that he was _engaged_ , that he was articulate and invested in his positions as Ben’s fiancé, as well as humanizing the royal family somewhat. For a lot of citizens, the inside of a castle remained a complete mystery to them, so this would give them a taste of the culture and foundation of the royal family that led the United Kingdoms of Auradon, as well as provide a frivolous fluff piece that would help distract from the mild unrest that was prompted by the Isle reforms. 

Things rumbled along smoothly until they were in the Queen’s garden, the last stop of the tour and the end of the live coverage. 

Chad had been taking some last-minute questions before one of the interviewers spoke up, a stern-faced woman in a conservative suit that had remained silent up that point.

“And Mr. Jaeger, how do you feel about the parents of your fiancés?” she asked. “Do their past actions bring you any concern towards your current relationship?”

The question blindsided Chad, making him realize that aside from Duke Adam and Duchess Belle (who did not like him much), Chad didn’t actually _know_ who his fiancés’ parents were.

But apparently Auradon did. 

Through practice, Chad managed not to panic, choosing the answer the question as diplomatically as possible. “My fiancés are not their parents,” he said simply. “And to hold judgement against them for the actions of others would not only be unfair, but ridiculous. They’ve already proven themselves a dozen times over, and it is who they are now that I’m committed to.”

“So you’re not worried about their backgrounds at all?” the reporter asked, oblivious to the handlers that seemed to be edging close to her.

“I think we can all agree that our past does not define us,” Chad said. “It is our choices that dictate who we are.”

Chad thought that was that, but the reporter was undeterred, launching into an entirely new line of questioning.

“Is it true that Captain Uma cast a love spell on King Benjamin at Cotillion, and _that_ was why they called for a media blackout?”

Chad didn’t know what that _meant_ , but before he could respond, another reporter spoke up.

“Is it true that Lady Mal _also_ cast a love spell on King Benjamin to win him away from Princess Audrey?”

“Are you worried at all about the instability of Harrison Hook?” The first reporter asked. “It is rumored that his family was cursed with insanity-”

“What about his sisters?” A different reporter asked. “I’ve heard one of them is free, sailing _Neverland_ just like their father-”

“That’s _enough_ ,” Queen Snow said, pushing her way between Chad and the flashing camera. “Mr. Jaeger, thank you for taking the time to meet with us today, and may our next meeting be hopefully less frantic. This is Snow White signing off.”

“And… we’re clear,” Queen Snow’s assistant said, clutching her clipboard close to her chest while the rowdy reporters began to be escorted from the premises by Chad’s handlers.

“That was… less than ideal,” Miss Charlotte said when she came over, handing Chad a bottle of water. “But you maintained your composure, and that’s what matters.”

“I’m so sorry about that,” Queen Snow sighed. “We had some last-minute substitutions that I _knew_ I should have left behind. Probably sponsored by gossip-hungry socialites – but you held up very well.”

“…thank you,” Chad said, even though he didn’t _feel_ like he held up well. In fact, he felt like he hadn’t done anything right at all. Harry had _sisters_? Did any of his other fiancés have families? And what was all that stuff about love enchantments?

It made Chad’s head hurt.

“Thanks for stepping in there, your majesty,” Miss Charlotte said. “If you’re ever interested in any one-on-one interviews, we’d be happy to meet with you.”

“Could I have your card?” Chad asked, managing to snap into his consort mindset. “In case I end up needing to give any public announcements to clear up…”

“Potential unpleasantries,” Miss Charlotte finished with a grin.

Queen Snow smiled, but her gaze seemed hard, likely understanding better than Chad how very easy it was for things to go wrong. “Of course, dear. Here.” She motioned to her assistant to pass over a card, and Miss Charlotte took it with refined care. “If you don’t mind, I would like to meet with you in the future, but not for business.”

Chad couldn’t help but be surprised. “Oh… okay. I mean, I would be honored, your majesty.”

Her expression seemed carefully reassuring. “I hadn’t realized you were one of my citizens,” she explained. “And Evie speaks very highly of you. I would love to get together to discuss our culture.”

That sounded… wonderful. For all that Chad had never visited Hanover, his father had always made extra sure that he had been educated on it, as well as Central Auradon and Sardinia, for whatever reason. Chad had always assumed it was because it was close. 

“I would like that very much, your majesty,” Chad said, hoping some of his genuine appreciation shined through.

“You can just call me Snow, Mr. Jaeger. You’re going to be royal one day too. Soon.”

“Then please call me Kit.”

“Kit.” Queen Snow grinned. “It’s funny, I never thought I’d meet more than one person with that name.”

“Oh?” Chad prompted.

Queen Snow hummed. “The king of Sardinia had that as his childhood nickname but…” Her expression fell some. “He stopped using it after the passing of his wife.”

“That’s dreadful,” Miss Charlotte murmured.

“It was a national tragedy,” Queen Snow confirmed. “One I can relate to.” At Chad’s questioning look, the queen continued. “My husband passed away six years ago. A hunting accident.”

“My deepest condolences,” Chad offered, bowing his head in an expression of morning.

The queen gave him a tight smile. “It seems we’ve all lost someone we love,” she said. “But what’s important is to keep moving onward. Now, I have to be going, but it was a real pleasure meeting you, Kit.”

“Likewise,” Chad said, and at the very least he could take comfort in that conversation going well, when the end of the interview had ended so… chaotically.

“Why don’t you take the afternoon off?” Miss Charlotte murmured. “I’ll settle everything down here.”

“I’d appreciate that,” Chad said, and then he made a strategic retreat to his bedroom, wondering what _else_ he didn’t know.

-:-:-:-:-:-

It didn’t surprise him to see he had a video call waiting when he got back to his room, after all, Jay and the others had pledged to watch the interview since it occurred during a rare gap in their schedule.

“ _Kitten_ ,” Harry greeted with an apologetic expression. “ _Are ye alright?_ ”

“I’m okay,” Chad sighed, suddenly feeling quite tired. “I um… do have some questions, though.”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Jay sighed. “ _We figured you might_.”

“ _They shouldn’t have talked to you like that,_ ” Gil said, shifting uneasily. “ _All of them ganging up on you at the end…_ ”

“It’s okay, Gil,” Chad soothed. “Queen Snow put a stop to it. I just…” He sighed, trying to gather himself. “The stuff about the love enchantments…” 

The three of them froze, sharing concerned looks with each other. 

“Don’t say anything,” Chad pressed, his heart beating in his throat. “I’ll ask the others-”

“ _Kitten_ ,” Harry interrupted, looking worried. “ _I promise, it’s not_ -”

“This is a conversation that should happen in person,” Chad said, hoping they would understand that no matter how secure their lines were, there were some things they shouldn’t talk about over video chat. 

Jay seemed to get that. “ _Thank you for sticking up for us_ ,” he said instead. “ _Not that we doubted you would, but-_ ”

“ _You said it really pretty!_ ” Gil chirped, bouncing in his seat. “ _The way you were all like ‘it’s our choices that define us, not our past’. That’s gonna win over a bunch of Isle refugees for sure_.”

“At least that’s one thing.” Chad smiled, though it felt weak.

“ _Hey…_ ” Harry cut in. “ _Ye did good work today, Kitten. That was a great first interview_.”

“ _Way better than Harry’s first interview, at least_ ,” Jay chuckled. “ _He pushed one of the reporters over the side of the ship_.”

“ _Allegedly_ ,” Harry said, looking annoyed.

“ _But you did great!_ ” Gil chirped. “ _You were so poised, and charismatic. Like Ben, you know. The way you talked made me want to hug you_.”

“ _Then again_ ,” Jay said. “ _I feel that way just about always_.”

“ _I’d like to do a bit more than **hug**_ ,” Harry said, earning a round of knowing looks from the other two that made Chad flush all the way down to his toes.

“Guys,” he groaned. “You’re incorrigible.”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Jay agreed. “ _But you love us anyway_.”

Chad hummed, feeling some of his anxiety melt away under their genuine affection. “Yes,” he said. “I do.”

And that… that was enough to get him through his uncertainty. Because even if what the reporters had said was true, _Ben_ still loved and trusted Mal and Uma, so maybe Chad should too. 

He just… he needed to wait.

“Well,” Chad said, making a show of checking his watch. “I’ve still got a few minutes. Want to make out for me?”

“ _If ye insist_ ,” Harry said, his flirtatious smolder cut off with a yelp when Jay _dragged_ the sailor forward into his lap, Gil giggling against his back as he began pressing kisses to Harry’s neck.

Okay, Chad could do this. 

It was only a big deal if he made it one. 

-:-:-:-:-:-

That night, he waited in the king’s suite for Ben and Mal to return from their late night at the capital, and word must have spread as to the content of his interview because Uma came back with them. 

“Hey,” Mal said tiredly, settling herself down on the chaise beside Chad before flopping against his side. “Heard you had people yell at you.”

“It wasn’t really yelling so much as enthusiastic questioning,” Chad allowed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder on reflex. “They um… they did make _me_ have some questions, though.”

“Yeah?” Uma said, flopping down on the bed while Ben carefully removed his suit jacket and tie, placing them in the hamper for one of the servants to collect and send to get dry cleaned.

Chad didn’t really know how to phrase it without just coming out and _saying_ it, so he did that. “About the um… love enchantments…”

“Aw, shit,” Mal said, blinking tiredly. “I forgot you didn’t know that.”

“Is it true, then?” Chad asked, feeling his heart begin to squeeze in his chest again.

Both Mal and Uma made a face.

“Yeah…” Mal admitted, sighing. “I was young and stupid.”

“And I was desperate and stupid,” Uma spoke up.

“Point is,” Mal continued. “We both thought we had our backs against the wall so we made some poor choices, but it all ended up for the best.”

“Yeah,” Ben added, giving Chad a comforting smile. “I really can’t imagine what would have happened if I kept dating Audrey. I don’t think we would have been a good fit in the long run.”

“Because she’s _crazy_ ,” Mal grumbled under her breath.

Ben gave a reproving sigh. “ _Mal_.”

“Whatever,” Mal scoffed. “Why don’t we just take the story from the beginning so we _know_ you’re not missing anything?”

“I would like that,” Chad said, feeling his anxiety drift off to a general sort of restlessness.

“Good,” Uma said. “But we’re gonna do it while cuddling on the bed.”

“Multitasking,” Mal hummed approvingly. “Let’s do it, come on.”

There wasn’t a lot that was made _worse_ by cuddling, so Chad gladly gave into the prompt, taking his spot between the two girls while Ben looked on with an open sort of fondness, the king taking his time to change into his pajamas while the ladies gave no second thoughts to their clothes.

“Okay,” Mal said. “So it all started about two years ago…”

-:-:-:-:-:-

Chad, as it turned out, was _stupid_.

His fiancés… they weren’t eccentric. Literally _all_ of them aside from Ben were from the Isle, and when Chad finally started to research their parents after the long, cuddled chat where he kept bouncing between panic and fondness, he finally realized _why_ the reporters had asked the question they did.

Before last night, he had never heard of Captain Hook or Maleficent the mistress of evil or Ursula the Sea Witch. He’d never heard of Jafar the Grand Vizier or Gaston the Hunter. Those were not people who existed for him, but apparently his fiancés had been _raised_ by these unbalanced, evil people, and still come out as sparkling and strong and radiant as they were now.

Which proved to make Chad feel even _worse_ than before, because he’d spent all this time thinking most of them were nobles, and _that_ was why they were charismatic and powerful but no, they were just… resilient.

It made his stupid breakdown during his sickness seem even more childish, and he hated himself. Hated that he’d burdened them when they’d dealt with so much. 

It made him re-devote himself to Miss Charlotte’s rules. She was right, he should be there for their needs, he shouldn’t bother them with his dumb problems. They’d already suffered so much, they deserved… everything. The best. And Chad wanted to give them that. 

“You didn’t know that?” Miss Charlotte said when Chad informed her of his revelation. “About them being… you know-”

“No.” Chad shook his head, feeling depressed and pathetic. “I wasn’t allowed to use the internet, or look at current media-”

“I get it, I get it,” Miss Charlotte soothed, running a hand down his back. “You were just trying to follow your daddy’s rules. Does this… are you getting cold feet?”

“What? _No_.” Not even close. “It’s just- they’re so _strong_.”

“Sugar, you’re strong too,” Miss Charlotte said, giving his hand a careful squeeze. “You can’t compare your pasts, it’s not fair. Like you said, it’s your choices that define you, not what came before, and they _love_ you for who you are now. Don’t forget that.”

“I… I won’t,” Chad said, even though he wasn’t sure why they loved him. What if he was a novelty? Someone that treated them normal because he hadn’t _known_. 

“Stop panicking,” Miss Charlotte tutted, looking unimpressed. “You want to be worthy of them? Work hard and make them proud.”

“Yes, Miss Charlotte,” Chad said, shoving his anxiety away.

She was right, he needed to buck up. He couldn’t do anything about what happened before. He could only control who he was going forward.

_That_ was what mattered.

-:-:-:-:-:-

“What’s wrong?” Chad asked on one of the rare nights where they were together, Ben breezing into the room with an expression of weary defeat he seemed to be wearing more and more nowadays. 

At least the expression faded when Chad passed over the cup of coffee he had waiting for him, tinged with a caramel syrup Ben normally didn’t indulge in, but one of the maids had buzzed in to Cogsworth warning of Ben’s mood, and Chad determined he could use the pick-me-up.

It earned him a small grin as he traded the coffee for Ben’s blazer, which he hung up for the dry cleaners while Ben collapsed behind his desk.

“Same issues as always,” Ben grumbled into the lip of his mug, taking a slow, deep sip. “Money.”

It was a familiar struggle, the discussion of where the money for the new reforms would come from. Even with Chad’s suggestions of having the kingdoms looking at it as an investment, there were still issues, outlying things, and all of them needed _money_ to be dealt with.

“I’m sorry,” Chad said as he drew behind Ben, rubbing at the king’s shoulders the way his masseuse teacher had instructed him to. “Are you making any headway?”

“Some,” Ben groaned, letting his head fall back as he savored Chad’s attentions. “You um- don’t have to do this.”

“Want to,” Chad said, pressing a kiss against the king’s hair.

This made Ben smile – that weary, grateful one like he couldn’t believe his luck, and it was that little thing that made it easier for Chad to push onwards with his own studies when things seemed so very impossible. 

“You’re too good to me,” Ben whispered, letting his eyes fall shut so he could enjoy the impromptu massage. “I wish the council could be like you, sometimes.”

“You want the council to dote you with sexual favors?” Chad hummed, and it was worth it for Ben’s startled laugh, the king almost choking as he pictured the image.

“Not quite like _that_ ,” Ben chuckled, rubbing at his eye sleepily as he took another sip of coffee. “Just- cooperative. Their concerns are understandable, and I know inventing an entirely new framework takes _time_ , I just…” He sighed. “I wish we could do things faster. The kids are counting on us.”

“And you _will_ help them,” Chad reminded him, pressing a kiss to Ben’s cheek as he dug in extra hard at a knot in Ben’s shoulder. “You’re helping them now, Ben. You have to remember that. You can’t just stare at your perceived failures and forget all the good you’ve done. It’s a discredit to both your work and the children of the Isle.”

Ben tilted his head back to offer Chad a dopey smile, turning so they could kiss properly, nice and soft and still just as breathtaking as always. 

“I don’t know what we’d do without you,” Ben whispered when Chad pulled away, staring with a firm sort of love that made Chad breathless. “It’s easy to forget that stuff, sometimes.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” Chad hummed, grinning softly as he dared to cup Ben’s cheek. He was doing it. He was being _glue_. “You need to take care of yourself too, you know. How much time do you have? I could give you an actual massage.”

It would be nice to finally put the newly-acquired knowledge to work, though he didn’t think it was going to happen, based on Ben’s groan. “I’ve got time for dinner and then I’ve got to review paperwork. Though…” he trailed off with a flush. “I am um… grateful for the offer.”

“Something quick, then,” Chad said, turning Ben’s chair until it was facing away from the desk, savoring Ben’s look of befuddlement. “Where are Mal and Uma?”

“In Uma’s room,” Ben explained with a flush. “Having angry, frustrated sex before we have to go back to it.”

“Smart of them to use their time wisely,” Chad noted with a grin, and then he sunk to his knees, pressing Ben’s legs wide the way he’d sort of been dreaming to for a while.

“K-Kit,” Ben’s breath caught when Chad leaned forward, nuzzling at his groin. “You don’t have to-”

“Want to,” Chad reminded him, and then he spent the following time before dinner reminding Ben how very loved he was. Chad summoned his lessons to act entirely more confident than he actually was, but he’d _done_ this before. He’d made Jay and Harry feel good, he’d touched Gil before. And it felt good to get his hands on Ben, even if he couldn’t do much more than get his mouth around the tip – he lavished on that and used his hands for the rest, until Ben fell apart in his mouth with a cry. 

Yeah, that was… that was good. Very good.

-:-:-:-:-:-

“I want to start a charity,” was how Chad began his lunch with Evie and Miss Charlotte, Doug looking up from where he’d been contemplating his salad with a confused look. College scheduling meant Doug forgot to eat healthy, normal food sometimes, so this was a bit of a treat. Evie had told Chad that, because they texted regularly like _bros_ to gossip about their respective romantic partners, so Chad knew more about Doug than he probably should have.

“A charity?” Evie echoed. “Is that why you invited us here?”

“Sort of,” Chad allowed. “I also enjoy seeing you, and hearing your advice, and you’re pretty great-”

“Easy, Kit,” Doug said, giving Chad one of his soft grins. “It’s okay, we know you like us.”

“It’s best to be clear,” Chad said, feeling a blush spill over his cheeks because he had _not_ spent hours in etiquette lessons only to lose them two minutes into a conversation with his friends. “I actually wanted to hear your thoughts on starting a charity clothing line.”

“Huh,” Evie said, her perfectly manicured brows furrowed in thought. “That has… promise.”

That was better than nothing, Chad supposed. “Ms. Eudora offered me a spot in her next fashion show to present a line and I thought- well, what if it’s a charity line? And then people could order the clothes and we’d use the profits to help pay for the Isle refugee programs.” _That_ seemed to get her interest. “I was thinking we could call it ‘Isle Style’? Or maybe that’s dumb, I don’t know, but I was hoping I could do something like that to lessen some of the financial strain the Auradon Council has been struggling to distribute.”

Miss Charlotte clapped her hands together. “Darlin’, that is _brilliant_. Running a charity is the true work of a consort – and starting a fashion line not only utilizes your talents, but helping with a key issue that has got your boos weighted down with troubles – I think it’s just the bee’s knees.”

“She’s right,” Evie grinned. “You really could do a lot of good, Kit, and if you’re willing, I’d like to help.”

“I would be honored, Evie,” Chad gushed, because he had hoped but never dared to ask for as much. He loved Evie’s designs, every one of them, and while he might doubt his own talent, _hers_ could definitely see them through. “Ms. Eudora’s next fashion show is in a month, though-”

“Then what are we waiting for?!” Ms. Charlotte burst. “Eat, _eat_ – we’ve got planning to do. I’ll have to start lining up suppliers and _you two_ need to start whipping up some sketches-”

“And you’ll need to register the charity – try and fast-track the paperwork so it will be acknowledged by the Auradon Council before you start taking orders,” Doug said, furrowing his brows. “I’ll take care of that part.”

“You will?” Chad asked dumbly, not having expected it from Doug.

The dwarf-kin grinned. “Sure. Evie’s projects are my projects.”

“We’re a good team.” Evie grinned, reaching over to hold Doug’s hand. 

For a brief moment, Chad’s heart _ached_ because he hadn’t been as involved with the others as he’d like to be. And granted, they also hadn’t been involved with _him_ , but hopefully this would help. Hopefully this would make things better. 

“What an exciting new adventure,” Miss Charlotte chirped. “Let’s get fashionable and help some refugees!”

“That’s the spirit,” Evie laughed, a brilliant twinkle in her eye, and Chad-

Chad knew he was doing something _right_. 

-:-:-:-:-:-

“Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique?” Chad echoed, looking at the logo design Evie had hashed out for them.

“It was Jane’s idea,” she gushed. Once Evie was _inspired_ she was off like a lightning bolt, but at least in this, Chad didn’t struggle to keep up with her. “You know how Cinderella went from rags to riches?”

“Um… no,” Chad admitted, feeling a little bit dumb. His studies didn’t really dabble in fiction all that much, choosing to focus on more factual certainties. 

“Oh.” Evie blinked at him. “We’ll watch the movie some time.”

That was one way of getting around his father’s no fairytale book rule, which in retrospect, Chad still didn’t understand the reasoning behind.

“Point is,” Evie continued. “-Cinderella constructed her own dress so she could go to the ball, but it was ripped apart by her sisters. In this instance, the ripping apart is symbolic of Isle refugees falling on hard times. So, Cinderella _fell on hard times_ and got Bibbidi Bobbidi _Booped_ into a ballgown and glass slippers so she could go to the ball, where she eventually found her happily ever after.”

“At least until she died,” Doug added distractedly, fingers flying across his laptop.

“Details,” Evie said. “Point is, we want people to realize that their purchases are helping other people who have fallen on hard times reach _their_ happy ending, hence-”

“Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique,” Chad said, still not understanding the importance of the words. He trusted Evie though, and she seemed excited, so Chad wasn’t going to rain on her parade by dismissing the name. “It’s brilliant, Evie.”

“Thank you.” She flushed with pride, because even princesses, Chad realized, could go long periods without receiving the praise they were due, which Chad was pretty sure had happened to Evie because she soaked up compliments so well. “I love your menswear designs, by the way. We just have to tweak our patterns a bit so we can streamline the manufacturing process-”

“-and settle on a color pallet,” Chad said. “And our fabric selections-”

“I looked over the samples Miss Charlotte sent over from her suppliers,” Evie said. “They’re good, but I’m leaning towards the Westerly guys-”

“I liked them too.”

“-and the layout for the construction shop-”

“I had some ideas for that!”

“Maybe we should leave them to it,” Doug murmured conspiratorially to Dizzy, who had lingered nearby to _‘soak up Evie’s greatness_ ’ and was now taking photo of the two of them at work.

Which, they weren’t _that_ exciting. 

But what they were doing was, and Chad could _feel_ the change begin to happen. Feel something good and positive come their way.

The others would be so proud. 

-:-:-:-:-:-

Upon hearing Chad’s plans for the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique’s first clothing line, Ms. Eudora insisted on providing the nest egg that would cover the initial slew of expenses. 

“ _I insist_ ,” she said over the phone when Chad had tried to protest. “ _Think of it as all the overtime you were never paid, if that makes you feel better. But this- this is too important for me not to help however I can. So you take this money, and you make some clothes to help those Isle children_.”

Later, when Chad shared the conversation with Evie, she got a little bit teary-eyed just like Chad, and they may have hugged onto one another while they appreciated the genuine _goodness_ some people were capable of in Auradon. 

Time flew by in a flurry. Doug got the charity set up and worked with Carlos to create their website. Between Chad, Evie, and Miss Charlotte, they set up a construction shop and hired seamstresses to start work on creating inventory for their first batch of sales. So far they could only project what their profits _might_ be, and on the offhand chance that the clothing line was a failure (something Chad worried about almost every night), everything was made of durable material that could be donated to the VKs themselves. Because of Eudora’s generous investment, it wouldn’t be a giant loss should this fail, it would only reflect poorly on Chad.

“We’re gonna succeed,” Evie would tell him as though reading his mind, grabbing Chad’s hand when he got a little too antsy. “You and me? We’re _brilliant_ , and these clothes are brilliant, and people are going to want to buy them.”

They even had a small jewelry line made by Dizzy herself, and the young girl seemed to almost burst with happiness when they took her picture for her profile on the website, listing her as their first _hired designer_. 

“Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ ,” she’d gushed, hugging onto Evie before echoing the action on Chad, who honestly hadn’t been expecting it, but loved it a lot. Dizzy hugs were very good hugs. Evie agreed with him on this. 

The others were busy enough that they didn’t notice Chad’s growing anxiety, which was good, because he sort of wanted this to be a surprise, though he still tested the waters to see if they were available to join him at the fashion show. As far as anyone knew, Chad and Evie had both been offered invitations as Ms. Eudora’s special guests, which gave them both plus ones. 

“Sorry, Kit,” Ben said, making a regretful face when Chad had brought it up. “I’d love to-”

“But you are doing very important things,” Chad finished, cupping Ben’s face in both hands. “You don’t have to apologize for that, Ben. You and the others are doing great work. I just wanted you to know the option is available, and also that I’m proud of you and love you very much.”

Ben gave him a helpless grin. “You’re too good to me,” he repeated, a running trend, and Chad reveled in the compliment before he leaned forward and _kissed him_.

“ _Ugh_ ,” Mal had groaned, flopping down on her bed dramatically while Uma watched on with open amusement. “I’m pretty sure we have an all-day council meeting then. _Fuck my life_.”

“I won’t do that,” Uma mused. “But I might just fuck you.”

“Oh?” Mal said, quirking her brows suggestively. “Can you fit me into your schedule, refugee manager extraordinaire?”

“Sure, I can,” Uma said with a roll of her eyes, snatching Chad’s collar and tugging him over towards the bed until she could nudge him down beside Mal. “For you two, I’ll _make_ time.”

“Tease,” Mal said, but she was grinning when Uma kicked off her boots and started easing her pants down her legs, much to Chad’s growing embarrassment.

“You enjoy the view,” Uma teased, and then she turned her attention back to Chad. “I don’t think I’ll be able to make it either, slick. We’re settling another batch of kids-”

“You don’t have to explain it to me,” Chad assured her with a flush. “You’re doing brilliant things. I just wanted you to know-”

“The option’s there,” Uma finished with a smirk. “Yeah, Ben told us.” She leaned forward to caress Chad’s cheek. “Cutie.”

“Hey, me too.” Mal pouted, and with a roll of her eyes, Uma repeated the action on her.

And then she stood back, and Chad learned that um- her legs could turn into tentacles because Uma was not only half _merperson_ , but actually half _squidperson_ and somehow they had gotten this far without Chad learning that. 

“Oh, fuck _yes_ ,” Mal groaned minutes later, because the tentacles were firm but slimy and very, _very_ dexterous. Uma seemed most content with pressing Chad and Mal together as she slipped off their clothing, teasing them with her tentacles until they were both shaking wrecks. 

Chad missed Ben’s expression when he entered the scene, but Uma assured him it had been _wonderful_ , the king so stupefied that he’d sat down on the chaise lounge and just _watched_. 

The boys declining Chad’s invitation was more expected, but still a disappointment. Still, he got the bonus of speaking to them over video chat while they all crowded around their computer, talking over one another in a rush to tell Chad about their day.

“ _-so we’ll be stuck in Imperial City at the time of the fashion show, Kitten_ ,” Harry sighed dramatically, enough so that Jay rolled his eyes behind him, making Gil giggle. “ _Sorry we can’t be there_.”

“I knew it was a long shot,” Chad soothed him. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll have Evie as company.”

“ _And you’ll take pictures?_ ” Gil asked, perking up.

Chad laughed. “Sure thing, Gil.”

“ _We’ve still got some time before we go_ ,” Jay said. “ _So why don’t you tell us about how Uma introduced you to her tentacles, hmm_?”

“ _Jay_ ,” Chad groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“ _No, I think Jaybird is onto something_ ,” Harry said. “ _Perhaps you could reenact it to the best of your abilities?_ ”

“You guys are incorrigible,” Chad moaned.

“ _Could you at least suck your fingers?_ ” Gil asked, flushing when the other two turned surprised looks on him. “ _I mean, for no particular reason_.”

Chad laughed again, but then he may have um… done that thing, and followed a few other requests, until he felt hot but sort of satisfied with how flushed they were, Harry groaning when he had to end the call.

“ _We have to go be responsible now_ ,” Jay moaned, his dejection somewhat mitigated by Gil’s happy wave.

“ _Thank you_ ,” the other blond whispered, and Chad held onto that happiness, because his boys still wanted him. _Him_. 

“No takers?” Evie had asked when they were packing up – her, Doug, and Chad leaving her castle early in the morning. Miss Charlotte was already in Maldonia getting things organized – she had left the night before but insisted Chad stay to cuddle up with his ‘sweeties’ on the off-hand chance they needed him.

He didn’t have the heart to tell her that they didn’t.

They were scheduled to board a private ship in Belle’s Harbor to sail around the southwest portion of Auradon, circling Corona until they hit Maldonia later that evening.

“They couldn’t make it,” Chad said with a shrug. “And I couldn’t push too much without giving anything away.”

“It will be a nice surprise,” Doug said, and Chad hoped he was right. 

He had never gotten to surprise anyone before. He could only hope this went well.

-:-:-:-:-:-

“We can do this,” Evie said as they waited backstage for the MC to announce them, both of them holding hands because despite their calm appearances, they really were nervous. “We can do this. We practiced the speech a hundred times.”

It would have been a hundred and one, but Doug had stolen the flashcards from their hands and _forced_ Evie and Chad to take a break, all but dragging them downstairs and shoving them into the spa for appointments he had already arranged for them ahead of time. It was _weird_ , sort of like the personal upkeep and makeovers Miss Charlotte did on Chad, but this seemed more… luxurious. By the time Evie and Chad were chilling in the sauna together, wrapped in fluffy robes, they were entirely more relaxed. When they made it back to the room, Evie was sure to cuddle Doug into a hug that she dragged Chad into, and then they had a nice room service dinner while they interrogated Doug on his schoolwork. 

That night, Evie must have caught Chad’s reluctant stares to his own empty bed, because she let Chad sleep with her and Doug. The bed wasn’t as big as the ones back at the castle, which were designed for like, eight people, so it was a tighter fit, but still, Chad slept better than he had in ages.

And then the next day was a whirlwind of preparations. Of looking at models and approving the styling and makeup and hair and _their_ makeup and hair. Doug was out in the audience, so it was only Chad and Evie backstage simmering in their anxiety, until _at last_ they were called out onto the runway to give their speech.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!” Evie greeted with a wave of her hand, having let go of Chad before they walked onto the stage. “I’m Princess Evelyn Hatzfeld of Hanover.”

“And I’m Kit Jaeger of Auradon,” Chad added.

“Tonight we’re here to present our first clothing collection for the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique,” Evie chirped, and you wouldn’t know that two minutes ago she seemed close to surrendering to her nerves entirely, because she was so effortlessly radiant.

When Chad picked up his part of the speech, he tried to be just as engaging, and it helped, knowing what he was doing it for. “The Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique is a charity clothing line we established to help fund the Isle refugee programs being enacted all over Auradon.”

Evie grinned at him, and it was a brilliant thing, one that made Chad think they could do this. “The clothing items you see here will be for sale on our website, BibbidiBobbidiBoutique.com. All profits for the clothing line will go straight to the refugee programs.”

“So please, if you see something you like, help someone else reach their fairytale ending,” Chad murmured, feeling buoyed by possibility.

“And get your own Bibbidi Bobbidi boo,” Evie said with a wink. “Thank you, and we hope you enjoy our collection!”

They exited with a wave, Chad feeling entirely more comfortable now that he was backstage and out of the spotlight. It was breathtaking, to see their clothes walk the runway, and even better to hear the audience’s response, which overall seemed pretty positive.

“Oh wow,” Chad breathed, holding Evie’s hand again. “We did it.”

“Yeah.” Evie grinned. “Now we just have to hope they’ll buy something.”

The waiting was probably going to kill Chad.

-:-:-:-:-:-

“We sold out!” Doug cheered while Chad and Evie were painting each other’s nails, trying to congratulate themselves on a job well done while also keeping their nervous hands occupied.

They were immediately on their feet, looking over Doug’s shoulder to see the site’s analytics. 

“They bought out all the clothes,” Doug continued excitedly. “Everything we have and everything we’re projected to make in the next two weeks.”

“Holy shit,” Evie said, gripping Chad’s shoulder. “We need to make a video!”

Evie coached Chad through it, Doug filming as they gave a live update on social media thanking everyone for their enthusiastic response. 

“We will post when the next batch of clothing is ready as soon as we can!” Evie cheered before they signed off, and Chad laughed, because they’d _done it_. 

“And you were worried they wouldn’t want your clothes,” Doug mused, breaking off with a startled noise when Evie lunged forward to kiss him.

It made Chad ache a little inside, but he still took a picture to send Doug later, because they deserved to see the lovely couple that they were.

“We’re going to design so many things,” Evie chirped when they got into bed that night, though that time Doug was cuddled in the middle, because he’d been their glue through this process. “This is it. This is what I’ve been missing. We’re going to design new clothes and we’re going to pay back Ms. Eudora and then we’ll lay out new projections-”

“We shouldn’t get ahead of ourselves,” Chad soothed, tucking his head against Doug’s shoulder. “We can’t expect the same response every time – this initial rush may have been for the novelty of it.”

“Then we’ll just have to keep making amazing clothes,” Evie declared, and honestly, maybe it was just that easy.

Evie seemed to think so, and she was a princess.

So maybe it was.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Mal, Ben, and Uma were waiting in the harbor when their boat returned.

“Hey!” Chad cheered when he caught sight of them, sprinting down the gangway in a distinctly un-regal fashion so he could throw himself into their waiting arms. “Surprise!”

“A _clothing line_?” Mal burst, smothering him with kisses. “That’s why you wanted us to come?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t want to push too much so it could be a surprise.” Chad grinned, eagerly returning her affections. “I wanted to do my part to assist the relief programs and I thought… I thought this might help.”

“Sweetheart,” Uma began, cupping his cheek carefully before she pulled Chad into a kiss. “You _more_ than helped.”

“You guys are so brilliant,” Ben declared, wrapping his arms around all of them. “How do you feel about a celebratory lunch? Evie? Doug? You guys want to join us?”

Evie’s grin seemed almost bashful, but distinctly prominent when she replied, “It’d be our honor, Ben.”

-:-:-:-:-:-

“ _I ordered one of your jackets!_ ” Gil chirped when Chad finally got to talk to the others. “ _And so did Jay and Harry! We’re going to wear them at the same time and match and be your well-dressed boys_.”

“ _A bloody fashion line_ ,” Harry marveled, his grin almost manic. “ _Just when I think ye can’t get better_.”

“ _I’m engaged to a **fashionista** ,_” Jay said with a swoon. “ _Pinch me, I’m dreaming_.”

“Guys.” Chad blushed, but he still reveled in their praises, soaking them up like a greedy little sponge. He would write all of them down later, and keep them close by for when he hit one of those low nights.

“ _Don’t ‘guys’ us, you brilliant little minx_ ,” Harry drawled. “ _We’re proud of ye_.”

“And I’m um… proud of you,” Chad admitted with a smile. “I can’t wait to see you again.”

“ _The feeling’s mutual, Kitten_ ,” Harry said, and this was good, he’d done _good_. 

This must be what it felt like, being glue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! So I originally planned for the interview and the charity line to take place in separate chapters, but both of them turned out shorter than I expected, so since they were right next to each other in the lineup I thought I would just post one big chapter. I figured, why not? ;P
> 
> Thanks to everyone for all the feedback and questions!!! I love hearing your theories on Chad’s background, so feel free to keep them coming! Thank you for all comments, kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions, all of them make me smile ^_^
> 
> Story notes:
> 
> Sardinia is my name for Cinderella and Prince Charming’s kingdom, because ‘Cinderellasburg’, is just… the worst ;D
> 
> Yep, straight up stole Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique from Disney.
> 
> Until next time :)


	4. Covering Sensitive Subjects

“Alright, sugar,” Miss Charlotte began with a bit more tension than usual, their lesson taking place in the smaller sitting room off of Chad’s suite. “Today’s lesson is going to cover some… delicate material that may otherwise be unsuited for noble ears, but when I took up this contract I made a pledge to prepare you for _all_ potential aspects of your duties as consort, and that means this has to be done.”

It was the most ominous thing Miss Charlotte had ever said to him, and it didn’t help that Travis was conspicuously absent from this session, something that had never happened before.

“Okay.” Chad nodded to show he was prepared, though he desperately wished she had provided him with a little more information.

The smile she offered him was mildly forced, which did little to assuage his nerves. “Today, Kit, we will be discussing the more… intimate aspects of your relationship.”

“Intimate?” Chad flushed. “As in…?”

“Sexual,” she clarified. “As consort it is your duty to support your partners in every way possible, which includes satisfying them sexually. Now,” She pulled up her notebook, like she was going to take _notes_. “Have you been intimate with any of your partners?”

Chad nodded, feeling embarrassed. “Yes. I’ve been… _intimate_ with um… most of them.”

“Was there penetration?”

“ _No_.” Chad flushed. “There hasn’t- we’ve never done that.”

“Okay, okay.” She scribbled something down, Chad hoped it was in code. “That’s one of the things we’ll be covering. Normally for this sort of thing you’d stumble through it together, but because you have so many partners and because they’ll all be overwhelmed with other duties, your goal is to keep sex a pleasant and thoughtless experience for them. Like when we were working on your posture, remember? They can’t see you sweat. You need to be comfortable in your own body so they can be comfortable in theirs, and sex can remain a positive retreat for them.”

What she was essentially saying was that she didn’t want sex to be a chore for them, which it could be if they had to deal with Chad’s uncertainty and inexperience.

“…that makes sense,” Chad said eventually, even though his face felt so hot he could barely focus. It was weird talking about this with Miss Charlotte, even though she was just doing her job. “What do I need to do?”

“First, I’m going to tell you about the different _kinds_ of sex you can have with your partners,” Miss Charlotte said, and then she did just that.

She started with the basics – anal and vaginal penetration and oral sex for both males and females. She explained the logistics of each of these (and even had diagrams for some of them that were scientific enough to keep Chad from feeling like a real pervert), as well as brushing up on the proper tools for each – condoms and lubricant and vague illusions to other ‘toys’ he could use. 

She explained how it would be his job to hone in on each of his partner’s sexual ‘kinks’ (which could be anything from bondage to dirty talk) and learn how to best cater to them, though all of that would likely be in the distant future. For now, they were young enough that ‘basic’ sexual acts, as she put it, would be more than satisfying.

“We’ll have to do some aesthetic maintenance,” Miss Charlotte began as she dug through her bag. “I used to schedule laser hair removal appointments for my clients to get rid of all unsightly ‘landscaping’, as it were, but with the magic ban finally lifted there are just a _slew_ of home beauty potions available if you’re willing to pay the price.” She seemed to find what she was looking for and placed a small, non-descript bottle on the table. “Now you can get rid of your pubic hair from the comfort of your own home. Just slather this on in the evening, go to bed, and the hair will be gone by morning, leaving you _silky smooth_.”

“I need to get rid of my- um-” Chad flushed crimson, motioning to his groin when he couldn’t finish the sentence.

“Oh _yes_ , sugar,” Miss Charlotte cooed. “And there’s no need to be embarrassed. Personal upkeep is natural. Now.” She leaned forward in an almost conspiratorial manner, lowering her voice to a careful whisper. “It’s my understanding that some gentlemen have um- hair between the tracks-” She motioned to one of the diagrams of a male’s posterior, making Chad somehow even more embarrassed. “If you’re one of those, you’ll need to use the potion there too.”

“Right.” Chad nodded, drawing the potion towards him, if only to end this part of the conversation faster.

“Now that I’m thinking about it, maybe we should do your legs too,” Miss Charlotte mused, tapping her chin thoughtfully. “And your armpits as well. Your hair’s fair enough that we don’t have to worry about your arms, but the rest of it can go. I mean, nothing’s sexier than smooth skin.”

“Okay.” It made Chad wonder what the point of body hair was in the first place if they were just going to get rid of all of it.

“You’ll have to do this over multiple nights, of course,” Miss Charlotte said, flipping through her papers again. “Start with your legs, that way if you have some kind of reaction we can just go back to good old-fashioned laser hair removal. It hasn’t failed me yet. Now-” She handed Chad a packet of diagrams. “These are some stretches you’re going to need to start doing every day, once in the morning, once at night. Follow these links-” She tapped on a specific part of the paper. “-to find some videos you can follow along with. Some acts of intimacy require great flexibility, so in order to keep your options open it’s important for you to get limber.”

“Flexible how?” Chad asked, staring at the diagrams. They all seemed to be for his legs and lower back.

“To keep your legs up, dear,” Miss Charlotte explained with an embarrassed flush. “Remember the diagrams I showed you earlier?”

How could Chad forget?

“ _Right_.” Chad swallowed, pushing the packet next to his potion bottle. At least he was already pretty flexible due to his own stretches. These would just be a new addition. “What’s next?”

“This.” Miss Charlotte set a small rectangular box on the table. “Try to stay calm. This is a bit vulgar, but it’s important for you to start practicing the management of your gag reflex now for oral sex.” She removed the lid from the box to reveal a small plastic sort of thing that Chad belatedly registered was modeled to look like male genitalia, albeit a small version. “This is a dildo,” she explained. “And obviously this likely isn’t close to any of your partners’ true sizes – this is more to get you started. You need to practice bypassing your gag reflex to take this into your throat. As time goes on, we’ll progress to bigger dildo’s so you can have a more accurate expectation for what you’ll need to do-”

“Are you-?” Chad flushed. “Are you saying I need to put that in my _mouth_?”

“For practice,” Miss Charlotte replied innocently. “Trust me, you don’t want your first attempt at oral sex to be with your male partner – you’d probably throw up on them.”

And that was _not_ sexy.

“Okay.” Chad swallowed, dragging the box close to him.

“I’ve got another one so you can practice anal stimulation too,” Miss Charlotte continued, placing a slightly larger box on the table. “Though we may just start you off with a butt plug first.”

“Shouldn’t I do any of this stuff with _them_?” Chad asked, feeling so very awkward.

“Honey, we’re trying to skip past all the uncomfortable stuff for them,” Miss Charlotte explained with a sigh. “Now, do you want to go to them a sexy, confident, _desirable_ beast in the sheets, or a bashful, fumbling lamb?”

“The um- first one.”

“Watch your ‘um’s,” Miss Charlotte said on reflex. “And yes, you _do_ want the first one. That’s why you’ll practice. I’ve got another few links for you to follow for that.” She added a card on top of the flexibility pamphlet. “Now for anal stimulation, we’ll start you off slow.” She pulled a nondescript tube from her purse, placing it next to the potion. “The key to anal sex is _preparation_ , but that can take time, so in order to speed the process along when you get to the actual act, you have this.” She motioned to the tube. “Apply this to your… _receiving_ area once a night - really massage it in - and it should make you more receptive when the time comes. You’ll do this for about a week before we move you up to any toys.”

She wanted him- he was supposed to massage this into his _entrance_. The very thought of it made him hopelessly embarrassed, and though he knew it needed to be done, it on top of all the other stuff mildly terrified him. 

“That’s it for now,” Miss Charlotte declared with a smile. “I know it’s a lot to cover, but eventually all of this will become second nature to you. And here-” She handed over a timetable, outlined in various shades of pink and _thankfully_ coded. “I came up with a schedule for you so you’ll have an idea of how much time to spend on each of these.”

The section for the cream that needed to be _massaged_ into him was longer than he would have liked, but Chad dealt with it, glad to be at least offered this guidance when he had previously been given nothing. He never would have known how woefully unprepared he was were it not for Miss Charlotte.

“Okay.” She clapped her hands together. “Let’s get started, shall we?”

Chad swallowed, then nodded, feeling as though he were arming himself for battle. He supposed in a way, he was.

-:-:-:-:-:-

‘Sexual preparations’ as Miss Charlotte put it, were less comfortable than Chad would have liked. 

The hair removal went off without a hitch, making Miss Charlotte coo appreciatively at the smooth state of his legs and add _shorts_ to his list of clothing options come spring. The stretches to improve his flexibility were the only things about his preparations that were normal and Chad took comfort in them, following the instructor’s soothing voice to not push himself past his comfort zone. 

Oral sex practice was a trial, and Chad felt silly every time he did it. Still, he forged on, listening to the instructor in the privacy of his bathroom as he slowly practiced bypassing his gag reflex to pleasure the fake genitalia, pretending it was Ben or Gil on the receiving end. True to her word, Miss Charlotte gradually moved him up to larger dildos, though Chad’s proficiency with them was obtained in fits and bursts.

Another preparation Miss Charlotte had decided on included ‘evening out’ Chad’s tan – or rather, making his skin all one consistent tone. Chad knew of tanning salons and heard in passing about the trials of spray tans from customers at the alterations shop, but Miss Charlotte’s preferred route seemed to be different. It involved more magic, though this time Chad had to lie naked on a bed while an old woman massaged some sort of potion into every inch of his body, laying her hands flat against him and letting the magic pulse out until he no longer had a ‘farmer’s tan’, whatever that was. It was entirely uncomfortable, but Miss Charlotte had consoled him by saying _‘beauty was pain’_ , which Chad supposed mildly applied.

The less that was said about Chad’s _‘anal preparations_ ’ the better. Because of the amount of time allotted to that spot, Chad tended to get worked up while trying to get himself ready and he hated that, hated how the magic lotion made him feel tingly and achingly hollow. It got a little easier to apply every night, which Chad supposed was the point, but still, he tried not to think about it.

“Alright,” Miss Charlotte declared one morning, taking Chad inside in the privacy of his closet so she could get him ready for the days’ trials. “We’re going to do something a little different today. Now at the end of the week, you’ve got yourself a formal dinner with King Benjamin.” She started rooting through Chad’s drawers, removing a pair of Auradon blue boxer briefs made out of a meshy material that Chad had never seen before. “Not private, unfortunately. You’ll be entertaining the royal siblings from Agrabah, but Lady Mal will be in Hanover to help Princess Evelyn and Captain Uma will be meeting your other beaus in Westerly to show there’s no ill-will towards the future generation so _you_ will have his majesty all to yourself,” she giggled, picking out the suit that Chad would no doubt be wearing on Friday. “And as it so _happens_ , you two have scheduled free time once the siblings are seen off, meaning you and King Benjamin will finally have a chance to be intimate.”

“Oh.” Chad hadn’t thought of that – granted, he’d gone through all the preparations, but he had always assumed that intimate relations would be postponed until the others returned, though in hindsight it was unlikely that Harry or Jay would show the same restraint.

“ _So_ ,” Miss Charlotte continued, not sensing Chad’s hesitation. “Because of that, you need to start getting used to these.” She handed over the meshy boxer briefs, along with a bottle of lubricant and another small box Chad was coming to realize discreetly hid the sex tools. 

With a swallow, Chad took the lid off the box and frowned at the plastic bulb-like thing inside.

“That’s a butt plug,” Miss Charlotte explained. “What you’re going to do is lube it all up, lube _yourself_ up, and then put it in after lunch on Friday. That way by the time your dinner is finished, you should be all stretched and ready for his majesty.”

“You want-? _I can’t do that_.” Chad flushed, fumbling to close the lid again. “You want me to have this _inside_ me while we eat dinner? What- what if-” Chad swallowed, humiliated to say it but knowing it needed to be put out there. “What if it _affects_ me?”

“That’s what the underwear’s for!” Miss Charlotte chirped, obliviously steamrolling past Chad’s discomfort. “This is anti-erection material. It will hold you in place so that no one will be the wiser, and look-” She motioned towards the inside as though this wasn’t horrifying enough. “It’s absorbent too, so even if you _are_ affected, no one will know.” 

“That doesn’t mean I can do this,” Chad insisted. “There’s no way I’ll be able to keep calm in that state.”

“Which is why we’re going to practice,” Miss Charlotte continued blithely. “Now, into the bathroom with you – chop, chop! You’re going to get yourself prepared and then we’re going to go for a stroll around the garden.”

“Miss Charlotte,” Chad had never strenuously objected to her methods, but at this point, he felt an obligation to do so. “Are you sure I have to do this? If someone finds out-”

“They’re not _going_ to find out if you practice, pumpkin,” Miss Charlotte sighed. “Don’t you _want_ to show your man how much you appreciate him? He is your king, after all. Are you really going to make him suffer through the process of waiting? What if he doesn’t prepare you enough and _hurts_ you? Can you imagine how guilty he’d feel?”

Knowing Ben, he would beat himself up over it for a long time to come. He might even avoid touching Chad altogether if he thought it was for the best.

Reluctantly, Chad sighed. “Okay,” he said, clutching the items to his chest. “I’ll go get ready.”

“That’s the spirit!” Miss Charlotte chirped, patting him on the shoulder. 

He tried to let that positivity follow him to the bathroom, even if he wasn’t entirely successful. 

-:-:-:-:-:-

The walk around the garden was sort of awful.

Chad supposed it might have been exciting if he was doing it with one of his partners and they were let in on the secret, but as it was, things were just sort of awkward. He felt very warm and super embarrassed, and mostly he just wanted to throw himself into one of the ponds and never come out.

“Come on, _sugar_ ,” Miss Charlotte chastised. “You can’t look miserable the whole time. If you’re not feeling composed, _fake it_. “

“I know, just-” Chad could feel his face heating to an uncomfortable degree, and he was sure he looked like an idiot. “I’m um… you know-”

“Spare me the details, sweetheart,” she said, which was good, because he didn’t really want to tell her he was leaking anyway. 

She let him go inside after half an hour, and Chad used the secret passageways to sprint back to his bathroom and um- take _care_ of his condition, which was super embarrassing and horrifying and he wasn’t even done yet.

The next day they walked for an hour while she quizzed him on consort duties, pausing to make sure they talked to passing servants every once and a while. And _then_ she made him wear it through his studies, and the next day he wore it through dinner, until he was able to become somewhat desensitized to the stimulation. Or more accurately, he just sort of got used to being aroused the whole time.

Which was why when Friday rolled around and their dinner meeting got moved to a brunch meeting to accommodate Princess Fairuza’s schedule, Chad was somewhat relieved, because that meant he wouldn’t be wearing the plug for as long. 

It was Chad’s first formal meeting with foreign royals since he’d become Ben’s fiancé, so a majority of his nerves could be seemingly attributed to that. As it was, Ben was very sweet when Chad was getting ready, pausing to give him kisses and squeeze him close and tell him he was going to do brilliant.

Chad could only hope he was right. If all went well with Miss Charlotte’s training, Chad would eventually be visiting foreign royals on their own turf for the sake of networking and presenting the image of royal involvement when the others couldn’t make it.

“Don’t worry,” Ben assured him for the tenth time, wrapping his arms around Chad’s waist and dragging himself close to the blond’s back, accidentally brushing close to the thing that Chad would rather he not know about. “You’re going to be great.”

“Thanks, Ben,” Chad said, because if anyone should be comforted and supported, it was the king, not Chad. “You’re going to be great too.”

“ _We_ are going to be great,” Ben added, and with that he dragged them down towards the dining room, Chad’s heart beating hard in his chest the entire time.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Brunch went off without a hitch.

Chad found that he quite liked the siblings from Agrabah, especially Fairuza, who seemed so very wise and regal. Aziz was comfortable with his charisma and easy-going nature, to the point that Chad was able to relax and pretend everything was totally fine, even if that was not the case. 

Everything was going well, and then Ben, in all his thoughtfulness, arranged a surprise.

“Just for the two of us,” he explained as he led Chad down to the stables. “We haven’t gotten much of a chance to spend time together, so I thought we could go on a ride?” For whatever reason, the king seemed nervous, though Chad wasn’t sure why because the idea was quite lovely. “Since you seem to be a natural, after all.”

Chad flushed, thinking about his first day off from training. He hadn’t really known what to do himself, and when he’d gotten fed up with uncooperative designs, he decided to explore the castle and ended up at the stables. He hadn’t really meant to, but animals always had a certain calling to him. He’d ended up getting along with a small brown horse at the end of the stables, and after a few minutes of trying and failing to find a stable hand, Chad took the horse (named Gentleheart, which he thought was sweet) out for a ride down the coach. 

It'd been an invigorating afternoon, being allowed that sort of freedom. The wind blowing through Chad’s hair and the sound of Gentleheart’s hooves a familiar clop against the ground. Chad had never ridden a horse before, but Gentleheart didn’t seem to mind his inexperience, and Chad had greatly enjoyed his company.

It wasn’t until he had gotten _back_ to the castle that he realized he’d made a few errors.

Not telling anyone where he was going, for one. Taking a horse out of its stall without alerting any of the handlers. He hadn’t even gotten a saddle, which he hadn’t realized was important. Apparently he’d been riding bareback, but Gentleheart seemed to prefer it and Chad had been comfortable, so he didn’t really see the point in anything else.

Still, he’d learned a few things, including how to give his fiancés minor heart attacks and how to ride a horse.

Which brought them to now.

“So?” Ben pressed, looking hopeful. “I thought we could go down to the beach, maybe collect some shells for Uma…”

“That sounds great, Ben,” Chad said, somewhat mourning the fact that he didn’t have time to go to his room and undo his sexual preparations.

There was nothing to be done for it though, so he tried to bear through it, mounting Gentleheart and following Ben down the path. 

It didn’t take long for Chad to realize a problem. Mostly that the movement of the horse seemed to supply a constant stimulation against the um- plug, making it shift determinately against Chad’s insides. It made him more… _affected_ than it normally would have, until Chad was flushed and panting, trying to do his best to remain calm even though he mostly felt humiliated and ashamed, because he was failing Ben in the dumbest way possible.

Of course the king noticed, pulling his horse back in line with Chad’s with a worried look. “Are you okay?”

“I’m great,” Chad lied, swaying in his saddle. “I’m um- just a little hot.”

His breath caught when Ben leaned over, resting the back of his hand against Chad’s forehead. “You’re burning up,” he said, brows furrowed. “I’m taking you back to the castle.”

What?

“No, Ben,” Chad attempted to sooth. “I promise I’m _fine-_ ”

“We’re going,” Ben said, taking the reins of Chad’s horse and turning them back around.

“Ben, I promise I’m fine,” Chad huffed, following the king’s steps on shaky legs, grateful for the secret passageways that concealed them from the bustle of servants. “I just overexerted myself.”

“Says the guy who usually rides bareback,” Ben muttered. “I still think we should call the doctor.”

“I’m not _sick_.” Just horribly embarrassed. “I promise. Let me change my clothes and then we can have our picnic in the garden or something.”

Ben was gentle when he tugged Chad into the royal suite, pulling him towards the master bathroom. “No way. We’re gonna stay inside and take it easy. Maybe cuddle on the couch.” He offered Chad a soft grin over his shoulder. “It’s been awhile since we’ve gotten to do that.”

For once, Chad felt a warmth blossom in his cheeks that came from fondness rather than shame. “I’d like that,” he admitted.

“Great,” Ben chirped. “Then that’s what we’ll do. _After_ you take a cool shower.” He silenced Chad’s protests with a kiss – forever the most effective tool against any of them really, and it was so sweet and _good_ that Chad lost himself to it, content to trade little kisses to remind Ben of his commitment. Chad was so mesmerized by the sensation that he missed Ben easing off his shirt until it was being pushed off of his shoulders, and then Ben was reaching for his pants-

“I’ve got this.” Chad forced a grin to cover the painful _squeeze_ in his stomach. “Why don’t you go read another chapter of your book and I’ll finish up here?”

Ben’s brows furrowed together gently, a picture of concern in his eyes. “If that’s what you’d like,” he said, eventually. “But are you okay?”

“ _I’m fine_.” Chad knew he said it too vehemently, his response too immediate because of the panic churning in his chest, but he wasn’t prepared for the doubtful look Ben gave him, a pained one, as though he thought Chad didn’t trust him.

And Chad _hated_ that expression, hated that he caused it, wanted it nowhere near Ben’s face so he decided to bite the bullet, taking in a slow breath.

“…it’s embarrassing,” Chad admitted with a sigh, staring at their feet in a pathetic attempt to soften the blow. “The um- reason why I almost fell.”

“Hey,” Ben’s voice was soft when he slid his hands into Chad’s, pushing his forehead against the blond’s until Chad was forced to look at him. “We’re here for each other through the embarrassing stuff. That’s what being partners is about.”

“I know,” Chad admitted. “But this- I just didn’t think.” Not like he normally did. “It’s stupid.”

“You can tell me,” Ben urged, so very _sweet_.

Chad swallowed. “I um- well. In case things… since it was just the two of us, I thought that maybe I should be ready in case there was a chance we were intimate so I-” Over the course of his fumbling explanation Chad felt his cheeks grow hotter and hotter, the heat only intensifying with Ben’s growing confusion. “I didn’t take into account how the movement of the horse would affect me. That’s why I got all…”

He made a vague motion with his hand.

Ben was quiet for a moment. “… I feel like I’m missing some pieces here,” he admitted.

Why couldn’t the ground swallow Chad whole? “ _Sex_ ,” he said with a hot whisper. “I wanted to be ready if we um- might have had sex.”

Were Chad not swarmed by humiliation, he would have found the way Ben shifted from bewilderment to flushed embarrassment kind of funny. As it was, it just made Chad sorry for both of them.

“ _Oh_.” Ben’s cheeks flooded with a pale pink. “You were ready for- I mean, _how_ do you prepare for…?”

“I have a um- tool I’m wearing,” Chad explained. “That’s supposed to help. But the horse-”

There was a pause, and then a dawning look of comprehension on Ben’s face that made it seem like he’d rather not have gotten the answer to his question after all.

“Oh, Kit,” Ben said, dragging Chad against his chest in a soft level of comfort that meant Chad had gone painfully awry somewhere. “Don’t get me wrong, I do want to have sex with you some day, but that wasn’t what this trip was about.”

“ _Right_.” Great, now Ben was going to be super kind about this when he wasn’t supposed to know Chad was ready for his needs at all times.

“I just- feel like I haven’t gotten to spend a lot of time with you,” Ben continued, oblivious to Chad’s anxiety. “And Mal thought it would be romantic-”

“It was.” Before Chad had ruined it.

Ben’s arms twitched. “Right, that was probably why-” He cut himself off with a shake of his head. “Look, when we… get to that point, we’ll talk about it, okay? And it will be a lovely, beautiful thing.”

“Of course.” Chad started to make a concentrated effort with his breathing, glad Ben was allowing him to curl against the king’s chest because otherwise Chad’s sorrow might become more evident. He needed to stay calm, poised. This wasn’t an automatic rejection. Just because Ben didn’t want to have sex _now_ didn’t mean he wouldn’t want it _ever_. “I’m sorry-”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Ben rushed to say, tilted Chad’s face back so he could look him in the eyes. “What you did was really sweet and thoughtful, which are both Kit-like things I should have expected. _I’m_ sorry. I should have explained better.”

Because Chad was stupid and still struggled with social engagements.

“Let’s just put it behind us,” Chad suggested, managing a soft smile that even felt genuine. “Go read your book. I’ll clean up here and then we can spend time together.”

“Does a picnic in the lounge sound good?” Ben asked with a wag of his brows. “We could watch a movie. _Cuddle_ on the couch.”

Chad laughed, because Ben was so thoughtful, and even after Chad’s failure he still liked the blond. “That sounds wonderful.”

“Then we’ll do that.” Ben ducked forward, pressing another soft kiss to Chad’s lips before pulling away. “See you soon?”

“Of course,” Chad grinned, laughing at Ben’s exaggerated skip out of the bathroom (for _his_ benefit) and only letting the smile fall when the door had shut behind him. 

He was so fucking stupid. Miss Charlotte wasn’t going to be pleased, but hopefully Chad could salvage this. That was all that mattered.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Despite the horrible beginning, Ben and Chad’s date went off without a hitch, Ben showing Chad a selection of his favorite movies while they ate the very tasty snacks Mrs. Potts had prepared for them. Chad loved to watch Ben’s face light up with excitement when he got on a roll explaining things, pointing out his favorite moments and the nuances of the story or songs that he liked. Chad added his two cents in when he could, which always seemed to set Ben off again in a beautiful trail of excitement that took them into the late hours of the evening. 

Eventually they parted to get ready for bed, Chad allowed to cuddle with Ben that evening as they both had the following morning off, and Chad was thrilled by the prospect of not sleeping alone for once. It had been so long that curling against Ben’s side felt like coming home, the king’s heartbeat a gentle murmur beneath his ear. 

He thought Ben would be happy too, but the king seemed restless almost, or at the very least tense. 

Maybe… maybe he didn’t want Chad that close to him?

“Sorry,” Ben whispered eventually, his arm curled around Chad’s waist. “I’m _sorry_. I know I shouldn’t mention it, but I can’t stop thinking-”

“Ask,” Chad said, giving Ben’s side a comforting squeeze. “We’re partners, right? You don’t have to apologize for being curious.”

“You are too good to us,” Ben sighed, though if the lights were on, Chad was sure he’d be wearing a smile on his face. “I um… I was wondering- I mean, I obviously have a good idea what the answer is-”

“ _Ben_ ,” Chad interrupted before the king could work himself up into a proper state of anxiety. “Just ask.”

“Does… does it feel good?” Ben sounded embarrassed to even vocalize the question, though Chad wasn’t sure _why_ because he was being so vague. “When you- you were all flushed and… is it good?”

_Oh_ , he meant-

“It’s good.” He didn’t want Ben to think that it might hurt him, hadn’t thought the conversation might go back that direction but maybe Chad could still save this. Sure, he wasn’t as prepped now as he had been before, but with a little lubricant he’d probably be fine. “…there’s a reason people do it, Ben.”

“ _Right_.” There was an uneasy shift. “Um… what does it feel like?”

Chad was not prepared for this question. “…it’s weird, at first,” he replied honestly. “But um… nice, to be full. There’s this spot inside that um- it’s really nice.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ben murmured, his head pressing hard back into the pillow. “I’ve… I’ve never done anything like that.”

“Would you like to?” The very question was out of line, so much so that Chad wished he could take it back the moment he said it, wished he could somehow _absorb_ the words until they were back at a spot of easy neutrality.

There was a sharp inhale. “Could… could you show me?” Ben asked. “Or maybe we shouldn’t-”

“I can if you want.” Chad squeezed his side again, tilting his head back so he could stare at Ben through the darkness. “We can try it out right now, and if you want to stop, we’ll stop.”

“I literally _just_ said we didn’t have to have sex,” Ben murmured, though it seemed to be to himself, the king running a hand over his face. “I don’t want you to think that’s what I was planning-”

“I know better, Ben.” As though the king had a conniving bone in his body. “But we don’t get a lot of time together. There’s no reason we can’t… experiment while we’re here.”

“Oh, wow.” Ben pulled away from Chad, but only to turn the bedside lamp back on. “I can’t believe we’re actually considering this-”

“Just relax,” Chad urged, digging through the emergency kit he had hidden on his side of the bed earlier. Now he was grateful for Miss Charlotte’s insistence. He dug through the pouch until he located the muscle relaxing lotion Chad used to prepare himself. “And rest on your back.”

“Like this?” Ben settled back against the pillows, a lovely blush spread across his cheeks, looking for guidance even though there was very little he needed to do.

Chad offered him a reassuring smile. “Perfect.” He pocketed the lotion and crawled towards Ben’s waist, nuzzling against his stomach as he edged the king’s pajama pants and underwear down.

“This um- was not how I imagined you uh- doing this the first time,” Ben admitted, talkative with his bashfulness, though it only seemed to grow when Chad finally pulled the offending garments out of the way. “I promise it was going to be more romantic-”

“I like being here with you,” Chad interrupted, going for a simple truth as he ran his hands up the back of the Ben’s legs. He was touching the _king_ , long and lean and beautiful, and he was trusting Chad to guide him the right way. “That’s romantic to me.”

Granted, Chad had never thought their positions would be reversed like this. It wasn’t a potential Miss Charlotte had ever laid out for him, but he supposed in a way it made sense. Ben had to be in charge of every other aspect of his life, having the opportunity to just lay back – maybe that was all he wanted.

Chad hiked one of Ben’s legs up, holding it effortlessly in place while he popped the cap of his lotion, slathering his fingers with a generous amount.

“W-what’s that?” Ben asked, shifting nervously against the sheets.

“Preparation is the key to anal sex,” Chad recited dutifully. “This will help you relax. It’ll feel a bit tingly, but it should also feel good. Let me know if it doesn’t.”

“O-kay,” Ben whispered, hooded gaze following the movement of Chad’s hand until it disappeared under him. The king gasped at the first feel of contact – and it was mildly overwhelming to know that Chad was doing this for Ben. He’d done it to _himself_ for Ben and the others many times, but having this opportunity now – Chad was pretty sure he shouldn’t be defiling the king in such a way, but Ben seemed nothing but eager.

“ _Oh_ ,” he breathed when Chad started working the lotion into him with careful motions. “That’s um- oh. It’s… yeah.”

“It’s weird,” Chad assured him. “But it should also feel good.”

“It um- it does,” Ben assured him. “Kit…”

“Just trust me,” Chad said, continuing his steady movements. He worked more and more of the lotion into Ben until he felt the residual tension melt away. 

At that point Chad reapplied and then, very carefully, slid one finger into the king.

“ _Oh_.” Ben flexed against the bed, thighs shaking. “That is- _wow_. Oh- _Kit_.”

His words became less and less coherent as Chad began pumping the finger in and out of him, reveling in the way Ben stubbornly clutched to the digit, words shifting into gasped sounds when Chad pointedly _curled_ against his insides.

Honestly, Chad had been concerned for this endeavor, but it was becoming obvious by the interest stirring between Ben’s legs that he enjoyed it a lot. On a whim, Chad began to nuzzle Ben’s bared groin, listening to the excited gasp it earned him. 

“ _Kit_ ,” Ben moaned, one of his hands straying towards Chad’s curls. “Y-you don’t have to-”

“Want to,” Chad murmured, letting his lips brush against heated flesh. He added some more lubricant before urging a second finger into Ben, who took it with grace. “Want you to feel good, Ben.”

“It’s good,” Ben cried. “It’s- _ah_ \- so good I don’t know what to- to do with-”

He broke off with a whine when Chad took him into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks just like he practiced until he could swallow Ben in one smooth motion. It was better than the dildo, which was hard and unyielding. Here, now, Chad could see Ben’s response, got the instant gratification of the king losing his ability to speak as he rutted into Chad’s mouth, crooning all the while.

“Fuck, _Kit_ ,” Ben whined, hips guided between Chad’s mouth and his fingers. “Fuck. _Fuck_ , it’s so good.”

Which was all Chad needed, really. He started thrusting his fingers more pointedly, curling until he found that particular spot-

“ _Kit!_ ” Ben’s fingers twisted in his curls. “Fuck. Was that the- the place you-?”

Chad found it again and Ben _moaned_ , open and brokenly, and it was enough to spur Chad onwards, hooking Ben’s legs over his shoulders so he could really get to work.

“ _Kit_.” Ben had one hand on Chad’s head and the other against his mouth, rambling stuttered nonsense against it. “Kit, it’s so- it’s so good, I need- please. It’s so hot, you’re so hot I- _please_ , I’m gonna-”

Chad could feel it, knew something had to be building even if it’d been a long time since he’d been with Jay and Harry. Ben was close to falling apart and it was _Chad’s_ doing. Chad’s mouth and his fingers driving hard against his prostate, making Ben writhe and buck against the bed.

“Kit,” Ben started to chant. “Kit, Kit, _Kit_ , I’m gonna-”

The moment he lost it was a glorious thing, Ben arching against the bed as his hips spasmed hard into Chad’s mouth, but he was ready for it, ready for the bitter taste sliding down his throat, ready to keep his hands steady, pumping carefully into Ben until he had nothing left to give.

“Kit, K-Kit,” Ben whined, legs twitching against Chad’s back. “It’s too- it’s too good I’m gonna- _Kit_.”

Chad didn’t pull off of him until he was well and truly done, taking his time to lick Ben clean under the king’s mewls, likely oversensitive and tingling from the aftershocks.

“ _Wow_ ,” Chad mused as he let Ben’s legs fall, collapsing next to the king so he could nuzzle against his abdomen, his sleep shirt having rucked up his torso during the affaire. “You taste good, Ben.”

“I- _I_ taste good?” Ben gasped, seeming in disbelief. “W-where? How did you learn- that was-”

“Great?” Chad offered. “You sure know how to make a guy feel good about himself.”

“I thought I was going to choke you,” Ben moaned. “But you just- like it was _easy_.”

“I practiced,” Chad chirped, happy for all the uncomfortable hours he had put in for this _one_ moment. “I’m glad it paid off.”

“Oh, wow,” Ben breathed. “I’ve never had a blowjob like that.”

“Well, I’m happy to give them to you at any time,” Chad hummed, knowing for _that_ response, it was true. “Want to go again?”

“ _Kit_.” Ben flushed. “What about you? I don’t want to be greedy-”

“Making you feel good makes me feel good.” Chad started pressing kisses against Ben’s hip. “Want to try for three fingers?”

“ _Kit_ ,” Ben whined, and then he moaned when Chad licked him into his mouth again, reapplying new slathers of lotion so he could rock Ben’s world. 

Which he did. Slowly coaxing him to release despite his concerns for _Chad_ , who was aroused but not to the point where it wasn’t manageable. Tearing Ben apart was a beautiful thing, feeling him clutch against Chad’s fingers and vibrate against his tongue while the sweetest sounds spilled from his mouth – it was perfect. Chad was _finally_ doing something that was unquestionably good that was directly for one of his partners and he loved it, loved being helpful, loved giving Ben this flavor of attention that seemed to drive him wild. 

It was hard to tear himself away from Ben who was lax and sprawled against the bed, close to unconscious and a beautiful sight of flushed enjoyment, but Chad managed it. He pulled away long enough to get that preventative ointment from his pack before crawling back to his king, licking and nuzzling oversensitive flesh as he squirted a generous slew of ointment inside Ben who whined at the contact.

“Sorry,” Chad murmured, working what spilled out of Ben into his entrance. “But this will keep you from being sore tomorrow.”

“Kit…” Ben sighed, eyes barely managing to stay open. “I can… do you need…”

“Just go to sleep, Ben,” Chad urged, finishing his preparations so Ben would be okay the next day, offering careful squeezes and kisses until the king finally lost his fight with consciousness.

His sleep was steady even after Chad re-clothed him, pulling a blanket over his sprawled body before packing away his ointment and lotion. Chad made a quick stop in the bathroom to take care of his own interest before settling back into bed, contented by a job well done. He was finally getting an idea of Ben’s potential _‘kinks_ ’. Now all Chad had to do was follow that path, and everything would be fine.

He’d managed to rescue the afternoon after all. For once, things were looking up.

-:-:-:-:-:-

“So?” Miss Charlotte chirped the next morning after brunch, one of Chad’s ‘cheat meals’ that he saved for the end of the week as a sort of congratulations for his survival. “How did it go?”

“Well.” Chad grinned, almost bursting with excitement. “Except um… we might have miscalculated Ben’s… _needs_.”

“Really?” Miss Charlotte asked, her head tilting to the side in thought as she considered this. Thankfully, she was well-versed enough in subtlety that she didn’t need to ask any more questions to understand Chad’s meaning. “I suppose that makes sense. Since he has to be so hands-on in everything else, an authority figure to literally _all_ of the united kingdoms, it would make sense for him to lean towards a path that was more… submissive.”

“So… it’s okay?” Chad asked, because even though it had made Ben happy, he still _worried_. Ben was the king, after all. Maybe there were things you weren’t supposed to do with kings. 

Miss Charlotte seemed surprised by the question, the way she was whenever Chad asked her something she thought was obvious. “Of course it’s okay, sweet pea. If _that’s_ what he needs, then you can give it to him, okay? So it might not have been what we were expecting – that just means we need to adjust course, is all. Nothing else.”

“Okay.” Chad nodded, feeling better already. “So I’ll just keep… you know-”

“I’ll have the servants alert us anytime his majesty comes home alone,” Miss Charlotte decided, because sometimes Mal would stay in the city with Uma or go to Evie’s castle, and on rarer occasions she’d go out and meet with one of the others on their year-long trek. “And then you can… _provide_ some medicine for him.”

“Right.” Chad nodded, flushing at the implication. “And he’ll be happy.”

“ _Very_ happy,” Miss Charlotte said, which was really all Chad needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!! Thank you so much for the deluge of enthusiasm and support!! It's always a nice cherry on top of the sundae of life when I see new notifications in my email, so thank you for taking the time to reach out to me ^_^ All comments, kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions are greatly appreciated!!!
> 
> Story notes:
> 
> Hanover is what I have decided to name Snow White’s kingdom, because I refuse to use the name ‘Charmington’. Westerly is the name of Prince Eric’s kingdom, which I got from a fan map of Auradon. I’m not sure if it was referring to a region or kingdom, but since it was in roughly the right area, Westerly is the official name in my personal Descendants canon.
> 
> I kid you not, there are such things as ‘anti-erection’ swim trunks, which makes me think it is not entirely a huge stretch for anti-erection underwear to also exist.
> 
> Fairuza is a fictional younger sister I made up for Aziz so he’d have some siblings. You are free to use her in your own stories, should it be necessary, just give me a shout out in the endnotes ^_^
> 
> Until next time :D


	5. New Branches on the Family Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING – The second scene contains very brief mentions of miscarriage. Please see endnotes for more details.

While Ben seemed forever embarrassed by his sexual leanings, he was more than receptive to Chad’s attention in the bedroom. He often tried to protest on principle, feeling bad that he was too tired to reciprocate, but Chad assured him frequently (and honestly) that he didn’t care. He _liked_ being there for Ben. He _liked_ making the king writhe and groan and tremble against him, and when they finally worked their way up to it, Chad _liked_ being inside Ben, the king gasping over him as he rode Chad into the mattress with a few weak cries.

Ben always wanted to _talk_ about it, and Chad tried to indulge him, even though he wasn’t sure what there was to talk about. This made Ben feel good and Chad _liked_ to make Ben feel good, so that was the path they’d continue to take. No, Chad didn’t feel obligated to give this to Ben, he just also knew Ben wouldn’t ask for it. 

“I heard,” Mal began one day with a wicked smirk and a literal twinkle in her eye. “That you’ve been getting jiggy with the king.”

Chad felt himself blushing. “I um… I have been, your ladyship,” he said, trying to be coy. “You going to do something about it?”

“Maybe give you a reward,” she hummed, and Chad almost fell over, he was so surprised when she dropped to her knees _right there_. 

“ _I need to know_ ,” Jay hushed over the phone later that night. “ _It is of utmost importance. Did you fuck Ben?_ ”

“Jay,” Chad groaned, letting his head fall back with a sigh. “I can’t talk about that _over the phone_.”

“ _That was a yes_ ,” Jay said, sounding panicked. “ _I can’t believe that’s a **yes** and I missed it. Sweet evil, Kit, you cannot do this to me. Please take pictures-_”

“I’m hanging up now,” Chad said, even though that was a thing he did not want to do.

“ _Kit_ ,” Jay whined, his face likely adorable, and Chad spent a lot of time envisioning it as he prepared to meet Ben that night.

Sometimes, Mal would come just to watch. Sometimes, Mal would _join_ them, and they would cradle the king between them while Ben shook and moaned. 

It was another thing that brought them together, and Chad loved it. Even if it didn’t happen often, it made him feel like a real fiancé. Made him feel like he was doing things that _mattered_. 

This was really going to be his, one day. He just needed to make it through the engagement, and it would be okay. Only six months more.

-:-:-:-:-:-

“Excuse me, Mr. Jaeger,” Cogsworth interrupted smoothly, coming to a prim stop just inside Chad’s office door. “Her Majesty, Queen Snow of Hanover, is here to see you.”

Chad shared a look with Miss Charlotte, who seemed just as confused as he was, though she quickly melted into one of her comforting smiles. “Show her in, why don’t you, sugar?” she chirped. “I’ll run down to the kitchen and fetch some tea. Unless you’d like me to stay?”

“No.” Chad shook his head. He didn’t know what Evie’s sister could possibly want with him, but he needed to do these things on his own at some point. “Thank you, Miss Charlotte.”

“Always a pleasure, Mr. Jaeger.” The blonde dipped in a quick courtesy before following Cogsworth out of the room. It felt like a century later when the butler finally returned with Queen Snow herself, looking as regal and fair as her namesake.

“Greetings, your majesty.” Chad bowed smoothly, taking the Queen’s proffered hand to press a kiss against her knuckles. “I’m honored by your presence.”

“The honor is mine, Mr. Jaeger,” the queen replied with a voice that dripped like honey, sweet and smooth and alluring.

“What can I help you with, your majesty?” Chad guided the queen over towards the fireplace, allowing her to settle into the armchair of her choice before taking a seat in the opposite one.

“I had a few questions, actually.” The words were foreboding but she still smiled, a kind grin – totally different from the nosy reporters that had been at the castle tour. “Silly things, but I thought I could indulge myself and get to know you better in one efficient blow, so here I am.”

“Then, by all means.” Chad grinned, though inside he felt nothing but tension. Despite how it ended, he had enjoyed his last visit with Queen Snow. He thought she was poised and charismatic, and if he needed to choose a royal to look up to, it was between her and Duchess Belle and her insatiable love of books.

“Jaeger,” the queen began simply. “That means ‘hunter’, does it not?”

“Um…” Chad blinked. “Yes, I believe so.”

“Were your father’s family hunters?” she prompted, expression one of interest, though otherwise unreadable.

“I’m not sure,” Chad admitted. “He never told me much about them. I always thought they might have had a falling out, which was why we had moved to Central Auradon in the first place, but I don’t really know.”

“That’s too bad,” she said, a genuine condolence. “I’ll admit, since our interview I have done some digging, and I wasn’t able to find a Jaeger family.”

“You weren’t?” That surprised Chad, but then again, he didn’t remember much about his early childhood. There was always the chance that his father had completely invented the last name since Chad was a bastard, but he’d never know for sure.

“No,” she admitted, though she didn’t seem too entirely upset by this. “You’ll have to forgive me,” she said a few seconds later. “I talk with Evie frequently, and I’m afraid we’ve gossiped about you.”

“You have?” Chad couldn’t imagine how he would be an interesting subject to talk about, though he did find himself flattered by their attention.

The queen offered him a gentle smile. “All good things, I assure you. Just… in addition to those good things, she happened to mention some of your father’s rules.”

Chad felt the smile slip from his face. “…they were fair rules.”

“Strict, though,” the queen countered, not unkindly. “No internet, no phone, no media of any kind. He didn’t even want you to leave your cottage.”

“It’s a good cottage.” And it had been a great place to grow up. “It’s a safe place.”

“I don’t doubt that,” she replied, seeming genuine. “It’s just… odd.” Before Chad could try and muster a response, she dug into her purse, withdrawing what seemed to be a photo. “I wanted to show you something,” she explained, holding the paper to her chest. “I think I have an idea who your father is.”

“You do?” Chad felt his pulse begin to speed up, the prospect of _knowing_ too tantalizing for him to ignore.

“I think so,” she said. “Here.” She passed over the picture. “Is this him?”

Chad took the glossy paper with trembling fingers, heat immediately welling behind his eyes when the familiar visage of his father stared back at him – looking just as he did the day he left, promising Chad he would return soon. That he’d teach Chad how to shoot a bow and arrow the next time he came back. 

“It’s him,” Chad whispered around the lump in his throat. “How- how did you know? Is he- do you know where he is?”

Maybe his father wasn’t dead after all, if she had a picture of him. Maybe he was still _around_ -

When Chad managed to tear his gaze away from the paper, Queen Snow was looking at him with a sorrowful expression that couldn’t be rivaled, her eyes wet with a distinct moisture that sang of her sadness.

“…Queen Snow?” Chad asked, somehow feeling even more lost than before.

“That was my husband,” the queen whispered. “King Eric of Hanover.”

Chad stared at the picture, knew when he looked up that he’d only be gaping at the queen. “…he died,” Chad whispered, feeling his chest squeeze all over again. “You said…”

“Hunting trip gone wrong,” she finished, her tone clipped. “I have different suspicions, of course, but nothing that can be proven.”

“I-” Chad swallowed, didn’t know what to do. What to _say_. None of his training prepared him for this. “Am I your son?”

“No,” she said it softly but firmly. “No. I only bore one son and he died before he had a chance to live.”

“Oh,” Chad murmured, feeling tears roll down his face. His father was dead. His father had been king and Chad was his bastard son, hidden away from the world. “…I’m sorry.”

“You did nothing wrong.” She reached forward, curling a hand around his trembling fingers. “…he was a good man.”

“He was a great dad,” Chad said as though it didn’t kill him, speaking of his father in the past-tense even though Chad had suspected this much for _years_ , had already had it announced to the united kingdoms. He wondered if this was better than being abandoned, but even then, he still had _hope_. “I-” He scrubbed uselessly at his cheeks. “He left me a chest that I’m not supposed to open. It- there’s a lock but I don’t have the key.”

Somehow, Queen Snow’s expression filled with more sorrow. “I think I might be able to help there.”

The walk to Chad’s room was silent, though luckily they ran into no servants – no Cogsworth or Miss Charlotte to ask after them. Queen Snow waited patiently in his sitting room while Chad unearthed the small chest from its hiding place, setting it to rest on the low table in front of the couch. 

Queen Snow was already waiting with an ornate key that matched the lock’s swirled details, sliding it perfectly into place and unlatching the box an ominous _click_.

This was it. This was the moment Chad had been waiting for, years of wondering _what_ was inside the box plaguing at his mind. He’d always been too afraid to force the thing open, knowing from the runes etched into its outside that anything less than the exact key would destroy the box’s contents completely, but now here it was. Queen Snow had it, because she’d been married to Chad’s father, who had taken her love and betrayed it.

It was perhaps expected for the reveal to be anticlimactic. 

There were a few soft pouches inside, a couple of manila folders and bundles of paperwork – mundane, not life changing things.

At least, that was what Chad thought until the queen reached inside with shaking fingers, withdrawing a thick ring that seemed to mimic thorny brambles, made of a dark metal Chad couldn’t identify.

“This is the Hunstmen’s ring,” she whispered, staring at it. “This was what symbolized my husband as leader of the huntsmen. He wasn’t wearing it when he died.”

“…I didn’t see him wear it.” Chad stared at the ring, trying to review it against his memories. Deep down, he knew his father’s hands had always been bare. 

In desperate need of a distraction, Chad fumbled for one of the manila folders, opening it up to reveal a selection of photos from Chad’s childhood.

“…oh,” the queen murmured as she looked at the pictures of Chad and his father, Chad’s curls pale in comparison to his father’s golden locks, his young smile gap-toothed and full of joy. There were photos of the two of them together where his father craned the camera around to capture most of them, and many more of Chad himself chasing after animals, jumping through the garden like a frog, covered in splotches of mud. Chad coloring on the living room floor – back when the furniture was nice and untarnished. Chad attempting to bake in the kitchen covered in flour, Chad staring in concentration at his school work, Chad tucked safely into his large bed, clutching onto the stuffed rabbit he kept hidden next to the chest.

“What does this mean?” Chad said, helpless against the tears that spilled down his face. “If I was his son-”

“I’m going to run a DNA test,” the queen said, though she didn’t turn away from the photos, a wobbling smile on her lips. “But whether or not you are biologically related to my husband, you are still very much his son.” She flipped through the photos, revealing new memories. “He loved you very much, Kit. And with this-” She held up the ring. “…I think he wanted you to be his heir for the Huntsmen Crown.”

“I-” Chad swallowed. “He trained me some. I know all about Hanover and its mystical arts, but he- he left before he could train me how to properly fight.” This all seemed insane. “I don’t think I can fill his shoes. And what about Evie?”

“It would effect things, if you were biologically related,” the queen said, sorting through the chest. “Even though her claim is valid, you would technically be of my royal line – it would give you precedence, since Queen Grimhilde’s authority was ruled null and void.”

“I don’t want to do that to her.” Panic began to claw at Chad’s throat. “Evie will be an _amazing_ queen. I can’t- I don’t want to come between that.”

“It would be your right,” Queen Snow explained, gentle, but firm. “But let’s not get ahead of ourselves yet. I’ll run the test first.”

“…and then?” Chad asked, feeling lost.

A quiet sort of fire seemed to kindle in her gaze. “And then we’ll go from there,” she decided. “But for now, we’ll keep this between us.”

“Okay,” Chad swallowed, having already come to that conclusion himself. He couldn’t cause any unnecessary trouble, and this seemed to be nothing _but_ that. “Okay, I can do that.” 

He wiped at his cheeks again, belatedly realizing his horrible gap in manners before he fumbled to hand Queen Snow a handkerchief. 

She accepted it with a laugh, then turned back to the chest. “Shall we go through the rest of this together?”

“Yes,” Chad decided. “That would be best, I think.”

Finally, he had answers, and maybe they weren’t ones he particularly liked, but they were _his_.

And that counted.

-:-:-:-:-:-

“I’m sorry, you want to- what, exactly?” Duchess Belle asked politely, her normal disposition of kind wisdom replaced with open confusion as she cradled her tea cup close to her chest.

“I would like to make Kit my ward,” Queen Snow repeated with the same casual murmur she had used before, the one that had taken their lighthearted afternoon tea from a casual social event to a political affaire. 

It made Chad grateful that Duke Adam had been busy this afternoon consulting with the Auradon council, otherwise there may have been _way_ more questions.

Queen Snow stirred her tea politely, looking utterly benign. “Since Kit is of Hanover origin, I thought it would be a nice gesture of support from my kingdom to show that we’re behind Ben’s… unconventional marriage. Of course, this wouldn’t affect Evie’s position as Hanover’s heir. It would be more symbolic than anything else.”

The test results had shown that Chad had no blood relation to King Eric, which meant that the king had fostered him out of the kindness of his heart. To honor that, Queen Snow had wanted to do _something_ to formalize a bond with Chad, and this was what she had come up with.

“Since Kit is an adult, this allows me no power over him,” Queen Snow continued. “Really, I would just be another option of support for him, should he need it.”

“It’s a very generous offer, Snow,” Duchess Belle said eventually, taking a sip of her tea with a thoughtful look. “And I think it’s a _lovely_ idea. After all, we can never have too much family, can we?”

“Those were my thoughts,” Queen Snow hummed, and just like that, the matter seemed to be settled. “Would you mention it to your husband for me? I would so hate to take him by surprise.”

“Of course, Snow.” Duchess Belle grinned. “Think nothing of it. I’ll make sure Adam has nothing but support for your plan.” Her smile seemed to stretch wider. “And I think this will be good for you too, Snow. You deserve more family.”

“You know,” Queen Snow began. “I’m beginning to see that you’re right.”

“As you should,” Duchess Belle giggled.

In the meantime, Chad sat back, watching two lifelong friends talk to each other with a quiet sort of fondness, overwhelmed with the simplicity of it but glad nonetheless. One day, he too would have bonds like these, and in addition to that, a surrogate mother.

It was more than he could have ever expected, and as such, he cherished it.

-:-:-:-:-:-

“Is it true that Snow adopted you?” Evie asked at their next Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique planning meeting.

“Not adopted,” Chad stressed even though Evie was smiling manically, seeming positively thrilled by the news. “I mean, yes adopted – sort of. Technically, she’s adopting me as her _ward_ , which is more symbolic than anything else-”

“She’s going to be your _mom_ ,” Evie gushed, darting across the room so she could grab both of his hands and spin him in a circle. “That makes me your _aunt_.”

“Step aunt, if anything,” Chad corrected. “And can’t we just be friends? Doug-” Chad motioned to the college student who’d managed to find a break in his classes to watch Chad and Evie apparently dance around their studio. “Tell Evie we can just be friends.”

“I dunno,” Doug mused, stroking his chin. “I’m thinking of all the nephew nicknames I could use. ‘Sport’ and ‘Champ’ come to mind.”

“Bud!” Evie cheered. “Ace. Cowboy.”

“ _Stop_ ,” Chad groaned.

“No can do, Buster,” Doug laughed, grinning when Evie successfully pulled him into her chaotic dance. 

Later, when they’d all collapsed into a giggling pile, Chad would sheepishly clear his throat. “So um… you’re not mad?”

“Hm?” Evie gave him a surprised look. “Oh, no. I love Snow a lot, but it’s easy to tell she’s kind of little lonely. I’m glad you two will have each other.”

“And I’m um- glad to have her too,” Chad admitted, thinking of the backlog of articles and interviews he was reviewing just to see Queen Snow and his father in action. He was still struggling to come to terms with the fact that he’d been raised by a _king_. That a king had found him and seen Chad’s potential, had wanted to entrust Chad with his _crown_ one day. 

The intent itself made Chad a royal, at least by Hanoven standards. It did bolster Chad’s confidence some, even though it was a secret he’d keep between himself and Queen Snow. Chad’s father had thought him worthy of the Huntsmen crown, so Chad could definitely be worthy to be one of Ben’s consorts. 

And in all this, he’d also gained a person who he could talk to about one of the people he loved most in all the world, and got listen to Queen Snow’s stories in turn. There were many times where they’d had tea together or lunch just so they could talk about King Erik – how he’d been as a husband, as a father. More than once they had left those meetings in tears, but Chad wouldn’t trade them for anything.

“I’m proud of you, Sugar,” Miss Charlotte would say when he’d come back from his appointments. “Even Queen Snow could see how special you are, and how much you deserve to be here.”

The compliments always made Chad blush down to his toes, gave him something to hold onto when he was feeling a little bit lonely. 

“ _Awww_ ,” Evie cooed, bringing Chad back to the present. “You’re such a sweet nephew.”

“ _Evie-_ ”

“Don’t argue with your aunt, Slim,” Doug chided, squawking when Chad launched an assault against his ribs, because he’d learned Doug was ticklish on accident and there was no point in ignoring given advantages. 

Evie joined in a few seconds later, and they teased Doug until he was teary, laughing mess.

So overall it was one of their better design sessions. 

-:-:-:-:-:-

“Guess who managed to get Friday off?” was how Mal chose to make her entrance, Ben and Uma following her dynamic intensity in a more subdued manner, Uma rolling her eyes at Mal’s enthusiasm. “Here’s a hint, it’s us!”

“That’s great news!” Chad chirped, grateful for the heads up Cogsworth had sent him that allowed Chad to get settled in the King’s suite by the time his fiancés returned. “Did you have to reschedule some meetings?”

“Yeah.” Mal grinned, flopping down on the bed beside Chad and making grabbing hands at him until he cuddled down next to her. Mal really had a way of making him feel loved. “A few royals are going to be missing for some private ceremony in Hanover, which normally isn’t a problem, only they’re the sane ones that support our Isle reforms like Queen Snow and King Arthur and Queen Ariel. So Ben managed to reschedule some important sessions so they could actually be present-” 

“We didn’t have the necessary majority,” Ben said as Uma helped him out of his coat, using a tired sort of tone that indicated this was not the first time he had said this.

“ _He’s so crafty_ ,” Mal stage whispered, earning an amused scoff from Uma as the captain reeled Ben close by his belt loops so she could help ease him out of the _rest_ of his clothes, Ben blushing all the while.

“So!” Mal spoke up, keeping her gaze on Ben’s inadvertent strip tease. “As we have been given permission to play hooky, we should definitely abuse this free time and do things that are totally unproductive to the good of Auradon, like have a fancy date night and cuddle all in one bed.”

“I second that motion,” Uma hummed while she began undoing the buttons on Ben’s shirt.

“That does sound nice,” Ben said, giving into Uma’s attention now that he saw that it was useless to fight her. “What do you say, Kit? Want to go rogue with us?”

“We’ll make it worth your _while_ ,” Mal said mischievously, sneaking a hand under the hem of Chad’s shirt so she could caress at his stomach. 

“That sounds amazing,” Chad said, reveling in the bright grin it earned him. “But um… I was actually invited to that ceremony Queen Snow’s hosting.”

For whatever reason, that made the other three pause, Uma halting her efforts so she and Ben could look at him.

“Do you know what it’s for?” Mal asked, pressing herself up on her elbows. “Everyone’s all hush-hush about it.”

“She didn’t even invite _Ben_ ,” Uma scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah…” Chad hadn’t known about that, but- “Maybe she thought you’d be my plus…” He tried to remember what the invitation had said. “Well, she told me you were all invited, I just didn’t mention it since you had important votes going on in the capital that day.”

And the others were in Arendelle that week, determined to take a million photos of Gil playing happily in the snow, so he hadn’t bothered to bring it up with them either. Not that he minded, he loved all the pictures of snow-covered Gil. 

“We’ll circle back around to that,” Mal said. “Do you know what the ceremony’s for?”

“Oh yeah.” Chad grinned. “Queen Snow’s adopting me as her ward, since I’m originally from Hanover. She wanted to show her support for our relationship, so she thought this would be a nice symbolic gesture.”

He thought this news might be enough to kindle some smiles, but there was a distinct moment where no one said anything. 

In unspoken agreement, Ben and Uma crossed to the bed, climbing onto it so that Chad was cuddled in between them. Which was honestly his favorite place to be, though he was confused as to why he was getting it now.

“When did she decide to do this?” Ben asked, running a hand through Chad’s curls.

“A month and a half ago?” Chad guessed. “We’ve been having tea together pretty regularly. We talk about Evie and Hanover and her latest news stories. It’s pretty nice.”

Mal tensed. “…she decided a month and a half ago that she was going to adopt you?”

“As her _ward_ ,” Chad clarified. “I already talked to Evie, and she’s okay with it.”

That demonstration of thoughtfulness did not seem to make things better. If anything, it made them worse.

It was Uma that spoke up. “So… you’ve told _Evie_ about this, but not us, your fiancés.”

In hindsight, Chad could see where he went wrong.

“I’m _so sorry_ ,” he said, pushing himself into the sitting position because he couldn’t just lie _down_ at a time like this. “Things have been so crazy, I thought- this is stupid, but I thought you _knew_ since your mom knew and- I dunno, I thought royal people just had a secret communication network where they know about all this stuff.”

Which they did, Miss Charlotte assured him. At least all the _good_ royals did, which was how they were able to stay one step ahead of the gossip and appear unruffled at all times. Chad just thought they _knew_. 

There was a second, and then Uma busted out laughing, the other two following in suit until they were all sitting cuddled together, Mal curling around his back and Ben looking at him with fond amusement instead of tense uneasiness. 

“Damnit,” Mal murmured against his shoulder. “I can’t stay annoyed at you. You’re too cute.”

“Thank you,” Chad said, knowing he was flushing horribly.

“That’s it,” Mal urged. “Keep being adorable. I need _more cuteness_.”

“Shove off, Bertha,” Uma said, rolling her eyes. “We need to focus.” She turned her attention back to Chad. “So you _thought_ we knew and that… what, we weren’t going to come?”

Chad’s blush darkened. “The vote is _important_. This thing- it’s symbolic. It’s a nice thing, but it can’t compare to the new legislature that you’re trying to get passed.”

“Kit,” Ben said, using his _very serious_ voice. “You are also important. Whether this is important or not, in the eyes of Hanover and the United Auradon, you are being adopted as a queen’s _son_.”

“Ward,” Chad reminded.

“Do not nitpick,” Uma cautioned. “You’re getting more family. Family that seems to really like you and take care of you, and that’s _important_.”

“I think I know how we’re spending our Friday, now,” Mal hummed, drawing herself close to Chad’s back. “Who’s up for a trip to Hanover?”

“I’ll get the full weekend cleared,” Ben said, shifting forward so he could cradle Chad close. “You deserve it.”

“Guys…” Chad said, feeling so… _loved_ that he wondered how he could ever doubt his place. Sure, things got lonely from time-to-time and he spent a lot of nights alone, but it was worth it for moments like _this_. 

That had to count for something, it had to.

“Love ya, blondie,” Uma said, climbing over Ben so she could cradle Chad’s face between her hands, and not for one second did Chad doubt her intention. 

-:-:-:-:-:-

Not only did Ben arrange for them to have a full weekend off, but he also managed to redirect their explorers so that they could be in Hanover too, and Chad spent the first ten minutes of their arrival being held close to Gil’s chest, the blond alternating between talking a mile a minute and nuzzling Chad close. 

They spent the afternoon together at Hanover castle, Evie and Doug dropping in with Carlos and Jane (who had been a pleasant surprise) before peacing out to ‘give the lovebirds some space’, which um… they _did_ take great advantage of.

Long story short, Ben was thoroughly ravished, Jay and Harry demanding an in-person performance before they took turns pleasuring the king themselves, which had been a truly wonderful sight. Chad also got to watch Uma and Mal take care of Gil, the blond awed and grateful the entire time and it had been so nice and so pleasant that Chad almost didn’t want to go to the ceremony at all.

In the end though, he had to be responsible and put on the ceremonial wear Queen Snow would have saved for her son, and then he spent the following ten minutes being complimented by… _everyone_ about how dashing and _different_ he looked, as Hanoven formalwear called for him to dress in navy instead of aqua, which um… apparently _did_ things for Jay.

“Later,” the Agraben promised. “Later, I am going to rock your _world_.”

“L-looking forward to it,” Chad said with a blush, hoping whatever preparations he did in the bathroom post-ceremony would be enough because there was no way he was prepping for intimate times while he was getting _adopted_. There were lines.

When he walked up the aisle of the Hanover Central Cathedral, his father’s axes attached to his waist, he could see unshed tears gathered in Queen Snow’s eyes. It took a lot not to start crying then and there, to remain composed when the Hanoven upper nobility gave him respectful bows, conscious of the Huntsmen ring he was wearing around his neck.

When he passed the trials like his father had before him, Chad would wear it on his finger and be properly crowned, but until that point, Queen Snow gave him permission to wear it like this.

“It’s yours,” she said, eyes shining with emotion. “It was always yours, and I don’t know why my husband wanted to raise you in secret, but it is more than obvious that he loved you. And, should you allow me the opportunity, I would be honored to love you as well.”

“M-mom…” Chad tried, and she’d hugged him, calling him her ‘ _precious boy_ ’ and ‘ _brightest treasure_ ’. 

Now, in the Cathedral, emotions were high but not unmanageable. Everyone Chad cared about was here. Queen Snow, his fiancés, even Miss Charlotte and Travis. There were Ben’s parents and some of the royals Chad was beginning to network with, getting sent out to settle minor disputes on Ben’s behalf when the king was busy.

It was everything he could ever want and _more_.

He wondered, distantly, if it would last, and knew without a doubt that this time, it _would_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Hope everything is going well for you all!! Thanks for your generous offerings of enthusiasm and support! I know I say it all the time, but I really do appreciate it, and it really does make my day!!!
> 
> Story notes:
> 
> For the record, the king I am thinking of is Chris Hemsworth from Snow White and the Huntsman, which was not a Disney film, but there is a believable family resemblance between Chad and Erik (Chris Hemsworth), which was why Chad would never question their relation.
> 
> Definitely looked up a list of 1950s nicknames to write the Evie-Doug scene, apparently, these are also acceptable as nephew nicknames ;D
> 
> WARNING – To avoid the reference, skip the line right after:
> 
> “I-” Chad swallowed, didn’t know what to do. What to say. None of his training prepared him for this. “Am I your son?”
> 
> And then you will be good.
> 
> Until next time :)


	6. Fracture Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING – There is a scene that contains brief, unwanted sexual advances towards Chad. It doesn’t get past the talking stage, but for those of you uncomfortable with that kind of thing, please see the endnotes for more details.

Time passed. 

The press’ response to Chad’s adoption was mostly positive, though of course this charge was led by an entirely-biased Queen Snow, who gushed about Chad frequently and with a level of kindness he truly did not deserve. She’d even insisted on having a new family portrait made, which was how Chad got to spend a Saturday with her and Evie all dressed in their fanciest clothes, all of them trying very hard not to break into tears. 

“I just… I never thought I’d have family that would _like_ me,” Evie explained when they were taking a break, her heels kicked off onto the floor so she could properly curl up against Queen Snow’s side, Chad’s adoptive mother petting Evie’s navy tresses with loving care. “My mom… everything was a trial with her, and I feel like I failed most of them.”

“She was wrong, Evie,” Queen Snow hummed. “She was my mother too, the only one I knew, so I know how… _toxic_ her influence can be. I suspect your mother was subjected to the same unreasonable standards she thrust upon you, and that conditioned her into a neurosis that pushed her towards insanity. She… she prepared you for the world the best way she knew how, which does not excuse her behavior, but…” She hugged Evie closer. “I am so _glad_ I got to meet you, and got to have you be a part of my life. You’re a wonderful, talented girl, Evelyn – full of kindness, strength, and poise, and one day you will be a wonderful queen for Hanover.”

“You will, Evie,” Chad said, knowing the words were nothing compared to what Queen Snow had said, but needing to contribute _something_. “You’ve already shown how generous and kind you are to the Isle refugees, and the people of Hanover see that. I’ve read it in all the blogs.”

“That you’re not _supposed_ to be reading,” Queen Snow chided, turning an amused grin onto Chad.

He felt himself blush. “I stopped reading the stuff about me,” he lied, because sometimes he couldn’t help himself. “But I like reading all the nice things they say about my friends and fiancés.”

“So long as you ignore the negatives,” Queen Snow hummed, and then she held them closer, because they were a real _family_. 

It was _this_ that made the past seven years of uncertainty worth it, and Chad wouldn’t trade it for anything.

-:-:-:-:-:-

After Chad’s adoption, things changed. It was almost like he’d been marked as a commodity in the eyes of the public, or at the very least, more trustworthy than a potential flight-risk fiancé. Chad found himself getting sent to more events in foreign kingdoms to act on Ben’s behalf, representing Central Auradon. He attended birthday parties and charity events and commemorations. He was an honored guest for kingdom-specific holidays and spent a lot of time carefully networking, doing his best to leave a positive impression for all things regarding Auradon. 

Upon seeing how successful he was, Miss Charlotte and Cogsworth also started to have Chad mimic these duties back in Central Auradon. He’d entertain visiting royalty and upper nobility who were not important enough to see Ben or Mal. At first most of them seemed annoyed by Chad’s presence (not the royalty of course, they were always polite), but eventually Chad could win them over with his subtle charm and determined cheer, making a point to remember the ones that visited on multiple occasions to complain. There were some, he suspected, who were just lonely – the older dames and countesses that had lost their husbands, and Chad grew to enjoy their interactions, beginning to realize their potential as gossip magnets. They really were useful for gathering information, and it was a lot like gaining a dozen or so grandmothers who ranged from crotchety to dripping with cheer. 

Chad liked them a lot, though these knew audiences ate into his schedule. He found himself getting up earlier and going to bed later, and the whimsical lunch dates he’d had with Uma and the others slowly slipped away from him. There was just no _time_ , and he tried to make a point to send frequent texts, but it was always a crapshoot as to what Chad would get back.

Upon seeing his success with the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique, Duchess Belle had asked Chad to help with some other charity events. Galas and luncheons and artistic performances. They were wildly outside his realm of comfort, but Duchess Belle _trusted_ Chad, so he found a way to rise to the occasion. It helped that he had Miss Charlotte by his side for all of it, and she took each of the functions as an opportunity to test Chad’s knowledge, to help illustrate certain points until he could plan a charity function – with appropriate safety measures in place – all on his own, just like a _real_ consort.

It was overwhelming, but there were good things too. 

Things like Chad _finally_ getting his GED. Miss Charlotte had insisted on holding a private graduation ceremony just for him, and it ended with a nice lunch with Chad and his tutors, Cogsworth bustling with pride and Queen Snow and Evie and Doug insisting on taking a multitude of pictures of Chad in the cap and gown Cogsworth had gotten for him. 

“Next stop, college,” Miss Charlotte chirped when the meal was winding down, and Chad could _swear_ she was cackling with anticipation. 

In addition to his change of studies, Queen Snow had also sent over a Huntsman to begin Chad’s weapon training. That took place at night in total secrecy, as Huntsmen training was very classified, and as much as Chad struggled at first, he reveled in the challenge. This had been his _dad’s_ work, what his dad had planned to teach him. 

Chad suspected his teacher took great satisfaction in throwing Chad around, but his smile always got bigger when Chad refused to stay down. He said Chad had _admirable resilience_ , which was a good quality for Huntsmen candidates. 

So there were good things, amongst all the busy things. And that was what Chad held onto.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Chad only caught the motion at his window by chance, his attention split between approvals for the next charity function and reviewing his French notes. He had a test tomorrow - several, actually, but he wasn’t all that concerned with literature and history. French was the one proving to be troublesome, and despite Chad’s perfect understanding of Hanoven and Khuzdul – none of those languages transferred over, and what kind of consort would he be if he couldn’t even speak the language of the kingdom he was going to help rule? 

But it would be okay. His tutors had informed him that he was progressing through his freshmen studies at a perfectly acceptable rate, and Chad would have time after dinner to review his notes. Maybe before his evening workout and private studies, assuming Mal and Ben weren’t free. Which they rarely were, and Uma stayed with the Isle refugees more often than not, so Chad would have plenty of time. 

He was contemplating how to most efficiently use his time when he finally noticed movement outside his balcony window – and he wasn’t sure how long it had been going on before he realized Prince Aziz was hovering just above his balcony rail on a _flying carpet_. 

No, on _the_ flying carpet. _Wow_.

Chad was across the room in a moment, grateful for Miss Charlotte’s advice to _always dress the part_ that had him in a nice sweater and slacks instead of a pair of Jay’s sweatpants. “Hello, your highness,” he greeted, pushing open the glass double doors and stepping out into the pleasant Auradon evening. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I was in the neighborhood,” Aziz replied with a smile, one so perfect and easy Chad couldn’t help but be jealous. He figured it was a prince thing, proper decorum must be in his blood. “Thought I would stop by for a visit. Had someone who wanted to see you – besides me, I mean.”

When Chad drew closer, he saw a familiar capuchin monkey uncurl itself from Aziz’s far side, scrambling over the prince’s lap so he could hop down onto the balcony rail.

“Abu!” Chad grinned, gratefully allowing the small animal into his arms. “It’s good to see you again!”

“The pleasure is all his, I assure you,” Aziz said with a grin, sliding off the carpet with a natural sort of grace. “I had stopped home for the weekend and Carpet wanted a chance to stretch his legs, so to speak, so we went for a ride and – well, here we are.”

“It’s the weekend?” Chad asked, surprised. Honestly, the days all seemed to blend together.

Aziz laughed. “You’re worse than Ben, aren’t you?”

“I can’t be that bad,” Chad chuckled, knowing that was generally a crowd pleaser, and it was nice to see the minor joke land with the royal. 

“No,” Aziz agreed. “I suppose no one can be as bad as Ben. So…” He cocked his head towards the carpet. “Wanna take a spin?”

Did Chad want to? Almost more than anything else. If only for the experience and the opportunity to maintain friendly relations with Agrabah’s future ruler. _But_. 

It was almost dinner time, and while Chad had no guarantee as to whether Mal and Ben would actually show up that day, he liked to be there for them in case they were.

It was a minor dilemma, but one he solved using the conflict resolution skills Miss Charlotte tried to carefully to hone into him.

“We were actually about to have dinner,” Chad demurred. “Would you like to join us? Both of you?” he clarified, scratching carefully behind Abu’s ears. “I’m sure traversing the kingdoms builds up quite an appetite.”

“You would be right,” Aziz hummed. “And dinner sounds amazing.”

“Then come inside.” _Yes_ , Chad had done something right. “Do you need anything, Carpet?”

Aziz, the same way he had when Chad had shown basic courtesy to his friend before, allowed his smile to widen. “As long as you’ve got a tv, he’s settled. I think my sister got him hooked on ‘ _The Real Housewives of Ulstead_ ’.”

“That sounds… interesting,” Chad offered, but his unease must have carried through because Aziz laughed at him.

“Something like it,” the prince chuckled.

They left Carpet in Chad’s lounge and cut down to Ben’s private dining room. For once, Chad used the _actual_ passageways instead of the secret ones, motioning to one of the servants that they’d be hosting two more for dinner, and that one of them was a monkey. Chef Jacques would appreciate the challenge, Chad suspected. 

“So,” Aziz began while they enjoyed some virgin cocktails – a fruity spritzer thing for his royal highness and seltzer water for Chad, who was watching his weight. “Is it just Ben and Mal joining us?”

“Potentially,” Chad hummed, nuzzling his cheek against Abu’s soft fur. “Uma usually eats down with the Isle refugees.” Or, more accurately, her crew managed to coerce her to stop working long enough to shove some food into her. “So if they can make it, it’ll just be Ben and Mal.”

Aziz’s brows furrowed. “…do they not always eat with you?”

Chad shrugged, taking a sip of his drink. “They rarely have the time. But if they _can_ make it, I like to be here for them.” He smiled down at Abu. “Today I have the benefit of excellent company – so that isn’t as big a concern.”

Abu’s chest seemed to puff out in pride, letting out a series of chatters that likely expressed his approval of this statement. 

“We’ll give them a few more minutes,” Chad continued, smiling down at the capuchin. “And then we’ll go ahead and get started.”

“What do you usually do, when you’re by yourself?” Aziz asked, and it was nice of him to be concerned. Maybe they were actually becoming friends instead of royal acquaintances.

“I study, mostly,” Chad replied. “Sometimes I eat with the Duke and Duchess. They’re very nice.” Once Chad got over the overwhelming concern of never being able to satisfy them, Ben’s parents had seemed to warm up to him, and he enjoyed discussing literature with the former queen while Ben’s father looked on with something like fondness.

“…you should come down to the university, some time,” Aziz offered. “If you know they’re busy. I’d always be happy to have dinner with you. Ordered, of course, since I have no desire to poison you.”

“I doubt it would be that bad,” Chad laughed, and then laughed harder when Abu made a distinct noise of disagreement.

“Abu’s right,” Aziz chuckled. “I’m afraid I have no skill for the culinary arts. My mom says it’s fortunate I was born a prince, or else my future partner would likely starve.”

“I’m sure your partner would be more than willing to help carry the load,” Chad murmured. “You have plenty of other redeeming qualities that would make your lack of culinary skill more than worth it.”

“You think so?” Aziz’s grin was smaller now, like that rare, fond thing that Ben used sometimes, almost like there was a dip in the bravado of his usual mask of royalty to reveal potential insecurity. 

It was something Chad related with on a personal level, and if he could reassure Aziz, however little, he wanted to. “Of course.” He grinned. “Just be yourself-”

“Holy sweet evil, I am ready to _eat_.” Mal’s entrances were always dramatic and this was no exception, the future queen pushing open the double doors to the dining room before the servants had a chance to do it themselves. 

Comparatively, Ben was a picture of decorum right on her heels, a firm expression of adoration aimed at her before he shifted it to Chad, and it didn’t fade, because he was also happy to see Chad, even if his look did change into one of confusion upon seeing Aziz and Abu. 

“Mal!” Chad felt himself light up, transferring Abu to his shoulder so he could greet the Lady properly, accepting a kiss with a flare of warmth that would never stop him from blushing. “Guess who’s joining us for dinner?”

“Hello, Aziz.” Whatever softness Ben had changed back into his mask of polite interaction, and Chad hated for a moment that his invitation had brought that upon them, that Ben couldn’t even be relaxed in his own home. That was a definite point against Chad. “It’s good to see you.”

“Likewise,” Aziz replied, returning Ben’s handshake with comfortable ease.

“I was mostly referring to Abu,” Chad whispered to Mal, because he knew it would make her laugh. “But Prince Aziz is also here.”

“You _would_ focus on the monkey,” Mal giggled, reaching up to scratch Abu where Chad showed her to.

It was a nice dinner – different, with Aziz, but still good. Chad would have preferred to have the other two to himself but he hadn’t actually expected their arrival, but this seemed like a safe compromise. Aziz and Ben seemed to be old friends, and Chad got an excuse to play footsy with Mal without Ben interrupting, and Abu spent a majority of the meal hanging off of Chad, which he was perfectly fine with. He always enjoyed making new friends.

It was around the dessert course where things went a little bit wrong.

“It’s nice that you could make time to be here,” Aziz said between bites of lemon sorbet, the words seeming to jar against Chad’s brain. “Since you guys are so busy.”

Mal’s nose scrunched with confusion. “Who doesn’t have time for dinner?”

“I meant in the castle,” Aziz elaborated. “Kit said he eats alone a lot.”

“Which is _understandable_.” Chad had to fight not to flush, because Aziz was making it sound way worse than it was. “Because they have very important jobs that keep them busy.”

“You eat alone?” Mal pressed. “I thought you ate with Miss Lottie or whatever.”

“Miss Charlotte’s off in the evenings,” Chad replied evenly, likely imagining the way Aziz perked up in interest. “Unless there is an emergency.”

Mal made a face. “What qualifies as an emergency to an etiquette teacher?”

Chad’s mental breakdowns, for the most part. Panic attacks. Emergency planning meetings when a charity event got shoved Chad’s way at the last second and they had to scramble to figure out how to manage the situation. The rare night terror where Chad had to call _someone_ to remember he wasn’t alone and he wasn’t abandoned and that he was loved and he couldn’t bother any of the others because that was not _his job_. 

Ben focused on what he deemed to be the more substantial issue. “You eat alone?”

“I told him he could join me at the university if you guys were busy,” Aziz said, and for whatever reason his gaze was fixed to Ben and only Ben. “I’m always pleased to have company.”

“That is a very generous offer,” Chad replied, as was appropriate. “Thank you, Aziz.”

It was only then that the prince pulled his attention away from Ben. “It’s my pleasure, Kit.”

Mal seemed to tense up beside Chad and he didn’t know _why_ , though maybe it was because Ben was clearing his throat in that _‘time to get to business_ ’ way of his.

“Actually, Aziz, there’s a few things I need to talk to you about,” Ben declared, pushing away from the table in a smooth movement. “Could you come up to my office?” His gaze drifted towards Mal and Chad. “This may take a bit, so don’t wait up for me.”

“Oh.” Chad blinked, sharing a look with Mal who said nothing. “Okay, Ben.” For lack of anything else to do, he turned his attention to Abu. “It was nice to see you again. Thanks for the company.”

The monkey chattered happily before reluctantly climbing onto Aziz’s shoulders, seeming to almost slouch against the prince in a pout.

“It was good to see you too, your highness,” Chad said, offering a slight bow.

“Likewise,” Aziz said, smiling softly.

Mal let out a small scoff. “I’m not curtseying.”

“Didn’t expect you to,” Aziz chuckled, and there may have been more, but Mal was latching onto Chad’s elbow, pulling him from the room with a lazy sort of wave. 

“So, we have paperwork and shit to do tonight but let’s play hooky and cuddle instead,” Mal offered, the most magical of words. 

Chad beamed. “That sounds great, Mal.” He could work out twice as long tomorrow, review his notes later if it meant personal time with Mal.

“Let’s do our nails,” she continued. “And talk. Talking sounds good.”

“It sounds perfect to me,” Chad said, if only to get her knowing look of approval that, for whatever reason, seemed to ease the tension in her shoulders. 

They changed into comfortable clothes upon entering the royal suite, and this time Chad didn’t feel weird about raiding Ben’s closet, happy to snag some royal pjs along with a sweatshirt that he was pretty sure belonged to Uma before the two of them laid claim to the couch, painting each other’s toenails in a multitude of colors that would likely make Chad’s stylist faint.

“So,” Mal spoke up as she added a layer of glitter to Chad’s big toe. “Does Aziz visit often?”

“This is his first time - to see me, at least,” Chad replied with a shrug. Unlike Mal, Chad had stuck to one distinct color pallet – purples, of course, that ranged from pale lilac to deep plum. “He was taking Carpet out for a spin and dropped by because he was in the neighborhood.”

“In the neighborhood,” Mal repeated. “ _Right_.” Chad… did not understand that tone, but luckily, Mal continued, “Why didn’t you tell us that you usually eat alone?”

“Because it’s not a big deal?” Chad brushed against one of the small scars on Mal’s foot, giving it the reverence it deserved before refocusing on her nails. “I interact with way more people now than I ever have before. It can get a little overwhelming, so eating alone isn’t really an issue.” Chad was used to doing lots of things alone. “Of course I prefer to eat with you guys, but having alone time – that’s not so much a problem.”

“Still.” Mal was frowning, which was the very last thing Chad wanted her to do. “You shouldn’t _have_ to eat alone. There’s so many people around… and there’s Evie and the others too.”

Chad would love to visit Evie’s castle for dinner on occasion, there just wasn’t _time_ anymore for Chad to leave Auradon Castle for anything that wasn’t a necessity, and socializing wasn’t really on the top of that list. He had to be _perfect_ , and perfection came with strings. 

“It’s okay Mal, really.” Chad tried to keep his tone light, because this was a happy time. They got to be _together_ relaxing instead of being driven apart by studies and proposals and paperwork. “It makes the times you guys _do_ eat dinner with me all the more special, and besides, it’s not going to be like this forever. Eventually, the others will be done with their tour and we’ll get the refugees settled and we’ll never have a dull moment. I can wait until then.”

Chad was very patient. He had waited for his father for seven years; he could wait a bit longer for his happy ending.

Mal still didn’t look pleased about it, though she wasn’t given a chance to elaborate on this point when the bedroom door was pushed open, and in strode Ben. 

“Hey!” Chad straightened up, as though the king would nitpick his posture _here_ , and felt himself brighten further when Ben wasted no time cutting across the room, wrapping around _Chad’s_ back instead of Mal’s like he normally would have. “I thought you had office stuff.”

“Took less time that I thought,” Ben murmured, his lips brushing against the curve of Chad’s neck. “I saw Aziz off and now I am here with my favorite people.”

_People_ – as in, including Chad. It was a simple thing, but coming from Ben it always made Chad blush, the blond soaking up the easy measures of affection like a greedy little sponge.

“Did you tell him what was what?” Mal asked, shooting Ben a critical look.

“I did,” Ben said, squeezing Chad close. “There should be no more problems going forward.”

“Was there a problem?” Chad asked, unwilling to ruin the cuddling moment but needing to be there for Mal and Ben if it was necessary, in any capacity they needed.

“Just with Aziz’s understanding of boundaries,” Mal scoffed, switching to give Chad’s other foot a layer of glitter.

_That_ made Chad still. “Did he do something wrong?”

“It’s complicated-” Ben began to say just as Mal cut in with, “He was flirting with you.”

Ben stopped, didn’t elaborate but also didn’t deny what Mal had said.

Which was just… “What?” Chad asked, turning his attention to Ben because he didn’t know what was going on.

The king sighed. “You have made quite the statement among the royal community. A lot of people are noticing what a good candidate for consort you are, and with our relatively short relationship, well…”

“They think they can woo you away from us,” Mal grumbled, glaring at Chad’s toes. “Like you’re that _easy_.”

“ _What?_ ” Chad was struggling to process what he was hearing, thinking back on his conversation with Aziz in a new light and realizing how it could be misconstrued as flirtation. “But I wasn’t- I was just trying to be friendly since he- I wasn’t trying to-”

“We know,” Ben soothed, running a careful hand down Chad’s side. “Kit, _we know_. It’s just- _they_ don’t know that.”

“But now Aziz does,” Mal sniffed. “So that’s one less suitor to worry about.”

“Has anyone else shown a… particular interest in you?” Ben asked, gaze communicating an obvious kind of concern, and Chad hated that he contributed to that, and hated even more that he didn’t really know the answer to Ben’s question. 

“I… I don’t know,” he replied honestly. “I didn’t think _Aziz_ was flirting with me at all, so I’m not sure if I’d know if anyone else was either.”

“Did anyone else drop by for an unexpected visit?” Mal prompted, continuing when Chad shook his head. “What about presents? Did they send you any of those?”

“…Prince Malvin and Princess Marsaili sent me a bow and quiver,” Chad admitted, remembering his confusion at the DunBroch heirs’ generosity but sending the requisite thank you note nonetheless. “Prince Arwel of Camelot sent over some rare books for the library, though he addressed them specifically to me and- oh.” He blinked. “Princess Melody invites me out to tea sometimes. But I- I thought that was just networking stuff. I mean-” He held up his left hand, carefully reviewing the ring he cherished so very much. “I’m _engaged_. I didn’t think I could get more clearly labeled as off the market.”

“That _should_ be the case,” Ben sighed, leaning into Chad, likely feeling his tension. “But you’re a catch, Kit. Everyone else is beginning to realize that.”

“And they want a piece,” Mal growled. “But they can’t _have_ it – so we’ll be quick to tell them to fuck off.”

“It’s not something you have to worry about, Kit,” Ben repeated, pressing another kiss to his cheek. “This isn’t your fault.”

“Not at all,” Mal added, so firm and gaze so unyielding that Chad easily believed her, was grateful for that much, for the encroaching panic attack that it mitigated. “Now, let’s forget those other jealous bitches and appreciate our time together. I want kisses.”

“That um- sounds very nice,” Chad murmured, the epitome of flustered, and it was no wonder that Mal set aside their nail polishes and claimed his lips moments later, wet paint be damned. 

Later, Chad would have to worry about how apparently he had become _so_ good at his job that other royals were trying to steal him, but for now, he had Mal and Ben and reaffirming cuddles, and that was really all he wanted in life. _This_ was what made everything else worth it.

He just had to remember that.

-:-:-:-:-:-

It was admirable, how Ben and Mal tried to make time for Chad after that. They _tried_ , and that counted, but the demands of their jobs were unrelenting, so it wasn’t long before things went back to the way they were before. Ben _did_ request a record of who Chad was eating with each night in an effort to ensure Chad wasn’t actually alone, so Chad and Miss Charlotte came up with a system of lies to satisfy him, because Chad couldn’t eat with the Duke and Duchess _all_ the time, and Chad certainly couldn’t take Aziz’s offer up to have dinner with _him_. 

So Chad pretended to eat with Miss Charlotte and Cogsworth (who were both generous enough to support his lies) and sometimes he ‘ate’ with his tutors and sometimes he had ‘video chats’ with the boys over dinner but most of the time he was alone and that was okay.

It _was_ okay. He just had to keep reminding himself of that.

-:-:-:-:-:-

And then came the moments where Chad’s fiancés caused diplomatic incidents in Corona.

What happened wasn’t their fault, by any means. They were the ones that had been attacked by an unruly mob of isle aggressors who’d had too much to drink and decided that the only acceptable outlet for their growing displeasure with the world was to take it out on three noteworthy representatives of the Isle. 

So the boys had been attacked, the boys had defended themselves, and now a random assortment of washed up has-beens were either in the hospital or jail and Chad had a diplomatic _mess_ to clean up, because it wasn’t like he could ask Mal to do it when Jay was on the line.

So Ben had stayed behind in Central Auradon wearing one of his more weary expressions and Chad, Uma, and Mal went to go check on the boys. Chad parted with his fiancés almost as soon as they landed in Corona – Uma and Mal leaving to check on Jay, Harry, and Gil while Chad went to deal with the legal repercussions of their actions the way Miss Charlotte had taught him to.

Settling things with the press became easier each time Chad was forced out in front of the cameras, and at the very least this time he had the additional anxiety of his fiancés’ reputation and good standing relying entirely on him to help get him through the evening. Miss Charlotte assured him that the press conference went well, which left Chad to navigate the grandiose hallways that housed the upper Corona Council members offices. All he had to do was clear up the minor paperwork issues with Counselor Smith and then Chad could _finally_ track down Harry and the others, give them the attention they deserve. 

As per Miss Charlotte’s instructions, Chad turned on the voice recorder app on his phone before knocking on the counselor’s office door, which seemed like an unnecessary level of paranoia, but she had said it was _better to be safe than sorry_ and Chad couldn’t help but agree. 

“Mr. Jaeger,” the councilman greeted when Chad slid into his office, not bothering to rise from his position behind his desk. “It’s an honor to make your acquaintance, though I wish it were under different circumstances.”

“You and me both, Counselor Smith,” Chad allowed a soft grin, trying to mask his exhaustion and anxiety. It was likely his weariness that had him on edge, though the counselor’s smile seemed to be a bit on the oily side, more smarm than genuine.

He was likely misreading things, though.

“We shall cut to the heart of the issue.” The councilman began rearranging the paperwork that was splayed across his desk into an orderly pile. “Your beaus have been charged with some critical violations that cannot be simply brushed away.”

“Begging your pardon, Counselor Smith, but my beaus haven’t been charged with anything,” Chad pointed out softly. “King Horace assured me of that himself. And the only way their actions could warrant serious charges is under the Old Corona laws.” Which were archaic and mostly ignored as common consensus, as it would be more of an effort to do away with them rather than ignore them altogether. Chad had studied every law that could possibly apply to the others’ situation on his trip over, so while he wasn’t intimately familiar with _all_ of Corona’s laws, he at least knew that much.

“That’s just it,” the reedy councilman huffed. “The laws of Old Corona are still very much _laws_ , Mr. Jaeger, and as such, need to be given the consideration they’re due. We cannot show favoritism towards the elite, give the public the idea that they can be above the law.”

“I think there’s a distinction between favoritism and nitpicking,” Chad countered, a feeling of dread settling in his stomach. “Even marking their actions as a violation of the Old Corona laws would be a stretch-”

“But not impossible,” the counselor hummed. He shot Chad a knowing look, letting the papers settle on his desk before shifting to his feet in slow movements. “I suppose we could overlook the application of the old laws at this current time, assuming we could come to an… _arrangement_.”

He moved around the side of his desk, and Chad would have pushed to his feet if only to put them on even ground had he but a purpose to do so without seeming rude. Unfortunately, he didn’t, and he had no way of knowing the counselor’s path until he had a hand resting on the back of Chad’s chair and was leaning into his space.

“It is, as you said, a stretch to make them apply,” he continued casually, as though he was not violating Chad’s personal space. “If you could pay some reparations on their behalf as a gesture of goodwill, why, I see no reason to place formal charges.”

“What… what kind of reparations?” Chad asked, his voice coming out in a bear murmur. The naïve part of him hoped the counselor meant money, meant he was asking for a donation, but the predatory gleam in his eyes was a familiar one, and he kept _staring_ at Chad.

“…with lips like those, I think you know _exactly_ what I want,” the counselor said, reaching a hand up to- to _touch_ Chad’s lips, letting his thumb trace his bottom lip, not unlike Harry had the day they had met. “Put them to work, right now, and we can leave all this ugliness behind us.”

Chad’s breath caught in his chest, and he was overwhelmed with a feeling of terror so fierce that it locked him in place, made everything seem so unbearably hot and wrong. Chad’s job was to do _anything_ for the others, but he didn’t want to do _this_. 

Did it even matter, though? Because he did so many things for them that he was uncomfortable with, and while this would just be one more, he also didn’t want to ruin himself for them, make himself even _less_ , but if it was for their own good and they wouldn’t _know_ about it-

Salvation came by way of the office door opening, and the councilman immediately retreated a few steps, as though he’d never been touching Chad at all.

“Oh good – Smith, you’re still here.” King Horace sounded tired but in good spirits, and Chad turned in time to see him slide into the room. “ _And_ Mr. Jaeger. I shouldn’t be surprised, Elsa said you were a smart one.”

It was a compliment, easily given and Chad should respond to that with the equal polite charisma that Miss Charlotte had coached into him, but all his mouth could manage was, “May I have a word, your majesty? A private one?”

He caught Councilman Smith freeze in his peripherals. “Be sure to return so we can finalize the paperwork. No amount of drastic excuses will pardon them from the full force of the law.”

It was a warning, for Chad not to mention what was just said, Chad knew that much, and before he knew it, he found himself taking out his phone, showing the councilman the still active recording app.

Immediately, his disposition changed into one of rage. “You little _bitch_!” he snarled, storming across the room even as Chad backed away, tucking his phone safely into his back pocket while the counselor advanced. “You set me up, you stupid _whore_!”

“Counselor!” King Horace got between them, confused but obligated to defend the foreign dignitary while Councilman Smith struggled in his grip. “Get a hold of yourself, man!”

“He _bewitched_ me,” the counselor snapped. “Wearing tight clothes, going on about how he’d do _whatever it takes-_ ”

“To settle this _legally_!” Chad pressed, because that wasn’t what he had _meant_ on the phone, why did everyone assume he was a slut? Maybe Evie was wrong after all and he _did_ give off an aura of neediness. “I didn’t mean-”

“Temptress!” The councilor crowed. “Deceiver! I was a good man before I met you!”

“Let’s not start stretching the truth, now,” the king said wryly before craning his head back over his shoulder. “Hey, a little help here?!”

Chad startled, feeling dumb and useless all over again, before he realized that the King was addressing the guards that must have been waiting in the hallway. They filed in quickly, relieving the king of the still-raving Counselor before deftly dragging him out of their sight.

“…so,” King Horace said after a tense silence. “I missed a few things there, but um… just, theoretically, did that creep proposition you to make this ‘ _all disappear_ ’?”

Chad gave a shaky nod. “I-I have it on tape, your majesty, I didn’t- I called, but I really didn’t mean it like _that-_ ”

“Hey, no – I know, Kit,” the king rushed to assure. “We’ve gotten complaints about Counselor Smith’s behavior for weeks now, but this was the first time he actually tried to _do_ something. I’m so sorry that it happened to you. Corona will keep you appraised of his full investigation-”

“I’d rather just put it behind me,” Chad interrupted, interrupted a _king_ but he didn’t care, he felt so very fragile. “I’ll give you the recording and then can we… can we take care of the boys’ paperwork and just pretend this never happened?”

“We’ll keep it quiet, if that’s what you want,” the king said solemnly. “Again, I apologize for this egregious offence. We’ll get that paperwork sorted and then you can escape the Corona offices for hopefully ever.”

“…okay,” Chad whispered, trying to feel more sure of himself. He couldn’t, though, when all he could think about were his dumb whore lips. “Let’s get to work, then.”

And they did.

-:-:-:-:-:- 

He didn’t get to see the others, despite being in the same kingdom as them for once. The one moment where he considered it, he felt too… dirty, he guessed, the phantom press of Councilman Smith’s fingers shifting against his lips. It made Chad want to duck his head in shame, so he tried to be productive instead. He went back to Central Auradon as soon as he could, appraising Ben of the situation and distracting himself by taking care of the king, who had spent the past few days alone and worried. 

Chad probably wasn’t as… gentle with his affections as he normally would have been, but he needed the distraction. He took Ben apart with his mouth and tried not to think of what this could have been, if he hadn’t been recording, if Councilman Smith _hadn’t_ gone off the deep end. Chad wondered if his knees would have ended up on that floor, if the Councilman would have been satisfied with that alone, or if he would have demanded Chad bend over his desk as well. 

It was a path he knew he shouldn’t tread because it hadn’t _happened_ , and yet, Chad couldn’t help but think of it, his mind spiraling in a whirl of terrible outcomes. 

Would he have done it, to protect them? Would he have done whatever it took?

It terrified him to realize later that night, with Ben asleep and cuddled to his chest, that he _would_ have. 

It if had meant keeping them safe, he would have.

He wondered, distantly, if they would have done the same for him. 

He was almost afraid of the answer.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Chad didn’t pull away after that. What was there to pull away from? Everyone was busy, and the boys were sad to miss him but were immediately thrown into the next leg of their trip, and Mal had said they were _‘a little shaky_ ’ but not much else. 

Chad didn’t even have to intentionally miss their calls because there _weren’t_ any, and sometimes Chad resorted to pushing his schedule out of whack so he _could_ eat with Uma or stay the night at Evie’s castle. 

Things were hard, but things had _always_ been hard and he was hoping-

They would get better, he _knew_ that, he just wished it would happen faster, was all. 

-:-:-:-:-:-

Chad didn’t mind hosting charity functions unrelated to the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique, but he did hate getting thrown in at the last-minute. It seemed that he was gaining a reputation for his grace under pressure and immense adaptability (which were both lies, because he spent a lot of time freaking out and panicking in his downtime in order to manage a composed visage in public), so if a queen or princess got sick the day of their own charity function, Chad would often get called in to take over. 

He should be grateful, he knew. People only called him because he was so well-liked by the public, they _wanted_ him around because he was charming and charismatic but undemanding. He was good at networking and worked _hard_ to memorize the upper nobility of each of the kingdoms, which required a level of dedication from his flashcard skills that was both color-coded and rife with sticky notes. 

He tried to hold onto those positives, but he couldn’t miss the quiet murmurings about how he _should_ be good at this because _why else_ would King Ben marry him? Why _else_ would Chad be kept around if he wasn’t charming and graceful and poised and open to changing his schedule? The king had _six_ fiancés, and Chad was the outlier. He _had_ to be useful. He had to be. 

At least for this event, he’d been given a week’s notice to prepare. The princess of Auroria (the elusive Audrey Chad had heard so much about but had never met in person) had gotten sick with the flu, and her doctors wouldn’t clear her to be fit for public events for at least a week. Queen Aurora was comfortable with taking the event over, but she’d specifically asked for Chad’s assistance, since he was ‘ _such a sweetheart_ ’, and having attention from the Central Auradon crown would really boost the morale of the attendants. The fundraiser was for social relief programs in Auroria specifically (not Ulstead, which Aurora was also queen of, that was significantly more… _finicky_ about the help they accepted). The plan was for a pleasant night under the stars, with Chad acting as the MC between various dance exhibitions to celebrate Auroria’s culture. 

In order to better control their surroundings, Miss Charlotte had Chad decline the invitation to stay at Auroria Castle. Instead, they had decided to prepare on the boat they had used to travel to Auroria Harbor, Chad allowing one of the assistants to do his makeup for once while he did a last-minute review of his flashcards, all while listening to Miss Charlotte’s added notes with one ear. 

“It will be an easy in and out,” Miss Charlotte was saying, staring down at her pink clipboard. Travis was behind her, juggling another clipboard and a tablet, two phones cradled against his chest like the weapons of a soldier about to head into battle. “We’ll have to stay until they start cleanup, and then Queen Aurora might invite you inside for some celebratory drinks – wine is a popular drink of the kingdom so she’ll opt for that, but it’ll be late enough that you can politely turn her down without causing any kind of social fuss. Now, about your date…”

“I don’t have one,” Chad said distractedly, flipping to his next card.

He never seemed to have a date for these things, not even for the charity functions he was _supposed_ to run. Ben, Mal, and Uma were just about always busy and the boys were never _there_ and Chad didn’t mind it, he didn’t, because they were doing important things, but sometimes he couldn’t help but marvel at the fact that he had six fiancés and hardly seemed to see any of them. 

It was almost like if he didn’t make the effort to see _them_ , he wouldn’t be with them at all, which was something he may have confessed and then sworn Evie to secrecy over. 

The Hanoven princess was a great friend throughout all this, her and Doug both. She understood that Chad sometimes needed someone to _vent_ to because he couldn’t do that with his fiancés (he couldn’t _burden_ them), but he was only human and he had limits and sometimes he felt like if he didn’t talk, he was going to _burst_. 

There had been more than one 3 AM visit to Evie’s castle where he’d climbed in through her window, but she and Doug were always understanding, letting Chad crash on their couch after breaking his very strict diet with hot chocolate and hugs. 

“About that,” Miss Charlotte continued with a pleased chirp. “I arranged for a little surprise for you, sugar. Hope you don’t mind, but…”

Chad looked up in time to see the reflection of the door opening in the mirror. And there, standing in the doorway with his usual flirtatious smirk, was-

“ _Harry_ ,” Chad gasped, blindsided by the swell of relief and affection and desperation that seemed to crash over him, his normal haze of detachment shattered by his fiancé’s appearance until Chad was horrified to find himself sobbing. “H-Harry-”

The first mate’s expression fell from triumphant into one of concern, and he wasted no time pulling Chad into his arms, allowing the blond to bury his face in the first mate’s chest and he was even wearing the clothes _Chad had made him_. 

It made him sob again, because it’d been so long since he’d seen Harry, since he’d seen any of them because their trip had gotten busier and they seemed to keep _just_ missing each other and Chad kept sending them texts and emails and getting them back but it _wasn’t the same_. 

And it had been so long since Chad had a _date_ to one of these things that he’d given up on it, and he felt so _relieved_ because he didn’t have to be alone again. 

“S-Sorry,” Chad gasped, knowing he was making a mess of his makeup and ruining Harry’s shirt. “Sorry. I’m happy- I’m _really_ happy to see you.”

“Kitten,” Harry said, looking pained as he ran a gentle hand through Chad’s carefully-styled curls. “Are ye alright?”

“I just- I missed you,” Chad murmured, trying to get a handle on his breathing. Oh no, he was throwing them behind schedule. They only had about twenty more minutes before they had to be in the car to help with pre-checks-

“Out, out, everyone out,” Miss Charlotte was ordering, herding the mob of assistants into the hallway.

“Sorry,” Chad said, dabbing his cheeks with his handkerchief as he aimed an apologetic look at Miss Charlotte. “Gimme five minutes and we can go-”

“Sweetheart,” Mis Charlotte interrupted before Harry could, because it looked like he was going to. “You’re not going anywhere tonight. I’ll contact Queen Aurora and let her know you’ve come down with something.”

“But…” Chad couldn’t _do_ that, otherwise what was even the point of having him around?

“You were just in Imperial City on Wednesday helping out General Fa and General Shang with one of _their_ fundraisers, sugar,” Miss Charlotte chided. “You’ve done more than enough for this week. Take the weekend off and cuddle with your sweetie. Goodness knows I should have arranged for this sooner.”

“And they won’t… they won’t be upset?” Chad asked. “But the publicity blogs-”

“Let them chirp,” Miss Charlotte dismissed. “Someone’s always going to be upset about something. And what did I tell you about reading those blogs?”

“…not to,” Chad admitted, staring down with mild shame. 

He just- he couldn’t help it sometimes. Now that he’d been given the all-clear to use the internet, it was hard not to go and see what the public thought of him. He tried not to get shaken by those that thought he was a gold-digging whore, or worse, a _plant_ to make up for whatever deficiencies Ben’s Isle fiancés had. There were a lot of people that suspected the others didn’t even love Chad, that he was just there to do the work of a consort because _someone_ needed to and Duke Adam and Duchess Belle had been worried about the others’ capabilities. 

How ironic, that the very skills he had fought to obtain to make himself useful had discounted him from consideration for the king’s affection. At least in the eyes of some of the public.

“Hey,” Harry said, his voice quiet as he caught Chad’s attention. “They saying anything bad?”

“Not about you guys,” Chad sniffed, smiling at the scattering of fake accounts he used to speak up on his fiancés’ behalf, defending them and working with fan clubs to help boost their public image. It was one of his favorite things about the internet.

“And you?” Harry pressed, dragging Chad closer towards him.

Chad shrugged. “Someone’s always going to be upset about something,” Chad repeated dutifully. “But most people like me, and that’s what counts.”

“Right…” Harry agreed slowly, looking Chad over with a careful eye. “Well, seeing as you’re not ‘feeling well’, why don’t I take ye back to your room and nurse ye back to good health?”

“Oh?” Chad prompted, wearing his most mischievous smile. “You got a nurse uniform, Mr. Hook?”

Harry’s grin was positively wicked. “I can think of something, I’m sure.”

This was, without question, a true indulgence. But with Harry there, _Chad’s_ Harry, it was difficult not to be greedy, not to latch onto him with desperate fingers and hope he’d never leave. 

He would eventually, because they always did, but still, Chad had hope.

It was about all he could hold onto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's Day, everyone!!! Dropping a quick update before I head back to the festivities, I hope everyone has an awesome day!! Thank you so much for all the feedback!!! It is always greatly appreciated :)
> 
> Next chapter will be getting more into the thick of things - addressing some growing concerns with Chad's new life as Ben's fiance, but until then, here are just, a bucketful of story notes. Apparently I had way more of those than I had anticipated ^_^
> 
> Story notes:
> 
> Had to google what type of monkey Abu was, ‘cuz man did I not know. While it is unspecified, let’s just say Chad met the whole royal Agraben family at a birthday party or something.
> 
> Chef Jacques was completely invented for the purposes of this story, but you are free to use him if you need a random chef :)
> 
> Malvin, Marsaili, & Arwel are all characters I made up for the sake of rounding out the young royal pool. Fellow writers are free to use them if they also need random background Auradon kids, just give me a shoutout in the comments. Princess Melody is actually from The Little Mermaid 2.
> 
> As you can guess, I named him Counselor Smith because I didn’t care about him enough to give him a name that required effort. 
> 
> In the TV show ‘Rapunzel’s Tangled Adventures’ or whatever it’s called now, ‘Old Corona’ is actually like, a physical town, but in this instance ‘Old Corona’ is referring to ancient Corona, a time period rather than a location. Fun fact, this show is also what confirms Eugene Fitzherbert’s original name as Horace, which is why I decided to use it here. For funzies! 
> 
> Khuzdul is definitely from the Lord of the Ring’s verse. It is the private language of the dwarves, and since dwarves live in Hanover, I though it would be appropriate for Khuzdul to be one of the kingdom’s primary languages.
> 
> WARNING – The advances take place in the third scene, when Chad is talking to Counselor Smith. It’s a very short snippet. It starts right after this line:
> 
> “What… what kind of reparations?” Chad asked, his voice coming out in a bear murmur. The naïve part of him hoped the counselor meant money, meant he was asking for a donation, but the predatory gleam in his eyes was a familiar one, and he kept staring at Chad. 
> 
> And it will be safe to pick up a few lines later, here:
> 
> “Oh good – Smith, you’re still here.” King Horace sounded tired but in good spirits, and Chad turned in time to see him slide into the room. “And Mr. Jaeger. I shouldn’t be surprised, Elsa said you were a smart one.” 
> 
> There will be some slutshaming after that by the counselor, but no more advances.
> 
> Until next time :)


	7. Exacerbated Revelations

After Chad’s less-than graceful breakdown, Miss Charlotte pulled a few strings.

Strings that Ben gladly latched onto, because it seemed like Chad wasn’t the only one feeling lonely, and long story short, they were treated to a surprise weekend where _all of them_ were in one place and it was beautiful. Instead of doing anything even remotely productive, they decided to have a slumber party, each of them putting on their coziest pajamas (a lot of which Chad had made for them during fits of restlessness when his mind had been too worked up to _shut off_ so instead of sleeping he’d stay up all night sewing). 

They cuddled. They hugged. They traded kisses and shared videos of each other and teased each other with the work of true fondness. 

“Why don’t we ever have any embarrassing stuff for Ben?” Mal had whined, flopping pitifully against Jay. “Everyone else messes up, but not _him_.”

“Not that we have on tape, at least,” Uma hummed, looking perfectly content in Jay’s lap. 

“Think I can help you out with that,” Chad said, much to their growing appreciation. “I managed to get some half-coherent ramblings from Ben before he truly wakes up, hold on…” He started searching through his phone.

“ _Kit_ ,” Ben groaned, burying his face in his hands and only managing to be slightly consoled by the kisses Harry pressed against his neck. “You _didn’t_.”

“Don’t worry, I haven’t shown anyone,” Chad assured him. “Here,” he said, passing over his phone after opening up the voice recorder app. “The last three should be sleepy Ben ramblings. Enjoy them as you will.”

“Oh, we will,” Mal grinned, sharing a pleased look with Uma as they cradled Chad’s phone between them.

“And in the meantime, we’ll get more snacks?” Gil asked, tugging on Chad’s sleeve. “Get us, um- what was it?”

“Fortified,” Harry offered, nuzzling into a flushed Ben’s neck with a look of supreme satisfaction. “Once we have the necessary provisions, we shall be fortified for the evening.”

“What he said,” Gil chirped, slipping his fingers into Chad’s before tugging him out into the hall. “This is great,” Gil continued, letting Chad lead him down to the kitchen. They could have requested the servants bring them food, but that seemed a bit unfair for a surprise sleepover, and besides, they were perfectly capable of acquiring food themselves. “I’m glad we got to make a rest stop.”

“I’m glad you did too,” Chad replied, voice soft in an effort to keep his painful sincerity somewhat hidden. They didn’t need to know how desperate he was for their presence, how overwhelmingly _glad_ he felt that they were home, that the others had come together for them, that Chad actually got a taste of his happily ever after. “We’ve missed you.”

“ _Ugh_ , likewise,” Gil groaned, pausing to press a kiss to Chad’s cheek, just because he could. It warmed Chad down to his toes. “Harry and Jay won’t admit it, but they get super homesick, only when I try to mention it they’re all like ‘ _we don’t have a home_ ’ – cuz home was the Isle for so long, and now like, home is the castle, but really-” Gil pulled them into the kitchen, waving at Chef Jacques before tugging Chad towards the pantry. “Home is where you guys are. I tried explaining that, but they can be real dumb sometimes.”

Chad, who had only gotten more grateful and content over the course of Gil’s explanation, allowed himself to giggle. “They can be, can’t they? Good thing they have us.”

Gil brightened up considerably, as he did anytime someone mentioned their relationship. “I know, right?”

They managed to acquire a selection of everyone’s favorite off-the-shelf snacks, though of course Chef Jacques had a care package ready for them by way of two coolers by the time they got out of the pantry – one a selection of fruit spritzers and the other containing warm finger foods that he must have had ready _just in case_.

It wasn’t often that they threw basic meal balancing out the window, so this in itself was a rare treat, _junk food_ and _candy_ and non-formal appetizers that they could enjoy without worrying about how it might make them look. It made Chad almost giddy by the time they returned to the suite, he and Gil companionably bumping shoulders every once and a while because they simply could. 

That sort of high carried Chad all the way back to the bedroom door, the blond prepared to ride it through the whole night before he caught the expressions on his other fiancés faces, all wearing mixed looks of serious concern or frustration.

And then he heard the words echoing from his phone.

“ _-_ _with lips like those, I think you know exactly what I want_ ,” Counselor Smith’s voice crooned like something out of a nightmare, making more than one of the others glare at Chad’s phone. “ _Put them to work, right now, and we can leave all this ugliness behind us_.”

“Mother _fucker_ ,” Harry hissed, getting out from behind Ben so he could stomp over towards Mal and Uma’s huddle. “What the hell-”

“Shut it, Harry,” Uma snapped, just in time to hear King Horace’s entrance.

“ _Oh good – Smith, you’re still here_ ,” came King Horace’s familiar relieved tone, and Chad took advantage of that to abandon his food and make a grab for his phone, though Uma held it stubbornly out of his reach. “ ** _And_** _Mr. Jaeger. I shouldn’t be surprised, Elsa said you were a smart one_.”

“ _May I have a word, your majesty?_ ” Chad’s voice sounded so much more shaken after the fact, barely holding onto his composure as he acted out on reflex. “ _A private one?_ ”

“Uma, give it back please,” Chad said, kept his focus on the phone because he couldn’t meet their eyes. “This wasn’t the recording-”

“ _Be sure to return so we can finalize the paperwork_ ,” the counselor’s voice warned. “ _No amount of drastic excuses-_ ”

“What is this, Kit?” Uma cradled the phone close to her chest, stubbornly blocking it from view. “When the hell-?”

“ _You little_ **_bitch_** _!_ ” The sudden change in volume seemed to startle all of them, Ben’s look of concern switching to one of dumb shock. “ _You set me up, you stupid **whore**!_”

Chad couldn’t- he didn’t want to hear this again, didn’t care if he had to pull at Uma’s fingers to retrieve his phone because that was what he did, yanking it back into his grasp and hitting the _stop_ button before the counselor could go back to raving obscenities. He deleted the recording for good measure too, which he should have done before but he had been so desperate to get the matter behind him that he didn’t even think-

“That was King Horace,” Ben said, latching onto what details he could identify the way he did when he was feeling lost and needed to find a way to process things. “Was that the thing in Corona?”

“It was taken care of,” Chad assured the king, tucking his phone back into his pocket. “It wasn’t a big deal-”

“Wasn’t a- that guy asked you for a blowjob!” Jay snapped, scowling at the mess of them. “He was going to _blackmail_ you-” Jay stopped suddenly, eyes going wide. “He didn’t, did he? Blackmail you?”

Chad felt his cheeks flood with shame. “ _No_ ,” he pressed. “No, King Horace helped me settle the paperwork. He took care of the investigation so we could put all that behind us.”

“Why didn’t you _tell_ us about this?” Mal asked, rising to her feet in a fluid motion with Uma a second behind her, and soon they were all standing and all tense and all the opposite of the easy relaxed evening that they should be having.

“Because it wasn’t a problem,” Chad kept his tone even because if he started shouting then _they_ would start shouting and there would be no way to defuse the situation. “Nothing even really happened-”

“That _man_ called you a whore!” Harry spat out the word ‘man’ as though he wished it were something else, like _rat_ , something vile and low that he could destroy with a stomp of his foot. “You think that’s not a big deal? He tried to blackmail you! There should be legal repercussions-”

“And there were,” Chad interrupted, voice calm because otherwise he’d be crying. “King Horace took care of it.”

“But we should have been informed,” Ben said, still seeming confused. “Something of this scale should have come to our office-”

“I asked him to keep it quiet.” Because Chad had been so hopelessly embarrassed. “With everything that had happened, it just seemed like another problem we didn’t need.”

“But you should have told _us_ , Kit,” Uma pressed. “Even if you wanted to hide it from the rest of the world, we should have known about it.”

“Why?” Chad wasn’t trying to be confrontational, he just- he really wanted this problem to go away. “I already told you nothing happened-”

“Because it made you feel bad,” Harry snapped. “Think we don’t notice the way you don’t like us focusing on your lips anymore? Think we don’t see you shudder when we talk about your looks-?”

“Sorry,” Chad said on reflex, didn’t realize he had a hand covering his mouth until he saw Harry glare at it. “I’m sorry. I was just being stupid.”

“It’s not stupid to hurt, Kit,” Ben said, moving forward until he could wrap himself around Chad’s back, sharing a comforting look with Gil who was just- standing there, so terribly confused, and it was even worse because Chad didn’t have any solace for him.

“It is when nothing happened,” Chad murmured, felt a familiar heat well behind his eyes and started to frantically list the kingdoms of Auradon in his mind. “He barely even touched me-”

“He _touched_ ye?!” Harry snarled, so ferociously that Chad flinched back against Ben, that the explorer had to be held back by Uma who was whispering frantic orders into his ear. 

“Calm _down_ ,” she hissed, cradling Harry’s face between her hands so he was forced to look at her. “We’re not going to get anywhere with you yelling like that.”

“How can ye not be mad?” Harry growled. “That two bit _nobody_ touched _our_ Kitten because some bigoted fucks tried to attack us in Corona! And we wouldn’t have even known about it if ye hadn’t stumbled onto that recording!”

“ _Barely_ touched me,” Chad repeated, feeling his composure threaten to break entirely. “It was just my lips-”

“Kit,” Ben cut in before Harry could snarl out another response. “If you didn’t want it to happen, that… that was something we should have known about. Because it hurt you, and when you’re hurt, we want to be there for you.”

“But it’s not a _problem_.” Chad needed them to understand that, needed them to understand that he wasn’t a troublemaker, that he made things better, that he was _glue_. “So what if he called me a whore? Lots of people do.”

“ _Lots_?” Jay echoed, tense in his position besides Mal, the two of them seeming torn between consoling each other and going into a rage. 

“People will always speculate,” Chad rushed to say, because he couldn’t be a _baby_ , couldn’t be overly sensitive when the rest of his life was going to be in the public eye. “It doesn’t make what they say true, and I know that.”

“Do ye?” Harry challenged, brows furrowed in a glare. “Cuz ye don’t like it when we talk about your looks-”

“I already apologized for that,” Chad felt almost… detached, had reached the point where his panic and pain were so strong that he was just sort of numb, and he welcomed it.

“You don’t _have_ to apologize for that, is the point,” Ben pointed out patiently. “Kit, you’re allowed to feel bad.”

“But I _shouldn’t_ ,” Chad snapped, didn’t realize he’d exerted the effort until he saw Mal’s gaze widen. “I shouldn’t. Nothing happened. It was just- stupid.”

_He_ was just stupid, and if he hadn’t followed Miss Charlotte’s advice about recording all his one-on-one conversations with government officials, he’d be in a much worse boat, now wouldn’t he?

“It doesn’t matter if nothing happened,” Jay declared, cutting across the room to cup Chad’s cheek, the contact so very gentle that Chad wanted to melt into it, tried to, even though he was so tense. “What matters is that it hurt you. We want to be there for you when you’re hurting, but mostly-” He leaned forward until their foreheads tilted together, until everyone else was blocked from sight. “Know that we _will_ be there when you’re hurting, okay? This isn’t some fair-weather thing. We’re not going to leave you if things get hard.”

The words seemed to resonate through Chad, filling each empty, aching void, until the heat he had been trying so desperately to fight off spilled down his cheeks with a sort of helplessness he couldn’t articulate, something that took him by complete surprise.

Jay’s expression fell. “Kit-”

“ _Sorry_ ,” Chad murmured through his tears, trying desperately to steady his breaths even when it seemed like his body refused. “Sorry, I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Ben murmured, nuzzling Chad’s neck while he squeezed him closer. “It’s okay, Kit.”

“I’m sorry,” Chad couldn’t stop repeating the words. “It’s not that I doubt you, I’m sorry, I just-” Need them to stay. Need them to not leave him behind. Need them to not forget about him, to not abandon him in a cottage in the middle of the woods somewhere.

“It’s okay, Kit,” they kept whispering, continued to whisper as the others drew near, Harry pushing in close with a snarl as he determinately wrapped his arms around all of them.

“Should have seen it,” the first mate murmured, pressing a kiss to Chad’s shoulder. “The way you acted when I surprised you-”

“It’s okay,” Chad babbled. “It’s okay, I’m sorry-”

“ _We’re_ sorry,” Mal insisted, her eyes stubborn but fond. “And it’s _going_ to be okay, alright? It might not be right now, but it’s going to be.”

“Love you,” Gil murmured, seeming at a loss for what to do, and _that_ was what Chad held onto, that small offering by his first beau, the one that asked him to dance even though he didn’t know how.

Chad might have ruined the evening, but maybe-

Maybe it _would_ be okay. 

He could only hope.

-:-:-:-:-:- 

“When Ben first started dating me, things were… rough,” Mal said later, curled towards Chad, a group of them splayed across the king’s bed. “It all sort of happened so fast. We decided to be good and then it was like jumping into the deep end. I had _just_ decided that I really wanted to date Ben, but I didn’t realize that would entail… everything. All the touring and socializing and being a _perfect princess_ \- I wasn’t ready for any of that and when I felt like I was failing, a fell. Hard.” 

Jay was behind Mal, nuzzling against her purple hair even though he didn’t interrupt the story, let her speak her piece as she tried to struggle through it.

“I felt so lost,” she murmured, almost looking through all of them. “I wanted so badly to go back to being _good_ at something that I ran back to the Isle of the Lost. Like anyone would _willingly_ go there,” she laughed, but it was a watery thing that had her rubbing her eyes, her dainty nose giving a pointed sniff as she tried to hold onto her composure. “And then Ben came after me, which somehow seemed _worse_ because of course the perfect prince would track down his lovely maiden and profess his love and I knew how that story was supposed to end, but- but I had already _failed_ and I was so scared of holding Ben back, of setting back the rights for _all_ of the VKs, that I just- I thought it would be better if I was on the Isle. Because I had tried to be a princess and ruined it, and the Isle is where ruiners go.”

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Jay spoke up, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

It was a relief to see Mal fondly roll her eyes. “I know that _now_ , but back then it felt like it. And I didn’t say anything to anyone else because they all seemed to be adapting so wonderfully, and I didn’t want to let Ben down and I didn’t want to hold them back so I just- I kept it all inside until I ran away.” She ran a finger under her eyes again, catching any stray tears she may have missed. “Granted, it worked out because I ended up reconnecting with Uma and her crew and started that whole… sexual tension train, I guess, but um… my ultimate point here, Kit, is that I know what it feels like to want to not let anyone down, so you pretend nothing’s wrong because if you don’t acknowledge it maybe it won’t be true, and everyone can be happy.”

She reached forward to take his hands into her own, giving them a firm squeeze that Harry echoed from his position curled against Chad’s back, his arm firmly settled around Chad’s waist. 

“And I get that… maybe you’re not used to sharing things because you’re not used to having people around to share them _with_ , but when this stuff happens… we want to know about it. Because you do so much for us, and we love you so very much, so…” She squeezed his hands again. “Are there… are there any other things- things that might have upset you, that have happened since you started living in the castle that you haven’t told us about? Things that make you feel bad?”

Chad froze, because the list had gotten so long that he’d stopped keeping track of it for the sake of his sanity.

“Kitten…” Harry whispered, likely having felt the tension that flooded Chad’s body. “Just start with one. Say the first thing that upset you.”

Chad couldn’t. He _couldn’t_ because the thing that had started it all was when he’d accidentally eavesdropped on the conversation Ben had with his parents, and that wasn’t _Ben’s_ fault and their concerns hadn’t been _unreasonable_ -

“ _Kitten_ ,” Harry repeated, sounding so very pained. “Please, darlin’, talk to us.”

“I-” Chad’s voice felt tight, and he tried to take deep breaths and tried to distract himself but it was so very hard with Jay and Mal staring at him like that. It made him desperately glad that Ben and Uma were focusing on Gil right now, getting the blond up-to-date and giving him the comfort he deserved. “One of my first nights in the castle I uh… I got lost in the secret passageways and I… I heard Ben talking to his parents about- about us.” He just had to keep breathing, even though that seemed so very hard. “About… _me_. They- they were worried about the- the wedding, I guess, and they- they ultimately accepted the five of you but they-” Chad broke off with a sob, his composure shattering completely. “S-sorry, i-it wasn’t unfair b-because they didn’t know me, but-” He inhaled sharply, so hard it almost hurt his lungs. “Six is better than seven and Miss Charlotte said I was the expendable one-”

“She _what_?” Harry snarled, tightening his grip around Chad’s waist, and even though the blur of tears, Chad could see Mal’s eyes flare a brilliant green.

“Everyone knows it’s _true_ ,” Chad gasped. “That’s why they give me the extra duties they don’t want to give to Ben’s _‘real fiancés_ ’, or they think they can woo me away or sexually proposition me or call me a ‘token Auradon everyman’ or-” Chad squeezed his eyes shut because he couldn’t stand their wounded expressions. “And I can’t even _argue_ with them because- because I’ve been surrounded by more people this year than I have been in my entire life, and yet somehow, I feel even more alone than ever.”

He shoved a hand against his face, trying to stifle the bitter cries the wracked through his body. 

Fuck. _Fuck_ , he had ruined everything, broken all the rules, and for what – catharsis? Now he just made them feel bad and that was literally the one thing he _wasn’t_ supposed to do. 

“Oh, baby.” Mal scrambled forward, wrapping her arms around him as Jay stretched to do the same, until they were a helpless pile of limbs. “Kit-”

“The only thing I had going for me was you guys,” Chad gasped. “And now I’ve ruined _that_ too.”

“Ye ruined _nothing_ , Kitten,” Harry urged, rubbing small circles on Chad’s hips. “Ye hear that? Nothing. We’re the ones who have been major assholes. We invited ye into this relationship and then left ye to flounder. Got so caught up in ourselves-”

“You deserve that,” Chad whispered, his voice thick with emotion. “You deserve to live your lives-”

“ _So do you_ ,” Mal urged, squeezing his hand. “You were supposed to be the one thing that didn’t get caught up in all this crazy, and then suddenly you were running charity events and giving interviews and learning Auradon’s legal system better than _us_ and that’s- that’s wonderful, Kit, but it’s… it’s not you.”

“I have to be useful,” Chad pressed. “I _have_ to be. If I’m not, I’m deadweight, I’m an embarrassment-”

“If anyone’s deadweight here, it’s Harry,” Jay pointed out, the first mate growling his protest while hugging Chad closer, peppering his curls with kisses. “You could do nothing every day and you still wouldn’t be deadweight, because you’re ours.”

“That’s not how they’d see it, though,” Chad sniffed, thinking about the gossip magazines and the other royals and Ben’s expectant parents. “And I’m proud of what I’ve become, I’m just… tired, a lot. And lonely.” He hugged Mal closer. “I miss you guys so much. And then we finally get to be in the same room, it’s for a state dinner or something and I miss you even more, because you’re right _there_ and I know I can’t talk to you, and I know you’ll be gone again and I’ll have to sleep by myself-” He cut himself off with a gasp, wishing the tears would stop pouring down his face. “…I know it’s temporary. I know it won’t be this way forever, it’s just _hard_.” 

“…okay,” Mal said eventually, reaching up to brush away his tears with a gentleness few would be worthy of, but Chad was one of them, and that mattered. “Okay, that was… a lot of things that we are now going to work on, because you are our partner, and part of being partners means sharing the load.”

“And loving you,” Harry muttered, squeezing Chad close. “Because you deserve to be loved, and that isn’t going to change.”

Chad shuddered, always happy for the affection, and he noticed Jay straighten up behind Mal.

“I love you,” the tall teen offered, genuinely, seriously, and a beat after him, Mal echoed the sentiment with a very heartfelt, “ _I love you_.”

“Love you,” Harry murmured against his curls. “I love you. _We_ love you.”

“So much,” Mal said, and then it was just a sort of an overwhelming echo, praise and adoration offered from all sides that Chad should be embarrassed of, but instead he reveled in it, his heart feeling lighter than it had in ages.

Maybe… maybe there was something to this- to sharing. He had been so afraid of failing them, but-

Well, like Mal, it seemed to all work out. Hopefully, it would continue to do so. 

-:-:-:-:-:-

“Alright,” Uma began when she strolled in later, Gil and Ben in tow, both looking rumpled but relaxed. “Where are we now?”

“We have arrived at the problem-solving stage,” Mal answered, holding court over the mass of them. They had relocated to the couch, and as such, the other three had a chance to squeeze in, Ben settling between Chad and Mal while Uma took Chad’s other side, nudging Harry towards a clingy Gil. “So – ideas?”

It was obvious that she was addressing the four of them that had been in the room for Chad’s word vomit sob fest, and luckily the other three seemed to get that, content to be silent when Harry raised a lazy hand.

“I think my touring days are over,” he declared like it was nothing, seeming almost bored about it. “I’ll leave the rest of that stuff up to Jay and Gilly, stay back at the castle to help with the refugee stuff.”

“You can’t do that,” Chad said, having become suddenly _stupid_ and confronting _Harry_ of all people, but he couldn’t let the sailor give up on his dream. “You only have a few months left, and besides, you’re the captain of the ship.”

“Gil can take over.” Harry literally waved Chad off. “Let’s be honest, of the three of us, I’m the worst at diplomacy. I cause more problems than I solve-”

“You do not _-_ ”

“Kit,” Uma soothed, running a hand through his curls. “Harry’s made up his mind. You should respect that.”

“But-”

“ _Kitten_ ,” Harry sighed, shifting out of his feigned disinterest to give Chad a soft look. “Do ye honestly think I could travel the entirety of Auradon knowing you’re back here all alone?”

“Could he manage it?” Uma continued blithely. “Probably.”

“But I don’t _want_ to,” Harry finished. “So stop thinking that you’re crushing my dream, or something. My dream is you guys – spending time with you can only help that.”

“Mushy, Hook,” Jay noted with a smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “Shut it, _Jadir_.”

“Getting back on track,” Mal cut in before they could continue arguing. “What’s our next proposal?”

“Firing Miss Charlotte, for one,” Harry snorted, and it was amazing how Chad could come from a place of warm comfort from one person in one second and switch to absolute ice in the next.

“You can’t do that.” Chad sat up before Uma could try to placate him, because this was important. “Miss Charlotte’s taught me everything. She’s done so much for me-”

“She said you were _expendable_ ,” Harry said with a scowl.

“In the eyes of the public, I am.” Chad wasn’t going to back down from this. “She’s honest with me like that. She’s honest with me about everything-”

“She’s reinforcing these- _ludicrous_ ideas, is what she’s doing,” Harry snapped. “I mean, deadweight? Did she call you deadweight?”

“No.” Chad was scowling now. “She specifically said I was _not_ deadweight. I’ve been working so hard that it’s not even an option.”

“Oh, so long as it’s not an _option_ ,” Harry snapped, making Chad’s hackles rise.

“We’re not firing Miss Charlotte,” Chad pressed. “She’s the one who helped me get my education up-to-date and facilitated my introduction to the public and- and she’s given me a lot of really good advice-”

“Alright,” Harry began with narrowed eyes. “Name _one_ piece of advice that she’s given ye that ye use all the time.”

“Okay.” Chad could do that; Miss Charlotte had given him an abundance of knowledge. “She’s um- the one that told me to record my one-on-one conversations with royal officials _just in case_.” Which was the only way he had gotten through that Corona debacle without giving out a blowjob. “And she’s the one that told me to list every kingdom in Auradon alphabetically if I ever feel like I’m going to cry, and most of the time that will help distract me from what’s upsetting me in the first place.” Chad nodded to himself. “I use that one a lot.”

It seemed like Harry had finally been struck dumb- well, all of them had, because no one said anything for a moment.

And then Ben was clearing his throat. “You uh… use a technique to keep yourself from crying a lot?”

“Or having a panic attack,” Chad pointed out with a hum. “It’s very useful.”

It had gotten him through a lot of stressful situations where it wasn’t safe to cry yet.

“Has she ever… thought about addressing the cause of what upsets you?” Ben offered, still seeming confused.

Chad shot him a weird look. “The problems are kind of obvious, Ben.” Chad was lonely and his job was crushingly difficult, the triggers weren’t all that difficult to find. “There isn’t a lot to be done for those, so we focus on what we can control.” 

“Just… to clarify,” Uma began, raising a hand when it looked like Harry was going to cut in. “The problems in this instance are your growing feelings of isolation and your struggle to measure up to frankly unreasonable expectations as to what a consort should be.”

Chad frowned. “They’re not unreasonable expectations.” Miss Charlotte wouldn’t have given him unachievable goals. “They’re high standards, yes, but they _have_ to be that way, otherwise why else am I here?”

“Because we _love_ ye?” Harry snapped, falling into silence with a bitter growl after Uma shot a glare at him.

“Yeah, that’s apparently not enough for Ben’s parents,” Jay growled, making the _king_ himself tense, and Chad sigh all over again.

“Jay-”

“ _No_ ,” Jay snapped. “He heard that conversation you had with them like- his first _week_ in the castle.”

“A conversation?” Ben echoed, frown marring his lips. “What…?” Realization flitted across his features, and then he was sorry all over again. “ _Kit_.”

“It’s fine!” Chad rushed to assure. “It’s okay, I feel way better now that I’ve talked about it.”

“But you still believe it,” Harry growled.

“They made fair points-”

“No, they _didn’t_ ,” Mal, of all people, snarled. “They _didn’t_ and it forced you down this road of lunacy where-” She cut herself off with a sharp inhale. “Whatever, it’s done. Just- all in favor of firing Miss Charlotte, vote now.”

Chad found himself rising to his feet when the entire lot of them raised their hands, even Gil, who knew how much Miss Charlotte meant to Chad. “We’re _not_ firing Miss Charlotte,” he snapped, letting his hands curl against his sides because why not, he’d already ruined everything else.

“Kit.” Ben rose to his feet slowly, holding up both hands in a show of surrender. “I understand that Miss Charlotte was there for you when we weren’t-”

“She taught me a lot, Ben.” The king had to get this, if _Ben_ understood, maybe the others would follow. “She made me a better person, got me on a schedule, gave me achievable goals, and you can’t just- you can’t _take_ that away when I asked for that. Please. Don’t- don’t make me lose that too.”

“ _Kit_.” Ben’s expression crumbled, and Chad knew it wasn’t because he’d won the king over. “It might feel like she’s helped- and maybe she did, but she also seems to be reinforcing behavior that isn’t healthy. And you can’t see that, because you don’t have a frame of reference-”

“Stop.” Chad shook his head, shoving his hands over his ears despite the fact that it wouldn’t muffle Ben’s words. “Just _stop-_ ”

“But I think the others are right,” Ben finished, face grave. “We won’t fire her, of course. I’ll talk to Cogsworth and see that the terms of her contract have been fulfilled-”

“I can’t-” Chad swallowed, backing away from the lot of them. “I can’t do this, right now. I can’t-”

“Kit-” Ben moved forward, reached out to grab for Chad’s wrist.

“ _Don’t_ ,” he hissed, tucking in towards himself. “Don’t. Just-” He shook his head, deftly turning on one heel before walking away, because if he stayed there a second longer he was going to start crying again and he couldn’t- it wasn’t _fair_.

Then again, life wasn’t fair, so why start complaining about it now?

-:-:-:-:-:-

He found himself slipping through the secret passageways, murmuring the kingdoms of Auradon under his breath and, when he ran out of those, moving on to alphabetizing their capitals, which at least gave him something new to focus on while the sting of frustration and sorrow surged through his body, resonating in a stubborn ache that refused to go away. 

The chaotic swell of his emotions had managed to simmer into something less volatile by the time he slipped into the actual hallways near the senior staff quarters, and he was almost composed by the time he neared the door to Miss Charlotte’s suite.

Of course, that was before he saw Jay pushing open one of the hallway windows, cheeks flushed with exertion as though he’d scaled the outside of the castle just to get here at the same time as Chad, and _that_ was what had Chad breaking out of his graceful march into a full on run, abandoning manners entirely to slip inside Miss Charlotte’s suite without knocking, slamming the door shut and locking it behind him to the sound of Jay’s muffled curses. 

If Chad wanted to be _very_ thorough, he would start locking all the windows in Miss Charlotte’s suite, but he was thrown off track by an appearance from the woman herself walking into her receiving chamber with a confused look, Travis just a few steps behind her.

She took one look at him and immediately frowned. “Is something wrong, sugar? I thought you had that pajama party tonight.”

“We did. Do,” Chad scrambled to say, heard the lock begin to click open behind him and redid the latch in a deft movement that spurred more curses from the other side of the door. “It um- it went wrong. I made it go wrong and now things are-”

“Breathe, sugar. _Breathe_ ,” Miss Charlotte coaxed, clicking across the floor in her perfect pink heels so that she could squeeze Chad’s shoulders. “Don’t focus on the big picture - just break it down into small, manageable pieces and we’ll look at those.”

“ _See_?” Chad gasped, pressing a hand to his chest to remind himself to keep breathing. “ _That’s_ good advice. You always give me good advice and yet they think- and what do _they_ know, they haven’t _been_ here.”

“Pumpkin,” Miss Charlotte’s voice was soft, but firm. “You’re speaking in riddles. I sort of need to know the pieces before you start ranting.”

“Right,” Chad sighed, clicked the lock shut behind him once more before he finally heard Jay’s footsteps marching back down the hall. “Right. I…”

“Tea?” Travis offered, likely desperate for something to do.

“Yes please, Travis.” Miss Charlotte guided Chad deeper into her suite, coaxing him off towards the living room while Travis made a beeline for the kitchen, ready to throw himself into his task. “Now,” Miss Charlotte began as they settled on her couch. “Do you want to say the first thing that went wrong, or the thing that’s bothering you the most?”

“Second one,” Chad said, relieved to be offered prompts instead of having to figure this out for himself. “Ben wants to terminate your contract. He thinks you’re being too hard on me, but I tried to explain to him-”

“Darlin’,” Miss Charlotte interrupted before Chad could begin to babble helplessly. “You don’t need to explain it, okay? I know you would have fought for me, just like I know you wouldn’t be here if his majesty hadn’t won that particular argument.”

Again, Chad felt the same nagging heat begin to build behind his eyes, but this time he managed to ruthlessly squish it down. “I’m sorry,” he said, voice shaky but genuine. Miss Charlotte didn’t deserve his tears or excuses; she deserved the _best_ and this was all he could offer her. “I’m so sorry Miss Charlotte-”

“Hush, sugar,” she soothed, squeezing his hands. “What’s done is done. All we can do now-”

“-is focus on what’s in our control,” Chad finished, swallowing thickly. “Another good piece of advice.”

“I’m full of them,” Miss Charlotte grinned. “And you are too, because you are a brilliant student.”

“Miss Charlotte…” Chad flushed, the same way he always did when she complimented him, when he felt like he was doing something _right_.

“No dear, this is entirely earned,” she pressed, her smile widening. “Is this ideal? Maybe not, but… I’ll be honest, we’ve come to the end of all I can teach you. Most of the stuff I’ve done lately has been more emotional support – but you know what to do, Kit. And maybe… maybe this is a good thing.”

“Don’t say that,” Chad sniffed, blinking rapidly because _he_ was in control.

“I’ll say what needs to be said,” Miss Charlotte countered with a toss of her curls. “Kit… it’s time for the baby bird to leave the nest. I’ve taught you etiquette and media relations and networking, I’ve taught you how to be a supportive partner and how to best present yourself for any situation you could encounter. You _have_ the tools, now you just… need to use them. And you already have.”

Chad didn’t know what to say, because deep down Miss Charlotte was right and he _knew_ that, and she could see that he recognized that much, however little he felt capable of saying it.

“Now, if the time we have left together is limited, we’d best spend it wisely,” she declared, straightening up to her usual perfect posture. “I’ll give you a list of duties and expectations you’ll need to assign your assistant – normally I would stay and help you hire one of those but if my contract’s ending sooner rather than later, you’ll have to use your best judgement for that one.” She was already on her feet, motioning for him to follow her as she crossed over to her office. “Cogsworth will be able to help you with that, but otherwise, I already taught you all the red flags you need to look for to suss out plants, media personnel, and spies.” She started digging through her desk, pulling out several sheets of paper. “Here are you finalized amended schedules for necessary personal upkeep – diet regime, workout routine, scheduled out _me_ time. Once you’ve finished your college courses, that should open up some free time so _please_ , get some hobbies. I realize you’ve been studying like a _fiend_ this past year to make up for lost time, but don’t let that be the rest of your life. You deserve to read and sew and knit and go horseback riding – assuming you’ve told someone where you’re going, of course.”

“I _know_ ,” Chad chuckled, thinking fondly back on the minor panic he had accidently set throughout the castle.

“And most importantly,” Miss Charlotte continued, getting out a list of contacts for information, for grooming supplies and style consultants and all the private teachers he would need going forward and the event planners that could help light the way for new charity galas. “Do _not_ hold this little development against your partners.”

Chad found himself objecting almost immediately. “But Miss Charlotte-”

“ _No_.” Her tone was firm and her gaze unyielding. “They are not doing this to hurt you, they are doing it because they think it’s the right thing to do. They’re doing it because they _care_ and yes- my training is hard, and what you’ve gone through is probably the hardest version of it, but I did that so you would be prepared for whatever cruelties the world threw your way. I did it because I wanted you to be ready, but mostly, I wanted you to have any and every tool available to do what you felt like you needed to do. That was my job. And as long as I’ve done _that_ , then I succeeded.” 

“Even if I broke the rules?” Chad asked, sounding terribly small. “Even when I told them about… about some of the problems I’ve been having-”

“Pumpkin,” Miss Charlotte sighed, abandoning the pink folder of documents on her desk so she could squeeze Chad’s shoulder. “You are human, and they’re your partners. Going forward my rules… they’re more like guidelines, and you have to use them at your own discretion, when you think the opportunity is right. If they _ask_ , it’s okay to answer them.” She sighed. “I realize some of the things I told you may have been unfair, to both you _and_ them, but I really just- I wanted to get you through to the wedding. Once you’re there, things will get so much easier.”

“…so it’s okay?” Chad murmured. “That I- that I bothered them?”

“Of course, sugar,” Miss Charlotte grinned, small but sad. “You’re only human. Sometimes, you need to be boosted up too. And frankly, if they _didn’t_ look to your needs every now and then, I honestly don’t think you should bother with them at all, king or no.”

“Miss _Charlotte_.” Chad flushed, but the teacher just giggled, bundling up the documents with a dramatic flair before passing over several backup USB drives with the same information.

“Don’t ‘Miss Charlotte’ me.” She waved him off. “You’ve already proven to Auradon what a worthy partner you are. You _deserve_ to be here, Kit. You deserve them and frankly, they are _lucky_ to have you.”

Chad smiled, felt the heat return but knew it came from a happier place. “…you really think so?”

“I _know_ so,” Miss Charlotte soothed. “You think I’d be prepping to leave in such high spirits if I didn’t? I know you’ll do okay, Kit. Honestly, these past few weeks you haven’t really needed me, it’s just-” She cut off with a happy sigh. “Sometimes you like to sit back and watch the baby bird fly, is all.”

“Thank you,” Chad murmured, trying to emphasize that he meant more than just the compliment, but for _everything_. All the hard work she had put in to help give him the confidence he needed to move on. She was the one that made him think he was capable, and now he _knew_ he could be everything the others needed him to be.

“It has truly been my honor, Kit,” she murmured, squeezing his hand once more. “Now let’s get some tea and start making calls – I’m going to assist your introduction to all the resources you’ll need to run this joint, and then maybe we can reach out to Cogsworth about getting that assistant. There’s just so much to _do_.”

“Like always.” Chad grinned, but this chaos, at least, felt familiar. Felt like home, in a way.

“Like always,” Miss Charlotte repeated, fond. “But that’s the name of the game, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Chad agreed. “It is.”

“Then let’s get to work.” And just like that they moved back into the kitchen, everything seeming that much more doable going forward.

Chad would be okay. He _would_. He might be lonely, but with Harry hanging around the castle more, well-

Maybe he would be okay. And if he wasn’t, it would just be a few more months.

He could do this. He could leave the nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for all the feedback!!! All comments, kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions are greatly appreciated!!! Won't lie, every once and a while I'll check the bookmarks to see if there are any notes attached, and they just about always make me smile. You guys are too nice ^_^
> 
> Not so many story notes this time around, save for the fact that originally this was one giant chapter that I ended up cutting in two because it was just a monstrosity. So next chapter will cover his partners realizing the rest of the extent of what Chad has been getting up to while they've been busy.
> 
> Fun fact: the Disney Descendants Youtube channel has been running a live stream of every Descendants music video in a nonstop loop for like, the past three days. There is a good chance I have definitely had it on in the background while I’ve worked on fic stuff. It’s fun to look away and pop back in and see what new song they’re on, but that’s just the nerd in me coming to life ;D
> 
> I have definitely listened to 'My Once Upon a Time' and 'Do What You Gotta Do' more than I ever have before, lol. 
> 
> Until next time :)


	8. Mending Fences

“You’re in very good spirits,” Cogsworth noted later, when Miss Charlotte was dolling out her judgements on the selection of resumes he had apparently been accumulating over the past few weeks.

“Thanks,” Chad chirped, heart feeling lighter than it had in days. “I just had a change of perspective, is all. Come to think of it, I should probably thank Ben.”

Because of him, Chad was encumbered with a new swell of confidence and optimism for the future.

“That’s a good way to look at things, dear,” Miss Charlotte murmured, approval and fondness clear in her tone, making things even better than before. “Now, we’ll take care of the rest of these pesky details while you go back to your sleepover.”

“Good idea.” Chad nodded. “I should probably apologize too, for the way I left things.”

“Another wonderful decision,” Miss Charlotte cooed. “See? You’ve got this in the _bag_.”

“Indeed, he does,” Cogsworth hummed in agreement. “And if you’re looking for an… apologetic aid, as it were, I believe Mrs. Potts has baked a few trays of those mint chocolate cookies his majesty enjoys so much.”

“Thank you, Cogsworth.” Chad grinned. “That’s an excellent idea.”

“I do try to be of service,” Cogsworth hummed, and then both he and Miss Charlotte were waving him away. 

It was easier to leave now, knowing that Miss Charlotte _and_ Cogsworth had promised that Chad would be there to see Miss Charlotte off, and this time, he would get to be present when someone he cared about left his life for a good amount of time. This time, they would do it on their own terms.

And that was more than enough for Chad.

-:-:-:-:-:-

It had probably been a few hours since Chad had left his partners, but not much had seemed to change while he was gone. The receiving area of the suite was empty by the time he got back, but he didn’t allow that to deter him, carrying his tray of warm cookies towards the master bedroom. Only Gil was present when he pushed his way inside, the other blond sprawled across the couch, staring blankly at the ceiling as he cradled his phone in both hands.

He looked up when he heard the door opening, immediately rocketing to his feet when he realized it was Chad.

“You came back!” Gil chirped, expression splitting with delight. “Harry!” he called, cupping a hand around his mouth as he turned in the general direction of Mal’s art studio. “He came back!”

“Yeah,” Chad said, taking in the enthusiastic response with a few confused blinks. Had they _not_ expected that? “Where are the others?”

“Getting information.” Gil started punching something into his phone. “I’m supposed to text them if you come back, only they didn’t think you would.” 

Oh. Guess that answered one question. “Sorry,” Chad offered, setting the tray of warm cookies down next to their other snacks. “I shouldn’t have stormed off like that.”

Harry’s voice interrupted before Gil had a chance to reply, carrying through the closed door of Mal’s art studio with a furious snarl. “I swear, Gilly, if this is another false alarm-” He paused when he pushed open the door and caught side of Chad.

“Hey, Harry,” he offered with a small wave. “I’m sorry about how I acted earlier.”

Harry considered him for a moment, Gil going so far as to pause his texting to watch the exchange between the two of them.

“Why?” Harry said eventually, a calculating expression on his face. “Because ye ruined the evening?”

“No,” Chad responded before he could really think about it, though now that he had time to process the other teen’s words, he was pretty sure Harry wasn’t right, that the sailor was trying to instigate another confrontation. Chad wasn’t important enough to ruin stuff like this. “Because it was rude.”

Among other things.

Gil spoke up before Harry had a chance to snap out another response. “You seem… happier.”

Chad brightened at the positive change in conversation. “That’s because I am.” 

“…your conversation with _Miss Charlotte_ go that well?” Harry asked, voice snide, meaning that Jay must have confirmed where Chad had stormed off to.

“Actually, yes,” Chad allowed, didn’t sniff because even if Harry was being a brat, he was doing it for what he thought was a good reason. Chad gave him credit for that. “It did.”

“She tell you about how _wrong_ we all were?” Harry pressed, striding deeper into the room.

“Nope.” Chad grinned, making the other two freeze in place, having clearly not expected that response. “She actually agreed with Ben.”

Gil recovered first. Sort of. “…what?” He turned his gaze desperately between the two of them, seemingly at a loss.

It prompted Harry into action, but more realistically, prompted him to frown. “Never mind. Just- hold off until the others get back.”

“Where are the others anyway?” Chad asked, looking around the room. Their stuff was still there, so it didn’t seem like anyone had changed, meaning that they were all storming around the castle in their pajamas. 

“Ben and Mal went to talk to his parents,” Gil said, making Chad wince. _Oof_. He’d have to apologize to them too, come to think of it. He’d probably accumulated enough brownie points that they would be able to forgive him for bothering their son, but still, the point needed to be made. “Uma and Jay went to go see if they could get more details on the lessons you had with Miss Charlotte from the castle staff-” Which would come up with nothing because Miss Charlotte’s lesson were private for a _reason_. “-and Harry _was_ searching your room for clues only he didn’t find anything so he got mad and retreated into Mal’s studio to cool off.”

Considering who Chad was talking to, it wasn’t an unexpected response for the others to go straight to violating his personal privacy for what they considered to be Chad’s own good, but Chad still allowed himself a moment of annoyance, and then satisfaction. Of course Harry hadn’t found anything, Chad’s secret closet compartments had been installed for optimum subtlety – and what he didn’t hide in there he kept in Gil’s room, since it was right next to his and no one ever went in there anyway. At least, no one besides Chad. 

“We can talk about that later too,” he decided, since they had likely made that choice as a group. It was important for them to have an open line of communication if things were going to work. Letting things fester could only hurt them in the long run.

“…you’re not mad?” Gil asked.

“Maybe a little,” Chad replied honestly. “But I understand you were trying to help. That doesn’t make it _right_ , which is why it shouldn’t be repeated going forward-”

“Well how the fuck _else_ are we supposed to know anything?!” Harry’s chest heaved with exertion; cheeks flushed with a flood of anger that he seemed no longer capable of holding back. “Since ye won’t fucking _tell_ us!” He started counting off points on his fingers. “Ye didn’t tell us when a _queen_ adopted ye as your ward-”

Chad frowned. “Yes, I did.”

“ _After_ the bloody media announcement!” Harry snapped. “Ye didn’t tell us when ye got your GED, or about your apparently _regular_ mental breakdowns-”

“They are not _regular_ and I rarely have a _breakdown_.” Chad had gotten much better at managing those. He had become a pro at this point. It was a point of pride for him.

“Ye didn’t tell us about the guy that tried to blackmail ye, or about being afraid Ben’s _parents_ were going to throw ye out – ye don’t tell us _shit_.”

“I tell you guys plenty of stuff.” Chad kept his tone even because he didn’t want to go back to yelling right now, not when Gil seemed so distressed and he had been in such a good mood.

“Sure, ye tell us about your charity stuff,” Harry drawled. “Or about the new legislature proposals. Ye tell us about how the others are doing and the sway of public opinion and ye tell us that ye love us but you rarely talk about _you_ – how _you’re_ doing, or feeling. To the point where you’re some kind of…” He trailed off with an unreadable look.

“Some kind of _what_ , Harry?” Chad asked, voice perfectly detached.

He didn’t get a chance to answer, the doors to the suite getting pushed open, revealing Mal and Ben, both of whom looked… tired.

“Kit was in a good mood but Harry upset him again,” Gil babbled instantly, fingers twisting in the hem of his shirt. Chad was pretty sure it had originally belonged to Uma. “How did you guys do?”

“Lousy,” Mal sighed. “Ben’s parents _did_ have doubts but now they mostly don’t, except we might have brought them back again, so…”

“That’s fine,” Chad declared, because maybe if he said it confidently enough it would actually stick. “I will just prove myself with my actions.”

Because he was a good partner – Miss Charlotte and Cogsworth said so. He had all the tools he needed to succeed – this was just a setback. Setbacks happened; they were _natural_.

“Things did not go well for Harry,” Gil gushed suddenly, so insistent that it took Chad by surprise. “Which is why he is in a bad mood again.”

The doors burst open before Harry could snarl a response, and in strode Jay and Uma, the latter holding up a notepad with a furious expression on her face.

“What the actual _fuck_ ,” she deadpanned, tossing the notepad to Mal. “We just spent the last three hours trying to get a feel for what Kit’s daily schedule is and – to give a basic summary – it is _ludicrous_.”

Chad frowned. “It’s not that bad.” It used to be way worse, before he’d acclimated to it – but he was used to working long hours at the alterations shop. Comparatively, this wasn’t much different, _and_ it didn’t require him to bike anywhere.

“He’s _always_ doing shit,” Uma pressed. “I don’t think he actually has downtime.”

“I do sometimes.” If he didn’t have a test the next day, or an interview to prepare for. Or a gala or last-minute visit by a government official that required a certain amount of groundwork to be put in before he could move on with his life.

“That shouldn’t be a _sometimes_ thing!” Uma snapped. Beside her, Jay was absolutely silent, expression stony at _best_ , something he generally reserved for situations where Isle kids were being especially discriminated against without cause. “I’m glad we’re getting rid of that lady; she needs to go.”

“Hey, Kit agreed about that too!” Gil said with a forced kind of brightness, trying to rally the situation.

Like when Chad had first mentioned that point, the others seemed to freeze.

“…you do?” Ben asked, breaking the silence when it seemed like no one else was going to.

Chad decided to take that opportunity to move things in a more positive direction. “Yes, I do,” he allowed quietly, and it might just be him, but there seemed to be a mild sort of relief that washed over the others. “And I’m sorry for how I stormed out earlier. I know I’m allowed to be upset-” he continued before Mal could cut in. “But I can’t just… run away from my problems.” Even if it was more like he was running _to_ something, the point sort of remained. “And I wanted to thank you, Ben.”

For whatever reason, the king did not expect this. He took a moment to really process this, sharing a look with Uma, as though trying to sense if this was a trap or not.

Which sort of _hurt_ , but whatever, it wasn’t a big deal.

“…you want to thank me,” Ben repeating eventually. “For ending Miss Charlotte’s contract?”

“Yes.” Chad nodded, and while everyone seemed to relax, they also seemed very confused by this. “You made me realize that despite how much I like having her around, I don’t actually need her help anymore.”

There was a pause, and then Harry released a string of expletives under his breath that were not fit for polite company.

For the sake of civility, Chad decided to ignore him.

“So…” Mal began slowly. “You’re not upset anymore because you’ve… _graduated_ from that psycho’s charm school?”

“Not a psycho,” Chad pointed out patiently. “But essentially, yes. She taught me everything I need to know already. So it’s okay if she leaves.”

“Great,” Harry snarled. “So long as it’s _okay_.”

“I thought you guys would be happy about this.” Chad was certainly happy about this. He was _succeeding_. Success was good. “Now we’re all onboard for solution number two. And, if it makes you guys feel better,” he rushed to add. “She _knows_ that some of her rules were hard. But she was only hard on me so I could have every tool I needed, which I do.” She said so, and Chad had notebooks full of coded messages that spelled out her wisdom for future reference. “So it’s all good.”

“No, it isn’t,” Jay growled, but Mal managed to wave him into silence.

“Kit, baby,” she began slowly, crossing towards him and taking his hands between her own. “The thing we’re concerned about is all the stuff that she taught you.”

“Right.” Yes, that made sense. “You don’t need to be, though. She taught me how to do my job, and I’m good at it.” He squeezed her hands carefully. “I was afraid before, that’s why I was upset by the idea of her leaving, but I don’t have to be. I realize that now.”

“ _Damnit_ ,” the hiss came from _Ben_ , of all people, the king dragging a weary hand across his face, and for the first time since the conversation had begun, Chad felt a slight chip in the protective armor of his confidence. He never wanted to make Ben upset, but he was only human. And while Chad wasn’t sure what he’d done wrong, he found himself wanting to fix it, wanting desperately to take their pained looks away.

“Guys, it’s fine.” No matter how many times he said it, the words didn’t seem to take root. “I overreacted before, that’s all.” 

There was a painful beat where nobody said anything, their expressions ranging from concerned to furious, except for Gil who looked mostly miserable.

Mal was the one to bite the bullet and speak up. “Kit, you don’t… you don’t have to be perfect for us to marry you.”

“Right,” Chad agreed, because no one could _really_ be perfect. They could just get close.

Mal blinked, seeming surprised at how readily he had conceded her point.

“Okay…” Mal began slowly, her gaze shifting between him and the notebook she had in her hands. “So you’ll stop getting up at five for- early morning workouts?”

“No.” Chad realized that likely wouldn’t be a popular opinion, but he stood by it. “Working out is good for your long-term health.”

“Okay,” Mal repeated. “Well, why don’t you cut down on some of your school hours-”

“I also can’t do that yet,” Chad interrupted with a wince. “I managed to make up for all the schooling I missed up to my GED, but doing that cut into what would have been my freshman year of college, so I have to catch up with _that_ first before I can slow down.”

Mal frowned down at her paper. “How about delegating some of this charity stuff?”

“Right. So.” How did he put that tactfully? “Since I’m the only one of us working on that, I can’t really… cut down on that either. It’s too important to make it look like I’m-” Travis’ words had been ‘half-assing’ it and Miss Charlotte had nodded along in agreement before scolding her assistant for using such foul language. “-slacking,” Chad settled on.

“What about-” Mal squinted at the paper. “What are private audiences?”

“It’s where I meet with whatever visiting royals or nobility managed to campaign for a private word with the royal couple but aren’t considered a high enough priority to make it to Ben or Mal, so I deal with them,” Chad explained. It was what had him perfecting _tea time_ so quickly. “Ben’s parents also help with that, but I started taking on more of them so they could help win over the older crowd for the Isle issues.” Which left Chad with the sometimes petty inquiries and specialized luncheons and the tedious, tedious _polo_ games that he was still only not terrible at because his horse liked him.

“…do you need an evening workout?” Mal asked, sort of just staring at the paper.

“That’s where I do weapons training.” Which was code for secret Huntsman training arranged by Queen Snow, and there was no way Chad was spitting in the face of his father’s legacy by cutting that out of his life.

“Do you… _need_ weapons training?” Gil asked, seeming very confused.

“I wouldn’t have it if I didn’t need it,” Chad explained, trying to keep his voice gentle.

“Why?” Harry spat. “Does Miss _Charlotte_ think you’ll look soft otherwise? Wants ye to be able to keep up with us?”

“…that was actually a suggestion from Queen Snow,” Chad replied. “And it gave us something to bond over, so I’d like to keep it.”

There was a pause.

Mal cleared her throat. “Queen Snow has weapon’s training?”

“Of course.” Chad frowned, then somehow managed to keep his voice steady. “Her husband was a Huntsman.” 

“Okay, okay,” Ben said, like he was allowing all of this to settle into his brain. “So, obviously we do need some delegation. At least to help with the charity work and the private audiences. And-” He fixed Chad with a careful look. “…it’s okay if you’re not perfectly up-to-date with your schoolwork, Kit. You’ve already covered a lot of ground in a short amount of time. I would feel better if maybe you just… took it easier?”

Chad considered this, then remembered Miss Charlotte’s advice on _compromising_.

“Okay,” he allowed. “I can do that.” Cutting down his college work would give him more time to focus on the legislature and government functions aspect of leadership anyway, which were infinitely more important than his freshman literature class. 

Ben let out a relieved sort of breath. “Okay, _good_. We’re getting somewhere.”

“I’ll help with the charity stuff,” Uma spoke up.

“ _We’ll_ help with it,” Mal cut in. “And the private audiences-”

“Maybe we’ll just… leave those to me,” Chad cut in, trying to be delicate. “I’d gladly accept your help with the charity, though.”

“What?” Mal’s nose scrunched. “I can wine and dine people.”

“You… certainly can,” Chad allowed when he could think of no other response. “But um- I’ve gotten pretty good at that part. And it is, honestly, kind of tedious, so-”

“So Mal and I will train to help you,” Uma cut in, her voice brooking no room for argument. “And Harry will help with the charity as well because if he hooks someone, we’re going to have way more issues than blood on our hands.”

“Great.” Ben clapped his hands together. “We’re making progress.”

“As long as you guys feel better,” Chad hummed. “Honestly, it’s not a problem-”

“Let’s just agree to disagree and say that we do feel better,” Uma interrupted. “Now let’s make up for lost cuddle time while we still can.”

“Aye, aye, captain,” Harry said, shoulders slumped and sounding exhausted.

It wasn’t a great look on him – on any of them, really, but Chad figured things could only improve with time. 

And that was all that mattered.

-:-:-:-:-:-

The next morning Chad awoke at his usual wake-up time, five AM on the dot, no alarm necessary. Despite being cuddled between Gil and Jay, Chad managed to crawl his way down to the foot of the bed, shimmying off into the darkness so he could make a safe retreat to his room. 

He carried out his usual workout routine (leg day, _ugh_ ) before showering and going through the extensive but now muscle-memory beauty routine so he would be ready to face the day. He took his time picking out his outfit, ignoring his usual pastels in favor of sending a much necessary statement. Because Harry seemed like one of his most upset partners, Chad selected a pinstripe white-and-black button up to wear under a dark red sweater, representing all three of the sailor’s colors in what Chad hoped would be a show of comfort. For Gil, he kept his pants brown, matched it with a leather belt with the bullhead buckle that Mrs. Charlotte hated but Chad adored (it was _Gil’s_ , what was not to love?). For Uma, Chad opted to wear one of the turquoise necklaces she had given him to add to his trophy hoard, and maybe it was a bit on the feminine side, rough for all that it was accumulated and repaired on the Isle, but it was _Uma’s_ and Chad wanted a piece of her to carry around with him that day. Mal was represented with a purple ear cuff she had given to him on a whim, along with a pair of dark purple socks that stood out against his more conservative loafers that he knew would make her laugh if she managed to catch sight of them. For Jay, Chad dawned the red fingerless gloves his partner had given him the second time they had met, and for Ben, there was a blazer in Auradon blue. 

The end result was sort of catastrophic but Chad loved it a lot, which made him quite comfortable to greet the day.

He spent the early morning traveling the castle, apologizing and comforting any of the staff Uma and Jay may have accosted the night before, and making a list of those he would have to track down later. He had a meeting with Miss Charlotte and Cogsworth to discuss the school compromise, though that had to wait until after Miss Charlotte had given his outfit a thorough once over.

“Sugar,” she said after a solid two minutes of silence. “That ensemble is… kind of tragic. But it is also so _gosh darn_ adorable I can hardly stand it, so I think you’re good.”

Chad made a mental note to write the compliment down before he could forget it, knowing it would be one of the last Miss Charlotte would be able to give him for a long time.

“You know, I think his majesty might be onto something,” Miss Charlotte said later. “Maybe we should put the college thing on hold until after you’re married. Instead, you could focus on your legal studies – the things you really need to know to be a consort, and then, when _that’s_ settled, you can go back to school. Get a degree in writing, or something.”

“Do… do you think I could do that?” Chad asked, knowing the answer was _yes_ because she wouldn’t have offered it otherwise, but he had to check just to make sure.

“Of course, sweet pea.” She grinned. “It’ll take some creative rearranging on our part, because you’ll be finishing up law school before you ever get through your undergrad, but sometimes you’ve got to _prioritize_.”

“Here, here,” Cogsworth cheered, offering them his private smile that radiated pride and fondness. Chad found that he liked it a lot.

“There’s just so much to do,” Miss Charlotte sighed. “And so little time. I’d like to review your wedding preparations since I’m ducking out sooner than expected,” she continued with a flourish of her pen. “Now are you _sure_ you don’t want to design your own outfit? I’ve seen what you doodle in the margins of your notebooks, you’re very talented, sugar.”

Chad allowed himself to flush. “I’m sure,” he replied. “Queen Snow is going to provide formal Hanoven wear for me to use.” That was the official story, though unofficially she was going to tailor some of the formal clothes his father had never gotten to use, marking him as a Huntsman candidate. It was nice to know that he would be able to carry a piece of the man who raised him with him into marriage, and he’d already had his first fitting. The session had been… intense for both himself and Queen Snow, but ultimately cathartic. It was okay to hold onto parts of the past, as long as they didn’t allow themselves to get dragged down by them.

While Miss Charlotte had never been given the full explanation of Chad’s relationship with Queen Snow, somewhere along the line she had just… come to know, or maybe inferred it in her own way. The smile she gifted him upon hearing his response was a soft one, overwhelmed with fondness and gratitude for him, so much so that he felt warmed from the inside out.

“That’s good to hear, sweetheart,” she murmured quietly. “You’ll look real good in Hanover Blue.”

“Thank you,” he said, so very touched that Miss Charlotte had to practically shoo him out the door when breakfast rolled around. 

For the sake of expediency, Chad used the secret passageways to navigate towards their private breakfast nook, and managed to arrive in the open, sunny room in time to see Gil stumble in behind an irritated Mal, both of them seeming more asleep than awake.

“Hey, guys,” Chad greeted, taking in their mused hair and rumpled pajamas and falling a bit more in love with them all over again. “Sleep well?”

Mal blinked drowsily in his general direction, taking in his outfit with raised brows. “…I have slept better. Hook felt like digging his elbow into my spine. Also, one of my fiancés felt like _sneaking out of bed_ this morning, so that was fun.”

“I already told you I was keeping my early morning workouts,” Chad reminded her gently, pouring her a mug of coffee from the polished wooden sideboard and passing it over to her grabby hands.

“I thought that was for non-vacation days,” Mal said, making a face as she dumped a few spoonfuls of sugar into her drink. 

“Last _night_ was our vacation.” Chad decided to pour Gil a glass of juice while the other teen decided to use Chad as his personal pillow, wrapping his arms around his back and ducking his head against his shoulder, mumbling a sleepy ‘ _hello_ ’. “Today, it’s back to work.”

“…does that mean we won’t see you?” Gil grumbled, seeming entirely saddened by this prospect.

Chad abandoned the juice to reach a hand back to pet Gil’s hair, offering him some nonverbal comfort. “Of course you’ll see me, Gil. We’ll have lunch and dinner – and we’ll probably have time tonight to be together before you have to head out tomorrow morning.”

The door opened before Gil could accept this response, revealing Uma dressed in some of Mal’s clothes, dragging a frustrated looking Harry behind her.

“See?” she said as soon as they were inside. “I told you he’d be here.”

“Morning, Uma,” Chad greeted with a flutter of his fingers. “Morning, Harry.”

“Fuck _you_ ,” Harry snarled, fingers curling in the overlong sleeves of the sweater he must have nicked from Gil.

“Maybe later,” Chad hummed, because there was no more effective way to steal the wind out of Harry’s anger than by making him embarrassed. He even knew the exact moment Harry’s flush changed from angry to flustered, and it was a marvelous thing.

“Don’t try to sweettalk me _now_ ,” Harry muttered, ducking around Mal to pour his own cup of coffee, and Chad took that as his cue to tug himself and Gil out of the way.

“It’s not sweettalk if it’s true,” Chad said with a shrug, making Gil laugh into his shoulder, and he held onto that moment of fond amusement as their last two fiancés strolled through the door. 

Ben, like Chad, was dressed to greet the day, looking smart as ever in his tailored slacks and blazer. Jay was his complete opposite, a rumpled mess wearing _Chad’s_ lounging clothes, making such an adorable sight that Chad gave into temptation and snapped a picture of him on his phone. 

“Great, we’re all here,” Uma deadpanned, herding Harry towards the round breakfast table. “Let’s go ahead and get started, then.”

Unlike dinner, breakfast and lunch tended to be more laid-back meals, foods served family style so they could pick and choose what they wanted. Drinks stayed on the sideboard so they could have a meal free of servants, free of being waited on, which tended to let the conversation more easily flow. 

Chad, of course, stuck to his usual yogurt and granola parfait, taking his time to draw the portion out while the others dined on scrambled eggs and sausage and toast.

It was Ben who spoke up first, clearing his throat carefully. “Okay, so… last night was a bit intense.”

“Sorry about that,” Chad repeated, because even if he’d said it before, the point still needed to be made.

Uma leveled a tired look at him. “Kit, a majority of what happened yesterday _wasn’t_ your fault, so you don’t need to apologize.”

“But-”

“ _No_.” That came from Mal, who assaulted a piece of toast with a thick slathering of strawberry jam.

While Chad disagreed with them, a very big part of relationships was _trust_ , so he decided to let the matter drop. If _they_ didn’t think he was at fault, he wasn’t going to get anywhere trying to explain otherwise. He would just have to trust their judgement.

“Right.” Ben took in Mal’s annoyance with a sigh. “So now we’re going to um- address some of those issues.”

Chad felt his brows furrow. “I thought we did that yesterday.”

“I thought we did that _too_ ,” Harry growled. “And then ye vanished from the bed this morning.”

“I didn’t- I was working out.” Chad had already explained that.

“And then what?” Harry challenged. “Did ye run off to Miss _Charlotte_ -?”

“Yes,” Chad interrupted, because he didn’t want to hear Harry besmirch his teacher’s name anymore. “We have to finalize everything before she leaves. Mostly paperwork and stuff,” he added, because he had meant what he said about not needing Miss Charlotte anymore going forward. He _didn’t_. He could move forward on his own.

“ _Right_ ,” Ben repeated before Harry could cut back in. “I was hoping I could have a meeting with you and Miss Charlotte after breakfast.”

“I thought you had a council session this morning.” He’d double-checked everyone’ schedules as usual, and Cogsworth was usually good about sending Chad last-minute changes.

Ben gave him a surprised look. “I do, but Mal is going in my stead.”

As Lady of the Court and Ben’s fiancé, Mal technically had the authority to preside over a council session, it just- didn’t seem like the smartest move, unless they were discussing something that wasn’t particularly important. Mal was not the best at diplomacy. 

Uma aimed an assessing look at Chad. “Did you memorize his schedule?”

“I memorize all of your schedules,” Chad replied with a shrug. “It makes me feel closer to you.”

He found it eased his anxiety to know all the very important things his partners were doing, which in turn made _him_ work harder so that one day he could help them.

He thought the notion might make the others smile, but instead Harry was growling again, fist shuddering against the table until Uma laid a hand on it, stilling the motion with a measured _look_. 

“He’s mad because he feels like we failed you,” Mal said suddenly, fixing Chad with an expression of utmost seriousness. “We _did_ fail you.”

“No, you didn’t,” Chad rushed to assure, grateful she had explained the situation because otherwise he might have just chalked it up to Harry just being contrary. “You guys are great-”

“You memorize our schedules to feel closer to us,” Jay pointed out. “It’s sad, that you have to resort to _that_.”

Chad felt himself tense, had to consciously keep his breathing even because Jay hadn’t meant to be cruel, he was just _communicating_. “No-”

“ _Yes_ ,” Mal countered. “And you don’t- you don’t have to feel defensive about that because it’s our fault, Kit. I mean- we had no idea what _your_ schedule was until last night because we never put in the time to care. We’ve all been taking you for granted, and instead of being upset by this, like you have every right to be, you’re wearing all our colors.”

“…because I love you,” Chad said, feeling so very uneasy. “Do I feel alone sometimes? Yes, but I know it’s because you guys are busy doing important things. And I know it won’t always be like this, it’s okay.”

“No, it isn’t!” Harry snapped, slamming his fist down against the table. “Don’t ye get it?! We’re not better than those _assholes_ at the alterations shop! Taking and _taking_ and making ye _work_ for attention that should be given to ye freely, that _ye_ give to _us-_ ”

“What Harry means is, we’ve done fucked up,” Mal interrupted, her tone softer though no less wounded. “And we would like to start taking steps to fix that.”

“Starting with a meeting with Miss Charlotte,” Ben said, his eyes sad, but resolute.

“And um…” Gil spoke up shyly, watching them through the mess of his curls. “Jay and I decided that we’re not going to go back on the tour either.”

Before Chad could protest, Jay started talking. “We could always start it up again later,” he offered. “Maybe in a few years, after things have settled. It just… seems kind of crazy to indulge ourselves with this trip while you guys are working your butts off back here.”

“So we want to help,” Gil pressed. “I’m um… not good with organizing things, but Jay says I’m a natural socializer, so I could help with that stuff?”

“Okay,” Chad said, because it was obvious that they had put a lot of thought into this. They seemed determined in their course, and Chad couldn’t honestly dissuade them. It would be nice to have them around the castle again. “I can train you to help me with that.”

“And I can help with the VK matters,” Jay declared. “Sweet-talk the people. I mean, this is all of our issue – not just Mal and Uma and Evie’s, we should help.”

“Idiot,” Mal grumbled, but she was smiling, a wide thing that radiated fondness. “…it _would_ be nice to have you home.”

Jay flushed, but also preened under the comment.

“So, from now on, we do this stuff together,” Uma said. “Regular updates, everybody talks to each other- about _everything_ ,” she stressed. “Even stuff that doesn’t seem important.”

“ _Especially_ that stuff,” Mal declared, tone brooking no room for argument.

It didn’t, of course, mean that things were perfect, but-

They were better. And they would _keep_ getting better.

And that was what mattered.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Miss Charlotte agreed to meeting Ben with the same confusion Chad had felt, but nonetheless she was just as bright and chipper as always, happy to gush about how _honored_ she was to be allowed this private moment. 

Ben didn’t seem quite able to mirror her excitement, slipping into a familiar expression of polite reserve as they settled into the seating area of his office. 

“I feel a bit silly,” Ben admitted, using the tone he usually reserved for reporters or making royal proclamations. “I probably should have had this conversation with you a long time ago, but I was hoping you could spell out for me what exactly you have been teaching Kit all of these months.”

Oh. _Oh_. That made sense. Jay and Uma had come up empty so they sent the one person Miss Charlotte _had_ to answer to. Still, Chad wasn’t upset. This would be a good thing. Miss Charlotte could explain herself and Ben would be won over by her bubbly personality and attention to detail and realize that things weren’t nearly as horrific as he thought they were. Things could only get better from here.

Like Chad, Miss Charlotte seemed taken off guard by the line of inquiry, but she recovered quickly. “Of course, your majesty. I’d be happy to explain my lesson plans.”

“Just a general overview,” Ben assured. “You don’t have to break it down.”

“Right,” Miss Charlotte hummed. “Well, we started with the basics. First getting his education up-to-date while teaching him the proper etiquette expected of any consort. The little things like how to host a tea, proper posture, how to navigate polite conversations.”

“His education…” Ben carefully interrupted. “Obviously, it’s important. But why did you press for him to work through it so quickly?”

“It was a necessity, your majesty,” Miss Charlotte explained. “Compared to your other partners, Kit is… a bit of an outlier. Because of this, it was my job to get him to a place where the public could accept and welcome him into your relationship. Which, of course, you could argue is not necessary, but things go a lot easier for reigning royals when they have the public on their side. And your other beaus-” She motioned to the framed picture of them Ben had on his desk. “-they all have an excuse for their more scattered educational backgrounds due to being raised on the Isle. Kit did not have that excuse. Kit is from Auradon, and as such, it would look weird if his education was stalled at a grade school level.” She turned to give Chad a soft smile. “But that isn’t an issue now because you worked so very hard, dear. It truly is astounding how much ground you were able to cover in such a short amount of time. I hope you’re proud of yourself.”

“I am.” Chad grinned, because Miss Charlotte had taught him the difference between modesty and confidence, and now he was allowed to be _confident_.

Ben cleared his throat. “You… you think because he was from Auradon, if he didn’t have a GED before the wedding the public would- what? Riot?”

“It doesn’t matter what they _might_ have done, because he’s already graduated,” Miss Charlotte explained kindly. “Your majesty, what you’re attempting to do here – having the first royal polygamous marriage – that’s an admirable thing, but it’s also unprecedented. Now, a lot of your partners are protected by their Isle backgrounds, ironically enough, and their previous contributions to saving and improving Auradon’s future. Kit didn’t have any of that. That’s why when I was called in, I gave him every possible tool I could. Everything I thought he could potentially need to see him through, because the road ahead of all of you, but especially _him_ , was going to be a difficult one.”

Ben’s hands curled around the arms of his chair, tight enough that his knuckles went white, and Chad realized that things likely weren’t going as well as he thought they were. “Is that why you taught him special techniques to keep him from crying?”

“Of course,” Miss Charlotte replied, brows furrowed. “That was one of the first things I taught him. Do you know how quickly the press will leap at a perceived weakness? They’re like sharks after blood, your majesty, you know that.”

“I already told you I didn’t have that many breakdowns, Ben,” Chad reminded him quietly, trying not to be confrontational but wanting to take the attention off of Miss Charlotte.

“But you _had_ them,” Ben pointed out. “And we didn’t know about them. And we didn’t _know_ about them because you didn’t want to bother us, or you didn’t think it was a big deal, and I want to get down to the root of _why_ you thought that was.”

“Because they aren’t a big deal?” Chad tried. “Ben, you have so much to worry about, you didn’t need to add my stress crying onto your load when I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Or, you didn’t,” he rushed to explain. “That will change going forward.”

“Okay,” Ben said the words through gritted teeth. “I have another question that’s going to seem foolish, I suppose. But um- were you the one that suggested Kit practice um… certain sexual activities?”

Miss Charlotte flushed, but maintained her composure. “I gave him the informational pamphlets I could so he could have an understanding of what all that would entail so he would be better prepared for it. And yes, I _did_ make some suggestions, but that was more for his peace of mind than anything else.”

“And I’m glad she did,” Chad added. “I felt more comfortable figuring that stuff out on my own anyway.”

“But the um…” Ben flushed, fingers tightening so hard against his chair that Chad heard it creek. “…the _plug_. Was that her suggestion too?”

“…it was in the pamphlets,” Chad decided to lie. “They said that it made things easier to-”

“Yes, I’m aware, just-” Ben exhaled hard through his nose, turning his gaze to Miss Charlotte. “…you said he was expendable.”

“ _Was_ expendable,” Miss Charlotte corrected. “And that was in the eyes of the public, your majesty. Obviously he was not expendable to you, but if public opinion isn’t on your side-”

“To _hell_ with the public opinion!” Ben snarled, shoving to his feet. It was strange to see him lose his composure, strange to see his chest heave when he was normally so level headed, and Chad and Miss Charlotte found themselves standing to match him, Chad edging slightly in front of his teacher in case something drastic happened.

Miss Charlotte, of course, was composed. “That’s not how it works, your majesty. _You_ might be above public opinion but Kit isn’t. And yes, his training was hard-”

“It was _ludicrous_!” Ben snapped. “The regimens and the schedules and the diets – it was all unnecessary.” 

“No, it wasn’t,” Chad countered, despite knowing that was the worst way to end a conflict. “I’m a way better partner, now. I’m useful _-_ ”

“You were _already_ useful,” Ben pressed. “And you weren’t- who you were before wasn’t bad.”

“But I- I’m happy with who I am now.” Chad couldn’t understand why Ben didn’t get that. “I’m prettier and more confident and- and I can help with social communication and the legislature-”

“And I’m glad you can do that stuff, Kit,” Ben said, seeming to calm down as he crossed to Chad, taking hold of his hands. “But that didn’t mean who you were when I proposed to you – that version of you wasn’t _worse_. I just- I want you to understand that. You have always been pretty and confident and brave in your own way.”

Miss Charlotte cleared her throat. “He understood that, your majesty-”

“No, he _doesn’t_ ,” Ben snapped. “Or he wouldn’t have worked so hard to change himself.”

“Improve,” Chad offered, only to be met with a wounded look from Ben.

“When was the last time you sewed anything?” He murmured. “When was the last time you knitted? Or visited Evie and the others? When was the last time you did something that wasn’t for Auradon?”

“…it’s hard to get free time,” Chad murmured eventually, hanging his head in defeat.

Ben sighed, then tugged him forward, into his arms. “We just… we want you to be happy, Kit. I would hate to think that involving you in this relationship made things worse for you instead of better.”

“Don’t say that,” Chad whispered, clutching Ben close. “Don’t _think_ that. Sure, this is so much more different from what I know and it seems like I never see you, but the few times I do- _Ben_.” Chad swallowed hard. “It’s brilliant. It’s magical. It reminds me what I’m working for, and I don’t regret it, not a single thing, because the six of you make me so very happy and-” He felt Ben shudder, fought not to do the same. “-and I could be yours and still live in the cottage and work at the shop and I would have everything I need. This job- the training the schoolwork, that’s all supplementary, but _this-_ ” He squeezed Ben close. “This is real. And it makes all that other stuff worth it, so could you just… let the past go?” It was the only way they could move on. “We can start fresh going forward, but I don’t want to waste time crying over what’s already done.”

“Just-” Ben pressed a kiss against Chad’s curls, let the blond melt into his embrace. “We love you so very much, Kit. We want the world for you.”

“And I’ll treasure that,” Chad whispered. “Forever, Ben. Don’t think that I won’t.”

He distantly registered Miss Charlotte leaving at some point, but Chad realized that the meeting hadn’t been important after all. It was just an attempt for Ben to get some closure, to get a handle on a situation that had spiraled out of his control and Chad appreciated him for that. Loved him for it, and didn’t feel guilty for his affection.

It was his to give, and his to receive, and they deserved that. Both of them, all of them.

It was the only thing that mattered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions!!! You guys are very generous with your support, and I am always grateful for it. It's easier to write when I know I have an enthusiastic audience to play to, so seriously, thank you guys, you are GREAT :D
> 
> Shout out to one of the other Ben/Chad authors, slyther_ing for their story [‘late december with my heart in my chest & clouds of my breath’](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694237?view_adult=true), wherein Ben is fond of mint chocolate brownies (I used mint chocolate cookies in my story, because crumbs, but the homage is still there ;D). It’s a cute story, I highly recommend checking it out if you haven’t!
> 
> Until next time :)


	9. Born From Ashes

Things were different after that, obviously.

They all seemed to be a little more careful which Chad, but they also all made a point to spend more time with him. Even if Uma had been on her own a lot, Mal and Ben had always made a point of checking in with her every day – Chad hadn’t gotten that, and he wasn’t upset by it, but they sure seemed to be.

He wasn’t complaining. Having the boys home again was easily the highlight of his year. No longer was Chad spending a majority of his nights alone or in his sewing studio. Now he could cuddle with Jay or Harry or Gil – assuming one of them was not down with Uma. They spent a lot of time trying to apologize, but Chad wouldn’t hear it. He relished kissing them quiet when they tried that, and while it didn’t seem to settle them, it did lead to _other_ , nicer things, and that was more than enough for Chad.

And it was better, having company for his diplomatic visits. 

Before, he’d always gone alone, or sometimes he’d taken Doug and Evie as his friend-dates, or even Carlos and Jane, if he could pull them away from their studies (it was very hard, like Chad, they were both determined enthusiasts of _books_ ). 

But now he could take Gil, who seemed to be loved by everyone. Who could charm a crowd with little to no effort. Chad may or may not have frequently taken advantage of that fact, especially with their latest event – an afternoon tea party in Sardinia. 

The tea party was pleasant, and it was even nicer getting to spend it with Gil, but Chad just felt so… overexposed that instead of mingling with the other Sardinian officials, he and Gil ended up wandering the public halls of the Sardinia Castle. If Chad was more on task, he would have made them both go back out there to continue winning over the public. Miss Charlotte said that he and Gil were ‘media darlings’ and they needed to feed into that, but Chad was so _tired_ and he just wanted a few minutes to have Gil to himself. They would go back outside later. 

“Hey, look!” Gil chirped, tugging Chad over towards a wall of photos. Unlike the rest of the castle which seemed to feature artwork, this was a collection of photos that captured the same two people over and over again – a woman with blonde, curly hair and light blue eyes and a young child that was likely her son, sporting a mop of curly hair and gap-toothed smile that reminded Chad a lot of the early pictures King Eric had taken of him. “…I wonder who they are?” Gil murmured, squinting at the photos.

“That would be my late wife and son.” King Christopher’s voice carried from behind them, and Chad had to fight not to flinch at the man’s proximity. He was a _king_ , and even if he was a king that kept staring at Chad with an intensity that made him frankly uncomfortable, _lots_ of people stared at Chad – there was no reason to get worked up about it. “They died sixteen years ago.”

“ _Wow_ ,” Gil said before he could think to filter himself. “That’s really awful. I’m sorry, your majesty.”

“It’s… okay,” the king managed to lie, offering them a soft smile that Chad wouldn’t have been able to make nearly as genuine. “It was an automobile accident. Tire blew out and sent them crashing off of the road.” He took in a slow breath as though to steady himself. “We were never able to recover my son’s body, though. They suspect he was thrown from the car.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Chad murmured, squeezing the arm Gil had offered Chad earlier. The sailor loved ‘being posh’, but he mostly liked having Chad close, which Chad could appreciate.

“Thank you… Kit, was it?” The king asked, and at Chad’s nod, he continued, “It’s funny, but that was my childhood nickname. Do you know why your parents called you that?”

“Um- no.” Chad was so thrown off by the question that his composure lapsed slightly, as he always did when discussing his father.

“And how old are you, Kit?” the king pressed, seeming eerily focused.

Chad could see Gil shoot him an uneasy look out of the corner of his eye, but the question wasn’t dissimilar from any of the others the press had asked him, so this was pretty much open knowledge. “I’m nineteen, your majesty.”

“And you just turned that a couple of months ago, right?” the king asked. 

It was just polite small talk, though it seemed like a weird thing to fixate on. “Yes, on January 11th.”

That time, Gil shot him a surprised look because they hadn’t celebrated Chad’s birthday, but honestly, Chad hadn’t celebrated his birthday in years, so he hadn’t thought much of it. They were all busy anyway. _Had_ been busy.

“Funny,” the king began. “That’s my son’s birthday too.”

“What was his name?” Gil asked, likely trying to take some of the focus off of Chad because he could feel how tense the blond was, despite trying to remain ‘aloof in the face of controversy’ like Miss Charlotte said he should.

“Hm?” The king didn’t seem to expect this question, and perhaps this was common knowledge that Gil and Chad missed out on, maybe it was even _rude_ to ask- “Chad. His name was Chad.”

Chad felt his breath catch in his throat, the hand he had on Gil’s forearm trembling helplessly because _what_ did that even _mean_? Why would his dad- why would _King Eric_ tell him his name was Chad? Why would they celebrate his birthday on January 11th and nickname him Kit and do so many things that were related to Sardinia’s long-dead prince? It didn’t make any _sense_. 

When Chad mustered the courage to look back towards King Christopher, his gaze was unbearable sharp, and yet in that, also beseeching. “Does that mean anything to you, Kit?”

“No, I’m sorry your majesty,” Chad lied, trying to fight off the encroaching wave of panic.

“You look so much like him,” the king continued as though he hadn’t heard Chad. “You have her eyes-”

“I’m sorry,” Chad repeated, taking a step back with Gil when the king started moving forward. “I’m sorry for your loss, King Christopher, I truly am-”

“ _Please_.” The king’s expression crumpled, and whatever calm he had was completely shattered with the growing wetness in his eyes. “Please Chad, my boy-”

“He’s not your son, Mister- your majesty,” Gil pressed, guiding Chad backwards as they tried to keep ahead of the distraught king. “We’re really sorry about that-”

“Just _come home_ ,” the king begged – was _openly_ begging. “Please. I’ll take care of you, I promise-”

“What’s the meaning of this?!”

Chad wasn’t sure if the intruding voice was a godsend or not – the king certainly didn’t seem to hear it, not that it stopped Duke Francis – the former king of Sardinia – from marching down the hall, flanked by his own personal guard.

“It’s Chad,” King Christopher gasped, sparing the duke a glance before fixing his attention to Chad again. “Dad. It’s him. He’s here.”

“Your son is dead, my boy,” the Duke said, not unkindly, but with a distinct firmness. Whatever civility he had, however, was reserved for his son, because when the Duke turned his gaze upon Gil and Chad, he was _livid_. “What are you two even doing in here?”

“We were just walking-” Gil struggled to answer, not realizing the severity of the situation.

“By the _memorial_ wall?” the Duke pressed. One of his guards was trying to hold the king back, and it looked like the Captain of the Sardinian Guard was making his way down the hall too, his face set in a stern expression. “Were you _purposefully_ trying to set my son off?”

“No, of course not,” Chad tried to diffuse the situation, but the Duke wouldn’t have it.

“Of course you _were_ ,” he snarled. “What else could King Benjamin have intended by sending his two blonde-haired, blue eyed _nobodies_ to attend this function? Guards.” He motioned to the two that had accompanied him down the hall, the king now being consoled by the Captain of the Guard. “Escort these two from the premises. They are never to set foot in this castle again.”

“Your lordship, please,” Chad murmured, felt so very close to falling apart and it wasn’t fair, this was supposed to be an _easy_ afternoon and Chad was supposed to take care of them and now they were getting banished from a castle because they had walked in the wrong place at the wrong time. “This is all a misunderstanding-”

“Far from it,” the Duke said, his tone cool. “If the king wishes to check the strength of the Sardinian crown, tell him to send one of his more suitable consorts.”

With that he left, motioning for his son to be herded along behind him, which the Captain of the Guard did as best he could with the king consistently looking over his shoulder. Considering the circumstances, Chad and Gil were escorted as politely from the premises as they could have been, each of their guards keeping a respectable distance while Chad held Gil’s hand. He kept his head held high, shoulders back, posture perfect because at the very least they could _look_ like they weren’t in the wrong. 

Their driver scrambled to get the limo prepared, but they boarded in the private castle garage before leaving well ahead of the other guests, Gil clutching onto Chad’s arm. They sat in tense silence for about ten minutes, both of them reeling from the sudden turn of events, and then Gil was shaking his head.

“I don’t understand,” he murmured. “We didn’t do anything wrong. Why- why was he all- and what… what did he mean by _more suitable_?”

“It will be okay, Gil,” Chad lied, petting what parts of Gil he could reach. “We’ll explain what happened to Ben and he’ll take care of it.”

“But does that mean- does he think we’re bad almost-consorts?” Gil pressed, gaze shifting into something desperate. “Because I’ve been working really hard-”

“You’re a great almost-consort, Gil.” Chad took the other teen’s face between his hands, tilting their foreheads together so he could understand this without question. “A _wonderful_ one. The Duke was just upset, so he said mean things.”

“But all that stuff the king said,” Gil sniffed. “And you got all weird.”

Chad tried not to tense but likely failed. “He was sort of… freaking me out.”

“Me too,” Gil gasped. “He really wanted you to be his son.” 

Yes, he did, and in another life Chad might have wanted that too, but now he had Gil and the others, had Harry and Mal and Ben and Uma and Jay. He had more than he could ever possibly need and he couldn’t _lose_ it because he’d been too overwhelmed to stay at a simple garden party.

“He was just… sad, Gil,” Chad settled on eventually, wrapping an arm around the other teen. “Sad people do strange things.”

“Yeah…” Gil sniffed, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand. “Just- why didn’t you tell us about your birthday? We didn’t even _know-_ ”

The question was interrupted by a large _pop_ followed by a sudden jerk that had the two of them collapsing against each other, and before the limo could course correct, it started to skid off the road, the car jumping and bouncing as though not entirely in control.

“What’s going on?” Gil asked, curling his arms around Chad as he looked out the window.

The limo was slowing to a stop, but it was rough going. Still, Chad used that time to hold onto Gil, hoping to offer some amount of comfort after the rough day they’d had. “I think one of the tires popped.”

“Like the queen,” Gil whispered, eyes tinged with panic. 

It wasn’t a connection Chad had made, but combined with everything else, it was enough to set him on edge, so much so that when the limo finally pulled to a stop, he was happy to climb out of it, Gil following a half step behind him.

“Sorry, your lordships,” the driver apologized, already standing outside the vehicle and assessing the damage. Like Chad suspected, the front right tire had blown. “It will take me a half hour tops to trade it out for the spare.”

“That’s okay,” Chad assured him, squeezing Gil’s hand. “We’ll just get some air.” They were by the woods, and he saw a clearing not too far inside, bearing a strong enough resemblance to the area surrounding his cottage that it would likely make him feel more grounded. “We won’t go far.”

“As you like,” the driver said, dipping his head, and then he started rolling up his sleeves. 

That was enough for Chad. 

“This is all weird,” Gil said as he followed Chad through the woods, tone distinctly unhappy. “I think I’m going to call Uma. She told me to call her if things went wrong and this was a lot of wrong things.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Chad sighed. He should call Miss Charlotte, but if word of their ejection from the tea party had already spread, he should probably call Ben first. Did he have a council meeting right now? Mal would likely be with Uma, preparing to edit the new Isle proposals-

It happened so quickly that Chad barely processed it. One moment they were walking, just on the cusp of the clearing, and the next there was a cacophonous sound ringing through the air, a blaring _heat_ that shoved at their backs with a force so strong that Chad was sent flying forward, Gil landing almost on top of him as the world around them continued to shake and shower debris. 

Chad’s entire body _ached_ from the force of the impact, ears ringing so loud he could barely hear anything else. He struggled to push himself up against the dirt, arms entirely uncooperative, and blearily looked over to Gil. The other blond didn’t seem to be doing much better, but he seemed to be in one piece, expression twisted into one of confusion and pain.

What was that? What had- had something-?

On instinct, Chad turned to squint over his shoulder towards the origin of the blast, and belatedly realized that their limo was now a smoldering wreck, surrounded by flames that were licking higher into the sky. 

There was no trace of the driver by the ruined wreckage of their car.

“Fire,” Chad croaked, gaze stuck to the growing inferno with a terror he could not articulate. “Fire. _Fire_.”

Distantly, he could register Gil moving in his peripherals, but Chad couldn’t care about it because there was _fire_ , and fire was bad, fire was _awful_ and there was so much and it was going to eat them. They had to move, they needed to _move_ , but Chad’s body refused to cooperate, collapsed numbly on the ground while he watched the flames spread and roar.

A hand settled around Chad’s shoulder and he almost jerked it off, looked up to see that Gil had shifted to his knees, was maybe trying to get Chad up as well but there was- he couldn’t move, there was a _fire_ -

Eventually, Gil _dragged_ him to his feet, the two of them stumbling away from the wreckage while blind panic surged through Chad’s chest.

“Fire,” he kept murmuring. “Fire. _Fire_. We can’t- the fire.”

“- _will_ be okay,” Gil’s voice drifted into his ears as the concussive ringing finally started to fade. “It’s fine. I’m gonna call Uma and it’s gonna be fine.”

“There’s a _fire_.” It was like Gil didn’t understand, or maybe he did because he held Chad close, kept an arm curled around his lower back while Gil frantically tried to make a call to Uma. “Gil-”

“We’ll be okay,” Gil pressed, seeming desperate to believe this fact. “We’re okay right now and we’re going to keep _being_ okay.”

“The fire’s gonna get us.” Chad wasn’t sure what made him say the words, but the moment they left his lips he knew them to be true without a shadow of a doubt. “It’s coming, it’s gonna eat everything. It’s a _fire_.”

“I need you- you need to calm down, Kit,” Gil said, sounding close to tears. “Just- just breathe, or something. Stop looking at the fire. The fire’s all the way over there.”

“But fire claims _everything_ ,” Chad said just as Uma must have picked up the call, because Gil went all still.

“Uma?” he croaked, sounding so very scared. “Uma, we- no, I can’t, our car blew up.” A pause. “Yeah, Kit and I are fine but he’s freaking out and _I’m_ freaking out and- oh, I uh, I think I see a car pulling up so maybe they can help us.”

Just as Gil said it, Chad noticed one of the subtle unmarked cars from the Sardinian Castle garage pull up a safe distance from the fire. 

“Hey,” Gil said as a familiar figure got out of the driver’s seat, crossing towards the wreckage. “Isn’t that Captain what’s-his-face?”

“Anozie,” Chad corrected on reflex, feeling completely numb. 

“He’s the Captain of the Guard,” Gil explained for Uma’s benefit. “Wonder why he was following us if he just kicked us out of the castle.”

Chad didn’t know, couldn’t do much else but stare at the flames, claimed by a long dead horror he did not understand. It was as though he’d lived this nightmare before, but he didn’t know how, only knew that the fire was bad and going to get them, was going to steal them, but he didn’t know who _they_ were because for some reason he knew it didn’t involve Gil, despite the fact that the teen was _right_ beside him.

“Yeah, the Duke banished us-” Gil paused, tensed, then grabbed onto Chad’s hand, pulling him deeper into the woods. “Uma says we have to go.”

“The fire.” Chad couldn’t stop staring over his shoulder, sweat and dirt clinging to his skin as fear clawed at his gut. “What about the fire?”

“The captain will report it, let’s _go_!” Gil shouted, just loud enough that in the distance, the Captain’s gaze turned to find them, widening in surprise for but a brief moment before-

“He’s- he’s chasing us,” Chad gasped, trying to force his legs to keep up with Gil’s sprint as they hurled themselves deeper into the woods. “W-why is he-”

“Just keep running,” Gil huffed, slipping his phone into his pocket. “Uma’s tracking us now, but we have to keep running.”

“The fire.” Chad couldn’t let it go, struggled to run despite the fact that he trained in cardio almost every day, had to stay in shape and should be perfectly fine but everything hurt and everything was _wrong_ and he was so very _scared_. “The fire, Gil.”

“I know. I know it was scary.” Gil shot a frantic look over their shoulder and cursed, trying to run faster. “But we have to keep moving-”

“Wait!” the captain was shouting, closer than he should be. “Wait, your highness- _Chad_ , please wait!”

Upon hearing his name, his _actual_ name, Chad stumbled to a halt, almost sprawling on the ground when Gil tried to keep going but he- the man had said his name, had asked, and the fire was-

Chad _knew_ that voice, he knew it even though he couldn’t place it. Knew it as good and kind and brave and he didn’t know _why_ , didn’t know _how_ -

“ _Kit_ ,” Gil whispered, tugging at Chad’s wrist as the Captain closed the distance between them. “Kit we have to go-”

“Chad!” the captain called. “Please, your highness, you’re in danger.”

“He’s not that prince!” Gil shot back, moving to shove himself in front of Chad when Captain Anozie closed the distance between them. “We already said that!”

“I know that’s what you _think_ ,” the man gasped, looking so very grave (but honest and joyful and reserved). “But they wouldn’t have planted a bomb on your car if they didn’t think you _were_.”

“How do we know you didn’t do that?” Gil said, projecting his voice for the phone still tucked into his pocket, Uma listening all the while. 

“You don’t,” the captain said simply. “But we have to go before they realize you’re not dead. _Chad_.” He turned his attention to Chad who couldn’t stop shaking, who felt so very unbalanced. “Do you remember me? Do you remember me at all?”

“I…” Chad swallowed, rapidly blinked his eyes in an effort to fight off tears. “…your voice.”

“That’s right.” The captain grinned, and that felt familiar too, like something Chad wanted to bask in, wanted to brag about earning. “I’ve been guarding your father since before you were born. And then I was tasked with protecting your mother.”

“My… mother?” The words didn’t make sense. “I don’t- I don’t have a mother.”

“Everyone has a mother,” the captain said, his voice carefully kind. “Do you remember what she said? The thing she mentioned about having courage?”

“Be kind.” Chad didn’t understand the context but he found the words spilling from him before he could help it, Gil craning his neck to offer him a confused look. “Have courage and be kind.”

“That’s it.” The Captain grinned. “I know this is all… very overwhelming, but I need you to have courage and come with me. I wasn’t able to protect your mother, but I’ll be damned if I don’t save you.”

“Kit…” Gil looked uneasy, turning his gaze between the two of them with an unhappy frown. “Maybe we should wait-”

“There is no time,” the captain said. “Please, _please_ come with me. I know it’s unfair of me to ask for your trust, but we need to move _now_ before they realize that I’m not with the king.”

“Okay.” Chad knew it went against every instinct Miss Charlotte had trained into him, but he couldn’t- he didn’t feel capable of saying no to the captain. He knew, somehow without asking, that the man could be trusted, that he held no ill-will towards them. And that was stupid, it was _ludicrous_ , but it was also all Chad had. “We’ll come with you. Or-” He shook his head. “ _I’ll-_ ”

“You’re not leaving me behind,” Gil pressed, likely ignoring the spew of curses echoing from his phone. “You’ll take both of us. We’re both going.”

“Good.” The captain grinned. “Now hurry, we’ve only got a few hours to get to Hanover and we need to make the most of them.”

“Hanover?” Chad echoed as they followed the captain back to his car.

“They’ll be expecting you to aim for Auradon if you survived,” the captain explained. “And to be on foot. We need to take advantage of those assumptions and go where they least expect it.” He looked back over his shoulder. “I assume Queen Snow will have no issue harboring her ward?”

“N-no,” Chad said, because she wouldn’t. She was too kind for it, mostly, but this also involved her too. It involved her husband, Chad’s dad, and if anyone deserved answers, it was her.

They climbed into the car in record time, Gil and Chad both staying in the backseat so they could hold onto each other, Captain Anozie deftly turning the car around and flying back down the road. 

“ _Gil!_ ” Chad finally heard Uma’s voice carrying through Gil’s phone. “ _Pick up this damn phone!_ ”

Gil rushed to comply, shoving the small rectangle against his ear with an apologetic look. “Sorry, Uma. I-” A pause. “Okay, yes. I can do that.” He pulled the phone away, unlocking the screen so he could tap one of the icons. “Uma wants me to put it on speaker phone.”

Uma immediately started talking the moment Gil had followed her order. “ _Listen up, **Captain**_ ,” she growled, voice carrying a level of menace Chad had never heard before. “ _You’ve got some precious cargo in that car, and if you hurt a single **hair** on either of their heads, you will **wish** that I let Harry hook out your intestines for you to die a slow torturous death, because if **I** do it there will be so little of you left to beg for mercy that the birds won’t even deign to eat you for food!_ _Do you understand?_ ”

“Loud and clear, captain,” Anozie said, and Chad might just be imagining it, but it seemed like the captain was grinning in the reflection of the rearview mirror. “I have every intention of protecting these two to my dying breath.”

“ _You’d better make good on that_ ,” Uma warned. “ _You don’t want to know what will happen if you didn’t_.”

“It’d be something I’d deserve, I’m sure,” Anozie replied, and either he was a really good actor or he genuinely meant it, with how sincere and steadfast he managed to deliver the words. “Now, I could use some help from you. Assuming your fiancés escaped the explosion, their next likely move would be to call one of you and request help. In order to match up with that expectation-”

“ _You want us to send help as a misdirect_ ,” she finished, sounding slightly less hostile than before. “ _Throw them off the scent_.”

“It would buy us time,” the captain replied. “If you have anyone proficient in magic, you could have them teleport to Hanover Castle at sundown, but otherwise, we can’t draw any attention towards that kingdom. We have to assume they’ll make another attempt.”

“This is crazy,” Chad murmured, squeezing desperately close to Gil. “I’m not- I’m not a _prince_. And if I was, why would someone want to kill me?”

The captain’s gaze met his in the reflection of the mirror. “ _That_ is something I intend to find out, your highness,” he offered solemnly. “And this time, we’re not going to let the slippery bastard get away.”

“ _Not if **we** have something to say about it_,” Uma drawled. “ ** _Fuck_** _. You two hold tight. Conserve your phone battery, okay? And be careful. **Please**. We love you stupid idiots. If anyone’s killing you, it’s going to be me, for giving us a heart attack_.”

“…promise?” Chad murmured, grasping onto the offer with a desperation he could hardly articulate.

“ _…yeah, baby_ ,” Uma replied, sounding so very tired. “ _I promise_.”

It was good enough for Chad. With that and Gil by his side, it was good enough.

It had to be. 

-:-:-:-:-:-

“What’s going on?” Was how Queen Snow greeted them when Captain Anozie pulled off the road, the queen exiting an unremarkable beige car that Chad would have never spotted as royal-owned. “Captain, what’s the meaning of this?”

“Someone’s poisoned the well of Sardinia,” the captain said ominously, herding Chad and Gil into the queen’s car. “I have to drive back before they realize I’m missing, but know this – your suspicions were correct, at least partially. Queen Ella’s death was no accident, and your husband likely died keeping her son safe.”

“Her son…” the queen trailed off, turning to stare at Chad with wide eyes. “You mean…?”

“I have to go,” the captain said. “Allow only your most trusted associates to know about their presence. I need to weed out some snakes, and it won’t be safe for either of them to return to Central Auradon until I do.”

“Take care, captain,” Queen Snow said, seeming to come back to herself. “May the wind guide your arrow true.”

“May it indeed,” the captain said, and then like that he was gone, driving back towards the Hanover-Sardinia border. 

They didn’t say much as Queen Snow drove them back to the castle, though Gil did spend a lot of time fidgeting, restless with worry. It helped when Queen Snow motioned them out of the car and into the secret passageways of Hanover castle, taking them directly towards a set of private rooms inaccessible through normal hallways. 

“I don’t understand,” Gil burst, likely unable to hold it in anymore. “Why- why did they blow up our car? And why did he call you Chad and why- what were you _right_ about?”

“Sit down,” the queen soothed, going over towards the desk and removing a familiar box. Chad had given it to her months ago for safekeeping, he didn’t realize she’d hidden it away so well. “I have a story to tell you.”

“Okay,” Chad said before Gil could protest, numbly guiding the other blond to the couch. “Okay, we can… we can do that.”

“We can do this,” the queen corrected, settling down in an arm chair across from them. “Hopefully.”

Gil let out a small whine. “Your majesty…”

“Once upon a time,” Queen Snow interrupted. “There was a queen named Ella, who was as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside. She was known for her immense kindness and bravery, but despite these wonderful qualities, there were those who thought she was… unfit to wear the crown of Sardinia.” The queen seemed pained by this. “No one took it seriously, of course. There would always be those unhappy with the way of things, either from jealousy or a stubborn commitment to tradition. My husband and I… didn’t pay it much mind, and didn’t allow this to stop us from befriending the royal couple of Sardinia, our neighboring kingdom.”

Queen Snow’s fingers clutched onto the wooden box so tightly they turned even paler than normal, her hands trembling as she fumbled for the special key. “I lost my son before he had a chance to live, but Ella was kind enough to allow me to be a part of _her_ son’s life. He was a young, bright boy. They named him Chadwick, after her great grandfather.”

It took a few tries for her to unlock the box, her hand was shaking so much, but she managed it. “I can’t remember why we were there,” she explained honestly. “Isn’t that a horrible thing? I just… I remember we were going somewhere, but we had to take two separate cars and…” She swallowed, her eyes squeezed shut as she gave a rough inhale. “I don’t know what happened. Her car – the car that held Queen Ella and her son – it veered off the road. There was an explosion, and Ella…” She paused, even though they all knew how the story went. “…she didn’t make it out in time.”

The queen held still for a moment, silent tears rolling down her cheeks as she clutched the box to her chest. “…Erik made me stay in the car,” she whispered. “He went to see if he could pull them out, but…” She shook her head as though clearing it. “He couldn’t. Or, he _said_ he couldn’t.” She opened the lid of the box. “He said he thought Chad had been thrown from the car and spent the entire night searching the woods, looking for him.”

She dug through the box until she found one of the pouches they had not opened, the one that had been marked with a dwarven rune that simply stated ‘ _you’ll know when you know_ ’. They had kept it shut out of respect to the old adage, but it seemed the time had finally come to reveal its contents. 

She opened it. “I realize now that he _did_ pull someone from that car, and that someone was you, Chadwick,” Queen Snow said, spreading open the pouch to expose two items. 

One seemed to be an engagement ring comprised of intricate swirls that centered around a single diamond, and the other seemed to be a small, silver locket that Queen Snow popped open.

There inside was a picture of the Sardinian royal family, the engagement ring safely nestled on the hand of the queen, the words _‘To my dearest Chadwick_ ’ on the other side.

“He saved you,” the queen said, tears pouring down her face. “And then he saw the danger I refused to recognize and decided to keep you hidden. I thought- I always thought he felt guilty for your mother’s death because he wouldn’t let it _go_ – he kept pushing himself into Sardinian politics, rubbing elbows with their nobility, but all that time… he was trying to find your mother’s killer. He was trying to find out who wanted _you_ dead, because a wrong had been committed, and by Huntsmen code, it needed to be corrected.”

For a moment, Chad was too struck still to speak. Too… _blindsided_ by this information. At the back of his mind he had always known that there was something off about his childhood, about the isolation, about his father’s love and protection. His past had always been a giant question mark, and Chad thought the answer had been his status as a bastard, but _now_ -

Now he was a prince, one that had been wanted, one that had been _loved_ , and two people were dead because of him. 

“So Kit… Kit is actually _Chad_?” Gil asked, sounding so confused. “He’s actually a prince?”

“No.” Chad shook his head. “No, my dad- he didn’t want me to-”

“He wanted you to be safe, sweetheart,” Queen Snow said, pressing the jewelry into Chad’s hands. “That was all he wanted, and I’m glad… I’m glad he managed it. He would be so _proud_ of who you are today, Kit.”

“But…” Gil frowned. “How- how did he die?”

The queen’s hands shook. “My guess is that he got too close to the truth and someone arranged for it to happen,” she said, confirming Chad’s worst fears. “I always thought there was something suspicious about his passing, but I couldn’t raise too much of a fuss over it for fear of being considered unfit for my crown so…” She swallowed. “I can only hope that Captain Anozie is capable of righting that wrong now.”

“He can,” Chad said, and he didn’t know why he didn’t doubt it, felt as surprised as Gil looked. “I… I don’t know why, but I know… I know that he’ll fight for us.”

“You remember him,” Queen Snow mused, her smile wide and watery. “Maybe you don’t _really_ remember him, but you remember the important parts.”

“This… this is a lot,” Chad said, holding the side of his head. “I…”

“Why don’t you two rest up?” the queen offered. “It’s been a long day. I’ll bring some food and clothes up for you later, but for now, it’s important that you lay low. Try to stay off your phones and… relax. You’re- you’re going to be safe here, okay? I _swear it_.”

She said the last part with a resolution that could not be denied, her final effort to honor her husband’s mission. She left them with another smile, and then it was just Chad and Gil in their dirty formalwear, Chad cradling his childhood locket in one hand and his mother’s wedding ring in the other. 

A mother. He had a _mother_. 

“Wow,” Gil said, letting his head fall to the back of the couch with a sigh. “And I just thought we were gonna eat a bunch of tiny sandwiches and stuff.”

“Yeah,” Chad laughed, but it was a forced, tired thing. “This wasn’t… quite what we expected.”

“I hope not,” Gil said. “I mean, I’m glad we learned about your family-”

“It’s okay, Gil,” Chad assured him, trying to cut off Gil’s rambling anxiety because he really didn’t have much left in him.

Gil’s shoulders slumped. “…I wish one of the others were here,” he murmured. “They’d know what to say.”

“I’m glad you’re here,” Chad pressed, getting a startled look from Gil. “You took care of me, when I was freaking out. And you’re the one who thought to call Uma. You’ve been… you’ve been really wonderful about all this so could we just… could we cuddle for a bit, and pretend things are normal?”

Gil considered this for a moment, then nodded. “Yeah, of course,” he said, picking Chad up in one smooth motion. “That um… that sounds like a great plan, and I’m not surprised, because you come up with a lot of good plans.”

“I… try,” Chad said, suddenly feeling _exhausted_ when Gil settled him down on the bed.

“And succeed,” Gil hummed, seeming to take a great deal of comfort by holding Chad as close as possible, and Chad-

He held right back, knowing that he needed something certain to cling for once. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look – you finally got some answers! Had to happen at some point ;)
> 
> Thanks to everyone for all the feedback!!!!! It's always a treat to hear from you guys, and I greatly appreciate each of you for taking the time to leave comments and kudos, for those who subscribed and bookmarked. You're the ones that make it so fun to write for Descendants, so thank you!
> 
> Story Notes:
> 
> Sardinia is my name for Prince Charming and Ella’s kingdom, because in canon it is ‘Cinderellasburg’ and that is dumb.
> 
> Because Disney at no point has decided to give the Captain of the Guard an actual name, I used the last name of the actor who portrayed him in the live action Disney Cinderella adaptation, hence he is Captain Anozie.
> 
> As you can imagine, Chad doesn’t have a listed birthday, so I used the date of his actor’s birthday, which ended up being January 11th.
> 
> I think Gil technically has brown eyes, but for the sake of this verse, his eyes are now blue. Bam- fiction.
> 
> Until next time :)


	10. Breaking Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, this is where both good and bad things happen. Good in that there is some closure, bad in that it sets up the grounds for the next story, which might not be exactly what you were hoping for.
> 
> But I promise, things will turn out okay in the end, it will just take time.
> 
> And now, with that ominous note, onto the chapter ;D

Time seemed to pass in horrible drips. Chad couldn’t stop himself from obsessively checking his watch even though he knew there was nothing he could do to contribute to the situation but wait, knew that his anxiety was only aggravating _Gil’s_ anxiety, but it was hard. It was all hard. 

He was a prince. A _prince_. He didn’t know what that meant for his engagement – didn’t know what the others would think. Did that mean he would be king one day? He was pretty sure he didn’t want that. He had just gotten comfortable being one of many consorts, he didn’t want to be a _king_ as well. It was preposterous. 

Or it just seemed that way. 

Gil was a wonderful distraction, at the very least. They clung to each other, made efforts to take care of each other because at least _then_ they were doing something. They’d showered together that first night, unable to stand the thought of being apart, and that sort of set the tone for the entire stay. They slept together, relaxed together, reviewed what school basics they could for Gil and ate and silently freaked out together. Chad guided the other blond through yoga, which had been an amusing morning, and Gil had bench-pressed Chad for no reason other than he could. 

They ended up taking a lot of baths together – for comfort more than anything else – Gil regaling Chad with tales of his adventures across Auradon and Chad passing on gossip from the nosy old ladies he took tea with. It was actually a lot of fun.

The only drawback was that they couldn’t talk to the others – not when they were under such strict security measures. Chad knew that was wearing on Gil, who desperately longed for Uma’s guidance, and Chad wasn’t much better himself, his fingers constantly itching towards his phone so he could talk to Jay or Mal, so he could hear their voices and know that they were okay too. 

Unfortunately, it was not meant to be. So they just stayed in their small suite, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

And eventually, it did. 

It was a totally unremarkable afternoon – maybe a week and a half into their protective stay, when the walls of Hanover castle seemed to rumble around them, the violent action ending in a moment, as though a distant explosion had been set off within the castle. 

“What’s that?” Gil asked, brows furrowing as he looked towards the source of the rumbles. “Do you think it’s an earthquake? Doug showed me a documentary on those-”

His question was cut off by a sharp _thud_ emanating from the bookcase that disguised the secret passageway leading into the room, and Chad had just enough time to yank Gil into cover before the bookcase burst open, almost seeming to tear off its hinges from the force exuded against it. 

“Spread out,” a voice drawled, low and ominous. “They have to be somewhere in here.”

They knew. Whoever they were, they _knew_ where Chad and Gil were hiding which meant the rumbling- that must have been a decoy to draw focus, and now Gil and Chad were sitting ducks.

His mind worked quickly, glancing around at the room Chad had pulled Gil into – the small kitchen that had been mostly untouched during their stay. Still, kitchens provided their own sort of weaponry, and it didn’t take long for Chad to locate a knife block resting on the counter, bearing a deceptive sort of innocence. He pulled out the sharpest knife he could find and went to wait by the door, summoning as much of his Huntsman training as he possibly could. That mostly focused on axes and bows, but he had still covered knife basics, and that was what would get him through now. 

He tried to motion for Gil to hide but the other blond simply grabbed a knife of his own before tucking it into the waist of his pants and hiding on the other side of the door, his demeanor completely changed. No longer was he Gil, the carefree, loving adventurer. Now this was _Gil_ , Uma’s third in command, the pirate that had fought for survival throughout his entire childhood. Chad didn’t have to explain the stakes to Gil for the other teen to understand them – he _knew_. 

Scared as Chad was, he was ready when the first man came through the door, some sort of gun-like weapon in his hands. He was outfitted like a servant of Hanover, though his clothes were a little bulky, as though they were hiding some kind of armor. 

Chad was prepared to shove the knife into the curve of his neck, into that vulnerable patch of skin that was likely just over his armor when Gil grabbed the man, knocking him out in one deft blow before dragging his body to the side, out of sight of the doorway. He passed the weapon he’d been holding over to Chad, who reviewed it quickly, recognizing it as a stunner. Miss Charlotte and his Huntsman trainer both had extensive lessons on weaponry that could be used to attack and detain a royal consort. 

“Bedroom and ensuite are cleared!” they heard a woman shout.

“Office is cleared,” the original man drawled. “Boucher?” 

No one replied, indicating that the man Gil had incapacitated was likely Boucher, who wouldn’t be answering anytime soon.

“Cut the dramatics, Boucher,” the woman huffed. “They’re probably in a different suite.”

“You can’t win them all,” the second man said, ending it with a menacing laugh. “Now get out here so we can go.”

There was a beat where Gil and Chad held their silence, Chad trying to keep his hands steady on the stun gun as he held it at the ready. 

“…Boucher?” the woman said, her tone more concerned now.

“He was checking the kitchen,” the man said. “Get in there and see what the fuss is about.”

“Maybe he found some food,” the woman laughed. 

It wasn’t long before she strolled in and Gil grabbed her the same way he had Boucher, and Chad bypassed that struggle to push back into the living room, firing off a few stun rounds that managed to catch the other man off guard. He fell with a resounding thud around the same time as the woman, and then Gil and Chad were alone in their suite, surrounded by three unconscious bodies.

“Should we tie them up?” Gil asked, shoving the woman’s stun gun into his pocket while he strolled out to check on Chad. “How did they know where to find us?”

“They must have had spies in Hanover,” Chad said, feeling somewhat detached as his training kicked in. “They’ve been searching for us this whole time.”

“They were trying to capture you, I think,” Gil said, pulling the man’s fake uniform aside so he could rifle through what extra tools he had. “They wouldn’t have so many restraints otherwise.”

“They were using stun guns, so you’re probably right.” And maybe that was a comfort, but mostly it wasn’t. It was nice that they weren’t trying to blow him up, but now he couldn’t help but fear what they wanted to capture him for.

“Let’s tie them up with their own stuff,” Gil offered. “We’ll leave them in the closet, and then…”

“There’s a panic room,” Chad said, suddenly remembered the first _thorough_ tour Queen Snow had given him and Evie of the castle. “We can use the passageways to go there, if this has been compromised.”

“Okay, we’ll do that,” Gil said, happy to have a plan. 

It didn’t take them long to tie and lock the invaders away. Gil pushed a couch in front of the closet just for good measure and then he and Chad distributed the rest of the invaders’ tools between them. There were injections of unknown origins that Chad hoped were full of knockout serum. There were smoke pellets and stun gun refills and a radio that Chad kept close, the other two crushed under Gil’s heel just to be safe. Both blonds armed themselves with shoes and nondescriptive hoodies before Chad led them out into the secret passage, his heart pounding in his throat. 

The further they got from their room, the more he heard the sounds of chaos around them. Hanoven guards – Huntsmen and dwarves alike – were rushing to fend off some sort of invading force. He could hear screams of panic and shouted orders to hold firm, to activate their defenses, and all Chad could dwell on was how this was all because of _him_. He’d done this, with his presence. If they’d just gone back to Auradon-

Halfway through their trek to the panic room, the wall of the passageway blew open in front of them, leaving Gil curled around Chad while they coughed through the resulting dust and debris, blinking at the sudden onslaught of light that followed. 

If Chad was being completely practical, he would have pulled Gil onward, but he couldn’t help but glance through that opening in the wall that apparently revealed the Grand Throne Room. Their hole led to the balcony, and below was chaos – Hanoven guards fighting off an unmarked invading force equipped with green armor and moss-colored clothing – things that would allow them to blend into the forests of Hanover without issue. 

The guards were getting cornered, pushed into an unfavorable position because they were caught off guard, but they seemed to be fighting to the bitter end. Chad could already see bodies littering the ground from both sides, and he knew then and there that he would never forgive himself if he didn’t help somehow.

“Gil,” he whispered, pulling the blond close to this side. “Keep following this passage and you will get to the panic room. Don’t let anything distract you, okay? I need you to give me your stun gun-”

“I’m not leaving you,” Gil pledged, his hand curling around Chad’s. “I’m not- you can’t fight this by yourself.”

“These are my people,” Chad said, his eyes filling with a certain heat. “Queen Snow guaranteed that when she adopted me. King Erik – my dad – guaranteed that when he _raised_ me and I can’t just-”

“Then don’t,” Gil said, his voice sure and strong. “But don’t ask me to leave you. This might not be my kingdom, but you are one of _my_ people. If you’re fighting, I’m fighting.”

“But Uma-”

“Would be super-duper mad if I left you alone,” Gil said, and then he was kissing Chad, sure and true and sweet. When he pulled back, he was smiling. “You’re stuck with me, Kit. Now let’s go show these dummies what we’re made of.”

“Okay,” Chad said, and with that they were ducking out onto the balcony, staying low to make themselves smaller targets. 

The one advantage they had in this instance was their stun guns. The things were notoriously expensive to not only construct, but maintain and use, which was why they were so rare. The fact that whoever had arranged for this had managed to acquire _three_ of them was impressive, and not a boon Chad was going to waste. He turned the weaponry onto the force that had brought it in the first place, picking off what attackers he could before the Hanoven guards were completely swarmed. He and Gil shifted positions occasionally to keep them from determining where the blasts were coming from, not that they were noticed right away. It was only when the Hanoven Guards managed a strong enough offensive to push the invading force back out towards the front of the throne room that the invaders seemed to sense that something was amiss. 

“Snipers!” Chad heard one of the invaders yell as he reloaded his stun gun with his last set of charges. “They’ve got snipers on the balcony!”

“Take them out!” Another one shouted, and that was all the warning Chad got before the balcony literally collapsed beneath him, the structure slammed by a concussive force. 

“Kit!” Gil shouted, his section of the balcony unaffected, but Chad could pay him no heed, suddenly thrust into the thick of battle. It wouldn’t take them long to realize that Chad, the person they were looking for, was down among them, so he forced himself to his feet, finding a column safely on the Hanoven side and took cover, firing off shots as he went to take out the offensive push.

“Your highness!” one of the Hanoven guards shouted as he reloaded his sling. “You shouldn’t be here!”

“Yeah, and neither should they!” Chad snapped, and then they were back into the chaos of battle. 

One of the guards shoved a hat onto Chad’s head, likely attempting to hide his curls, but there wasn’t much else to be done. Eventually, Chad ran out of bolts and managed to acquire a staff that he used to disarm and knock out incoming invaders. He couldn’t help but note that his side was dwindling down, but so was the invaders’. 

Sweat poured down his face, his body aching with exertion and fear, but he pressed onwards. He had to, for Hanover. For his father. For his _people_. 

“Alright, enough!” A voice shouted from the opposing side, and Chad found the opponents he was engaging pull away. The guards pulled Chad back as well until both sides were facing each other, a wide distance of unconscious bodies piled between them.

“Enough of this,” the voice repeated, and the invaders parted to reveal a grizzled looking man, his lips pulled down in a scowl. “You know what we’re here for, and you’re going to give it to us or else _he_ gets it.”

It was only then that Chad realized the man was dragging someone along, was dragging _Gil_ by his hair, the blond forced to his knees and held still by a knife against his throat. He must have jumped down, at some point. He’d jumped down to fight because of Chad and now he was _captured_ -

“Get over here, your highness,” the man drawled, staring Chad in the eye. “You come with us and your lovely will be set free.”

“How… how do I know you’ll hold up your end of the bargain?” Chad asked, his voice rough from exertion.

The man laughed. “You don’t. But hey, you could test my patience instead. See how long it takes for me to get bored.”

He pressed the knife closer to Gil’s throat, making the blond hold painfully still.

“Let him go!” Chad ordered, whatever negotiating experience he’d gained thrown out the window. “Let him go and I’ll come with you willingly.”

“Oh?” the man chuckled. “And how do I know that you’ll hold up _your_ end of the deal?”

“I swear it,” Chad said. “On my honor as a candidate for the Huntsmen Crown, I swear it.” _That_ made the guards around him inhale sharply, because they knew what a big deal it was. Vows by huntsmen were not made lightly, and while Chad wasn’t a full-fledged one yet, he’d still taken the necessary steps to get there. 

The man smiled, his lips pulling back in a vicious show of teeth. “Alright,” he drawled, pulling his knife away and shoving Gil forward. “It’s funny,” he said as Gil struggled to his feet, swaying as though he’d been drugged with something. “That was how we got your old man too. Threatened something he loved, something he was _protecting_ , and he came willingly so long as we turned a blind eye to it.”

He laughed again, the mirth spilling onto the soldiers around him while Gil stumbled to Chad’s side, the blond holding Gil tight for just a moment. He just- he needed a moment.

“You were supposed to rot in that cabin, princey,” the man drawled, regaining Chad’s attention with brutal efficiency. “You was supposed to stay there in squalor until you died the nothing that you are, and _now_ look what you’ve done.” He motioned around them. “All this destruction – that’s on _you_. Couldn’t have followed your old man’s rules, and now Sardinia had to invade Hanover because they were harboring a fugitive that attempted to kill the Duke.”

“You- you tried to kill _us_ ,” Gil slurred, leaning into Chad’s side.

The man loosed a menacing sort of cackle. “Don’t blame your car troubles on us, mate. Now…” He motioned to Chad. “I believe you have a deal to uphold.”

“Of course,” Chad said, nodding slowly. He turned, pressing one last kiss to Gil’s cheek that the blond whined into, Gil attempting to cling to Chad even as he passed him off to some of the guards.

The walk across the room felt like it took an eternity, hurt even more with the sound of Gil’s cries behind him, but this needed to be done. He swore. 

“ _No_ ,” Gil hiccupped. “P-Please-” 

“He’s a cute one,” the rugged man cheered. “Shame to lose him, to be honest, but I suppose we could entertain ourselves with you instead.” His eyes drifted over Chad’s body with a predatory look. “After all, they didn’t say what kind of condition you had to be in when we-”

Chad wasn’t entirely sure how that sentence was supposed to end, but he was pretty sure the man’s eyes weren’t supposed to roll back inside his head, his body thudding to the ground in a graceless sprawl. In fact, all of the invaders collapsed, which Chad was hopelessly confused about until a furious Mal Bertha stormed into the room, her eyes shining green and chest heaving with exertion.

“Fucking _bullshit_ ,” she hissed, stomping over towards the man and giving his unconscious body a vicious kick in the side. “Somebody start taking these fuckers away before I set them on fire!”

That seemed enough to prompt the guards into motion, all of them rushing forward to help, aided by guards from Central Auradon and Sardinia, apparently, who were flooding in from outside.

“ _Mal_ ,” Chad gasped as the sorceress turned to meet him, Mal pulling him into a tight hug before marching them across the room to Gil, who was still crying.

“My boys,” she sighed, holding them close. “Fucking- let’s never do that shit _again_.”

“M-Mal,” Gil sobbed. “You s-saved Kit- he was- they were gonna take him because of _me-_ ”

“They were going to take him because they were a bunch of desperate assholes,” Mal snapped, soothing Gil’s tears with kisses. “And _now_ they’re a bunch of arrested assholes, because Captain Anozie finally figured out who the hell was trying to kill you guys.”

Before they could further convene, Queen Snow’s voice echoed out from behind them. “Boys!” she chirped, rushing to sweep all three of them into a hug. “You’re okay! The saferoom location was compromised, and when I went up to check on you and you weren’t there-”

“We were going to the panic room,” Chad explained, feeling himself start to shake now that the adrenaline high had worn off. “But the passageway exploded open-”

“ _Ugh_ , fuck this whole day,” Mal snapped, and then she took turns kissing both of them, Queen Snow entirely unperturbed by the exchange.

Eventually, they were wrangled into one of the still-intact areas of the castle (there were a lot of them, it just- it hurt that there were ruined parts at all) for tearful reunions and story time.

A weary looking Captain Anozie met them there, his brow beaded with sweat and dust smeared into his once pristine uniform, but he looked satisfied nonetheless, content with his actions.

“Your highness,” he greeted, offering Chad a deft bow that set Mal on edge. “I apologize for the inconvenience. Our opponents decided to make one last-ditch effort to hold onto their powerbase.”

“But _who_ is our enemy?” Mal snapped, handing Gil and Chad off to Jay and Harry who rushed to greet them, Ben hanging back with Uma, looking tense as they settled down on the couches. “And why are you calling Chad his ‘highness’ and _what_ is going on?”

“There was poison in the well of Sardinia,” Captain Anozie said, repeating the phrase he had uttered solemnly so many weeks ago. “And _that_ attack was us clearing the waters once and for all.”

From there, Queen Snow took over the story, explaining what she had told Gil and Chad before. Chad showed them the locket he now wore around his neck, his mother’s wedding ring and King Erik’s Huntsman ring looped on either side of it. His adoptive mother explained that King Erik had kept Chad hidden all these years for his protection, that he had been killed before justice had been brought to light.

And Captain Anozie, with an expression of intense regret, explained how he had finished the former king of Hanover’s quest.

“…I’m afraid it was Duke Francis that arranged for the assassinations,” he explained, tone low and serious. “Your grandfather – the former king – he had very strong opinions on who should hold the throne of Sardinia. He didn’t believe that your mother, being a former servant, qualified. He felt that she was corrupting the crown, and that you, by extension, would perpetuate this… unsavory thing.”

Harry looked furious at the explanation, holding Chad closer to him with a snarl as though to confirm he was still there, and Chad clung to him gratefully, eager for the attention. 

“He was wrong,” the captain said, mostly for the record. “But his delusions prompted him to do many horrible things. All his compatriots have been arrested and will be charged under the new penal system.”

“And the Duke?” Ben asked, his voice tight.

“The Duke is dead,” the captain said, his voice grave. “He attempted to resist arrest with illegal weaponry, and caught a stray chunk of ceiling to the head in the scuffle. He passed not long after.”

“ _Good_ ,” Uma hissed, her fingers curling tight around her knees. “Fucker wouldn’t want to know what would happen if he hadn’t.”

“I’m so sorry,” Chad said, thinking about the thin cut against Gil’s throat, the broken parts of Hanover castle, the loyal Auradon driver that had been killed in Chad’s assassination attempt. “Queen Snow, Uma-”

“You have nothing to apologize for, Kit,” Queen Snow soothed, her voice gentle. “In a way, I’m glad for all this hubbub. It seems I at last have closure for my husband’s passing, that his death had meaning.”

“The Huntsmen were able to fight for him,” Captain Anozie said. “And fight for _you_. There is no greater honor than this.”

“And I sure as shit am not going to be mad at you for some murderous fuck threatening you two,” Uma said, detaching herself from Ben’s side so she could wrap an arm around Chad’s shoulder over the back of the couch. “You did everything you could. You made a pledge to protect Gilly.”

“That makes ye good in our book,” Harry drawled, and then he was pressing a kiss to Chad’s cheek, following the action on Gil, who seemed to get all tense again.

“This has been a hectic day,” Queen Snow declared. “I’d offer you quarters, but I think all of you would feel more comfortable sleeping in your own beds.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Mal groaned. “Let’s go home. We can deal with the media fallout or whatever then. Ben?”

“Maybe… maybe I should stay,” Ben said, a certain tension in his features. “Help facilitate-”

“I’m honored by the offer, your majesty,” Queen Snow said. “But we can handle things here. You go home and take care of my son, please.”

_Son_. Not ‘ward’, not ‘adoptive child’, just- _son_. 

Chad had a mother again. And granted, he’d already had Queen Snow before but-

But now it was greater, that was all. It made him tear up.

He could see her eyes fill with moisture too, but she was smiling, because for all the horrible things that had happened that day, it _was_ , in fact, a good one. They had closure. They had answers. There was no more mystery.

“Okay,” Ben said, his shoulders seeming to relax entirely. “Thank you, your majesty. I think it will be very nice to go home.”

“With all of us,” Mal declared, the others echoing the sentiment with warm smiles.

Yes, with _all_ of them. 

-:-:-:-:-:-

“ _Ugh_ , it was awful,” Mal complained as soon as they were in the limo, the lady crawling into Chad’s lap to give him a deep kiss while Uma and Harry doted on Gil, who accepted their affection with hungry desperation. “No one would tell us anything except that someone had tried to kill you guys…”

“I kept the whole prince thing to myself,” Uma said from her perch in Gil’s lap, her fingers safely tucked into the blond’s curls while Harry made an effort to mark up his neck. “Figured it was for the best – safety in secrecy, and all that.”

“Which _intellectually_ I knew was a good idea but _still_ ,” Mal huffed, pulling Chad into another kiss that made him whimper while Jay rubbed small circles on his hip, Ben alternating between kissing his shoulder and just _looking_ at them like he was afraid they would disappear into thin air if he didn’t. “It was horrible, not knowing where you went, not knowing how you _were_. It was horrible not knowing what really happened and not being _with_ you and _ugh_ , let’s never do that again.”

“Sounds good to me,” Jay drawled, pressing a kiss just behind Chad’s ear. 

“You heard the lady,” Uma said, tone dry as the desert. “No more being the target of assassination attempts.”

“So the lady requests, so it shall be,” Harry chuckled.

“You guys are not as funny as you think you are,” Mal pouted, but she grinned when Chad urged her into another kiss, so she must not have been all that mad to begin with. 

-:-:-:-:-:-

They should have probably done responsible things upon returning to the castle after however many hours on the road, like preparing press releases and contacting Sardinia and planning for the future, but Mal wasn’t exactly the most patient person in the world, so they ended up retreating to Ben’s suite instead for gratuitous acts of reunion sex.

It was very good, entirely overwhelming, and to be honest Chad got lost in the haze of it. He and Gil spent a lot of time spread out on their backs next to each other while their fiancés took turns tag teaming them in random, small groups, until they lost the thread of coherency and felt entirely ravished and loved. It was the others they got to take baths with, the others that slept curled around them. The others that insisted on feeding them in bed and seeing to their needs when it wasn’t _really_ necessary, but their partners were stubborn people, and Chad couldn’t really argue about the attention. 

Ben promised that he had people working on press releases – that Evie and Jane and Queen Snow and Captain Anozie were working on handling the fallout so Chad shouldn’t stress, even though he very much did because apparently he was a prince now. Maybe he wasn’t a valid prince, though. Maybe he’d been out of the eyes of Sardinia for too long, and whoever they’d gotten to be his replacement was locked in. He sincerely hoped that was the case. 

It took a few days before Chad and Gil were allowed to roam out on their own, to stray out of any of their partners’ sight. It felt good to be home again, good to get back into the swing of things, where there was structure and order and no secret conspiracies, where Harry and Jay lazily argued over what name to call Chad before settling on excessive pet names that made the blond flush and them smile with delight while they cradled him between them. 

It was perfect. It was everything Chad had ever wanted. 

And then one day it wasn’t. 

-:-:-:-:-:-

Chad had spent the afternoon catching up with the few friends he’d missed during his confinement in Hanover over video chat, Miss Charlotte gushing over how proud she was, how she _knew_ he was prince material, and Evie and Doug forever supportive, Evie’s eyes shining with empathetic emotion that Chad finally got answers to his story. He even talked to Dizzy, who was apparently his _cousin_ now and she had teared up when he explained how honored he was to call her family, how he looked forward to having an excuse to hang out with her more, how he wanted to celebrate Yule with her if that was okay. 

She’d returned the sentiments with great enthusiasm, and Chad made a promise to sew her at least a dozen garments as awesome as she was, because Chad had a family he could do that with, now. 

His heart was full of happiness by the time he returned to Ben’s suite, and he looked forward to sharing this good mood with his fiancés, at least until he saw them. 

“…guys?” he asked, coming to a halt when he realized they were all gathered in Ben’s lounge area, all of them wearing faces that ranged from sorrowful to angry to confused. “What’s wrong?”

“Have a seat, Chad,” Ben said, instantly setting Chad on edge because they _never_ used his birth name, he hadn’t asked them to. He was Kit – the nickname given to his father and passed on to him, but now they seemed to be putting an intentional distance between them.

“Why?” Chad asked, unable to restrain himself. “What’s wrong?”

Ben sighed. “…my father raised some concerns about our relationship,” he explained. “Things I’m beginning to think have merit.”

“What things?” Chad asked, his hands curling into fists at his side. “Ben, what are you talking about?”

“We never really… resolved what happened before,” Ben said. “Before the assassination attempts. Before Miss Charlotte left. We discovered a lot about how you viewed our relationship, what you thought you had to do to keep your place, but we never really _talked_ about it.”

“What do you mean?” Chad was confused now. “We talked about it a lot-”

“No,” Uma sighed, her voice hard. “We talked about how you were lonely and what your schedule was like and how you’d been trying to- to make yourself worthy of us. But we never really addressed the unhealthy string of behavior that led you to that point, and…”

“And now that we um… have an understanding of your past,” Ben continued. “We think it’s better if you didn’t go through with the engagement.”

It felt like the world was frozen, Chad’s heart stopping in his chest, full of ice, while his ears clamored with noise of pure rejection at what he was witnessing.

“You told us how you were raised,” Ben continued, Harry close to snarling at his back. “But we didn’t really _know_ how isolated you were until now. How strict King Erik’s rules had been to keep you safe.”

“We um… really were your first friends,” Mal said, her gaze fixed stubbornly to the ground. “Your first lovers.”

“It isn’t healthy,” Ben repeated, and Chad was beginning to hate those words. “We dragged you into our drama, because we couldn’t communicate. And we like you – _all_ of us like you, we just don’t think-”

“We were the first people who gave an obvious shit about you,” Mal said, her eyes squeezed shut. “So of course you love us.”

“That’s… that’s not why,” Chad said, his throat feeling tight. “You can’t- I don’t think so little of you that-”

“ _Kit_ ,” Uma said, her gaze thick with sympathy. “The things you did to stay with us- that was desperation. You went through horrible, excessive lengths to do what you thought was necessary to stay by our sides, but wasn’t out of love, so much as the feeling of _being_ loved.”

“Of being cared for,” Mal whispered. “I know it’s a wonderful feeling, after not experiencing it for so long.”

“Guys,” Chad said, one hand clutching at his chest, his sorrow a visceral thing. “I know- I know I’m not experienced-”

“That’s just it,” Ben interrupted. “You _don’t_ have the experience. Kit- _Chad_ , we… we took advantage of you, plain and simple. We threw you into something that was already mostly formed and expected you to be at the same level as the rest of us. It wasn’t fair. _This_ isn’t fair and that’s… that’s why we’re not going to marry you.”

“ _Ben_ ,” Chad gasped, tears pouring down his cheeks, half of him still numb with disbelief. “Please. _Please_. I’m not- I _love_ you. I _know_ that much. I know the difference between loving my dad and-”

“Kit,” Mal said, and her eyes were wet too, wet and gleaming a brilliant shade of green. “It’s done, sweetheart.”

“I had the servants pack your things while you were out,” Ben murmured, the words stabbing into Chad like knives. “I already contacted King Christopher – he’s on his way now to take you back to Sardinia.”

“W-wait,” Chad said. “ _Please_. We should t-talk about this-”

“There’s nothing to talk about, pumpkin,” Uma said, her gaze full of regret. “It’s time for you to go home.” 

-:-:-:-:-:-

They had Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts escort him towards the first floor of the castle, Chad crying all the while. They relieved him of the blue coat Harry had sewn and Jay’s fingerless gloves and then they took his engagement ring, and at that point Chad surrendered what was left of his dignity to start bawling outright. The two explained how it would be easier, without the reminders. Explained how their other presents had been confiscated as well, for his _wellbeing_.

Chad didn’t know how any of this could have been considered _well_ and he didn’t know how he could ever breathe again with it being really _over_ and he didn’t know what to do because fifteen minutes ago he’d had everything he ever wanted and now he had _nothing_ and he had nothing to show for it beyond some sympathetic looks.

They didn’t see him off, when he was escorted to the limo. King Christopher was there to wave him on with a hopeful expression that Chad couldn’t return because his heart had just been shattered into a million pieces and he didn’t know if he could ever collect them again. Didn’t know if he’d want to.

“Hey!” The voice- Gil’s voice, took Chad by surprise, but there was no mistaking the second mate as he scrambled out a second story window, scaling a rain gutter just as Chad had more than a year ago. “Sorry,” he gushed, crashing into Chad with a desperate hug. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know why- I don’t know why they’re doing this and I didn’t want to do this-”

“ _Gil_ ,” Chad gasped, because that was worse, almost, that he didn’t _know_.

“But they brought back all the presents we gave you so here-” He shoved something into Chad’s hand just as Cogsworth came to pull him away, Lumiere and Mrs. Potts looking on with sad expressions. “Keep it!” Gil said as Chad was herded into the limo, tears pulling down both their cheeks because sometimes that was just the way of things. 

It wasn’t until they were settled that Chad looked at what Gil had given him, his breath catching when he realized it was the other blond’s engagement ring – yellow gold with rubies and chocolate diamonds, the colors of Gaston but more importantly, the colors of _Gil_. 

Tears poured down Chad’s cheeks as he strung the ring onto his locket next to the others, his chest tight and entire being feeling horribly small. 

His life didn’t feel like a happy ending, anymore. 

But then again, few things did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, thank you to everyone for your feedback and support!!! I know I say it a lot, but it's always true - I greatly appreciate you taking the time to reach out to me, as well as all kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions. Just like, keep that in mind as we bring this story to a close :)
> 
> Story notes:
> 
> Expensive maintenance for distance weapons was the best way for me to explain their rarity in Auradon, though I think it makes sense.
> 
> So, yeah, that took a sharp turn. Originally planned for more buildup but the inspiration well ran dry so you had to go from excessive orgies and doting to that. Um- sorry not sorry?
> 
> I know, I know – but all will be well by the end of the sequel! And it’s only three chapters long, so I won’t be dragging things out! Here’s the good news. Next week you get the final chapter, plus the deleted scenes and chapter 1 of the sequel. So… things sort of even out? Hopefully?
> 
> Until next time :)


	11. Starting Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING – Chad spends the first scene and a half severely depressed. His sorrow will carry throughout the chapter, but the very beginning will have the worst of it. Please see endnotes for more specifics.

Chad could only stare blankly at the scenery as it blurred by the window, the king of Sardinia an awkward statue on the other side of the limo, likely wondering how best to break the silence. Chad had no answers for him, no solutions or helpful tips, he didn’t have it in him because he wasn’t supposed to be a _consort_ anymore, now he was a _prince_ , which meant he had to lead decisively and be all alone. 

It was painful, watching the king’s mouth open only to shut before he could ever vocalize a question in his peripherals, and Chad would help him, but all he could think was how he lost-lost- _lost_ no matter how hard he tried, and if he was _always_ going to lose, he wish he’d known from the beginning so he could have at least enjoyed what time he had instead of struggling to hold onto things that could have never been his to begin with.

“I should have never gone to the ball.”

He didn’t realize he’d said it aloud until he noticed the king freeze, and by that point the floodgate had opened, thrumming through Chad’s chest like a nightmare.

“…Kit-”

“I should have stayed home,” Chad continued. “…If I had stayed home, I’d be overworked and tired and lonely all the time, but… but at least I’d have hope.” Chad didn’t even have _that_ anymore. “Now I know what’s out there, and I couldn’t keep it.”

“Don’t say such things, Kit,” the king offered this gently, if awkwardly, as though unused to such things. “We’ll be home soon-”

“I _had_ a home.” Chad squeezed his eyes shut, knowing he had no more tears to spill regardless of what his body pressed for. “I had a home and they _took it_ from me.”

There was a terrible pause.

“…you’ll make Sardinia your home,” the king said simply. “You’ll see. Just give it time, Kit.”

There was no time for people like Chad. Broken, helpless beings who kept losing their friends and everything they cared about. What would happen if Chad made a new home, made new friends, found respect for new teachers in Sardinia? How long would it be before those were stolen from him too?

Not very, he figured. _That_ was his lot in life, he didn’t know why he was complaining about it. Chad should have realized by now that the only person he was ever going to be able to depend upon was himself. 

And so it should be until the day he died. _That_ was the story of his life.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Chad spent the ride back to Sardinia in a hopeless daze, having cried all his tears until he felt like an empty shell, numb with disbelief. King Christopher and Captain Anozie guided him into the large, bright space of the Sindarian castle, and Chad couldn’t even muster the energy to try and look presentable, to be polite and engaged and memorize his surroundings the way his father and Miss Charlotte had taught him. 

They eventually led him to a room they said was his, had always _been_ his, and it was light and airy, all pale creams highlighted with the occasional gold accent, the fabrics all an assortment of pale blue. They left him there, under the guise of ‘settling in’ with the promise of food to be brought later – new clothes and assistants and shopping lists to be considered. 

The words washed over Chad in a muddled blur, until it was just him in a new, strange space. Alone, though he was used to that, would have to _be_ used to that because the others were done with him, they didn’t _trust_ him-

Numbly, Chad wandered over towards the bed, curling up on top of the squishy comforter and wishing he had Jay’s fluffy blanket. Wished he had Gil beside him to wrap around his back, to protect him from the rest of the world, to make Chad feel safe and secure. He wished he had the music box Harry had gotten him, wished Uma was there to card her fingers through his hair, to hum under her breath. He wished for the faint smell of Ben’s tea or Mal’s soothing incents, wished for these things and knew they would never be his to have again. Had barely been his to begin with. 

In light of that, everything seemed… irrelevant. The thing Chad had been working so hard to achieve was gone, leaving him with a new family and kingdom he _knew_ he should appreciate but he just felt so… numb. 

He wasn’t sure how long he laid there. He was vaguely aware of someone calling his attention for something, likely dinner, but Chad didn’t muster the effort to respond. Eventually, they left. They may have brought a tray for him at some point, but Chad didn’t bother to check, didn’t bother to move, staying in his claimed space until unconsciousness finally claimed him.

When he blinked his eyes open, it was light again, and the distant call of his routine told him he was behind schedule. He needed to get up, workout or he’d fall behind, he needed to get to the library to learn, he needed to prepare for the day’s meetings-

But why? Who did he have to meet, as Prince Chad? What lessons did he have to learn? Who was he staying in shape for, besides himself? It all seemed so pointless. 

He stayed in bed.

Eventually, he moved to use his new bathroom – already stocked with non-Charlotte approved hair supplies, none of the forest-y scents that the others liked. He managed the effort to clean up, changed into a spare set of clothes he found in the dresser, and then went back to bed, exhausted.

There may have been another call for food, but Chad ignored it. He didn’t feel very hungry. 

He drifted. Distantly, Chad knew that what he was doing was useless. He should be up and moving, he should try to be productive. He should be thanking Queen Snow and Captain Anozie, he should be reviewing the damage Duke Francis left behind, he should be _working_ , but Chad had been working nonstop since he was twelve years old. He’d gotten up early every day, worked late into every night and repeated the process without complaint because that was what needed to be _done_. And now he just… he didn’t have it in him anymore. He felt empty.

Eventually, King Christopher drifted into view, perched on the edge of the bed with a worried look on his face.

“Chad…” he began uneasily. “…I realize you’ve been through quite the ordeal, but you need to eat, son.”

Son. _Son_. He had a dad again, one that wanted to love him, and Chad couldn’t even muster the energy to give a damn. 

He felt himself began to tear up again and buried his face in the pillow before it could get too obvious. After a few seconds he felt a hand on his shoulder, trying to give a comforting squeeze, which made Chad shake harder.

Eventually, the king left. 

The Captain showed up who knew how long later. It could have been hours. “Talk to me, Chad,” he said carefully, crouched near his bedside. “Anything. It doesn’t have to be about this, just- talk to me, please.”

Chad didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t.

He wasn’t sure how long it was before the captain went too.

It was over. It was over and moping would get him nothing but he didn’t have the energy to fight anymore. He didn’t want to be a prince, he barely felt qualified to be a consort. He didn’t want to be the reason that his mom was dead, that King Erik was dead. He didn’t want to be Sardinia’s future when he could barely see his own. All he could do was hug the measly token Gil had managed to slip him close to his chest, one hand curled around the locket his mother had specially made for him and wish for the strength to move on. For this to seem… easier. He wished he didn’t care. He wished King Christopher could have found him in his cottage home without Chad ever having gone to that stupid ball and then he’d be so happy, so thrilled without the baggage of _love_. It all seemed so foolish, now. What was he thinking, trying to keep _six_ people? 

Wasn’t he a greedy, stupid thing? 

He waited. Another day may have passed. Another hour spent curled in the bottom of the shower, waiting for the icy cold within his chest to melt away into something manageable. He may have forced down some bread or something, he didn’t know, he could barely manage the effort to curl up in bed. 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before he heard the phantom clicks of heels against the wood floor. Figured that he’d be hallucinating now, his brain scrambling for items of comfort when he could provide none for himself. He tried not to think about it, tears welling in the corners of his eyes, before he felt the edge of the mattress dip behind him.

He heard the voice a few seconds before he felt delicate fingers slide through his hair. “You’re a bit of a mess, aren’t you, sugar?”

Chad turned, hopeful despite himself, and felt his gaze widen at the sight of Miss Charlotte looking down on him with a sad smile, looking as perfectly pink as always. Further away, King Christopher stood with Queen Snow and Captain Anozie, but Chad could barely pay them any attention, not when he was struggling to process his mentor’s appearance.

“ _Miss Charlotte_ ,” he croaked, voice raspy from disuse. Tears were falling down his cheeks and he hurried to wipe them away, pulling himself into the sitting position through a monumental effort. “S-sorry, I-”

“Hush, sweetie,” she soothed, wrapping her arms around him like it was nothing, allowing him to curl against her side while helpless tears poured down his face. “You do what you need to do, Kit. We’re all here for you.”

“I- I…” Chad didn’t know what to say, didn’t even know where to _begin_.

“I heard what happened,” Miss Charlotte offered, always so generous. “Ghastly business with the Duke, sweet pea, but you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“But-”

“ _No_.” Her voice was firm and offered no room for argument. “Those things that happened – those horrible things, those were _his_ choices. They had nothing to do with you. I know it might _feel_ like your fault right now, but it isn’t.”

“B-but they died for me,” Chad gasped, pressing against her tighter, conscious of the tear stains he was leaving on her pretty pink dress. “A-And I can’t even-”

“They _died_ because a horrible old man arranged for it to happen,” Miss Charlotte pressed stubbornly, letting one of her hands reach up to pet gentle circles against his scalp. “That is not on _you_. And the way you deal with your grief- that isn’t wasting what you’ve been given, sweetheart. You had a lot of bad things happen to you in a very short amount of time, you’re allowed to be sad. You’re allowed to _hurt_. Even if you’re a prince. Even if you have a family. You’re allowed to have low days.”

Just saying that much was a palpable relief, because for all that Chad didn’t seem to be able to fight it, he had just _known_ that his moping was an indulgence. Was useless and _weak_ which was likely the type of king he would be one day, but Miss Charlotte had so rarely steered him wrong. If she said he could hurt and neither a king _or_ queen disagreed with her, then maybe she was right.

“You lost a lot, sugar,” Miss Charlotte said, voice so very gentle. “I just want to remind you that you’ve got some people here who _also_ know what it’s like to lose a lot. Your Chris-daddy and Snow-mom both lost their partners long before their time, and while your circumstances aren’t the same, they know what you’ve been through.” She squeezed him tight. “And I know it seems like the end of the world, but at least you can take comfort in the fact that your ex-partners are still here. They might have been stupid enough to cast you out, but they’re _safe_ and that’s… that’s something you can hold onto, alright?”

“I… I know.” He had been aware of that, distantly, though he was glad she’d said it. “It’s just-” 

“Hard,” Miss Charlotte finished for him. “I know, sweetie. A lot of what happened to you is grossly unfair – but I want you to know that _regardless_ of what happened, you have what it takes to move on. You have what it takes to be a good prince, and a good king, even if none of those things will happen today. You will _get_ there, but for now…” She carded a careful hand through his hair. “If you need to rest here, do it, just know that we’re here for you, and when you’re ready, start breaking everything down into small, manageable steps.”

Small steps, basic steps. Why allow yourself to get overwhelmed by one giant concept when you could cut it down into controllable pieces? 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Chad breathed, dragging a hand across his face and not even feeling embarrassed by the expletive. “I don’t… I don’t even know where to start.”

“How about with some food?” Miss Charlotte offered. “And then we can go from there.”

“I just-” Chad swallowed. “I don’t know how to be a prince.”

“Sure, you do,” Miss Charlotte soothed. “You’ve seen what Ben does. It’s like that. And sure, you’ll have to have some extra training to figure out how to really do it for Sardinia, but I figured that’s something we can explore together.”

A tendril of hope curled in Chad’s chest. “Does that mean-?”

“Yeah, sugar,” Miss Charlotte laughed. “I’m here for the long-run. I’ve never trained a prince before, but it’s never too late to try new things, right?”

“R-Right,” Chad laughed somewhat helplessly, the tears spilling down his face feeling closer to happy than the empty sorrow he’d felt before.

“Now, let’s get you cleaned up, sweet pea,” she said, tugging him gently to his feet. “Your family’s waiting for you.”

They were. King Christopher – his Chris-dad – wasted no time crossing the room to pull Chad into a hug, Queen Snow half a step behind him to join the tear-filled reunion. Captain Anozie gave Chad’s shoulder a comforting squeeze on the way to the bathroom, and by the time he’d cleaned up and came back out, the table in his room had been filled with a simple meal.

It wasn’t, by any means, an automatic fix, but-

Things seemed brighter, knowing he could hurt. Knowing there were people present to shoulder the weight of his emotional baggage.

He held onto that, as much as he could, and took things one step at a time.

-:-:-:-:-:-

In the next few days Chad, Miss Charlotte, and his surprise parents planned out a new schedule for him, along with new life milestones. Chad found it helped substantially to have a set _plan_ in place, and both Miss Charlotte and his therapist agreed with this, encouraging them to work together to set goals for one year, then five years, then ten. Chad liked the certainty of it, because for all that it was a _gigantic_ change, this, at least, he knew was stable. He was the lost prince of Sardinia and that wasn’t going to get stolen from him. He was going to be king one day, and while a lot of young royals seemed to struggle with the certainty of their positions, Chad took comfort in it. At last, he knew what he was working for. 

He realized in hindsight, and with the help of Dr. Sweet (Miss Charlotte’s go-to recommended therapist – he had been on the _Atlantis_ expedition), that some of the concerns the others had brought up in the end hadn’t been unfounded. Before, when Chad was working to be the perfect consort, he’d been working for _love_. He’d been pushing himself in the effort to receive something he should have gotten without working himself into the ground. That wasn’t healthy, and the others had said as much during the sleepover where they’d listened to Chad’s voice memos, but it didn’t really hit him until after he was gone how difficult that situation had been.

For almost half of Chad’s life, he’d been working under the mindset that if he wanted any kind of positive attention, he had to give a substantial amount of effort just to glean a small morsel of affection. That was the way it had been in the shop with Mr. Marius, who had been nice to Chad but only after he’d squeezed every available hour of free labor out of Chad that he could. For a bit it had been that way in the castle, because everyone was gone or busy and Chad didn’t want to get in the way so when they _were_ available he tried to be the best, because that was what he was conditioned to expect.

But that shouldn’t be his _life_. King Christopher and Captain Anozie helped him see that. Miss Charlotte and Queen Snow helped him see that. 

And eventually, Evie and Doug helped him see that when they came to visit a few weeks into Chad’s adjustment to Sardinia.

“We heard what happened,” was how Evie greeted him when she marched into the room, not waiting for Chad’s response before she was pulling him into a hug. “I’m so sorry, Kit.”

“ _Evie_ ,” Chad gasped, reaching an arm out beseechingly for Doug to join them because sometimes the dwarf kin thought it wasn’t his place to _intrude_ but he was so good and Chad was so greedy that he needed group hugs, _stat_. “It hurts so bad. How could something so good come with something so awful?”

She shot him a sympathetic expression and guided him towards the couch, where she and Doug cuddled him between them. “I’m sorry, sweetheart,” she soothed, cupping a hand against his cheek. “I don’t… I don’t have any words for how _stupid_ they’re being.”

“They’d have to be insane to think you just love them as like, stand ins,” Doug added, nuzzling Chad’s shoulder. “It was obvious you adored them.”

“Obvious to anyone but _them_.” It was a battle to keep tears from welling in his eyes, but Chad managed by the skin of his teeth, knowing at _some point_ he had to get over this. It couldn’t feel like a knife wound every time he thought about it, he wouldn’t be able to _survive_. 

“They’ll figure it out eventually,” Evie said, combing her hand through Chad’s curls. “Just give them time-”

“They won’t.” Chad shook his head, overcome with a sudden swell of bitterness. “Duke Adam arranged for this to happen. He didn’t want more than one royal in a polygamous marriage and then I turned out to be a secret prince so he started spinning stories about how they- if they _really_ loved me they’d let me go, because I wasn’t like, emotionally prepared or…” he trailed off when he got close to crying again. 

He was so sick of tears, when would it stop? 

For a moment, Evie tensed, and then she was holding him closer. “That _shit_.”

“Evie,” Doug sighed, petting Chad’s curls and molding himself to the prince’s back, because he really was the best at acknowledging needs that hadn’t been verbalized.

“B-Ben didn’t believe me when I tried to point it out,” Chad whispered, his voice feeling so very small. “I think that’s what hurts the most. That they trusted me _so little_ that-” He swallowed roughly, trying to get his throat clear. “I can’t dwell on it. It’s done and I have to keep living so I just- I can’t keep thinking about this.”

“Okay,” Evie said, brushing a kiss against his cheek and it felt so _comforting_ and nice that Chad shivered into it, could have teared up again from the kindness alone. “Aside from that, how are you doing?”

“Um… okay, I guess,” Chad sniffed. “I’m getting to know my other dad, and he has these videos and stuff so I can watch Queen Ella like, be my mom, and Queen Snow is giving me everything she has with King Eric, so that helps a lot.” He sniffed again, and felt closer to composed. “I’m seeing a therapist, and I think that’s been helping.”

Evie hummed. “How have you been sleeping?”

Chad winced. “Not well,” he admitted. “I don’t even know _why_. When I was with them, I slept alone all the time. It was like, my default, but _now_ that I’m sleeping by myself I get so restless and I keep having nightmares…” he sighed. “My father’s been thinking about getting me a dog, but then I get anxious about like, _failing_ the dog somehow-”

“I think…” Evie interrupted, her brows furrowed together in thought. “I think we might be able to help with that.”

-:-:-:-:-:-

“They’re portal runes,” Doug explained as they reached a secure private garden that King Christopher had directed them to. They’d also acquired Captain Anozie, who was so very careful with Chad’s wellbeing now that he was back, which left the five of them gathered around the stone courtyard Doug had selected.

“Technically, this would count as a violation of the Magic Ban,” Evie said as she and Doug began carving complicated dwarven runes into the smooth stone. “But in this particular instance, I feel like this won’t hurt anyone, so long as we keep it a secret.”

“You’re making a portal?” King Christopher asked, hovering close to Chad’s side, the way he did whenever he was nervous.

“Yes.” Doug nodded. “I already set up a series of landing runes at Evie’s castle back in Auradon.”

“Initially, we started research into this to expedite our travel time between Auradon and Hanover,” Evie explained. “When Doug is done with college, we’re eventually going to have to return to my home kingdom to get a feel for ruling it.”

“Our hope was that by the time we got to that point, the magic ban would be done away with,” Doug picked up seamlessly. “Thus making it legal for us to teleport from Hanover to Auradon in less than a second.”

“Once we carve this portal rune, it will be connected to the other two landing rune in Auradon and Hanover,” Evie said. “So if you want, you can visit us any time you like without being hindered by travel time.” She turned her attention to King Christopher. “Same goes to you, your majesty, if you’d like to visit my sister in Hanover.”

“Instantaneous travel,” the king marveled, giving the two of them a soft grin. “That is miraculous, but is it safe?”

“Yes, your majesty,” Doug said, nodding with a serious expression. “I wouldn’t have installed the runes until I was absolutely sure the science was perfected.”

“We’ve already tested them,” Evie added with a smile. “And as you can see, we’re perfectly fine. So.” She turned her attention to Chad. “If you would like, you could visit us at night-”

“ _Evie_.” Chad could feel himself blushing. “I couldn’t intrude in such a way.”

“Sure, you could,” Doug said, finishing up his carvings with a smile. “You were invited.”

“And if you’re absolutely worried, I promise we’ll let you know if we need some alone time,” Evie added with a grin. “But honestly, you’re our friend, and if there’s anything we can do to help you, we’d like to give you that.”

“Even if it means sharing your bed?” Chad asked, feeling bashful.

“Kit, we offered,” Doug said. “And we meant it.”

“Do you think this will help him sleep through the night?” King Christopher asked, aiming the question at Evie.

“It couldn’t hurt,” Evie said. “And I know you’re very protective of Kit, so we’re willing to do whatever you need to feel comfortable with this arrangement.”

“I’d like to run a security check of your castle, if that’s agreeable, then,” Captain Anozie added. “Perhaps make some upgrades.”

Evie’s smile turned just a bit wicked. “You’ll find that the current security measures were created by both myself and Carlos. They are… quite unique, but effective.”

That made Captain Anozie grin wider. “Sounds like we can rest easy, then.”

“If that’s settled, shall we test these runes out?” King Christopher asked. “I’m sure the weather in Central Auradon is quite nice this afternoon.”

“It is,” Evie hummed. “And Dizzy made cookies too, you should all try some.”

It was a small offering, but one that made standing on a new form of magic rune all the more manageable, and with broad smiles, they let themselves be captured in a ray of bright light.

-:-:-:-:-:-

As expected, the portal runes worked perfectly.

It didn’t take long for Captain Anozie to review Evie’s castle, giving Chad the all-clear to spend his free time there, assuming he always let someone know when he was visiting them or Queen Snow, who had gone from being his guardian to his adoptive mother. It had been a very touching ceremony, one laden with tears and hugs, and while Chad couldn’t remember his original mother, he had the feeling she would have loved Queen Snow, and approved of her stepping up to be Chad’s mother. 

Evie and Doug had encouraged him to pack a bag, and apparently they’d cleaned out an entire _dresser_ for his use, which he’d tried to object to but they wouldn’t have it. He wasn’t sure if they knew how much it meant to him, having the two of them leave a distinct place for him in their lives, in their _room_ , and he knew he’d be talking about it with Dr. Sweet later. 

“I’m sorry we didn’t come to you sooner,” Evie said when they were preparing for bed that night, Chad trying to will away his unease and desperate yearning at the domesticity of it all. “But after the breakup, Mal was here a lot and…”

“She’s not anymore,” Doug offered simply. “I think they pulled back to regroup, like they’re trying to hide their wounds.”

“Since they’re not supposed to miss you,” Evie said somewhat snottily, angry and Chad’s behalf. “Whatever,” she said before Doug could chide her. “Just know that our bed is always open to you. And I mean _always_ , Kit.”

“Don’t say that,” Chad groaned, dragging a hand over his face as he slid into his new Sardinian pjs. At least he’d gotten the color scheme right, however accidentally. “I’ll end up between you on your wedding night.”

“And you will be welcome there,” Doug offered sagely, clearly not understanding what he was offering. “Because we care for you very much.”

“ _Guys_ ,” Chad moaned, something that only got worse when Evie insisted _he_ sleep in the middle, which was exactly where he wanted to be but probably where he shouldn’t be because he was an intruder anyway.

“Every night,” Evie said, as though reading his mind. “You are always welcome.”

“…thank you,” Chad whispered, because even if his chest felt tight and his heart _hurt,_ he at least had this. Had cuddles with people he liked to make him feel genuinely more grounded.

“Anytime, Kit,” Doug said, and that was that.

It was the best sleep Chad had in a while. It was even worth waking up with Evie and Doug both cuddling into him, _platonic_ cuddles as they wore the cutest sleepy expressions, and Chad-

He was pretty sure he could get used to this. Which he was partly terrified of, but-

If it gave him _something_ to hold onto, who was he to deny it? So much had been stolen from him in such a short amount of time.

He may as well be allowed _this_.

-:-:-:-:-:-

At first, Chad tried to ration his visits to Evie’s castle, because even though she and Doug had made it more than clear that Chad was welcome, they still deserved _space_ to celebrate what they had. He felt greedy intruding on them, even if they assured him it was okay. 

It wasn’t until after the second night in a row of sleep intermixed with nightmares and a quick session with his therapist that he surrendered himself back to Doug and Evie’s care. And they seemed so… so thrilled, so genuinely _happy_ to see him that Chad wondered what he’d been worried about in the first place. Doug and Evie were his friends, and they certainly weren’t liars. They’d meant what they said, and it was easy, almost dangerously so, to get used to sharing evenings with them. Evie’s personal maintenance routine was as extensive as Chad’s, and they had fun putting on masks together and slathering on lotion and serums and whatnot as they talked about their plans for the next day. 

Doug had it easy, but he always watched them with a smile, chiming in with a smart comment every so often while he updated his journal. He had one of those, and sometimes he drew _pictures_ , and nothing made Chad happier than the time Evie showed him a rough sketch of the two of them laughing at each other, Evie applying Chad’s face mask while he made goofy faces.

Despite sharing their bed at night, Chad didn’t often interact with Evie and Doug during the day. 

Of course, Chad sent design sketches over to Evie for the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique (because he wouldn’t be _completely_ booted out of his own damn charity), but other than that his day was filled with school and training and public appearances, along with scheduled family time that Miss Charlotte wouldn’t budge on and Chad didn’t _want_ to budge on, because King Christopher (his dad, they’d decided that King Eric could be papa, which was how Hanovens generally addressed their fathers) was actually very cool and Queen Snow was doting and Chad was pretty sure something was growing between the two of them and that was _also_ cool. He’d shared that theory with Captain Anozie who’d done nothing but grin, but he assured Chad that he would always have a place in the family, which, for once, was something Chad had not doubted. 

It was all strange and new, so Chad was actually sort of relieved when Evie and Doug started inviting him over to dinner once a week, because it was so very _normal_ that he didn’t have to overthink it.

Dinner with Doug and Evie soon became the highlight of Chad’s week. Not that Chad didn’t enjoy spending time with his father or Queen Snow, didn’t enjoy learning Sardinia and getting to know her people, his heritage, it was just- dinner with them was easy. They were so smart and composed and never pressured him, didn’t bury him in expectations to be _excited_ by his change of fortune or hold him to the image of a perfect prince. Dinner was just dinner, private and easy, trading small talk that ranged from politics to clothing designs to Hanover’s rich magical heritage to the dwarves of Erebor. 

And, without prompting, Evie would offer small updates on how the others were doing – never big, prolonged stories, just small things. Enough to let Chad know how they were doing without forcing him to ask. It was a small thing, but big enough to leave him unspeakably grateful.

It was during one of these private, balcony dinners in the Hanover castle that the conversation drifted to love, or moreover, Chad’s lack of success with it.

“I don’t know,” he replied honestly, taking a sip of the rich, dry wine that Queen Snow had gifted to them. The flavor was beginning to grow on him. “I know it sounds dramatic, but after everything that happened I just- I don’t know if I’ll ever love again. At least, not like that.”

“Like how?” Doug prompted, voice gentle in that considerate way of his, and Chad took a moment to really dwell on the question.

“Desperately,” he settled on. “Entirely. Throwing every caution to the wind and just-” He made a plunging motion with his hand. “I don’t think I can do that again. I think I used it all up.”

That was what he got for reaching for more than he deserved. Trying to chase after six brilliant, lovely, _strong_ people – latching onto them so hard that it was almost inevitable for something to break.

“So that’s it, then?” Evie asked, a prompt instead of judgement, because she was so very kind. “You’re done?”

“With that, I think.” He wouldn’t be able to trust his attractions, anymore. Maybe he _had_ latched onto the others in a desperate bid not to be alone, but the more he researched love, the more he was sure his devotion had been true, and he held that critique to very critical standards. “And it’s hard, because there’s all this talk of marriage. I had spent so long getting ready for a wedding and now that’s _gone_ and they want me to settle into a _different_ marriage to assure the future of my kingdom, like I could just hop ship like _that_ and-” He took a breath to steady himself, because he wasn’t really upset by it anymore, not like he had been before. “-I don’t know if I can.”

Who would believe him, anyway? Who would believe his intentions were true, even if he waited a few years? Who would he be able to fake into believing he was truly devoted?

He didn’t know if he could do it. He was pretty sure he couldn’t.

Evie and Doug shared a careful look, one of the silent conversations Chad was getting less envious of, when the princess turned back towards him with a careful expression. “What if it was with us?”

Chad wasn’t sure he’d heard her correctly. “What?”

“What if you married us?” Doug repeated.

“Our kingdoms are right next to each other,” Evie continued. “We work well together. My brother-in-law raised you. You already know so much about Hanover, you love it like we do-” Chad did, because it had been his father’s kingdom, loved it as King Erik had trained him to love Sardinia. “I know we’re not… _them_ ,” she said, reaching out to cover his hand with her own, Doug mimicking the action on Chad’s other side. “But I think – _we_ think, we could do really great things together. If you’re interested.”

“… _Evie_ ,” Chad whispered, feeling, for once, at a total loss. “ _Doug_ , I- that’s… a generous offer but I- I don’t know if I can- if I’d be able to love you the way I loved them.” He had to be honest about that upfront. “I think maybe we could have something, but it’d be different.”

“As it so happens,” Evie began with a hum. “I _like_ different.”

“Me too.” Doug grinned, squeezing Chad’s hand. “There’s no rush, Kit. We don’t have to make any formal announcements, or even really define this. Whatever happens- that’s ours, and we can explore it at our own pace.”

“I…” Chad felt a familiar heat well behind his eyes, but this, at least, was born of happiness. “I would like that very much.”

“Then we shall have it,” Evie declared, and for the first time in seemingly _months_ , Chad felt a measure of hope and stability for the future.

There was a light in the ray of darkness he had been stumbling through, and while part of him would likely _always_ hurt-

He could move on, and minimize those hurts to the best of his ability. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, it gets better! It does! This is just a temporary unhappy ending. Things will get fixed, cross my heart.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who commented on this story! Who left kudos, bookmarked, and subscribed!! I can never express how thankful I am for your support. You guys are what makes it so fun to write for Descendants, so again, thank you!!!!
> 
> The first chapter of the sequel to this story, ['My Heaven And My Hell'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408448/chapters/58881787) will be posted shortly, so be on the lookout for that!
> 
> Story notes:
> 
> WARNING – If you want to avoid the worst of it, you can skip down to: 
> 
> He heard the voice a few seconds before he felt delicate fingers slide through his hair. “You’re a bit of a mess, aren’t you, sugar?” 
> 
> Basically in the first scene and a half Chad is taken back to Sardinia and spends a few days in a very depressed stupor. 
> 
> -:-:-:-:-:- 
> 
> ‘I love him, but every day I’m learning – all my life, I’ll only be pretending. Without me, his world would go on turning. A world that’s full of happiness that I have never known. I love him, but only on my own.’ – ‘On My Own’ from the musical ‘Les Miserables’.


	12. Deleted Scenes

** Chapter 4 – If the Ben/Chad Bathroom Conversation Had Gone Worse **

Notes: _So, there was an opportunity for the others to learn how intense Chad’s life was back in chapter four. I ended up rewriting the scene to end in light hearted sexy times instead because that prolonged Chad’s troubles, but below is what could have happened had Chad been a bit more honest about what was going on_.

-:-:-:-:-:-

“Hey,” Ben’s voice was soft when he slid his hands into Chad’s, pushing his forehead against the blond’s until Chad was forced to look at him. “We’re here for each other through the embarrassing stuff. That’s what being partners is about.”

“I know,” Chad admitted. “But this- I just didn’t think.” Not like he normally did. “It’s stupid.”

“You can tell me,” Ben urged, so very _sweet_.

Chad swallowed. “I um- well. Miss Charlotte said it was important to um- be ready for you if you might ever _need_ me so-” _Wow_ , he wished this was easier. “I just didn’t take into account how the movement of the horse would affect me. That’s why I got all…” He made a vague motion with his hand.

Ben was quiet for a moment. “… I feel like I’m missing some pieces here,” he admitted. “What _exactly_ are you supposed to be ready for?”

“Um.” If only the ground would swallow Chad whole. “Sex.”

Ben froze. “…sex?”

“Yes.” Chad nodded, if only to have something to do. “I have a um- tool for- to keep me ready, for that. If you want it.”

He could _feel_ Ben staring at him, like Chad was some kind of unfathomable, _broken_ being. “To clarify, Miss Charlotte said that at any time-”

“Not any time,” Chad cut in. “Just when we have free time.”

Because otherwise they’d be busy with their duties and Chad wasn’t a distraction, he was a _helper_ and Ben needed to know he understood that.

“Right.” Ben nodded. “She said that you needed to be prepared for _sex_ during any of the free time we shared together, just in case, and she gave you a… a tool to help you do this.”

“Several tools,” Chad murmured, looking down again. He wouldn’t have made it half as far as he did without the weird meshed underwear.

“Just in case,” Ben repeated. “Whether I expressed an interest in sex or not.”

“Right.” Chad nodded. “That’s one of my jobs.”

“To be ready for sex at any time?” Ben prompted. “Whether you want it or not?”

“Oh.” Chad flushed. “No, I enjoy having sex with you. I enjoy having sex with all of you.”

“Do you enjoy these… _preparations_?” Ben asked.

Chad wasn’t supposed to lie to Ben, but Chad also wasn’t supposed to bother Ben with his issues, which left him at a bit of an impasse.

Still, Ben already seemed kind of worried so Chad figured he had already failed the second part. He might as well be honest.

“…not really,” Chad admitted. “But I don’t mind them.”

“Kit.” The expression on Ben’s face was indecipherable, but it was very intense, and his eyes seemed to shine with an excess of moisture. “You’re not just here for sex.”

“Of course not,” Chad agreed. He really hated the look on Ben’s face. “I’m here to help you.”

Chad thought his words were comforting, but Ben’s expression shifted into something absolutely stricken – grief and sorrow compounded into a dangerously potent thing, and Chad found himself scrambling to correct himself.

“And love you,” Chad rushed to say. “That goes without saying, Ben. I love you-”

“ _Kit_ ,” Ben gasped, moving forward until he could pull Chad into his arms, burying his face in Chad’s curls. “Kit, what has that woman been saying to you?”

“Lots of helpful stuff,” Chad urged. “I’m sorry, Ben, I don’t think I explained this very well. I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“You never have problems,” Ben murmured. “ _Mal_ never had problems until she did, but you never showed any signs of being overwhelmed.”

“Of course not.” Chad had worked very hard to seem calm and composed, to keep his crying confined to the bedroom or shower. “I want to be a good partner for you guys.”

“You were _already_ a good partner, Kit.” Ben’s voice was thick with moisture, fine tremors rocking through his body as his breath came in small gasps, and belatedly Chad realized he was crying. “You were everything we needed you to be.”

“But- but I’m better now.” Chad felt panic clawing at his throat, building in his chest until it spread through him like a sickly disease. “I’m more poised and refined and- and I’m prettier – Miss Charlotte said I was almost keeping up-”

“ _Fuck_ Miss Charlotte,” Ben hissed. “Fuck anything she said-”

“Don’t say that Ben.” Chad could feel tears building behind his eyes too, and tried desperately to calm himself, listing the kingdoms of Auradon in his mind while Ben had a weird breakdown. 

_Agrabah, Andalasia, Apheliotia-_

“I don’t want some- _idea_ of a perfect consort, I want _Kit_ – the guy who designs clothes and reads books and helps me work on policy decisions-”

“I’m supposed to keep you happy,” Chad pressed - _Arendelle, Atlantica, Atlantis_ \- “I’m supposed to be good or I’m just dead weight and seven’s such a big number- even numbers are better and I’m the expendable one- I-” Chad dragged in a harsh breath of air, everything seeming too loud. “Auroria, Avalor, Camelot-”

“You’re _not_ expendable.” Ben held him close and it was glorious, though even now Chad could see his naivety, knew from Miss Charlotte’s training just how cruel the press was.

“Cordoba, Corona, Deep Jungle-”

“Did my father speak to you?” Ben asked. “Kit-”

“DunBroch, Enchancia, Freezenburg, Hakalo-”

“ _Kit_.”

“Freezenburg, _Hakalo-_ ” Chad clutched onto Ben’s shirt desperately. “I can’t- I can’t remember what comes after Hakalo. I _know_ what comes after Hakalo, I’ve done this a thousand times.” And still, tears began spilling down Chad’s cheeks, because he really was a failure, wasn’t he? “H-Hakalo…”

“…Hanover,” Ben offered quietly, arms warm around Chad.

“ _Hanover_ ,” Chad whispered. “Maldonia. Montunui. The- the Moors, Neverland, N-Notre Dame.”

“Port Royal,” Ben said. “Prydain…”

They worked together to list the kingdoms, until both of their tears had died down into a numb sort of acceptance.

“…I didn’t realize you did this to keep from crying,” Ben said eventually, when the silence could get no tenser.

“It’s one of the first things Miss Charlotte taught me,” Chad whispered.

“You’re allowed to _cry_ ,” Ben pressed, offended by the idea of it being otherwise.

“I know,” Chad hummed. “I’ve got a scheduled block for it every night. This helps me get to it.”

Ben felt unbearable tense. “…you cry every night?”

“Not _every_ night,” Chad elaborated. “It’s just there if I need it.”

“…Miss Charlotte arranged a time for you to cry into your schedule.”

“It’s efficient,” Chad sniffed. “And no one wants to deal with a crying baby anyway.”

“ _Kit_.” There were no words to describe the pain in Ben’s voice, and Chad hated that no matter what he seemed to do, he only made it worse. “We’re _partners_. That doesn’t just mean that you’re here for _our_ needs – we’re here for _yours_ as well. If you’re hurting, we want to know about it so we can help you, because we don’t want you to be in pain.”

“But-” That went against everything Chad had been taught. “I’m not supposed to be a burden. I’m supposed to make things _easier_ and make you _happy_ and if I’m not the glue I’m expendable and I don’t want- I _want_ to be the glue, Ben.”

“No one’s throwing you out, Kit,” Ben murmured hotly. “They’d have to get through Mal and Uma first.”

“B-but…” And Chad was _crying_ again, what a fuckup. “I heard- I didn’t mean to but I got lost and I- I heard you talking to your parents-”

“ _Kit_.”

“They can’t be right,” Chad pressed. “I don’t want them to be right, I don’t want to _leave_ so I learned everything I could so I wouldn’t embarrass you-”

“You’re not an embarrassment, Kit.”

“ _Yes, I am_ ,” Chad hissed. “I didn’t even know the basics for safe sex – _she_ had to tell me all that, and how to talk right, and how to look nice, and how to stay out of the way-”

“She’s fired as of this second,” Ben declared with a choked voice.

“But I _need_ her,” Chad cried. “She’s the one who got my education up-to-date, who told me all the ways I could make you look bad. _She’s_ the reason why your parents like me-”

“That’s not true, Kit.”

“It is, though,” Chad gasped. “I just- I want to be good so that when I see you guys it _counts_ , because it’s like I never see you and-” The tears were coming so hard he could barely see through the blur of them. “I miss you,” he admitted in a small voice. “I miss all of you. I miss the boys. I miss Mal. I miss Uma, and if you take Miss Charlotte, I’ll be all _alone again_ -”

He broke off with heavy sobs – the ugly things he wasn’t supposed to indulge in, and he was breaking all the rules, every single one of them, but it felt good to be in Ben’s arms, to have the king _there_ wasting his time on Chad. 

“P-please, Ben,” Chad gasped, letting himself burying his face in Ben’s chest. “I’ll do better, I promise. But _please_ don’t- don’t take her- _please_.”

Ben didn’t say anything, simply held Chad close while he cried out the rest of his tears, the two of them clutching onto each other like they were their only lifelines. 

Even if that wasn’t true, because Chad didn’t have lifelines so much as faint hopes that rarely came true. He didn’t know what would happen this time.

He only feared it more than words could say.

-:-:-:-:-:-

When they had finally settled, _again_ , Ben finished helping Chad undress, lips tugging into a frown at the flushed state of Chad’s groin when the underwear was pulled off, at the plug when Chad finally removed it with a sigh. They showered together, Ben making an effort to dote on him the way Chad normally would have done for the king, and it was so very nice that Chad almost didn’t regret the two breakdowns he had to get it. It was less nice, though, the way Ben kept avoiding looking at Chad’s body – as though put off by the lack of hair and the tan – or maybe it was the fact that his makeup had been washed away. Whatever it was, it made Chad feel inadequate, but he supposed that was just his life now. 

They redressed in some of Ben’s spare clothes, Ben tugging him back out into the suite and onto his large bed.

“It’s going to be okay,” Ben said, curling around Chad as though he could protect him from the world. “It’s going to be fine, Kit.”

Chad didn’t know if that was true or not, so he settled for nodding, knowing that was what Ben needed more than anything else. “Okay, Ben. Okay.”

For whatever reason, it didn’t make Ben smile.

So maybe Chad was closer to the door than he’d thought he was.

-:-:-:-:-:-

It was maybe about thirty minutes before Mal strode into the room, pausing at the sight of them before clambering onto the bed, curling against Chad’s front. “Mrs. Potts called me,” she explained. “Said you ended your ride early. What happened?”

“I overexerted myself,” Chad replied honestly. “But it’s okay-”

“Kit was wearing a butt plug,” Ben interrupted with a hard, detached tone. Chad blushed furiously at the way he just- laid it out there, at Mal’s look of wide-eyed surprise, but then Ben was still going. “He was wearing one because Miss Charlotte told him to any time we had a free moment together on the _offhand_ chance I _might_ want to have sex with him.”

“I get it,” Chad mumbled, burying his face in the pillow. “You don’t want to have sex with me. I was just trying to be prepared-”

“That _wasn’t_ what I meant,” Ben said, moving to sit up in an angry motion. “I don’t like her implication that you’re supposed to always be readily available to satisfy my needs. Like you’re only good for sex.”

“I’m good for other stuff too,” Chad protested, turning onto his back so he could meet Ben’s eyes. “Sex is just one of the-”

“You’re not seeing the problem here, Kit,” Mal informed him gently, but at least she wasn’t looking at him like he was _broken_ so that was something. “And let’s put a hold on this, Uma’s gonna be here in a few minutes.”

“We can’t _put a hold_ on this,” Ben snapped, sliding off the bed with a _growl_ before he started pacing the length of the room. “We need to know how else she’s been- _poisoning_ his brain.”

“Okay,” Chad began, sitting up so he could face Ben head on. “I get that you don’t like her, but Miss Charlotte has been very helpful and kind to me, so if you could just- lay off, please, I would appreciate it.”

“I’m not going to _lay off_ ,” Ben snapped. “She’s as bad as the people from that shop.”

“No, she isn’t,” Chad rushed to say. “Has she told me some stuff I didn’t want to hear? Yes. But I _needed_ to hear it and she was always really nice about it.”

“No, _you didn’t_ ,” Ben pressed. “That’s the entire _point!_ ”

“Calm down.” Uma’s appearance was like a godsend, strolling into the room with a picture of composure that made the vice in Chad’s chest ease ever so slightly. Ben opened his mouth to reply but she just grabbed the king’s shoulder, shoving him down onto a nearby couch before _sitting_ in his lap. “Calm down, Benjamin, we’re not going to get anywhere if you start yelling.”

“I just…” Ben growled, nuzzling his head into her shoulder. “I _can’t_ \- it makes me so mad.”

Chad made him so mad. Chad’s failures, his- if he’d just kept his mouth _shut_ , they could have been having sex boy now. If he’d just held his _shit_ together, they could be eating a picnic at the beach instead of being locked in here. 

“So,” Uma said when it looked like Ben was more collected. “Are we finally talking about whatever bullshit Miss Charlotte’s been spewing?”

“It’s not _bullshit_.” Chad was getting tired of having to defend as much. “She’s told me a lot of very helpful things.”

“Kit, you’ve lived a sheltered life,” Uma explained with her no-nonsense captain face. “You have no frame of reference as to whether or not her advice is helpful.”

“It’s been keeping the press happy,” Chad pointed out. “And Ben’s parents. And _you guys_.” At least until Chad almost fell off his horse, but otherwise he’d been doing okay.

Mal and Uma shared a look that did little to calm Chad’s nerves. 

And then Uma slanted a look at him. “Except it hasn’t been that effective, has it? Since we haven’t been spending that much time with you.”

It wasn’t anything any of them didn’t know, but Chad still felt the blow like a physical thing, his arms wrapping reflexively around his chest the way he did when he was little and pretending that it was his father’s hug from afar, that his arms would be wrapped around Chad if they could, but until then Chad had to hold himself together.

_Agrabah, Andalasia, Apheliotia-_

“… _Uma_ ,” Ben whispered, hurt, as though she’d crossed some sort of line.

_Arendelle, Atlantica, Atlantis_ -

“It’s true, isn’t it?” she said with a lazy shrug. “If he was doing better, maybe we’d hang out with him.”

“ _Uma_ ,” Mal hissed, curling an arm around Chad’s shoulders.

_Auroria, Avalor, Camelot-_

“It’s _obvious_ we only keep him around for what he can do, right?” Uma pressed. “For how nice he looks on our arm and how charming he can be in public, how _good_ he is in bed.”

_Cordoba, Corona, Deep Jungle-_

“It’s not like we _care_ about his personality,” she continued. “Or his unique point of view. Or his easy generosity, or propensity for hard work, or his ability to stay cheerful in the most dire of circumstances.”

_DunBroch, Enchancia, Freezenburg, Hakalo-_

“Or the way animals seem to love him, or the fact that for _whatever_ reason he seems to love our weird group of intense and frankly moronic personalities.”

_Hanover, Maldonia, Montunui-_

“We couldn’t _possibly_ want him for _that_.”

_The Moors, Neverland, Notre Dame_ -

“Why would you?” Chad whispered; voice thick with tears as a thunderous silence _crashed_ through the room. “…my dad didn’t.”

There was a murmured curse, and then Uma was crawling onto the bed, Ben half a step behind her as the three of them tried to cuddle him between them. Chad didn’t try to fight it, gave into the tears spilling down his cheeks, feeling truly empty inside.

His father had loved him, but his father had also been so ashamed of Chad that he’d hidden him away from the world, had given him strict rules to stay ‘safe’. Only he was out of his cage now and the only thing hurting Chad was his own baggage that he couldn’t seem to shake no matter how hard he tried.

“Love you,” Mal was whispering, pressing kisses against his shoulder, his arm. “Love you, Kit, and that’s never going to fade.”

Chad hoped so. Though he’d never know for sure.

-:-:-:-:-:-

** Chapter 9 – The Alternate Assassination Attempt **

Notes: _Below is my first take on Chad’s assassination attempt. I ultimately nixed it because it would be too hard for Captain Anozie to track Chad and Gil down_.

-:-:-:-:-:-

“He was just… sad, Gil,” Chad settled on eventually, wrapping an arm around the other teen. “Sad people do strange things.”

“Yeah…” Gil sniffed, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand. “Just- why didn’t you tell us about your birthday? We didn’t even _know-_ ”

The question was interrupted by a sudden jerk that had the two of them collapsing against each other, and before the limo could course correct, it started to skid off the road, the car jumping and bouncing as though one of the tires had blown.

“What’s going on?” Gil asked, looking out the window. “What’s-?”

It was amazing, how quickly they went from a relentless charge to a desperate freefall, the limo careening off the side of a bridge and sending them headfirst into the river they had crossed on the way to the castle. It happened so quickly that Chad didn’t really process it until he and Gil hit the window divider that separated the driver from the seating area. The force of the hit knocked the wind out of him, and Gil didn’t seem much better, groaning as he struggled to recover from the sudden blow. 

Chad’s entire body felt bruise, but he didn’t have time to linger on it, gaze snapping upwards to process their surroundings and feeling his stomach sink when he saw water blocking all the windows. And what was worse, some of the windows seemed to be cracked from the force of their fall, letting in trickles of what that would not doubt fracture into a relentless torrent. 

Emergency training that he’d hoped to never use gripped him then, had him scrambling for the secret compartment to get the waterproof kit and the special car tool designed for shattering windows and cutting seatbelts.

“What- is that water?” Gil gasped, staring outside the window. “Cars should not be in water.”

“No, they shouldn’t,” Chad agreed, trying to give Gil’s arm a comforting squeeze and frowning when his wrist gave an objecting twinge. “We fell into the river.”

“What are we gonna do?” Gil looked around frantically. “The water’s starting to get in.”

“Gil, sweetheart, listen to me.” Chad had to stay calm because at least _one_ of them needed to be composed and it wasn’t going to be Gil. “In order for us to get out, we’re going to have to wait for the pressure to equalize. That means we need to wait for the car to entirely fill up with water before we can swim to the surface, otherwise we won’t be able to push out.”

“That’s so dumb,” Gil muttered, looking close to panicking even as he squeezed Chad’s arm. “But I believe you. We have to- we have to wait and then-”

“And then I’ll break open the window with this,” Chad explained, holding up the car hammer. “Now, it’s important that you hold onto _this_.” He passed the waterproof kit over to Gil, knowing the blond would feel better with an assigned task. “When we get out, your job is to go straight to the surface, okay? Swim up and don’t look back.”

“What about you?” Gil pressed. “Is your job _not_ to go to the surface?”

“I’m going to check on the driver.” Water was already seeping in at an uncomfortable rate, forcing them to reposition as Chad tried to get close to one of the more broken windows. “I’m going to get him out with I can, then swim us up.”

“Maybe I should do that.” Gil did not seem to support this plan. “Since I have more experience with water, and I’m stronger-”

“Gil.” Chad moved forward on instinct, grabbing the blond’s collar and pulling him into a comforting kiss. The afternoon was crazy, getting crazier, but they didn’t have time to dwell on it. “I know how to use the tool, so I’m going to check on the driver.” Miss Charlotte had been adamant about him practicing just in case, and now Chad was glad she had. “You _have_ to get to the surface. That kit has an emergency beacon. Once you’re out of the water, it’ll be up to you to activate it, okay? Or else we won’t be able to get help.” Especially after they’d been banned from the Sardinia Castle.

“I don’t want to do this,” Gil said, sweet and panicked and desperate. “We need a new plan. A better one. One where we don’t get separated-”

“Gil,” Chad kept his voice firm because he had to, even though it was the last thing he wanted to do. “I’m going to break open a window now, remember to take a deep breath and swim towards the surface, okay?”

“Kit-”

Chad broke the window before he could think better of it, and was greeted with an immediate cold rush of water that threatened to steal the air from him entirely. It was only his need to be strong for Gil that kept him through, guided them through taking some last, deep gulps of air before swimming out into the water. 

It was impossible to tell how far they’d sunk, and Chad tried not to look up after Gil’s swimming body, pulling his way down the car until he could break the driver’s window. Everything that followed was a bit of a haze. He remembered cutting a seatbelt, swimming with the driver’s unconscious body up towards the surface, his lungs burning until he finally broke the surface of the water. He found himself swept in the current, managing to catch sight of Gil who was bobbing downstream. 

“Kit!” he shouted, waving his free hand. “Kit! Swim towards the side!”

Chad tried, knowing he had to even though his swimming skills were so relatively new. Somehow, someway, the three of them make it to the bank of the river, and Chad spent the next two minutes performing CPR on the driver until he managed to cough up a few lungfulls of water. 

When it was over, Chad and Gil clutched onto each other while Chad called the Auradon palace on the satellite phone, wondering how many hours they would have to wait until help arrived. At the very least it would be several, and they were soaked, cold, and scared, and that was disregarding the minor humiliations they had suffered back at the tea party. So.

Maybe it wasn’t a simple outing after all.

-:-:-:-:-:- 

** Alternate Storyline – Yet Another Way the Others Could Find Out What is Wrong **

Notes: _I had like, eight different ideas for this, and this is but one of the few that actually made it to paper. I never had any ideas for flushing it out, which was why it was inevitably nixed, but here was one of the potential options for the others finding out that Chad’s struggling_.

-:-:-:-:-:-

For the most part, the event went off without a hitch. It was great to have the other three in one place, to _be_ with them instead of hovering around them, talking and laughing even if the constant eye of the press was on them. It was things like this that reminded Chad what it was all for, all the training and studying and lessons – it was he could be with these people, and it would be so very worth it in the end.

Chad was the first to be herded towards the limo. Most of his talking points had already been hit, making him comparatively uninteresting in light of Mal, Ben, and Uma’s talk of recent reforms. It left him alone to nod and wave through the crowd that lingered on the outskirts of the party, at least until he was pulled aside for an impromptu interview with someone he didn’t recognize.

“So, Kit,” the woman with the microphone chirped, makeup painted on to perfection, hair glossy and teeth a blinding white that added up to _fake-fake-fake_. “Is it true that you have your own bedroom in the castle?”

For once, it was a question Chad hadn’t heard before. “We each have our own spaces to retreat to,” he replied diplomatically. “I have my own, yes, and I do occasionally sleep there.”

“We have an inside source that places you sleeping alone almost every night,” the woman brightly chirped. “Would you care to comment on that?”

It was only through months of training that he managed to remain unaffected. “I have no interest in commenting on falsehoods, so no.”

“How about a comment on your inclusion in this relationship?” she pressed. “Recent speculation has you added to the ranks of his majesty’s fiancés to act as a token Auradon every man. Is it true that you’re included to give the people of Auradon some peace of mind in compared to his majesty’s more… eccentric beaus?”

“I think we both know that’s false,” Chad offered, forcing a small grin. “If you’ll pardon me, I must be going.”

He left before she could ask him another question, allowing the security detail to herd him into the limousine. Once inside he immediately took the seat least visible from the open door, sliding on his sunglasses and trying to mentally review his list of kingdoms in Auradon in alphabetical order. 

_Agrabah, Andalasia, Apheliotia_ , he thought, trying to steady his breathing – slow and deep. _Arendelle, Atlantica, Atlantis_ -

“ _Woo_.” Mal climbed into the car and flopped onto the seat across from Chad with a weary exhale. “That was exhausting. Let’s go home and eat where people can’t judge us.”

“For once, you have a good idea,” Uma drawled, settling in next to Mal, sliding an arm around her shoulders.

_Auroria, Avalor, Camelot_ -

“That sounds good to me,” Ben said, slipping in next to Chad as the door _finally_ shut behind him. “I really just want a night where I can cuddle you guys.”

_Cordoba, Corona, Deep Jungle_ -

“I _know_ ,” Mal groaned. “It’s been too damn long.”

“Maybe we can video chat with the boys,” Uma offered. “Pull them up on the big screen. I know they’ve got some dinner thing tonight but maybe afterwards-”

_DunBroch, Enchancia, Freezenburg-_

“ _Yesss_ ,” Mal hissed. “This is everything I need. Right here, this is what we deserve.”

_Hakalo_ -

“Kit?” Ben’s arm curled around his shoulder, which Chad wanted more than just about anything else but he was also trying to steady his breathing. “Are you okay? “

_Enchancia, Freezenburg, Hakalo-_

“You got a headache?” Mal asked, brows furrowed in concern.

_Freezenburg, Hakalo-_

“Kit-” Ben squeezed his shoulder.

“I can’t-” Chad swallowed, grateful his voice didn’t sound wet even it if did sound choked, knew his breath was coming faster than it should be. “I can’t remember what comes after Hakalo.”

“…What?” Uma asked.

“Alphabetically,” he tried to explain. “It’s Enchancia, Freezenburg, Hakalo- and then…” He forced himself to take a slow breath, forced his muscles to relax, because he _knew_ this.

“…Hanover?” Ben offered.

“Hanover,” Chad murmured. “I knew that. I _knew_ that.” He’d just forgotten because he was falling apart exactly the way he wasn’t supposed to be. “Maldonia. Montunui. The- the Moors, Neverland, N-Notre Dame.”

He felt Ben press closer, sort of curl around Chad’s side, his hand cupping Chad’s jaw carefully. “Kit, what happened?”

“It’s okay,” Chad sounded better when he said it, almost to the point where he believed it. “I got pulled into an impromptu interview, but I’m fine.” He turned his attention to Mal and Uma. “I like your plan.”

“Who interviewed you?” Ben asked.

“I don’t know.” Chad felt so stupid. “Probably shouldn’t have talked to her.”

Ben was doing that thing where he looked sad even though he’d been happy a minute ago, carefree and pleased and Chad had _ruined_ that.

“Hey,” Chad held Ben’s hand between his. “I’m fine, it’s okay.”

“What’d she say?” Now Mal was getting protective, pulling out her phone so she could check the streaming footage.

“Nothing important,” Chad waved her off. “It’s fine. We shouldn’t let her ruin our night.”

Ben tilted his head down so his lips could brush against Chad’s curls. “I’d feel better if you told us what she said to you.”

“Just-” Chad inhaled sharply, prickles of heat building behind his eyes, undoing all the hard work he’d _just_ put in. “Sorry.” He abandoned Ben’s hands so he could fumble for his emergency kit, knew he needed to grab a handkerchief before his makeup was entirely ruined.

“Son of a bitch,” Uma murmured, and then she pushing in next to Chad’s other side, curling around him. “What’d she say?”

“That _piece of shit_ ,” Mal hissed, glaring down at her phone. “This- _rando’s_ saying that Kit’s only included in our relationship as some sort of- token Auradon non-VK. Then _then_ she spouted off some bullshit about an inside source that says Kit sleeps alone every night.”

“I mean…” Chad swallowed, dabbing at his cheeks carefully. “That one’s true though.”

He felt Ben tense beside him, and instantly hated himself for opening his big dumb mouth.

“Not that I mind,” he rushed to assure. “I know you guys are busy. It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not.” Mal abandoned her phone so she could crouch in front of Chad, resting against his lap. “I thought you and Uma were shacking up. You know, _bonding_.”

“I’ve been sleeping in the ocean,” Uma said. “To keep grounded. I thought he was with _you_ guys.”

“You told me not to wait up for you two,” Chad explained. “So I usually stay in Jay’s room. I already told you it’s okay.”

“But it’s _not_ ,” Mal pressed. “Kit, why didn’t you say something?”

“I would have if it was a problem.”

Uma squeezed his shoulder. “You’re literally crying right now.”

“I’m fine,” Chad insisted. “This is just- a setback. I’ll be cleaned up by the time we get to the castle and we’ll be fine.”

“Out of curiosity,” Uma cut in, voice low. “What would happen if things _weren’t_ fine?”

Chad froze, thinking of how uncertain Ben’s parents felt, thinking of how the former rulers of Auradon thought so very little of him, and let his fingers curl around his ring in a protective barrier, as though that could ever possibly keep the wolves at bay.

“ _Who?_ ” Mal snapped, jolting Chad from his sorrowful reverie. “ _Who_ threatened you, Kit?”

“No one,” Chad whispered. “It’s fine. I’m fine. You guys shouldn’t get upset; we have a night off.” He was ruining it. “We’re together, we should-”

“We’re gonna stay together,” Uma whispered. “Don’t you worry, okay? We’re here, and we’re not leaving.”

For the moment, for the second.

But Chad was a greedy soul, and he would take it.

-:-:-:-:-:-

** Alternate Ending – Three Strike You're Out Rule **

Notes: _So I had vague ideas for Chad hashing a deal out with Duke Adam that he would be allowed two free passes as far as egregious errors went, and on the third one, he would be thrown out of the relationship, so to speak. The others didn’t know about this deal, obviously (do you sense a running theme?). The below third strike occurred after some sort of unsanctioned food fight at a fancy event Chad was supposed to be hosting_.

-:-:-:-:-:-

The silence of Cogsworth’s office was an oppressive thing made no more tolerable by the food caking Chad’s skin – his formal clothes and carefully crafted appearance ruined beyond all measure. He sat on a towel-covered stool, pretending that each minute that passed didn’t drag like an agonizing hour, didn’t taunt at his psyche with a ferocity he lacked the words to explain. 

Miss Charlotte and Cogsworth were solemn when the slipped into the room, Miss Charlotte’s eyes pinched with a look of true sorrow and regret, telling Chad all he needed to know without even speaking a word.

Still, he had to ask. “Is it… can it be fixed?”

Instead of answering right away, she settled onto the chair beside him, offering her saddest smile. “No sugar, not this time.”

While he had already known the outcome, it didn’t make it any less devastating, the words rocking through his body like a physical blow. He squeezed his eyes shut, conscious of the guck, shame building behind his eyes as he tried to regulate his breathing.

“Hey,” Miss Charlotte pressed a hand against his sodden forearm. “No one can say you didn’t try, Kit. You tried very hard.”

“We can all attest to that,” Cogsoworth added in a rare show of vulnerability, his gaze seeming to ache for Chad.

Chad hung his head just to avoid their attention. “…but it wasn’t enough.”

“No.” Miss Charlotte didn’t sugarcoat it. “It wasn’t. Sometimes… sometimes people have it, Kit. You don’t, and that’s not your fault, but…”

“But it’s over now,” Chad whispered, fumbling for the ring on his finger. Mal’s enchantment had kept it sparkling clean like some sort of taunt to make the parting even more painful. The ring had become something like a beacon to him on his more difficult days, and without it he was back to square one, except so much worse off.

Cogsworth cleared his throat. “You can keep that, if you want. You can’t wear it, of course-”

“I shouldn’t-” Chad let out a watery exhaled. “I shouldn’t hold onto it. I can’t-” Finally, he managed to tear it off his hand, pressing it into Miss Charlotte’s delicate fingers. “Could you- could you tell them I’m sorry?”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Miss Charlotte gave his arm another squeeze. “Of course. We all know you are.”

Tears cut through the mess sticking to Chad’s cheeks, clearing a path until he was a perfect picture of pathetic surrender.

“Queen Snow is here,” Cogsworth spoke up. “She’ll take you to Hanover, if you’d like.”

Chad swallowed. He supposed that would be best, now. There was no point in returning to a cabin that wasn’t hidden, that his father was never going to return to in the first place.

“Okay,” he whispered. “And… thank you. Thank both of you, very much.” For this last parting, Chad tried to hold onto his composure, if only not to spit in the face of everything they taught him. “I am forever grateful for your tutelage.”

“It was an honor,” Cogsworth said, openly sentimental.

Miss Charlotte managed a watery grin. “What he said, sugar.”

With the ring gone and Chad’s chances spent there was nothing left to be done. With that, he rose on unsteady legs, offering them the careful bow they had drilled into them with as much grace as he could muster, trying to grin at the slight looks of pride echoed in their gazes. He left with his head held high, feigning a confidence he would never own, trying to leave the same way Cogsworth had taught him to enter – with dignity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was all she wrote :)
> 
> Until next time


End file.
